Puisqu'il faut vivre
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke et Naruto. D'abord deux enfants puis deux hommes que le destin s'acharne à réunir dans le pire comme dans le meilleur. Deux âmes en peine avec lesquelles la vie s'amuse, se distrait. Elle les unit un temps, les fait s'aimer ardemment, puis les sépare sans scrupules, imperméable à leurs sanglots, sourde à leurs complaintes.
1. Chapitre 1: La boîte à secrets

**Chapitre 1: La boîte à secrets**

**Résumé (plus complet) de la fiction:**** Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke et Naruto. D'abord deux enfants puis deux hommes que le destin s'acharne à réunir dans le pire comme dans le meilleur. Deux âmes en peine avec lesquelles la vie s'amuse, se distrait. Elle les unit un temps, les fait s'aimer ardemment, puis les sépare sans scrupules, imperméable à leurs sanglots, sourde à leurs complaintes, et finalement décide de les unir encore. Définitivement ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Lentement, elle les entraîne dans une valse macabre, leur donne le vertige, ébranle leurs convictions, leur fait perdre l'équilibre au milieu d'un tourbillon de sentiments.**

Il était plus de dix neuf heures et le crépuscule tombait sur Kyoto, la drapant d'un manteau sombre. Le soleil, étincelant d'un rouge flamboyant, tombait dans l'horizon comme un astre mort, au milieu d'un ciel où une multitude de filaments roses et oranges se mêlaient sans pudeur, perforant les nuages cotonneux qui avançaient au gré du vent. Au cœur des ruelles ombragées, les commerçants fermaient boutique, baissaient les volets, éteignaient les enseignes. Seuls les bistrots et les restaurants demeuraient ouverts. Enfermé dans son bureau, dans un charmant duplex en bordure d'un large boulevard, Sasuke Uchiha se perdait dans les méandres de son esprit. Debout face à la fenêtre entrouverte, les mains dans les poches de son jean, il contemplait d'un œil absent la ville réduite à la taille d'une maquette. Les voitures, minuscules, arpentaient les rues embouteillées en laissant derrière elles des relents de fumée noirs. D'habiles conducteurs parvenaient tant bien que mal à s'extirper de l'effroyable bouchon en multipliant les queues de poisson et exécutant d'impensables manœuvres. On aurait dit que des petites billes colorées zigzaguaient furtivement sur une surface plane et noire éclairée par la lumière blafarde des réverbères. Les coups de klaxons, hâtifs ou rageurs, fusaient dans l'air. Sur les trottoirs bordés de réverbères en fer forgé grouillait une masse humaine pressée. Téléphone portable à l'oreille ou dans la main, les gens se bousculaient, se piétinaient, se plantaient devant le passage pour piétons et traversaient sans même prendre garde aux voitures déboulant de nulle part. Les pneus crissaient, les injures volaient, les éclats de voix couvraient presque le bruit assourdissant des moteurs. Un homme imprudent manqua de se faire renverser par une imposante Audi blanche.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta net, à seulement deux millimètres de la silhouette svelte et sombre du trentenaire. La fenêtre s'ouvrit tandis que le piéton, choqué, recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits, une main sur le cœur. Une tête rondouillette et dépourvue de cheveux apparut pour l'assommer de reproches. L'homme s'énerva, jeta son attaché-case sur l'asphalte, et asséna un violent coup de poing au capot de l'Audi tout en insultant son propriétaire de danger public. Le _danger public_ en question se vexa, bondit hors de son véhicule et se rua sur l'homme pour lui refaire le portrait. Comme des chiffonniers, ils se battirent sur la chaussée, nullement importunés par les regards à la fois dépités et inquiets des passants. Sasuke secoua la tête en croisant les bras. Un soupir lourd de sens franchit le barrage de ses lèvres. Décidément, le monde devenait fou. Las de son observation, il tourna les talons et balaya la pièce de son regard sombre. Une dizaine de cartons se trouvaient entassés par-ci et par-là, quelques tableaux, emmitouflés dans du papier journal et posés contre l'un des murs chamarrés, attendaient sagement d'être accrochés. Un large bureau en bois d'acajou dominait le bureau pourvu d'une longue baie vitrée. Aplati sous ses quatre pieds, un tapis vert orné de formes géométriques complexes jonchait le plancher. A côté de la bibliothèque où s'amoncelaient une quantité impressionnantes d'ouvrages, se trouvait un ficus aux feuilles défraîchies. Apparemment, le déménagement ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Suspendu au plafond peint d'un blanc cassé étincelait un lustre en cristal, héritage que Sasuke avait obtenu de son arrière-grand-mère, décédée quatre ans plus tôt.

Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il avait emménagé dans ce coquet immeuble situé en face d'un boulevard bruyant et empestant le pot d'échappement, bien loin de la grande maison de campagne où résidaient encore ses parents. Sakura Haruno, sa compagne, s'y sentait comme chez elle. Elle avait déjà terminé de remplir la garde-robe, de recouvrir les murs du salon avec d'immondes peintures, de remplir les étagères de la cuisine, de décorer la salle de bains, d'acheter de nouveaux draps pour le lit. Sasuke s'épuisait rien qu'en la regardant. Sakura était une vraie pile électrique. Elle courrait dans tous les sens, telle une petite fourmi débordée. Son incroyable capacité d'adaptation fascinait presque son conjoint. Alors qu'il peinait encore à trouver le sommeil quand venait la nuit, dérangé par le vacarme incessant de la circulation, Sakura dormait à poings fermés, blottie au creux de ses bras. Vêtue de son élégante et sensuelle nuisette en soie noire, elle l'embrassait chastement, un sourire sur les lèvres, et lui souhaitait de passer une agréable nuit. Puis, doucement, elle posait sa tête parsemée de cheveux roses sur son torse imberbe et il l'étreignait avec tendresse. L'une de ses mains courrait sur son épaule nue et, bercée par le souffle calme de sa respiration, elle sombrait dans un sommeil profond. Souvent, Sasuke glissait une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, redécouvrant leur douceur singulière, humant leur parfum fruité. Alors elle gémissait un peu avant de soupirer profondément. Pour Sasuke, devenu insomniaque, les nuits semblaient interminables.

Ses prunelles onyx s'arrêtèrent sur le premier tiroir du bureau. Il s'approcha en traînant les pieds et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir noir. Il ouvrit le tiroir, y dénicha une clé qu'il glissa ensuite dans la serrure du second tiroir. Ce dernier s'ouvrit en émettant un geignement plaintif. Délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bijou inestimable, Sasuke en extirpa un petit coffre revêtu de bois. Avec les années, il commençait à s'user et les motifs fleuris qui autrefois l'embellissaient avaient presque complètement disparus. Sasuke ôta le couvercle. Son regard s'adoucit. Il n'était pas d'un naturel sentimental et se surprenait d'accorder tant d'importance à une simple boîte. En réalité, le coffret lui importait peu. Sa peau de bois pouvait bien s'effriter, la peinture dont il était enduit pouvait bien s'écailler, il pouvait même se briser en mille s'il le souhaitait du moment que les souvenirs qu'il contenait demeuraient intacts.

Intacts comme au premier jour.

Une bonne vingtaine de clichés soigneusement pris par ses soins reposaient au fond de ce qu'il aimait appeler sa boîte à secrets. Une panoplie de souvenirs résidaient dans les entrailles de ce simple coffret boisé anodin aux yeux des autres mais essentiel pour les siens. Des clichés jaunis par les années, des gribouillis d'enfants, de vieux pendentifs à moitié brisés, des mèches de cheveux blonds et noirs enlacés en une courte tresse, une grosse bague en plastique orange, une feuille pliée en quatre. Du bout des doigts, Sasuke effleura les sourires à jamais figés sur le papier glacé et son cœur rata un battement. Sur la photographie, on pouvait apercevoir deux enfants âgés de six ans qui se tenaient par l'épaule.

Leurs sourires rayonnaient de bonheur et il était difficile de croire que la photo avait été prise au sein d'une chambre d'hôpital. Sasuke, petit garçon rêveur et jovial, portait la tenue réglementaire, autrement dit une hideuse chemise de nuit piquée de petits points noirs. Quelques mèches de cheveux ébène lui tombaient sur les yeux, masquant un peu l'authentique sérénité défilant dans ses prunelles noires et cerclées d'un timide violet. Lorsqu'on se laissait prendre au piège de ses sourires, on ne décelait aucunement la présence d'une leucémie. A ses côtés se trouvait un garçon d'aspect plus frêle, plus fragile. Son crâne, chauve et lisse, faisait penser à une coquille d'œuf luisante. La lueur blafarde des néons se reflétait sur cette surface de chair où commençait à poindre un halo de cheveux blonds. La fatigue crispait les traits de son visage hâlé par le soleil et de larges cernes soulignaient ses grands yeux bleus.

Naruto Uzumaki. Celui qu'il surnommait autrefois _son compagnon de galère._ Celui qui fut là aux heures les plus sombres. Celui avec lequel Sasuke jouait aux cartes ou au Monopoly pendant les séances de chimiothérapie. Naruto, cet enfant atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau, cet enfant doux aux yeux rieurs qui lui rappelait à la fois les meilleurs et les pires instants de ses premières années de vie. Pendant des semaines entières, des mois incessants, des années insatiables, ils partagèrent leur quotidien, connurent les mêmes souffrances, goûtèrent aux mêmes plaisirs. Ensemble, main dans la main, ils traversèrent les saisons, les regardèrent s'égrener en se demandant s'ils seraient grands un jour, s'ils fouleraient encore le sol de la Terre l'année suivante.

Quand venait l'automne, période maussade où la chaleur de l'été s'attenue, ils contemplaient la chute des feuilles en réprimant leur immense désir de s'échapper de l'hôpital pour aller les piétiner sans remords. Comme cela devait être drôle de les entendre crépiter sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Agenouillés face à la fenêtre, en appui sur un coude, ils regardaient les Japonais marcher sous une pluie de feuilles chatoyantes. Leurs épaules en étaient recouvertes et ils s'en débarrassaient d'un geste vif de la main. Emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux, ils arpentaient les ruelles avec un parapluie en main, prêts à se protéger d'une soudaine averse. Quand les infirmières s'accordaient une pause, Naruto ouvrait en grand la fenêtre de la salle de jeux en ignorant superbement les râles plaintifs de ses camarades. Alors le vent âpre de novembre se faufilait dans la pièce empestant le cire et la désinfectant pour caresser ses cheveux blonds, faire rosir ses joues pleines et ponctuées par deux mignonnes fossettes, hérisser toute la surface de sa peau ambrée. Grelottant, Sasuke se collait à lui, posait la tête sur son épaule. Et, en proie à une douce mélancolie, ils regardaient le monde extérieur avec les yeux d'enfants qui ne pourraient peut-être jamais découvrir l'immensité de ses merveilles.

L'hiver, ils fêtaient Noël entre les murs recouverts de dessins enfantins de la salle de jeux du Centre Hospitalier Universitaire de Tokyo, leur ville natale. Un clown avec une boule rouge en guise de nez venait les distraire, essayait de les faire rire, avant qu'un Père-Noël à la fausse barbe blanche ne leur offre un cadeau. Souvent, il s'agissait d'une peluche puante et éclopée ou d'une poupée mutilée. Des présents modestes, des déchets que la population daignait leur offrir une fois lassée, qui mettaient un sourire sur leur visage d'enfants malades. En compagnie d'une dizaine d'autres enfants, ils dégustaient une bûche chocolatée au milieu d'un brouhaha sonore et de chants de Noël agaçants. Parfois, depuis la rue leur provenaient les éclats de rire des autres enfants, ceux qui avaient le privilège de se trouver à l'extérieur, de disputer de féroces batailles de boule de neige, de sauter à pieds joints dans la poudreuse scintillante. Dans ces moments-là, les voix se taisaient, les sourires s'effaçaient, les bouches cessaient de mastiquer. Leur différence, leur infirmité, leur maladie, s'imposait de nouveau à eux pour leur rappeler que leur vie ne pourrait jamais être la même que ceux des autres marmots de leur âge.

Quand arrivait le printemps, accompagné de ses températures clémentes et de ses brises délicates, ils regardaient le monde défiler à travers la fenêtre ouverte. D'un œil rêveur, ils enviaient les moineaux occupés à virevolter dans l'étendue infiniment bleue du ciel d'avril. De temps en temps, lorsque leur état physique le permettait, ils allaient s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du parc de Shinjuku Gyoen pour dévorer un cornet de glace avec leurs parents et s'émouvaient de la beauté naturelle des cerisiers en fleurs. Naruto choisissait toujours les saveurs pistache et stracciatella. Sasuke, quant à lui, préférait de loin le classique mélange de la vanille et de la fraise. Alors, les lèvres sucrées et les joues barbouillées de crème glacée, ils courraient comme des petits fous, bras levés vers le ciel, et poussaient des cris de joie. Ils s'agenouillaient au bord du lac dont la surface se trouvait piquée de nénuphars verdâtres et jetaient des morceaux de pain rassis aux canards. Quand il ne restait plus qu'une seule tartine au fond du sac, ils se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux la lancerait aux volatiles affamés. Bien souvent, l'un des parents se levait pour la couper en deux parts égales et tendait une moitié à chacun. Ensuite, les deux amis faisaient la lippe pendant une petite demi-heure avant d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

A chaque apparition de l'été, ils mourraient d'envie de s'exiler à la mer, d'y plonger la tête la première afin de découvrir la beauté de ses profondeurs. Nager avec une multitude de poissons multicolores, frôler la barrière de corail, sauter dans les friselis blanchâtres des vagues, faire un concours de châteaux de sable ou explorer les dunes à la recherche de coquillages. En août, Sasuke fêtait son anniversaire et à l'approche de l'évènement, Naruto se montrait euphorique. Son père l'emmenait faire les magasins pour qu'il puisse trouver un cadeau idéal pour son meilleur ami. Les parents de Sasuke apportaient un gâteau au chocolat où trônait un nombre variable de bougies enflammées. Voraces, les enfants engloutissaient leur part sans même prendre le temps de la savourer. Les moelleux morceaux de chocolat à peine mâchés dégringolaient dans leur trachée. Certains s'étouffaient presque et se laissaient surprendre par une interminable quinte de toux. Sasuke se rappellerait toujours de ses sept ans. Cette année-là, il faisait une rechute et devait impérativement rester alité. Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha n'apportèrent pas de gâteau à l'été de ses sept ans mais Naruto lui offrit un cadeau particulier. Alors qu'il était au plus mal et que ses cheveux noirs chutaient en grosses poignées sur ses épaules osseuses, Naruto était apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son sourire lumineux aurait pu éclairer la plus sombre des pièces. Sasuke ne put y résister. Il l'invita à entrer. Sa présence lui fit un bien fou. Elle fut un meilleur remède que toutes ces pilules qu'on l'obligeait à avaler.

Le blondinet obtempéra, mains jointes derrière le dos. Une lueur espiègle dansait dans son regard. Avec effort, il se hissa sur le lit de Sasuke pour s'y asseoir. Ses petits pieds nus pendouillaient dans le vide, se balançant d'avant et arrière. Il plaqua une publicité sous le nez de son ami. Sourcils en circonflexe, Sasuke parcourut l'affiche, sceptique. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une réduction pour une croisière sur le Nil, en Egypte. Sans doute Naruto l'avait-il récupérée dans une agence de voyage. Un magnifique paquebot blanc flottait sur une mer aux multiples nuances cobalt. La coque blême du navire luisait sous les rayons du soleil et si on y prêtait attention, on pouvait même apercevoir une horde de dauphins en train de sautiller près des hélices. Naruto se pencha vers son ami et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il y avait tant d'intensité au fond de ses yeux que Sasuke en fut troublé. _Toi et moi, on ira voir la mer un de ces jours. Je te le promets. Voici mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Je t'offre l'océan. _Telles furent les paroles de Naruto. Il les lui avait chuchotées d'une voix tremblante, empreinte d'une attendrissante candeur, les joues striées de pourpre. Sasuke n'eut pas le luxe de rétorquer. Naruto abandonna la publicité sur les genoux de son ami et sauta du lit. Il disparut en courant. A peine deux secondes plus tard, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis le couloir. Naruto s'était fait enguirlandé par une infirmière. Il se souvint d'en avoir souri.

Aujourd'hui, cette affiche publicitaire reposait au fond de son précieux coffret, pliée en quatre et intercalée entre deux clichés. Naruto et lui n'étaient jamais allé voir la mer, finalement. Du moins, pas ensemble. La première fois qu'il vit la mer ailleurs que sur un écran de télévision fut en juillet dernier. En compagnie de Sakura. En cet après-midi estival, le soleil était brûlant et lui mordait la nuque. Le vent soufflait à n'en plus finir à tel point qu'il devait hurler dans les oreilles de sa petite amie pour se faire comprendre. L'alizé malmenait ses cheveux, griffait ses joues, soulevait les pans de sa chemise. La marée était basse et une multitude de flaques salées maculaient le sable opalin. Certaines étaient sombres, abyssales, presque effrayantes. Elles semblaient détenir moult secrets insaisissables, mystères insondables. Leur côté énigmatique lui donna envie d'y plonger la tête pour les découvrir. D'autres en revanche étaient plus claires, au point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles fabriquaient de la lumière. Au fond d'elles gisaient de petits coquillages blanchâtres à la coquille ébréchée. Sasuke en ramassa plusieurs, les essuya soigneusement avec un pan de sa chemise et les glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Sakura le regardait faire, attendrie. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le soleil roulait entre les nuages, projetait des éclats de lumière. Un sillon doré venait se graver à la surface ondulante des mares.

Sakura lui tenait la main et l'entraînait vers les vagues en souriant. Agitée, la mer s'élevait en de gros rouleaux écumeux, propulsant des algues verdâtres sur le sable humide. Un peu plus loin, encouragées par le vent, les vagues allaient se briser contre la barrière de corail avant de venir mourir sur l'étendue sablée. Hypnotisé par la beauté des lieux, Sasuke ne put que suivre les pas de Sakura. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux ce jour-là. Sasuke la trouvait toujours incroyablement belle avec les cheveux noués. Ce genre de coiffure mettait en valeur l'ovale élégant de son visage et le vert sombre de ses yeux. Elle s'était accroupie pour retrousser son jean et retirer ses baskets. Puis, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de parfaitement naturel, elle glissa ses pieds dans l'eau froide et salée. Une ribambelle de frissons dégringola le long de son échine et elle se trémoussa un peu. On aurait dit une fillette au comble du bonheur. Dans un élan d'affection, Sasuke l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Un de ces rares instants où il dévoilait une tendresse insoupçonnée.

Néanmoins, malgré l'allégresse du moment, une chape de douleur lui tomba sur le cœur, telle une lourde enclume. Ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers Naruto. Son sourire angélique et ses prunelles d'azur s'étaient dessinées sous ses paupières à demi-closes. Un souvenir douloureux heurta sa mémoire et il regretta presque de s'être rendu sur les plages d'Okinawa en compagnie de sa chère et tendre. Il eut la désagréable impression d'avoir trahi un vieil ami, manqué à l'un de ses devoirs, oublié d'honorer une promesse. Souvent, il se demandait ce qu'était devenu Naruto. Vivait-il toujours à Tokyo ? Sasuke s'efforçait de ne pas imaginer un scénario macabre. Il se plaisait à croire en la survie de Naruto. Après tout, il n'ignorait rien de son tempérament combattif et de son exemplaire détermination. Naruto était vivant. Sasuke en était persuadé. Il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes. Il avait foi en Naruto comme d'autres ont foi en Dieu. Rien ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il restait persuadé qu'un trait d'union invisible les maintenait unis malgré la distance et l'absence.

A l'époque, Sasuke voyait leur amitié comme éternelle. Les hauts murs du CHU semblaient moins tristes, moins vétustes, en compagnie de Naruto. Ses sourires et sa bonne humeur embellissaient son quotidien, le rendaient moins pénible. Sans Naruto, Sasuke ignorait s'il se serait battu avec tant de hargne contre cette maladie qui le rongeait depuis sa naissance. Car il y avait des jours où la lutte devenait bien trop laborieuse, des jours où, en dépit de son jeune âge, il ne supportait plus la vie et ses mauvais tours, des jours où les regards compassionnels et peinés de ses proches le dégoûtaient réellement. Mais Naruto était toujours là, joyeux et serein. Il réussissait l'incroyable exploit de le faire éclater de rire avec ses blagues minables. Et puis un jour, Fugaku Uchiha, son père, lui annonça sa mutation à Kyoto. Il venait d'être promu cadre supérieur et son employeur estimait qu'il serait plus utile au sein d'une autre entreprise, située à Kyoto. Ils allaient vivre à plus de trois cents kilomètres de la capitale, à plus de trois cents kilomètres de Naruto. Du haut de ses neuf ans, Sasuke s'y opposa avec véhémence. En apprenant la nouvelle, il hurla son désaccord, déversa des torrents de larmes, répéta qu'il ne voulait pas quitter son unique ami. Ses épaules maigrichonnes tremblaient comme des feuilles. Il se souvint que son frère aîné, Itachi, l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Avec tendresse, il caressa son dos parcouru de soubresauts et lui murmura de douces paroles au creux de l'oreille. Sasuke s'était contenté d'enrouler les bras autour de son cou et de se laisser bercer. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir. Nous étions en novembre.

Ils quittèrent Tokyo deux semaines plus tard alors que Sasuke connaissait une brève période de rémission. Tractant de lourdes valises, ils grimpèrent dans l'un des wagons du train à destination de Kyoto à neuf heures quarante et une précises. Accompagné d'une infirmière, Naruto s'était rendu jusqu'au quai pour adresser un dernier au revoir à son précieux ami. Pour masquer son crâne chauve, il portait un épais foulard de soie bleu. Un gros nœud peu élégant tombait sous son menton. Ses joues étaient si creuses qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient aspirées de l'intérieur et son teint, inhabituellement blême, faisait penser à celui d'un noyé.

Naruto rechutait. Sasuke le savait. Avec talent, il avait déchiffré le sens de ses silences. Et il ne sera pas là pour le soutenir comme Naruto l'avait fait pour lui. Il se détestait de s'enfuir au moment où son compagnon de galère avait le plus besoin de lui. Sasuke s'agenouilla sur l'inconfortable banquette verte du wagon et, les mains et le nez collés à la vitre crasseuse, chercha Naruto parmi la foule amassée sur la voie. Vêtus de chauds duffle-coat et d'épaisses doudounes, les passagers se pressaient sur le quai, se bousculaient sans ménagement. Un couple s'embrassait avec ardeur, échoué au milieu de la masse humaine. La femme versait des larmes et son compagnon lui souriait d'un air triste. Eux aussi étaient en train de se quitter. Un large sourire se peignit sur les lèvres fines de Sasuke lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto. Son cœur bondit au creux de sa poitrine. Les rafales âpres du vent de novembre le faisait chanceler. L'infirmière le tenait par l'épaule. Comme il semblait fragile. Une simple bourrasque aurait pu le faire tomber comme un vulgaire insecte. Naruto leva une main gantée de daim et lui fit un petit signe tout en bougeant les lèvres. _Adieu_, murmurait-il. Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en lui rendant son geste. Il eut envie de descendre de ce maudit train pour aller l'étreindre avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Les portes se fermèrent. Le contrôleur passa entre les rangées. Un bébé, blotti contre sa mère, se mit à pleurer. Son visage rondouillet devint tout rouge. Le train démarra. D'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Naruto devint bientôt hors d'atteinte. Sasuke se laissa tomber mollement sur sa banquette en serrant les dents et tourna le dos à ses parents. Sa mère, le nez plongé dans un roman d'amour, ne remarqua guère sa détresse et son père, trop occupé à discuter avec un autre passager pour prendre seulement conscience de la présence de son fils cadet l'ignora durant tout le voyage. Seul Itachi se soucia de son désarroi. Il alluma son lecteur MP3 et donna l'un des écouteurs à son petit frère. Ce dernier le glissa dans son oreille sans dire un mot. L'air de _Wonderwall_ fit vibrer ses tympans. Ils traversèrent plusieurs gares. Le train ralentit la cadence quelques instants. D'un air absent, Sasuke essaya de lire le nom des différentes gares inscrites sur les panneaux blancs. D'abord, il y parvint. Puis l'image devint de plus en plus floue, rendant l'exercice plus difficile. Il y arriva une fois sur deux. Enfin, il finit par ne plus y arriver du tout. Un paysage verdoyant défila sous ses yeux éteints. Il clôt les paupières et s'égara dans ses souvenirs. Il ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet.

La porte d'entrée claqua, l'arrachant à ses pensées. La voix aigüe de Sakura se fit entendre depuis le hall d'entrée. Furtivement, Sasuke rangea sa boîte à secrets au fond du tiroir et quitta son bureau. Accroupie au milieu du salon, Sakura étreignait Kusanagi, l'Akita beige qu'ils venaient à peine d'adopter. Le chien lui léchait les joues en remuant énergiquement la queue. En riant, Sakura l'embrassa entre les deux oreilles avant de se redresser. Elle se débarrassa de sa petite veste en soufflant puis s'approcha de Sasuke, les bras tendus vers l'avant. Sasuke l'enlaça et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Sans cesser de sourire, elle se blotti contre lui et ferma les yeux. La joue posée contre le torse de Sasuke, elle écoutait les battements réguliers de son cœur, s'enivrait de son parfum aux arômes d'agrumes, succombait à ses chastes caresses. Kusanagi se mit à aboyer en tournoyant autour de d'eux. Sasuke le caressa distraitement en l'intimant de se taire.

-Excuse-moi de rentrer si tard, susurra Sakura, mais j'ai été boire un pot avec les collègues après le boulot.

Il haussa les épaules.

-T'en fait pas. Ca va ?

-Et toi ? chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Sasuke garda le silence. Secret, il préférait de loin poser les questions plutôt qu'y répondre, surtout quand on l'interrogeait sur son état. _Ca va_ était une question à laquelle il évitait de répliquer. Franc, Sasuke ne désirait pas mentir en clamant haut et fort que tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Réservé et un tantinet égocentrique, il ne souhaitait pas non plus pleurnicher sur son sort en affirmant que rien n'allait comme il le voulait. A son grand bonheur, Sakura n'insista pas. La force de l'habitude, certainement. Elle se décolla de lui et gagna la cuisine. Sasuke la suivit. Une fois encore, le bon goût de sa compagne l'étonna. Seule, Sakura s'était entièrement dévouée à la décoration de la cuisine, pièce qu'elle considérait comme son antre de paix et de labeur. Les murs, peints en rouge, une couleur qui _donnait du peps,_ selon elle, étaient recouverts de tableaux exotiques aux nuances orangées. Une corbeille de fruits reposait sur le comptoir en céramique, juste à côté de la gazinière. On pouvait voir des pommes y mûrir, des bananes y jaunir, des fraises y rougir. Dans la cuisine de Sakura, il y avait toujours des légumes frais occupés à blondir au fond d'une poêle enduite de beurre, du chocolat en train de fondre au bain-marie, du poulet rôti gisant au fond du four, des grains de pop corn sautillant dans une casserole. Elle ouvrait avec un tablier ceint autour de sa taille de guêpe, remontait ses manches et éminçait la viande avec patience, vidait le poisson avec parcimonie, épluchait les pommes de terre avec délicatesse, touillait le riz avec douceur. Souvent, elle allumait la radio posée à côté de l'évier et faisait la vaisselle en chantant à tue-tête. Ses hanches frêles se dandinaient de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique tandis qu'elle prenait son éponge humide pour un micro. Maladroite, elle finissait par répandre de l'eau savonneuse sur le carrelage et poussait des grands cris exaspérés.

Sasuke aimait s'asseoir autour de la table pour la regarder cuisiner. Il avait l'impression de rencontrer une autre facette de Sakura. Il la voyait sous un autre jour, sous un autre angle. Habituellement si agitée, Sakura faisait montre d'un calme et d'une constance surprenantes lorsqu'elle cuisinait. Sans doute était-ce l'une de ses passions. Evidemment, Sasuke prenait toujours grand plaisir à déguster ses petits plats et même lorsque ces derniers se révélaient infects. La plupart du temps, ils dînaient sur la table basse du salon en regardant le journal télévisé. Sakura se tournait vers lui, resplendissante, et lui demandait son avis. La bouche pleine et déformée en une grimace de dégoût, Sasuke lui jurait solennellement qu'il n'avait jamais mangé de met plus exquis. Satisfaite, Sakura relevait le menton et bombait le torse, fière d'elle. Dans ces moments-là, Sasuke pouvait entrevoir la fillette qu'elle avait jadis été. Une enfant débonnaire sous ses airs de dure à cuir, choyée et protégée par les siens. L'enfance de Sakura avait été douce, tendre, dépourvue de tracas. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour l'en préserver. Pour la prévenir des dangers de ce bas monde, ils avaient bâti autour d'elle de solides remparts entièrement faits de sourires et de fous rire partagés. Sakura avait l'assurance et la dextérité d'une femme qui se sait aimée.

-Quand dois-tu te rendre à l'hôpital encore ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

Sasuke s'assit au bord de la table et croisa les bras.

-Demain matin, répondit-il tandis qu'elle hachait un oignon.

Elle se frappa le front de la main.

-Zut ! Je fais le matin demain, je pourrais pas t'accompagner...

Analyste dans un laboratoire d'analyses médicales situé dans la périphérie de Kyoto, Sakura avait des horaires plutôt flexibles.

-C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Sakura regarda par-dessus son épaule et esquissa une mine désolée.

-Tu m'appelles dès que t'es sorti hein ?

Sasuke s'efforça de sourire.

-Evidemment.

Elle sembla satisfaite. Se sentir importante, privilégiée, la galvanisait au plus haut point. En fredonnant le refrain d'une chanson, elle ouvrit un tiroir, attrapa un couteau de boucher et commença à découper les filets de poulet en fines lamelles. Sasuke et elle se fréquentaient depuis leur avant dernière année de lycée mais Sakura l'affectionnait depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle avait aimé de loin pendant des années, en silence, le lorgnant depuis son pupitre. Un jour, elle désira l'aimer de près, l'aimer entièrement, sans se cacher. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient en plein cours de biologie, Sakura griffonna quelques lignes sur un morceau de papier, le roula en boule et le jeta sur le banc de Sasuke. Ce dernier, stupéfait, l'interrogea du regard. D'un geste du menton, elle l'intima de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit. Perplexe, il s'exécuta et, tant bien que mal, décrypta les pattes de mouche couchées sur le coin de feuille lignée. Sakura lui demandait de l'attendre devant la grille du lycée après les cours. Il accepta en opinant de la tête. Elle parut au comble du bonheur.

Comme convenu, à quinze heures trente, Sasuke se planta à côté de la grille en métal grise de l'établissement. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, il regardait d'un œil absent les autres élèves s'éloigner. Avril fut suffocant, cette année-là. En soupirant, il ouvrit les premiers boutons de la chemise de son uniforme. Au loin, il aperçut Sakura, vêtue de la tenue imposée par le lycée. Une petite jupe émeraude qui lui tombait sur les cuisses et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux osseux, un chemisier blanc où le logo de l'établissement -un joli chêne vert- se trouvait imprimé. Elle approchait d'un pas hésitant, comme si elle avançait vers un échafaud, les yeux rivés sur l'asphalte et les joues marbrées d'un pourpre révélateur.

En silence, ils parcoururent quelques mètres, dépassèrent un arrêt de bus, et arrivèrent sur une grande place pavée. Une belle étendue de glycine violette léchait les façades des restaurants et des bistrots. Les terrasses étaient bondées. On pouvait entendre les couteaux rayer les assiettes, les baguettes en bois tinter contre la paroi en verre des bols remplis de riz, les cuillères cogner le bord des tasses de café brûlant ou d'une coupe de pleine de crème glacée. Une odeur de cigarette flânait dans l'air. Au centre de la place se dressait une majestueuse fontaine en marbre blanc. Incessamment, elle crachait des jets d'eau filiformes. Ils s'élevaient, légers, comme s'ils souhaitaient atteindre le ciel, puis retombaient bruyamment sur les pavés poussiéreux. Un groupe de pigeons venaient se désaltérer, quelques enfants plongeaient les mains dans l'eau froide et transparente pour se rafraîchir.

Sakura s'arrêta non loin de la fontaine. Sasuke l'imita. En silence, ils écoutèrent la mélodie de l'eau. Une brise bienvenue malmena leurs cheveux, transportant avec elle les délicieux fumets échappés des restaurants. Sakura leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Ses orbes de jade étincelaient de mille promesses. Elle ouvrit la bouche et déversa un flot de sentiments maladroits. Sa voix était enrouée, un peu étranglée, comme si elle se trouvait à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait et voulait demeurer à ses côtés. Empêtrée dans ses sentiments, elle peinait à articuler, comme si ses sentiments à l'égard de ce garçon taciturne et mystérieux contenaient bien trop de choses pour tenir dans de simples mots. Ce jour-là, baignée dans la lueur blafarde de cette fin d'après-midi printanier, elle apparut sous un nouvel angle. Un angle fragile, presque vulnérable. Elle se situait aux antipodes de cette adolescente sûre d'elle et populaire que le jeune homme avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

Sasuke l'embrassa pour la faire taire, ennuyé par sa maladresse. Sakura interpréta son geste d'une autre façon. Ensuite, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ou comment, ils sortirent ensemble et ne se quittèrent plus. Il finit par y trouver son compte et décida de rester près d'elle. Sakura dégoulinait de douceur. Elle l'encombrait avec son amour mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter. D'une certaine façon, elle l'apaisait. Compréhensive, Sakura respectait ses interminables silences et se gardait de l'assommer de reproches. Quand Sasuke lui parla de sa leucémie, elle s'effondra mais ne s'éloigna pas. Au contraire. Elle lui donna davantage d'amour, l'accompagna aux séances de chimiothérapie, veilla à ce qu'il suive correctement son traitement, frotta son dos la nuit, quand réveillé par la nausée, il rendait son dîner penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. D'un an sa cadette, Sakura n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle traversait la vie avec un couteau entre les dents et n'hésitait pas à trancher les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin. A vingt et un ans, elle parlait mariage et enfants. Sasuke, quant à lui, restait muet d'effroi. Se lancer dans une telle aventure le tétanisait, peur que contredisait son attitude calme et désintéressée. Oh, il n'était pas malheureux.

Confortablement installé dans une vie dépourvue de tracas, il veillait à ne pas bouleverser le calme de son quotidien. Cependant, il n'avait rien d'un homme comblé. Pareil à un vulgaire mollusque, il se laissait porter par les flots du quotidien, se complaisait dans cette routine tortueuse, cherchait où se trouvait sa place en ce bas monde. Quelque chose lui manquait. Il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même et il le savait parfaitement. Sa vie lui glissait entre les doigts. Elle défilait sous ses yeux sombres comme une bobine de film et il n'essayait pas de l'arrêter pour mieux la contempler, la comprendre davantage ou modifier deux ou trois détails déplaisants. Pourtant, il rêvait de tout recommencer depuis le début, de rembobiner le temps, d'emprunter un autre chemin, de rejouer la scène différemment, de modifier son texte, de décider seul de la fin de l'histoire.

Paradoxalement, les meilleurs instants de sa vie virent le jour dans cette minuscule chambre aux murs peints de blanc cassé de l'hôpital de Tokyo. C'était le bon temps, celui où l'insouciance et l'innocence peuplaient encore son existence. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: ce bon à rien de Naruto Uzumaki lui manquait. Sasuke n'avait rien oublié de lui. Le souvenir, clair et précis, de Naruto dormait encore dans un coin de sa mémoire, habitait une parcelle de son cœur. Avec une précision extrême, Sasuke se souvenait encore du timbre mutin de sa voix, de ses épais cheveux blonds, un peu rebelles, qui captaient la moindre étincelle de lumière, de ses yeux bleus et rieurs, de son visage en forme de cœur où la bonté semblait inscrite, des petites tâches de rousseur qui piquaient ses joues pleines et rondes, de la chaleur de ses mains et de la tendresse dont elles faisaient preuve quand elles s'égaraient dans ses cheveux d'ébène, le soir, quand il peinait à trouver le sommeil. Dans ses souvenirs, la voix de Naruto était comme la caresse du vent, délicate et éphémère. Elle l'enveloppait d'une infinie douceur, lui contait d'incroyables histoires. Sa voix aussi lui manquait éperdument. Le son de sa voix lui évoquait le parc de Shinjuku gyoen baigné dans la lumière d'un soir d'été, avec son ciel clair peuplé de martins et ses cerisiers aux branches parsemées de fleurs roses. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, l'absence de son ami d'enfance se faisait cruellement sentir. Et là, au beau milieu de la cuisine aux vitres recouvertes d'une fine couche de buée, la solitude partit à l'assaut de Sasuke Uchiha. Sournoise, elle lui tordit l'estomac et lui noua la gorge.

Sakura disposa les lamelles de poulet dans une casserole brûlante. Un doux fumet plana dans la pièce. Ils pourraient dîner d'ici plusieurs minutes. Sakura était là, comme toujours, fière et droite, prête à accueillir ses tourments et ses confidences, à l'écouter parler sans s'en lasser. Hélas, sa présence ne lui était d'aucun réconfort. Sasuke quitta la table et demanda à sa compagne de l'appeler dès que le repas serait prêt.

L'envie de se plonger une nouvelle fois dans sa boîte à secrets venait de le titiller.

* * *

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction... j'avais pourtant dit qu'Embellie serait la dernière et que je me consacrerai désormais exclusivement aux OS. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'y tenir x) cette fiction est née de façon complètement inattendue, à partir d'une idée que je traîne depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Si j'arrive à la mener comme je le veux, elle devrait être riche en émotions... enfin, normalement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que j'aurais certainement loupé quelque chose x) **_

_**Que dire de ce premier chapitre ? Eh bien, je pense qu'il vous apprend déjà pas mal de choses sur la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke lorsque ces derniers étaient enfants. Cependant, vous êtes encore très loin de tout connaître sur eux héhé. Evidemment, rien n'affirme que Sakura et Sasuke finiront leur vie ensemble, il y aura bel et bien du Yaoi dans cette fiction (ben ouais je suis Ha-chan quand même, pas de surprise avec moi). Je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, même si je le trouve pauvre en descriptions... ces dernières sont d'ailleurs vraiment mauvaises, il va vraiment falloir que je fasse des efforts de ce côté-là. **_

_**Je tenais à préciser que je ne peux pas vous promettre de publications régulières pour cette fiction, contrairement à mes habitudes plus ou moins stables. Je rentre en dernière année universitaire et je risque de crouler sous une montagne de travail, de ce fait, je n'aurais le temps d'écrire que le week-end donc les chapitres risquent d'arriver plus ou moins tard en fonction de mon temps libre. **_

_ **J****'espère tout de même que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous donne envie de découvrir la suite de cette histoire =)**_

_**J'espère vous retrouver pour le second chapitre intitulé **_**Au détour d'une rue.**

_**Gros bisous, à bientôt et merci d'avance pour ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser leur avis =)**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Au détour d'une rue

**Chapitre 2 : Au détour d'une rue **

Selon les dernières statistiques, _Observation_ arrivait en troisième position dans le top dix des magazines préférés des Japonais. Il s'agissait d'un mensuel au prix plus qu'abordable traitant de sujets divers, notamment la politique, la société, la mondialisation, la criminalité, ou encore la bourse. En tant que chroniqueur, Sasuke Uchiha s'occupait de la rubrique consacrée aux arnaques en tout genre. A l'approche des vacances d'été, il rédigeait un article concernant les escroqueries dont les voyageurs étaient le plus souvent victimes. Les hôtels miteux aux prix exceptionnellement bas, aux chambres crasseuses et malodorantes, aux cuisines peu équipées et peuplées de cafards, à la piscine minuscule et non entretenue. Les lieux touristiques anormalement coûteux, les endroits où il valait mieux éviter de se balader la nuit si on tenait à la vie, les restaurants où, pour le bien-être de l'organisme, il s'avérait préférable de ne pas déjeuner. Courbé en deux devant son ordinateur, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, Sasuke parcourait les sites des agences de voyage avec minutie et intérêt, à l'affût de toute annonce ou promotion douteuse.

Les météorologistes annonçaient un mois de juin caniculaire et déconseillaient aux personnes les plus vulnérables de s'exposer au soleil au cours de la journée. Toutes les fenêtres de l'immense bureau situé au quatrième étage de la rédaction d'_Observation_ se trouvaient grandes ouvertes mais il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. L'air était dense, moite, âcre. Respirer devenait une véritable épreuve. La climatisation venait tout juste de tomber en panne et Hiruzen Sarutobi, le rédacteur en chef d'_Observation_, assurait qu'elle ne pourrait être réparée avant au moins trois jours. Les ordinateurs fonctionnaient à plein régime au milieu de cette salle aux bureaux entassés les uns sur les autres, accentuant davantage la chaleur étouffante qui régnait. Sasuke songea qu'il devrait sérieusement penser à investir dans un ventilateur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la climatisation tombait en panne, après tout. Quand les employés s'en plaignaient, Hiruzen les envoyait paître sans ménagement. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots. _Retournez travailler au lieu de vous plaindre, bande de fainéants, _râlait-il depuis son large fauteuil en cuir noir. Il n'avait soi-disant pas les moyens suffisants pour entretenir ce genre de _gadgets luxueux et superficiels. _Hiruzen était un vieil homme proche de le retraite, le genre de patron qui ignore tout de la vie de famille et du mariage. Sensible et attentionné malgré ses airs rustres, il gardait un œil sur les nouvelles recrues, priait les aînés de montrer l'exemple, se souciait de l'opinion de tous en partant du principe que les nouvelles idées restaient les bienvenues.

Affalées sur leur siège, deux femmes se ventilaient à l'aide d'un bloc de feuilles. Les téléphones sonnaient inlassablement, couvrant le léger brouhaha qui grandissait. Les doigts fins de Sasuke volaient sur le clavier. Un petit bout de langue rose se trouvait prisonnier entre ses lèvres, trahissant sa grande concentration. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il travaillait pour _Observation. _Alors qu'il se trouvait en dernière année d'études journalistiques, il effectua son stage ici, au sein même de ces bureaux. Créatif et novateur, il apporta une touche de fraîcheur au magazine et en surprit plus d'un avec son ingéniosité littéraire. Hiruzen fut grandement impressionné par son enthousiasme et son indéniable talent pour l'écriture. Sans pudeur, il le couvrit de louanges qui le firent rougir mais le propulsèrent au sommet du bonheur. A peine fut-il diplômé qu'Hiruzen lui proposa de rejoindre les rangs d'_Observation. _A tout juste vingt et un an, Sasuke se retrouva avec un contrat à durée indéterminée en poche. Une véritable aubaine.

-Il fait une chaleur à crever ici… c'est pas possible de bosser dans de telles conditions, on devrait faire grève ou se plaindre auprès du syndicat.

Sasuke leva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur pour les poser sur son collègue installé derrière le bureau situé en face du sien. A bout de souffle, Kiba Inuzuka déboutonnait sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi un torse bronzé et finement musclé. La gente féminine glissa sur lui quelques regards gourmands. C'était à peine si un filet de bave ne dégoulinait pas de leurs lèvres pulpeuses et colorées de rouge. Les hommes le dévisagèrent avec une pointe de dédain mâtinée de mépris. Ils l'enviaient et, bien que nullement jaloux, Sasuke pouvait les comprendre. Kiba Inuzuka était plutôt joli garçon avec ses cheveux auburn sans cesse en bataille, ses yeux noisette taillés en amande, son nez droit et fin, ses pommettes saillantes et hâlées par le soleil, sa carrure large et athlétique. Brillant reporter, il s'occupait principalement de la rubrique consacrée à la politique. A vingt six ans, Kiba avait déjà parcouru de nombreux pays pour les besoins de ses articles. L'Afghanistan, l'Irak, le Mali, le Darfour, l'Egypte… muni d'un gilet pare-balles où le mot PRESS se trouvait inscrit en grosses lettres blanches, son caméraman sur les talons, il se promenait sur les champs de bataille avec un magnétophone en main, grimpait dans les tanks américains et arpentait les rues de Kaboul, interviewait les civils et les militaires, assistait aux manifestations d'un peuple en colère et aux ravages d'une guerre civile.

Légèrement kamikaze sur les bords, Kiba ne craignait pas de perdre la vie au nom d'un scoop. Tête la première, il fonçait vers l'aventure sans réfléchir. Jusqu'à présent, il était toujours revenu indemne de ce qu'il aimait appeler ses _missions. _Enfin, si on omettait l'année où il revint d'Afghanistan avec les deux bras cassés et plusieurs côtes en miettes. Energique, Kiba se révélait capable d'exécuter plusieurs tâches en même temps. Par exemple, il pouvait, à la fois, pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur, avaler des tacos dégoulinant de sauce piquante achetés au snack mexicain du coin, raconter des âneries plus grosses que lui et envoyer des SMS torrides à sa conquête du moment qui se transformerait bientôt en sa _dépression du moment. _Car malheureusement pour lui Kiba ressemblait à bien d'autres hommes. Les courbes harmonieusement galbées des jolies jeunes femmes restaient son point faible. Il suffisait d'une promesse somptueuse, d'un clignement de paupières aguicheur ou de douces mélopées pour l'attendrir. Pauvre homme. Kiba tombait amoureux aussi rapidement qu'il déchantait.

Quand il le voyait courir dans tous les sens en s'exprimant d'une voix forte et claire, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui attribuer un lien de parenté avec Naruto Uzumaki. De par leur façon similaire d'attirer sans cesse l'attention sur eux, ils se ressemblaient étrangement. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison que Sasuke se sentait à l'aise en compagnie de Kiba et qu'il l'appréciait autant. Il retrouvait un peu de son ami d'enfance dans le tempérament déterminé et têtu du reporter. Son petit côté rebelle et provocateur ne faisait qu'accentuer leur ressemblance déjà flagrante. Kiba possédait un don indéniable pour donner des cheveux blancs à Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ponctuel en aucune façon, il rendait souvent ses articles en dernière minute, avec deux ou trois jours de retard. Quand la louable patience du rédacteur en chef atteignait son apogée, il déboulait sans prévenir dans les bureaux, poings serrés sur les hanches et yeux meurtriers. Alors, tel un écolier craignant le sermon de son instituteur, Kiba se cachait bêtement sous son bureau. Sasuke le regardait faire, amusé, mais ne pipait mot. Soupçonneux, le vieil homme l'étudiait avec attention avant de passer son chemin en marmonnant quelques borborygmes. Dès qu'il se trouvait hors de vue, Sasuke, complice, donnait de petits coups de poing sur son bureau et Kiba comprenait qu'il pouvait refaire surface. Au fil du temps, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux.

En écoutant les complaintes de son collègue, Sasuke se débarrassa de ses lunettes qu'il posa sur le bureau et se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. Ses paupières étaient étonnement lourdes et il fut pris d'une envie irrépressible de piquer un roupillon. En baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il consulta sa montre. Elle indiquait treize heures quinze. Hélas, il n'avait pas le temps de s'éclipser dans le large placard destiné aux femmes de ménage pour se reposer. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, il devait se rendre à l'hôpital. Il éteignit son ordinateur puis se leva pour enfiler la veste qui reposait sur le dossier de son siège.

Kiba l'interrogea du regard en ouvrant un paquet de sucreries.

-Hein ? Tu pars maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Ouais, le vieux m'a donné mon après-midi. J'ai rendez-vous avec le toubib.

La bouche de Kiba s'ouvrit sur un silence. Sasuke le fixait intensément, comme s'il suivait le fil de ses pensées. _Sérieux ? Mec, t'as vraiment trop de chance d'avoir un aprem' de congé ! _voilà certainement ce qu'il avait failli déblatérer hâtivement, sans réfléchir. Si néanmoins ces paroles stupides avaient effleuré ses lèvres, Sasuke aurait sans doute rétorqué qu'il préfèrerait de loin trimer comme un fou sans se voir octroyer d'après-midi de congé plutôt que de partager son corps avec un cancer. Ce genre de maladresse aussi lui rappelait Naruto. Confus, Kiba baissa les yeux en maudissant son idiotie. La gêne teinta ses joues de pourpre et il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise comme une petite chose faible et vulnérable désireuse de se faire oublier.

Un sourire de Joconde sur les lèvres, Sasuke le salua courtoisement. Le reporter lui répondit par un bref signe de tête avant de disparaître derrière l'écran de son Mac. Sasuke tourna les talons, attrapa l'ascenseur et quitta les bureaux du magazine. Son estomac gronda furieusement et il décida de déjeuner avant de rendre visite au docteur Tsunade, une cinquantenaire au visage lifté qui s'occupait de sa leucémie depuis une dizaine d'années. Un soleil étincelant flottait au milieu d'une étendue bleutée dépourvue de nuages et dardait le monde de ses rayons. Pensif, Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa Toyota, stationnée de l'autre côté de la chaussée et décida finalement de gagner le centre-ville à pied. De nombreux restaurants aux menus hors de prix bordaient l'avenue embouteillée. Nullement radin mais malgré tout attentionné envers son portefeuilles, Sasuke préférait parcourir quelques centaines de mètres supplémentaires et manger davantage pour moins cher.

Menton levé et torse bombé, il marchait d'un pas rogue, assuré, comme si le trottoir lui appartenait, laissant derrière lui d'agréables effluves d'agrumes. Sur son passage, des visages se tournaient, des bouches murmuraient, des yeux reluquaient avec gourmandise, des soupirs se faisaient entendre. Quelques jeunes filles le dévisageaient avec une insistance presque grossière, humaient les arômes furtifs mais tenaces de son parfum, priaient pour qu'il daigne les regarder. Sa silhouette, longiligne et élancée, se démarquait des autres par sa prestance, son port élégant. La plupart des passants se promenaient avec une paire de lunettes noires sur le nez. Pour le plus grand bonheur de la gente masculine, les femmes avaient ressorti leurs mini-jupes et leurs t-shirts à bretelles, dévoilant une bonne partie de leur anatomie. Leurs jupes étaient si courtes que Sasuke les trouvaient presque superflues. A l'heure de table, les rues de Kyoto se révélaient un vrai parcours de survie au cours duquel il fallait prendre garde aux scooters déboitant de nulle part, aux chauffards pressés qui n'hésitaient pas à cumuler les queues de poisson pour s'extirper du bouchon, aux piétons traversant n'importe où sans même se soucier de la couleur des feux, aux relents de fumée malodorants qui manquaient de vous étouffer. Une horreur. Un vrai calvaire.

Et lorsque, chaque midi, il arpentait l'avenue afin d'aller s'acheter un sandwich, Sasuke réalisait combien la campagne lui manquait. Bien qu'ayant vu le jour au cœur de la capitale japonaise, Sasuke n'aimait pas vivre en ville. Il préférait de loin le calme à l'agitation, le silence au vacarme, le parfum des fleurs à celui des pots d'échappement. Si Sakura n'avait pas insisté autant pour emménager dans ce duplex situé face à un boulevard, Sasuke se serait certainement installé à la campagne. Il finit par rejoindre le centre-ville piétonnier après un quart d'heure de marche rapide. Depuis son arrivée à Kyoto, Sasuke appréciait se balader dans les rues étroites et animées du centre-ville. D'un pas traînant, il commença l'ascension de la pente marquant l'entrée du centre-ville où toutes les classes sociales se rencontraient, plusieurs dialectes montaient en volutes jusqu'au ciel, les éclats de rire faisaient écho, un air de musique émanait des baffes fixées aux façades des commerces. Pressés, les hommes d'affaires sanglés dans leur complet chic et sobre avalaient un sandwich sans même prendre le temps de le mâcher tout en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule qui allait et venait lentement, telle une marée. Les serveurs, amidonnés dans leur long tablier blanc, fumaient une cigarette, acculés contre l'appui de fenêtre d'un bistrot ou d'une brasserie, et regardaient, songeurs, le ballet de jambes qui passait devant leurs yeux. Les cuisines des restaurants, bruyantes et enfumées, exhalaient un délicieux parfum épicé mâtiné de sucre.

Sasuke en eut l'eau à la bouche et pressa le pas sans s'attarder devant les vitrines exhibant quelques articles modestement soldés. D'ici un mois à peine, la période des soldes débuterait et les magasins de vêtements et de chaussures seraient plein à craquer. Déambuler à travers les rues du centre-ville deviendrait alors aussi difficile que circuler sur l'avenue. Naturellement, Sakura lui casserait les oreilles pour qu'il l'accompagne et il devrait supporter les files d'attente interminables avant d'accéder enfin à une cabine d'essayage. Il en avait déjà marre rien qu'à y penser. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta face à un coquet restaurant et consulta la carte.

L'air distrait, il glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en extirpa un mouchoir en tissu avec lequel il épongea son front perlé de sueur. Le menu _Découverte exotique _avec entrée, plat, dessert à mille cinq cents yens* seulement lui fit envie. Il attrapa son portefeuilles, dissimulé dans la poche arrière droite de son jean, et commença à compter ses billets. Parfait. Il avait largement de quoi s'offrir ce menu gastronomique. Ses yeux sombres s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la photographie aux coins éraflés qui reposait sous le plastique de son portefeuilles. Pour une raison tant inconnue qu'étrange, la veille au soir, juste avant de se glisser sous les draps aux côtés de Sakura, il avait inséré une vieille photographie de lui et Naruto. Jusqu'alors, ce cliché séjournait dans la boîte à secrets, en compagnie d'une multitudes d'autres. Sans détourner le regard, Sasuke poussa un petit rire nerveux. Comme il se sentait stupide. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas de cliché de Sakura dans son portefeuilles et voilà qu'il se trimbalait avec une photographie vieille d'au moins dix ans ! Elle était jaunie par le temps, un peu floue, et à moitié déchirée à force d'être pliée en quatre. Seigneur, il était pathétique de s'accrocher ainsi à des souvenirs sans intérêt. Là où il se trouvait, à Tokyo ou ailleurs, Naruto ne pensait certainement plus à lui. Sain d'esprit, il avait dû l'oublier, passer à autre chose. Evidemment. Lui aussi devrait enfin trouver le courage de tourner la page, d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre où Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pas sa place et que Sakura Haruno l'aiderait à rédiger. Ensemble, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils écriraient des lignes parlant de progéniture, de mariage somptueux, de vacances à la montagne, de biberons et couches culottes souillées. Cependant, il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie.

Un pinçon de douleur lui serra le cœur et il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Ses yeux, brillant d'un éclat nouveau, ne lâchaient plus la photographie. Malgré lui, il plongea une dizaine d'années en arrière, dans la charmante demeure en pierre grise de ses parents. Il se revit, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, le dos voûté et les épaules tremblantes, penché sur son bureau, une feuille sous le nez. De grosses larmes tièdes ravageait son visage d'enfant et s'écrasait lourdement sur le papier bleu ciel où s'alignaient des mots maladroits et empreints de sentiments. Un kaléidoscope d'émotions déferlait en lui, telle une vague dévastatrice. Sasuke Uchiha, haut comme trois pommes, écrivait une lettre à son ami Naruto Uzumaki. L'adresse ? Le Centre Hospitalier Universitaire de Tokyo, évidemment. Naruto ne répondait jamais à ses lettres mais le silence de son vieil ami ne le décourageait pas. Sasuke s'acharnait, fulminant de rage et débordant de tristesse. Naruto, l'unique personne connaissant ses moindres secrets, ne lui donnait plus aucune nouvelle depuis bientôt huit mois.

Chaque matin, Sasuke guettait l'arrivée du facteur, le nez collé à la vitre du salon, tandis que son frère aîné s'abrutissait devant un dessin animé ridicule. Quand il le voyait débarquer, vêtu de son uniforme rouge, un gros sac noir plein de lettres cognant contre sa hanche, il se précipitait à l'extérieur sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller. Vêtu d'un pyjama orné de personnages imaginaires tout droit sortis d'une bande dessinée, il traversait le jardin pieds nus, sans se soucier des râles mécontents de sa mère. Le cœur gonflé d'espoir et les yeux brillants, il ouvrait la boîte aux lettres. Hélas, ses espérances partaient en fumée, comme un doux rêve dont on ne veut plus se réveiller. Aucun courrier ne lui était destiné. Naruto ne lui écrivait pas. Jamais. Même à l'occasion de son anniversaire, des fêtes de Noël et de nouvel an, Naruto ne prenait pas le temps de lui envoyer une carte. Il se sentait trahi, délaissé, oublié. Un jour, le silence de son ami devint insupportable.

Il cessa d'écrire.

Un long soupir franchit le barrage de ses lèvres tandis qu'il remuait le passé. Aujourd'hui encore, cet épisode de sa vie le faisait souffrir. Grandir sans Naruto fut plus ardu qu'il l'eut cru.

Un individu le bouscula sans ménagement. En poussant un cri mêlant douleur et surprise, Sasuke heurta le panneau où se trouvait affiché la carte du restaurant. Sur le coup, il lâcha son portefeuilles. Ce dernier tomba sur l'asphalte dur et poussiéreux. Le grossier personnage, coiffé d'une capuche noire, se baissa à la vitesse de l'éclair pour le ramasser avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou sous le regard choqué des clients occupés à dîner en terrasse. Il fallut une poignée de secondes à Sasuke avant de réagir. Le malotru venait de lui chaparder son portefeuilles ! En jurant, il se lança à sa poursuite.

-Hey ! Reviens ici ! Espèce de voleur ! hurla-t-il.

Le concerné jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et, constatant qu'il était suivi, accéléra la cadence en battant l'air de ses bras. Sasuke l'imita, zigzaguant entre les passants. Les yeux rivés sur le dos du fuyard, il faillit renverser une vieille dame à l'angle d'une rue. Petit à petit, il gagnait du terrain. Les poumons en feu et les cuisses endolories, il se pressa davantage. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche du malotru, Sasuke se jeta sur lui, noua ses bras autour de sa taille, tel un étau, et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Sous les regards interloqués des passants, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le trottoir en un bruit sourd. Un gémissement de douleur arriva aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il ne le lâcha pas. Solidement calé entre ses bras, l'autre se débattait sauvagement, couché sur le ventre, donnant des coups de pied dans le vide, hurlant à s'en exploser la carotide, pressant le portefeuilles en cuir noir contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable trésor. Sans tenir compte des plaintes incessantes de ce petit voleur de rue, Sasuke le plaqua sur le dos et l'écrasa de son poids pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. D'un geste vif de la main, il ôta la capuche qui masquait la moitié de son visage. Ce qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

Un par un par un, ses muscles se relâchèrent, rendant son étreinte plus fragile. Subitement, sa bouche était devenue aussi sèche qu'un vieux parchemin. La langue collée contre son palais, il ne parvenait pas à articuler les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il avait tant de choses à raconter, à demander, à cet avorton qui venait de lui dérober son portefeuilles. Ces cheveux d'ambre à l'aspect soyeux, se soulevant légèrement sous le souffle du vent, tombant sur un front lisse et hâlé, ces deux yeux aux multiples nuances cobalt qui vous sondaient l'âme avec aisance, découvraient vos secrets les plus intimes, vos vices les plus perfides en un seul regard, ce nez droit et fin, sensible aux arômes sucrés des pâtisseries cuisant au fond d'un four, cette bouche aux lèvres roses et ourlées, capable de vomir les plus grosses imbécilités du monde mais également de vous bercer de douces promesses. Ce visage aux traits harmonieux, fins, composés, Sasuke le connaissait. Il le connaissait même très bien et ne parvenait pas à y croire. A plusieurs reprises, il cligna des paupières, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne gambadait pas au milieu d'un rêve.

Il se racla la gorge, tirant la tête d'une personne qui se trouvait face à un revenant.

-Na… Naruto… Naruto, c'est bien toi ?

L'individu cessa de gesticuler. Il se figea comme une statue de sel, écrasé par le poids de Sasuke. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, peignant sur son visage une mine soucieuse, et sa bouche s'arrondit de stupéfaction. Le regard plongé dans celui de Sasuke, il se redressa, en appui sur les coudes. Leurs nez se heurtèrent presque.

-Sasuke ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Avec une lenteur frisant l'inertie, Sasuke hocha la tête. Une ébauche de sourire commençait à naître sur ses lèvres. Le temps sembla se figer. Une panoplie de souvenirs à la saveur douce-amère heurta leurs mémoires, les arrachant un instant au présent. En dépit des regards curieux qui coulaient sur eux, Sasuke ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Il était plein d'un désir qu'il ne comprenait pas. Troublé, il ne chercha pas à lui donner un sens ou à l'affubler d'un nom quelconque. En revanche, il refusait de le laisser s'estomper. Ivre d'une joie oubliée, il aurait aimé attraper cet instant d'intense bonheur pour le mettre en bouteille. Alors il pourrait le contempler quand bon lui semblerait. Naruto souffla bruyamment avant d'éclater de rire.

-Sasuke ! Ben ça alors !

Emu, le concerné se remit sur ses jambes puis tendit une main à Naruto qui l'attrapa sans hésiter. Une fois juché sur ses pieds, Naruto ne lui lâcha pas la main. Le thermomètre affichait vingt huit degrés à l'ombre mais la main de Sasuke était froide.

-Bon… tu veux bien me rendre mon portefeuilles maintenant, s'il te plaît ?

Naruto s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu perds pas le nord toi, bougonna-t-il.

-Jamais quand il s'agit de pognon, répliqua l'autre en le fourrant dans la poche de son pantalon.

Sasuke lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire en ville. Naruto répondit simplement qu'il avait du temps à tuer. Le ténébreux n'en laissa strictement rien paraître mais une douce sensation de félicité lui chatouilla le plexus. Décidé à ne pas le laisser filer trop vite, il l'invita à déjeuner. Le blondinet obtempéra en s'efforçant d'adopter un air neutre, détaché, presque indifférent. Au creux de sa poitrine, en revanche, son cœur dansait la rumba. En silence, ils revinrent sur leurs pas, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du macadam piqué de chewing-gum écrasés et de mégots de cigarettes, l'âme en vrac. Ceux qui croisèrent leur route furent surpris par leur contraste. On aurait dit un duo comique. L'un était vêtu de façon élégante avec son jean Levis sombre et sa chemise en cachemire beige dont les premiers boutons se trouvaient ouverts. Il se déplaçait avec une grâce naturelle en semant derrière lui le parfum tenace de son eau de Cologne mêlé à celui de son après-rasage. Ses chaussures de cuir noir frôlaient à peine le sol. On aurait presque dit qu'il volait. Ses cheveux, d'un noir envoûtant, semblaient prendre au piège les rayons du soleil. Quelques filaments d'un mauve timide se faufilaient entre ses épaisses mèches d'ébène.

L'autre, quant à lui, paraissait provenir d'un quartier plus modeste. Il ne portait qu'un simple jean de première marque, délavé et écorché par endroits, surmonté d'un t-shirt ample, noir et barré d'orange. Ses Converses frappaient le trottoir avec hargne, comme s'il exorcisait toute la colère qu'il portait en lui à chacun de ses pas. Le soleil de juin semblait mettre de l'or dans ses cheveux. Ils étincelaient à n'en plus finir. Le matin, contrairement à son ami, il ne se vaporisait pas de parfum. Il sentait le tabac froid et une barbe de trois jours ombrait ses joues bronzées. En les regardant marcher ainsi, souriants et insouciants, on ne pouvait qu'être troublé. Les qualités de l'un semblaient mettre en évidence les défauts de l'autre. Ils étaient fascinants. Bien qu'invisible, nul ne pouvait ignorer la force du lien qui les unissait encore. Car il y a des gens, comme ça, qui sont si proches qu'on les remarque immédiatement au milieu d'une foule.

Remis de leurs émotions, les deux hommes s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et, confortablement assis sur une chaise en osier, ils laissèrent leur langue se délier. Après l'échange de banalités d'usage, Sasuke parla de Sakura, expliqua qu'il venait d'emménager avec elle et qu'ils vivaient dans un duplex en bordure du boulevard. En suçotant la rondelle de citron accrochée à son verre plein d'un soda gazeux, Naruto l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. De temps à autre, il appuyait son intérêt pour cette conversation en hochant la tête ou en souriant bêtement. Il ne réalisait pas encore que c'était bien Sasuke Uchiha, ce petit garçon doux et rêveur, qui se trouvait face à lui. Dieu comme il avait changé. Il était devenu un homme. Un bel homme. Sa beauté pure, fragile, un tantinet austère l'envoûtait. Naruto aimait le mouvement qu'exécutaient ses lèvres quand il parlait. Sa voix était douce, limpide, et semblait caresser les mots qu'elle chuchotait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais vraiment prit conscience que Sasuke lui manquait à ce point.

Il passait tellement de temps à se débattre avec ses malheurs quotidiens qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'analyser ses sentiments. A vrai dire, persuadé qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, il songeait rarement à son ami d'enfance. A quoi bon s'accrocher à un souvenir fugace qui devenait plus flou au fil des jours ? Cela n'avait pas sens. Sasuke ne devint plus qu'un nom. Un nom raccroché à une salve de souvenirs délicieux. Néanmoins, certains soirs le souvenir des premières années de sa vie s'installait dans sa mémoire sans y être convié. Il s'allongeait sur son futon et, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, écoutait Hinata Hyûga jouer un air de guitare. Quand sa colocataire s'était pointée dans leur lieu d'habitation commun –Naruto doutait que l'on puisse qualifier un bâtiment délabré de maison- avec une guitare désaccordée sous le bras, il avait éclaté de rire. Apparemment, elle l'avait trouvée dans la rue, appuyée contre une poubelle envahie de mouches et d'asticots. Ce fut un véritable coup de foudre. Elle ne put lui tourner le dos et décida de l'embarquer sans même se soucier de savoir si elle avait déjà un propriétaire.

Sous les doigts effilés d'Hinata, les cordes vibraient, donnaient naissance à une mélodie tantôt mélancolique, tantôt galvanisante. Cela dépendait de l'instant. Quand un chapelet de sons empreints de tristesse montait en volutes jusqu'au toit de leur lieu d'habitation commun, Naruto fermait les yeux et s'autorisait à s'oublier un peu. Alors il songeait aux moments qui avaient définitivement marqués sa vie. Avec la précision d'une photographie, les traits délicats de Sasuke se dessinaient sous ses paupières closes. Il revoyait son grain de peau pâle et lisse, son nez légèrement retroussé, sa bouche perpétuellement étirée en un doux sourire, ses grands yeux sombres qui donnaient l'impression de vous noyer dans un océan d'encre noire. Dès qu'il se remémorait ses séjours à l'hôpital, il souriait sans même s'en rendre compte. Le commun des mortel n'appréciait pas vraiment cet endroit sordide, puant la mort et la maladie, aux couloirs peuplés d'individus décharnés, désenchantés, à la mine triste ou désespérée. Lui, petit garçon de sept ans, il y allait avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il se rendait à l'hôpital, aux séances de chimiothérapie, comme d'autres se rendent à un match de football ou au cinéma. Heureux de retrouver Sasuke, son fidèle et meilleur ami, il se moquait bien de la sordidité de l'endroit.

Car il suffisait simplement que Sasuke entre dans une pièce pour la rendre plus belle. Naruto se rappelait de ces longs couloirs blancs, empestant la cire et le désinfectant, où il courrait comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Pendant ce temps, enfermé dans sa chambre, le front collé à la porte, Sasuke comptait jusqu'à cent. Jouer à cache-cache dans un hôpital se révélait extrêmement drôle. Les endroits où l'on pouvait se dissimuler étaient nombreux. Et puis, il y avait aussi ces séances de chimiothérapie. Tandis qu'une infirmière incrustait une aiguille reliée à une perfusion dans leur bras droit, ils rapprochaient leurs fauteuils et déposaient un vieux plateau de Monopoly sur la table basse. Plusieurs heures d'affilée, Naruto s'efforçait de mettre une raclée à Sasuke en lui soutirant tout son argent. Amusés, les adultes les regardaient sans piper mot, enviant leur ignorance et regrettant l'insouciance de l'enfance. Malheureusement pour le blondinet, Sasuke remportait souvent la partie. Le ténébreux gagnait de façon magistrale, avec l'aisance d'un parfait stratège et l'efficacité d'un expert comptable.

Sa banque personnelle se remplissait de billets de toutes les couleurs tandis que celle du jeu de vidait lentement. Quant à Naruto, inutile de mentionner qu'il était tout bonnement fauché. Il n'avait plus rien. Nada. Et, pas de chance pour lui, il finissait souvent par tomber sur l'avenue des Champs Elysées, là où Sasuke possédait un immense hôtel dont le toit rouge luisait sous la lueur blafarde des néons. Naruto ne pouvait même pas emprunter à la banque pour se renflouer. Franchement, ce jeu n'avait absolument rien de drôle quand on y pensait et le blondinet se demandait comment il arrivait à y jouer pendant quatre longues heures. Mauvais perdant, il croisait les bras, les yeux larmoyants, et boudait dans son coin en pinçant les lèvres. De temps à autre, Sasuke l'entendait marmonner qu'il n'y avait de toute façon aucune logique à ce jeu de société ridicule.

Depuis quand devait-on payer un droit de passage pour aller saluer un ami ? Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens, quand on y réfléchissait un peu. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas de petites sommes ! Oh que non ! Les chiffres se composaient de deux, trois, quatre, cinq zéros. Tant qu'à faire, autant se remplir les poches sur le dos de ses amis. Après tout, une crise économique ravageait le monde, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, l'argent était toujours le bienvenu, qu'importe les circonstances. Et voilà qu'il imitait son père lorsque ce dernier se lançait dans des débats politiques et économiques, répétant ses paroles sans commettre la moindre erreur, mimant ses gestes théâtraux de la main. C'était le bon vieux temps, les belles années. Et puis, un beau matin, un train recouvert de graffitis ridicules emmena Sasuke loin de Tokyo. Loin de lui. Il perdit son ami.

Dès lors, son univers, si doux et protecteur, devint Enfer.

Un grand vide s'était creusé au fond de son cœur, un trou béant qu'il tentait vainement de combler avec d'autres choses, d'autres sentiments. Mais il y avait des personnes qui restaient malgré tout irremplaçables. Il suffisait qu'elles s'en aillent, disparaissent, pour que notre vie s'en trouve à jamais modifiée.

-Tu as beaucoup changé Sasuke, laissa-t-il échapper.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui décocha un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Oui. Naruto disait vrai. Il avait changé. Cependant, il aurait pu lui retourner le compliment. Le blondinet ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon jovial et espiègle d'autrefois. Les traits durs et fermés, il paraissait avoir oublié les mouvements à effectuer pour sourire. Son visage, jadis angélique, n'était plus qu'un masque superficiel forgé par les aléas de la vie. Il avait l'air d'un homme usé, épuisé, las de se battre, d'un homme qui, après avoir tout donné, semblait sur le point de rendre les armes. Naruto fêterait ses vingt trois ans en octobre mais si on ignorait sa date de naissance, il était difficile de croire qu'il se trouvait à un âge si tendre. Les douleurs qu'il dut affronter bien trop précocement creusaient quelques rides sur son front et sur ses joues mates. Sa jeunesse s'étiolait, lui donnant quelques années de plus. Les malheurs le vieillissaient, le rendaient maussade et acariâtre.

La première fois qu'il l'entendit, Sasuke fut surpris par le velours sombre de sa voix. Son timbre n'avait définitivement plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il arborait, enfant. La candeur et la naïveté dont il faisait montre auparavant l'avaient apparemment déserté. Naruto gardait les pieds sur Terre, fermement cloués au sol, et ne rêvait plus d'atteindre le ciel. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir stupide d'avoir cru un seul instant que son ami resterait à jamais fidèle à ses souvenirs.

En soupirant, Sasuke se renversa dans sa chaise et s'étira comme un chat avant de prendre un faux air inquisiteur.

-Au fait, depuis quand tu chipes le portefeuilles des gens toi ? Me dis pas que t'es devenu une petite frappe ?

L'humour s'était peu à peu glissé dans sa voix, au fil des mots, mais Naruto ne rit pas. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire. Au contraire, il sembla se fermer davantage, telle une huître dissimulant un lourd secret. En détournant le regard, il se gratta la joue. Sasuke reconnut immédiatement ce geste qu'il exécutait dès qu'on le contrariait un peu. Certaines choses restaient immuables, malgré les années.

-J'ai pas très envie d'en parler, avoua Naruto d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre, changeons de sujet si tu veux bien.

Sasuke n'insista pas et se mordit la langue, comme pour la sermonner de son audace. Il ne se sentait pas en droit de le juger ou de l'accabler de questions. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue, il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ces retrouvailles inattendues mais pourtant Naruto s'agitait, paraissait sur le point de bondir sur ses pieds et de s'enfuir en courant sans raison aucune. Il était comme insaisissable. Le garçonnet respirant la joie de vivre, souriant à tout bout de champ, le petit plaisantin qui autrefois bavardait comme une pie n'existait plus. Sasuke n'en était pas vraiment déçu. Il en était plutôt surpris. Une tonne de questions martelait sa tête, lui donnant la migraine.

-Depuis quand t'es à Kyoto ? interrogea-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

-Ca fait environ trois ans. J'ignorais que c'était dans cette ville que tu avais déménagé. Le monde est petit pas vrai ?

Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Oui. Le monde était heureusement très petit.

On apporta leurs plats. Confis de canard pour Sasuke, brochettes _yakitori _pour Naruto. Sans mot dire, ils saisirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à manger. Naruto apostropha une serveuse pour commander un autre soda. Quand il leva la main, Sasuke fut attiré par le fin liseré d'or qui scintillait autour de son annulaire gauche.

-T'es marié ? demanda-t-il en indiquant l'anneau doré d'un geste du menton.

Naruto suivit son regard et s'esclaffa. Bien qu'heureux d'entendre à nouveau son rire, Sasuke regretta de ne pas retrouver cette douceur singulière qui l'habitait autrefois.

-Oh bon sang non, Dieu merci, cette bague appartenait à mon père. J'en ai hérité quand il est mort. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il me reste de lui.

Sasuke fit des yeux ronds, stupéfait.

-Minato est mort ? Comment ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Ca non plus, j'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Et, naturellement, il goba un morceau de viande de bœuf sans se soucier de la mine interloquée de son ami d'enfance. La serveuse apporta le soda de Naruto et ce dernier la remercia en la gratifiant d'un sourire poli. Il but une longue gorgée avant d'interroger Sasuke de son regard céruléen.

-Et sinon… comment tu vas ?

Sasuke cessa de manger. Question piège. A double sens.

-Et toi ? répliqua-t-il.

-Réponds le premier.

Il s'essuya la bouche pour gagner du temps.

-Je suis en rémission depuis bientôt cinq ans. Ma leucémie me laisse tranquille pour le moment. Je vais très bien.

-Je suis content pour toi, Sasuke. Sincèrement. T'as l'air de réussir ta vie, tu crèches avec ta nana, tu bosses pour un magazine connu, ton cancer s'est fait la malle… je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid entre les deux hommes, établirent une distance que Naruto ne comprit pas. Sasuke garda le silence. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et songea qu'il ne pourrait jamais la terminer. Une angoisse sourde tordait son estomac. A bien y réfléchir, la vie ne se montrait pas si ingrate avec lui. Cela ne signifiait pourtant pas qu'il nageait dans un bonheur parfait. Posséder ce que l'on veut et obtenir ce dont on a besoin restaient deux choses très différentes. Il se noyait dans un océan de regrets et, en dépit des apparences, il ne parvenait pas à jaillir la tête hors de l'eau. Lentement, comme un virus sournois qui s'installe sans bruit, les regrets du passé gangrénaient chaque parcelle de son âme. Ils le collaient comme une seconde peau, le harcelaient comme un mauvais rêve, le rongeaient de l'intérieur comme une maladie incurable. Sasuke ne pouvait en parler. Pas parce qu'il ne le souhaitait pas mais parce qu'aucune oreille ne se trouvait disposée à accueillir ses confidences. Ses proches tomberaient des nues s'il leur avouait combien il se sentait seul et triste dans cette confortable existence où il ne se produisait jamais rien d'extraordinaire. D'ailleurs, ils ne le comprendraient pas. Sasuke avait tout pour être heureux, comme le soulignait Naruto.

Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

Naruto engloutit les ultimes morceaux de viande gisant dans son assiette.

-Comment va Itachi ? questionna-t-il la bouche pleine.

Une ombre noire glissa sur le visage de Sasuke. Encore une question indésirable. Décidément, Naruto possédait un don indéniable pour mettre le doigt sur les sujets épineux. Les yeux du blondinet scrutaient son visage, attentifs au moindre changement d'expression. Il sentait le bleu très doux de son regard pénétrer au plus profond de lui.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

Sasuke secoua la tête.

-Non…

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et laissa son regard se perdre sur les aller et venues incessantes des passants. Evoquer son frère aîné lui était encore douloureux, prononcer son nom lui était impossible en dépit des années écoulées. Cela devait faire dix ans maintenant mais Sasuke restait figé au même chapitre, ne parvenant pas à tourner la page. Il s'agissait d'autres souvenirs, des souvenirs qui envahissaient sa vie, qui immisçaient le passé dans le présent et l'empêchait de songer à l'avenir.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton frère ?

-Laisse-le là où il est, Naruto.

-Mais…

-N'insiste pas, l'interrompit Sasuke, tu as tes secrets et j'ai les miens. Respecte ça d'accord ?

Le reste du repas se déroula sans accrocs. Avec l'aisance d'un habitué, Naruto esquiva habilement les interrogations dérangeantes. Bien que faisant preuve de tact et de diplomatie, à la fin du déjeuner, Sasuke ignorait toujours où vivait son ami et dans quel secteur il travaillait. Depuis quand se montrait-il si mystérieux ? Le ténébreux n'avait rien oublié de l'enfant bavard auquel personne n'osait confier un secret, de peur qu'il ne puisse tenir sa langue et l'expose au grand jour, mais aujourd'hui, il avait la désagréable impression de ne plus le connaître vraiment.

Il ne possédait pas une once de talent pour pénétrer dans les pensées d'autrui mais il présageait sans peine qu'il avait dû se produire un évènement atroce dans la vie de Naruto. Il le devinait à la froideur de son regard, à la dureté de ses traits, à ses sourires fissurés. Naruto lui faisait penser à un immense volcan. En apparence, il demeurait calme, tranquille, il continuait d'esquisser des sourires factices, de traverser la vie avec une fausse insouciance. Néanmoins, à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. De colère, de douleur, de tristesse. Il bouillonnait et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Il suffisait d'une minuscule étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Tout en lui inspirait le contrôle et la retenue, comme s'il calculait soigneusement ses gestes, modulait le moindre de ses regards, travaillait chacun de ses sourires pour paraître crédible. Il jouait un rôle, cachant sa véritable identité, sa véritable personnalité. En avait-il à ce point honte ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se haïr autant ?

Sasuke aurait aimé en débattre avec le principal intéressé, cependant sa montre indiquait quatorze heures trente. Il devait être à l'hôpital dans vingt minutes. En levant la main, il héla un serveur et lui demanda l'addition.

-Faut que j'te laisse, décréta-t-il en se levant, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Naruto l'imita.

-Moi aussi j'en ai un alors ça tombe bien.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Vraiment ? T'as des rendez-vous ? Toi ?

En lui tirant la langue, Naruto le bouscula affectueusement de l'épaule. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sasuke fut en présence de cet enfant qu'il avait quitté des années plus tôt. Un milliers de papillons voltigèrent au creux de son estomac et son regard s'attendri. Le serveur apporta l'addition, Sasuke insista pour régler. Gêné, Naruto balbutia quelques remerciements maladroits en baissant la tête comme un chien battu. D'une démarche nonchalante, ils descendirent la rue piétonne en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur l'avenue, là où Sasuke l'avait plaqué au sol, ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face, nullement prêts à se dire au revoir. L'heure qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble s'était égrenée à une vitesse folle. A l'idée de laisser partir Naruto vers une destination inconnue, Sasuke se sentait nauséeux. En prenant soin de dissimuler son trouble, il plongea une main dans la poche de son jean pour se saisir de son Samsung.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas de téléphone portable ?

Naruto lui envoya un clin d'œil amusé.

-Détrompe-toi Sasuke, même les pauvres peuvent se payer un portable. Allez, file-moi ton numéro, je vois que t'en meurs d'envie.

Avant de se quitter, ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone et se promirent de se contacter bientôt. Ensuite, chacun partit de son côté, le cœur lourd et la gorge pleine d'interrogations et de confidences qu'ils n'avaient pu formuler. Sasuke prit la direction de l'hôpital, prêt à entendre les résultats de l'analyse de la prise de sang qu'on lui avait faite la semaine dernière.

Naruto se retourna et le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans l'horizon.

oOoOo

Sasuke retrouva sa Toyota vingt minutes plus tard, stationnée entre une Mini Cooper et un imposant 4x4 noir. Le soleil se reflétait sur sa carrosserie grisâtre piquées de deux ou trois fientes d'oiseau. Les roues avant pesaient sur le marquage blanc délimitant la place de parking. Décidément, il ne serait jamais un adepte des créneaux. Bien qu'il ne fut pas une femme, il détestait se garer en marche arrière sous les regards impatients des autres conducteurs, se battre avec le volant pour effectuer des manœuvres compliquées en prenant garde de ne pas égratigner la voiture voisine. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que, contrairement à sa compagne, il préférait les petites citadines aux grosses berlines colossales. Plus facile à garer, plus facile à manier et surtout moins coûteuse en essence. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du véhicule, boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et mis le contact. Le moteur vrombit doucement et l'air climatisé commença à envahir l'habitacle. Sasuke mis son clignotant, jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur, puis s'engagea sur la chaussée. Il était bientôt quinze heures. Le trafic était moins dense, plus fluide. Sasuke en tira avantage et appuya sur l'accélérateur sans tenir compte des panneaux de limitation de vitesse.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il se gara sur l'un des parkings de l'hôpital. Son téléphone vibra contre sa cuisse. C'était Sakura. Il soupira, déçu que le destinataire du message ne soit pas un crétin blond aux yeux bleus, puis se reprit. A la vitesse de dix lettres par seconde, Sasuke prit soin de répondre à son message, précisant qu'il venait juste d'arriver au CHU. Le cœur lourd, il abandonna sa Toyota et entreprit de traverser le parking recouvert de graviers. Devant lui se dressait l'hôpital, immense building beige aux façades recouvertes de fenêtres, tel un défi. Sasuke le fixait sans ciller, une lueur déterminée au fond des yeux. Il se déplaçait à grandes enjambées, menton levé et buste bombé, adoptant une attitude rogue que contredisait l'anxiété qui lui nouait la gorge. A l'intérieur, il n'eut aucunement besoin de s'insérer dans la longue file d'attente plantée devant le comptoir de l'accueil. A force de le fréquenter, il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Sans ralentir le pas, il dépassa la cafétéria bondée d'où s'élevait un léger brouhaha et attrapa l'ascenseur. L'étroite boîte métallique était pleine de médecins en blouse blanche avec un dossier dans les mains et un stéthoscope autour du cou. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, tous levèrent les yeux vers lui. Ils le dévisagèrent de haut en bas, bras croisés sur leur poitrine, comme s'ils tentaient de deviner de quelle pathologie il souffrait.

Sasuke s'intercala entre eux. Agglutinés ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils ressemblaient à des sardines prises au piège dans une conserve confinée. L'un des docteurs lui demanda à quel étage il souhaitait aller. Sasuke lui répondit qu'il grimpait au quatrième. Service d'oncologie. Le médecin appuya sur le bouton où se trouvait gravé le chiffre quatre tandis que plusieurs paies d'yeux compassionnels se tournaient vers Sasuke. Il les ignora, imperméable à leur pitié. Quand enfin les porters s'ouvrirent sur le quatrième étage, Sasuke se précipita à l'extérieur, fuyant ces regards insupportables. Il longea un interminable couloir au linoléum beige, salua les quelques patients en chemise de nuit blanche qui déambulaient, coula un regard à la dérobée à l'intérieur des chambres à la porte entrouverte. Au bout du couloir se trouvait la salle d'attente. Elle était déserte. Sasuke prit place sur l'une des sièges en métal noir, juste à côté d'un distributeur de boissons fraîches. Bientôt, les bruits, les odeurs, les habitudes particuliers de l'hôpital s'imposèrent à lui. Les coups de téléphone répétitifs, le passage incessant des infirmières, les patients amaigri dont le crâne chauve luisait sous la lueur blafarde des néons, le parfum âcre de l'eau de javel. En soupirant, il attrapa l'un des magazines reposant sur la table basse et le feuilleta distraitement, par réflexe.

Contrairement à ses habitudes ponctuelles, le docteur Tsunade était en retard de plusieurs minutes. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr plutôt bien conservée avec ses longs cheveux ambrés d'où émanaient des effluves fruités, ses petits yeux vifs et malins, son grain de peau laiteux où le temps creusait quelques sillons de sagesse. Patiente et douce, elle savait se glisser dans la peau d'un psychologue quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, accueillant avec empathie et commisération les confidences de ses patients. Elle restait assise dans son large fauteuil en cuir et écoutait d'une oreille attentive, hochant la tête de temps à autre, caressant même parfois l'avant-bras de son interlocuteur. Sasuke était certainement le seul qui ne lui avait pas encore ouvert son cœur, bien qu'elle le connaisse depuis bientôt treize ans. Elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant renfrogné et boudeur, fraîchement débarqué de la capitale. Aujourd'hui, elle le voyait devenir un homme, se construire petit à petit, et se réjouissait d'en être témoin. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de tous ses patients. Beaucoup la quittaient prématurément, avant même d'atteindre l'adolescence. Ils s'éteignaient en silence, sans mot dire, au milieu d'un lit d'hôpital, bercé par les sanglots discrets de leurs proches. Enfermée dans son bureau, se remémorant les précieux instants qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'aurait été leur vie s'ils s'étaient trouvés en bonne santé.

Incapable de se concentrer sur les lignes figées sur le papier, Sasuke referma le magazine d'un geste vif et le remit à sa place. Coudes en appui sur les genoux, il se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. Naruto ne quittait pas son esprit. Des bribes de conversation lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir interrogé sur tel ou tel sujet, de ne pas avoir répondu autrement à telle ou telle question, de s'être défilé comme un lâche quand ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un prénom tabou, presqu'interdit. _Itachi. _Au creux de sa poitrine, il eut l'impression que mille poignards lui écorchaient le cœur. Evoquer le souvenir de son frère porté disparu depuis plus de dix ans engendrait en lui un entrelacs de douleur et de colère.

L'année de sa disparition fut particulièrement difficile pour Sasuke. Cet été là, en pleine rechute, il fêta ses onze ans cloué au fond d'un lit d'hôpital avec une perfusion incrustée dans l'avant-bras. Petit à petit, il se remettait d'une lourde opération. Un donneur inconnu lui avait offert sa moelle osseuse pour lui permettre de survivre quelques temps encore. Ses cheveux n'étaient déjà plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Sous la forme de gros boudins noirs et ternes, ils avaient déserté son crâne. Personne ne vint lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Les infirmières côtoyaient bien trop d'enfants pour se rappeler de la date de naissance de chacun, les médecins étaient trop occupés à courir à droite et à gauche pour accorder ne serait-ce que cinq minutes supplémentaires à l'un de leurs patients, les autres marmots malades, quant à eux, passaient tout leur temps à jouer ou à regarder des dessins animés dans la salle de jeux.

Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha ne rendirent visite à leur fils cadet qu'à la tombée du crépuscule. Malgré sa grande fatigue physique et mentale, Sasuke remarqua immédiatement le visage boursouflé de sa mère ainsi que ses yeux rougis. Elle avait pleuré. Longuement pleuré. Le garçon tourna la tête vers son père et découvrit ses traits tirés, ses larges cernes mauves, ses nombreuses larmes qu'il s'évertuait à retenir. D'une petite voix enrouée, Sasuke réclama son frère. Il voulait le voir, le serrer dans ses bras, lui parler. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient exilés à Kyoto, Itachi restait son meilleur ami et son plus grand confident. En dépit de leur différence d'âge assez conséquente –ils avaient sept ans d'écart- les deux frères avaient toujours été très proches. Le déménagement ne fit que resserrer leur lien déjà très étroit. Mikoto attrapa sa main froide et la pétrit dans les siennes, si chaudes, si douces. Elle lui décocha un sourire débordant de tendresse et lui confia qu'Itachi passait la nuit chez l'un de ses amis. Il viendrait le voir le lendemain. D'abord surpris, Sasuke finit par s'en vexer. Un pinçon de jalousie serra son cœur candide. Il ne connaissait pas les amis d'Itachi mais il les détestait ardemment. Comment osaient-ils le lui voler le jour de ses onze ans ? C'était son anniversaire et son frère ne daignait même pas le lui souhaiter. Boudeur, il tourna le dos à ses parents et se mura dans un silence inébranlable. Ce fut l'anniversaire le plus triste de son existence.

Les années continuèrent à s'égrener lentement. Itachi ne vint plus à aucun de ses anniversaires, tout comme il ne remit plus un pied dans la maison familiale des Uchiha. Il s'était littéralement volatilisé sans donner de nouvelles. Naturellement, les parents Uchiha se rendirent au commissariat de police pour signaler sa disparition mais étant donné qu'Itachi était âgé de dix huit ans, les recherches ne débutèrent pas immédiatement. _Votre fils est majeur, il est libre de quitter votre domicile sans vous prévenir, s'il en a envie. _Telle fut la réponse des policiers aux inquiétudes de Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha. Finalement, onze ans plus tard, Itachi n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison. Nul ne l'avait aperçu dans la région. Tout le monde ignorait où il se trouvait. Pendant longtemps, Sasuke lui en voulut de l'avoir abandonné à son sort, d'être parti sans même lui dire au revoir. Malade de colère et de tristesse, il le maudit, lui souhaita tout le malheur du monde, pria pour ne plus jamais croiser sa route. Il se mit à le haïr aussi ardemment qu'il l'avait aimé, à le mépriser aussi fort qu'il avait pu l'admirer. Aujourd'hui, il pensait différemment. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il soufflerai sa vingt troisième bougie en août, il voulait comprendre. Il voulait le retrouver. Il se l'était juré.

A la maison, plus personne ne mentionnait son frère. L'existence d'Itachi Uchiha tomba dans l'oubli. Son prénom devint un véritable tabou. A force de recherches infructueuses, ses parents finirent par abandonner, préférant rester dans l'ignorance. Lassé de son quotidien banal et ennuyeux, l'aîné mit les voiles vers d'autres contrées, d'autres pays peut-être, étanchant ainsi sa soif d'aventures. Il prit son courage à deux mains et changea de vie sans se soucier de ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. Point final. Fin de l'histoire. Ses parents ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Peut-être avaient-ils raison.

Des talons hauts firent écho dans le couloir, arrachant Sasuke à ses pensées. Il leva la tête et rencontra le visage placide du docteur Tsunade. Elle portait une blouse blanche au-dessus d'un élégant tailleur crème et rose entièrement fait de soie. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha pour lui tendre une main. Sasuke se leva, lui serra la main puis la suivit jusque dans son bureau, grand espace aux murs ornés de peintures cubistes. Une agréable odeur d'encens aux arômes de patchouli vint s'installer dans les narines de Sasuke, chassant ainsi les effluves singuliers des hôpitaux. D'une voix douce, la médecin lui intima de s'asseoir. Il obtempéra sans broncher. Elle fit de même, prenant place en face de lui. Le fauteuil de cuir grinça sous son poids modeste tandis qu'elle ouvrait un tiroir, sourcils légèrement froncés. Un tantinet angoissé, Sasuke se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Monsieur Uchiha, comment vous portez vous ?

-Je crois que c'est à vous de me le dire, docteur.

Elle opina de la tête en lui décochant un obséquieux sourire. Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans que sa leucémie ne faisait plus parler d'elle mais Sasuke ne parvenait pas à demeurer serein. L'éventualité que son cancer puisse réapparaître comme par magie le hantait nuit et jour. La simple idée de recommencer la chimiothérapie et de se retrouver à nouveau chauve le tétanisait, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Quand il y songeait, Sasuke se demandait s'il serait encore capable de supporter cette maudite maladie. S'il serait encore capable de tolérer quatre heures de chimiothérapie hebdomadaire, la chute de ses superbes cheveux noirs, les larmes et l'épuisement dans le regard de ses proches, les nausées qui le surprenaient en pleine nuit, la douleur qui désarticulait son corps. Il ne craignait pas le trépas mais il redoutait la souffrance physique, l'agonie lente et torturante. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Mourir en gémissant qu'on l'achève l'effrayait. Pourtant, avec l'expérience macabre qu'il traînait derrière lui comme un boulet, il ne devrait plus redouter de souffrir. Enfant, il se tordait de douleur en serrant les dents, en pleurnichant sans bruit. Il tolérait la douleur, la laissait s'immiscer en lui comme un doux sentiment, comme une caresse bienvenue. Car les plaies du corps lui rappelaient qu'il était encore bel et bien vivant. Elles le rassuraient davantage que les douces mélopées de sa mère, les sourires encourageants de son père, et les petites tapes amicales que le médecin assénait sur son épaule frêle.

D'un œil absent, Sasuke examina les doigts cerclés de bagues du docteur Tsunade. Fébriles, ils tournaient les pages de l'énorme dossier à la couverture cartonnée de Sasuke. Ses ongles étaient vernis de rouge, ses anneaux en argent légèrement égratignés semblaient usés par le temps. Tsunade poussa un petit _Ah ! _satisfait lorsqu'elle dénicha enfin l'analyse sanguine de son patient. Soigneusement, elle la retira de sa chemise en plastique et la plaça sous les yeux du jeune homme. Munie d'un stylo à bille, elle lui expliqua patiemment la signification des chiffres couchés sur le papier blanc, pointant les données essentielles, soulignant son discours à l'aide de gestes.

-Eh bien les résultats de votre prise de sang sont excellents et les tests d'urine n'ont rien révélé d'inquiétant. Comme vous pouvez le voir, vos plaquettes et vos globules blancs sont à un taux normal, tout comme vos globules rouges. Par précaution, je propose tout de même que vous passiez une IRM afin que nous puissions examiner l'état de votre moelle osseuse mais comme je viens de vous le dire, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Vous vous portez comme un charme, monsieur Uchiha.

-J'en suis ravi.

Il parut réellement soulagé. Ses traits s'adoucirent un peu et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir. Dieu soit loué, il n'allait pas retomber immédiatement dans l'enfer de la maladie et de ses traitements. La maladie ne triompherait pas aujourd'hui non plus. Un large sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres fines. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il joignit les mains et leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour le remercier bien qu'il ne fut pas croyant. De l'autre côté du bureau, Tsunade le contemplait, une lueur d'affection dansant au fond de ses prunelles noisette. Sasuke Uchiha était un cas particulier. Sans doute serait-il audacieux, voire déplacé, d'affirmer qu'elle le considérait comme son fils mais clamer qu'elle le mettait sur le même pied que ses autres patients serait un affreux mensonge. En le voyant grandir en bonne santé, devenir si costaud et fier, elle ne pouvait ignorer ses sentiments. Le désir de le protéger comme le ferait une mère gîtait au fond de son cœur. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfants, elle consacrait sa vie à ceux des autres. Elle incarnait pour eux une mère de substitution quand la leur se trouvait aux abonnés absents.

Voir Sasuke continuer de traverser ce monde la remplissait d'une douce joie. Elle l'avait vu souffrir, se plier en deux dans son lit d'hôpital, le corps fiévreux et perlant de sueur. Elle l'avait entendu pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfouie au creux de ses mains, les épaules parcourues de soubresauts. Elle avait également découvert la chaleur de ses sourires et la singularité de ses éclats de rire à chaque fois qu'un heureux évènement bouleversait son quotidien lugubre. Et aujourd'hui, treize ans plus tard, il se trouvait toujours là, debout et droit, prêt à surmonter de nouveaux obstacles.

Le corps de Sasuke Uchiha était un véritable champ de bataille. Il y avait mené d'horribles guerres, d'éreintants combats. Le cancer et lui se disputaient ce territoire fait de chair et d'os. Tsunade se souvenait de l'époque où il suffisait simplement de le regarder pour se sentir mal. Elle revoyait ces infirmières qui détournaient les yeux, ne pouvant supporter la vue de ce corps blême et squelettique leur rappelant ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout : la mort. Alors, gênées, elles s'empressaient de changer la perfusion et s'enfuyait presqu'en courant. En dépit de ses nombreuses larmes et de ses rares crises de colère, Sasuke Uchiha était toujours ressorti guerrier de ses naufrages. Guerrier mais non victorieux. La maladie n'était pas encore vaincue. Elle pouvait revenir à tout moment.

Sasuke se leva et la remercia en lui serrant la main. En le priant de cesser de la remercier, Tsunade lui tendit une copie de l'analyse de la prise de sang et des tests urinaires. Le cœur léger, Sasuke prit congé de son médecin. Un sourire béat flottait au coin de ses lèvres. Au pas de course, il rejoignit sa Toyota et s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'une véritable fournaise. En soufflant, il s'empressa d'ouvrir les fenêtres en grand et d'enclencher la climatisation. D'un geste vif, il enclencha la marche arrière, recula sans même vérifier si une autre voiture se trouvait derrière lui, et déserta le parking recouvert de graviers grisâtres. En s'engageant sur la chaussée, il coupa la route à un poids lourd qui le réprimanda à coups de klaxon rageurs. Sasuke l'ignora superbement. Cet après-midi-là, en proie à une euphorie incontrôlable, il multiplia les infractions au code de la route. Il roula largement au-delà de la vitesse conseillée, manqua de renverser deux ou trois piétons occupés à traverser, doubla sans se soucier de la ligne blanche, et grilla plusieurs feux rouges. Filant comme une bille lumineuse, la voiture s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

La Toyota termina sa course sur le bas-côté, face à une immense falaise verdoyante. Sasuke sortit de son véhicule, enjamba la rambarde de sécurité bordant l'autoroute et s'assit au bord de la falaise, les pieds pendouillant dans le vide. Dans son dos, il entendait encore les bruits de la circulation. Une agréable odeur de verdure et de fleurs couvrit les effluves âcres des pots d'échappement. Un peu plus bas, tapis dans les fougères, les grillons chantaient à n'en plus finir. L'herbe, grillée par les rayons du soleil, adoptait par endroits une teinte jaunâtre. Quelques papillons virevoltaient dans les airs au milieu des abeilles en train de butiner les coquelicots et les pissenlits incrustés dans la terre sèche. En appui sur la paume de ses mains, Sasuke laissa sa tête se renverser en arrière, offrant son visage au soleil. La chaleur irradiant de l'astre étincelant vint enflammer ses joues et son front. Il tressaillit.

Il n'allait pas mourir. Il allait fouler la Terre quelques temps encore. Comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait pleinement conscience du fait qu'il se trouvait toujours en vie, Sasuke envisagea l'avenir, se posa la sempiternelle question. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir en faire de cet avenir inattendu qui s'offrait à lui ? Il l'ignorait. Jusqu'alors, il s'était toujours laissé porter par la vie, l'acceptant comme une partenaire, relevant sans broncher les défis qu'elle lui imposait, apprenant des leçons qu'elle lui inculquait. Naturellement, vivant dans l'incertitude la plus complète, Sasuke ne pouvait étaler ses projets futurs sur des décennies. Ces derniers se limitaient seulement aux deux ou trois prochaines années. Habituellement, il se triturait l'esprit à la recherche de projets d'avenir, se rendant compte qu'en réalité, il ne désirait absolument rien. Juste continuer à mener une existence tranquille et dépourvue d'ennuis, même si cela signifiait continuer à tourner le dos au bonheur. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. La vie l'avait gâté. D'abord, elle lui permit de retrouver son ami d'enfance, l'une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto qui, certes, avait grandement changé mais continuait de lui apporter l'amitié et le soutient dont il avait besoin.

Rattraper le temps perdu, connaître le moindre de ses secrets, retrouver cette confiance qui naguère s'était instaurée entre eux. Voilà ce que Sasuke souhaitait faire des années qui s'étalaient à ses pieds. Il voulait réapprendre à connaître Naruto. Un nouveau challenge. Il l'avait déjà perdu par le passé. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde fois. Cette expérience douloureuse ne se répèterait pas, il se le promit.

Contre sa cuisse, son Samsung se mit à vibrer.

C'était Sakura.

Il ne décrocha pas.

oOoOo

Les poumons encore pleins du parfum de Sasuke, Naruto quitta les allées pavées du centre-ville. Mains dans les poches et yeux rivés sur l'asphalte poussiéreux, il marchait d'un pas précipité, les épaules un peu voûtées. De la cigarette prisonnière entre ses lèvres s'élevaient des volutes de fumée blanche. Il s'aventura dans le quartier d'Ikushima, réputé pour ses maisons closes discrètes, ses trafics de drogue et ses hôtels de passe. Véritable fouillis d'immeubles et de commerces, hérissé d'antennes électriques, jungle minérale où s'élevaient d'immenses buildings, Ikushima était le lieu de prédilection d'individus rejetés de la société. Dans ses rues, dealers de drogue et patrouilles de police se livraient des combats sans merci, se soldant parfois par de lourdes pertes humaines dans chacun des deux camps, les clochards à l'haleine alcoolisée se réunissaient dans les squares où, en compagnie de leurs chiens, ils dormaient sous de larges tentes en carton, les prostituées, vêtues de jupes courtes et de bottes montantes, racolaient les hommes en espérant obtenir, en échange de leurs charmes, quelques grammes d'héroïne ou de cocaïne. Naruto zigzagua entre elles, ignorant leurs sifflements graveleux et les avances qu'elles lui criaient sans pudeur. L'une d'elle, une jolie rousse aux longs cheveux ondulés, s'approcha de lui d'une démarche langoureuse, balançant ses hanches de droite à gauche.

-Hey chéri… t'as envie de prendre un peu de bon temps ? l'aguicha-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Juchée sur ses talons hauts, elle le dépassait d'une tête et demie. L'une de ses mains aux ongles vernis de noir vint s'égarer sur sa joue pour la caresser avec une douceur savamment simulée. Mâchoires serrées, Naruto la repoussa sans ménagement. Un authentique dédain mâtiné d'un intense mépris pétillait au fond de ses yeux bleus. La jeune femme atterrit brutalement contre la façade d'un bistrot et ne put retenir un cri de douleur. En s'éloignant, Naruto fit mine de ne pas entendre les insultes qui ricochaient sur son dos. Une meute de chiens errants, sortie de nulle part, cavala sur le trottoir à toute allure en le bousculant un peu. Machinalement, Naruto jeta son mégot de cigarette sur le sol piqué de chewing-gums écrasés et accéléra le pas. Ikushima ou le réceptacle même de la misère du monde. Naruto détestait sillonner à travers les ruelles de ce quartier fréquenté par les voyous de bas étages et les proxénètes sans cesse en quête de nouvelles recrues. Elles lui rappelaient sans cesse l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme froid, solitaire et exécrable qu'il haïssait plus que tout autre chose sur cette bonne vieille planète.

A force de prendre des coups dans la figure, il avait fini par ériger un immense rempart autour de lui, un rempart qu'il aimait croire impénétrable. Pour survivre, il fut contraint de se sculpter un caractère blindé, en béton armé, que ni les injures, ni les préjugés de ses congénères ne pourraient froisser. Seul, il avait grandi, apprit, reçu et rendu les coups. A chaque fois avec davantage de hargne. Chaque matin, en s'éveillant, il cherchait une raison de s'extirper de son futon pour se rendre à la fenêtre et écouter les oiseaux chanter. A force de chercher, il finissait toujours par en dénicher une. N'importe laquelle faisait l'affaire. La raison d'aujourd'hui fut la faim. Une faim terrible, dévastatrice, qui lui donnait des vertiges. A l'exception des _yakitori _de ce midi, gentiment offertes par Sasuke, Naruto jeûnait depuis trois longs jours. Son estomac se tordait de douleur, réclamait son dû sans lui laisser le moindre répit. S'il avait volé le portefeuilles de Sasuke, c'était uniquement parce que la faim avait eu raison de lui. Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un voleur mais refusait de consommer les restes de nourriture pourrissant au fond des poubelles acculées dans l'arrière-cour des restaurants de Kyoto. Hors de question. Il vivait dans la rue, certes, mais il n'était pas clochard pour autant. Sa fierté, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, l'empêchait de sombrer définitivement.

Ces derniers temps, Naruto était à sec et devait reprendre du service, recommencer à gagner sa vie. Le temps était venu de se renflouer. Il s'arrêta face à un modeste hôtel aux murs vétustes et écaillés. Le regard éteint, il le fixa un moment, songeant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le _Sunrise motel. Sunrise. _Ce mot lui évoquait les vacances d'été, les plages de sable blanc qu'il n'avait finalement jamais vues et qu'il ne verrait sans doute jamais. Un vieux rêve auquel il avait renoncé mais qui demeurait toujours là, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa mémoire. Un vieux rêve que sa rencontre avec Sasuke Uchiha avait fait ressurgir. Il était revenu à lui, tel un boomerang. Sasuke… penser à lui alors qu'il se trouvait devant un hôtel de passe le rendait presque nauséeux. Quand il le reconnut, élégamment habillé de vêtements de marque et impeccablement repassé, il se rendit compte de l'ampleur du fossé s'étant creusé entre eux au fil des années. Comment aurait-il pu le lui dire ? Comment aurait-il pu avouer à ce brillant journaliste, à cet homme dont la vie se révélait sirupeuse, qu'il était effectivement devenu une petite frappe ? Qu'il devait voler pour se nourrir ou s'acheter quelques plaisirs illégaux. Qu'il accumulait sans cesse les échecs et que le bonheur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le fuir. Non, jamais il ne pourrait se confesser à Sasuke. Il craignait bien trop son jugement, de voir son regard tendre se métamorphoser en une lueur dégoûtée. Sasuke lui était précieux. Il ne voulait pas être détesté ou méprisé de lui. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Sans le savoir, Sasuke avait idéalisé ses souvenirs. Il le dressait sur un ridicule piédestal et omettait de faire mention des années écoulées, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Naruto, lui, ne pourrait les oublier, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Riches de souffrance et de solitude, elles lui ôtèrent chacune de ses belles illusions. Ces illusions, ces rêves, ces projets qu'il s'était inventé, enfant, et s'était promit de concrétiser un beau jour. La naïveté ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, la charité non plus d'ailleurs. Car le jeune homme avait parfaitement compris que s'il voulait survivre dans la jungle minérale et hostile qu'est la rue, il devait impérativement suivre à la lettre la doctrine du chacun pour soi. La rue transformait les hommes, revivifiait leur instinct animal soigneusement dissimulé derrière des airs altiers. Affamés et désespérés, certains s'entretuaient presque pour une miche de pain. La première fois qu'il assista à une telle scène, Naruto resta muet de stupeur. A l'époque, il venait à peine de fêter ses dix huit ans et hésitait encore à quitter Tokyo. Sans un sou en poche, il squattait les bancs publics à la tombée de la nuit, grelottant sous les rafales âpres d'octobre. Allongé sur un banc, le corps recouvert d'une épaisse couverture en laine, il somnolait. Egaré entre la conscience et l'inconscience, il songeait aux personnes qu'il avait tant aimées mais qui avaient toutes finies par le quitter. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et puis il y eut un bruit sourd. Une bouteille en verre s'écrasa sur le sol. Des éclats de voix fusèrent dans l'air. Une femme hurla à la mort. _Arrête Mako-chan ! Arrête ! _hurlait-elle d'une voix brisée par les sanglots. Naruto ne bougea pas, pétrifié. Discrètement, il se redressa sur son séant afin d'observer ce qui se passait quelques mètres plus loin. Deux vieillards se bagarraient comme des charognards. L'objet de leur querelle ? Un morceau de baguette à moitié pourrie que l'un deux avait trouvée dans une poubelle avoisinante. La nourriture était un bien presque aussi précieux que l'alcool lorsqu'on vivait dehors. A ce moment-là, le peu d'innocence et de naïveté habitant encore le cœur de Naruto fondit comme neige au soleil. En les fixant, les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes, il comprit qu'il devait choisir son camp. Soit il appartenait à ceux qui donnaient, soit il rejoignait ceux qui prenaient. Son choix fut rapide. Il décida de se rallier à la seconde catégorie. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Bien qu'elle soit cruelle, Naruto tenait encore à la vie.

A Kyoto, la douleur de ceux n'ayant qu'un carton bancal pour maison était la même. Humiliés, saturés de souffrance, lassés de la vie et de ses blagues de mauvais goût, ils déambulaient dans les rues, tels des fantômes.

En poussant un soupir lourd de sens, Naruto tira la porte vitrée de l'hôtel. Un vieil air de Chopin émanait de la radio posée de l'autre côté du comptoir de l'accueil et semblait s'élever pour aller frôler les néons fixés au plafond. Le hall était désert. La réceptionniste, occupée à se limer les ongles tout en mastiquant bruyamment un chewing-gum ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses effectuait de larges mouvements, dévoilant de temps à autre deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches. A ruminer ainsi, de façon si grossière, avec un manque de discrétion irritant, elle faisait penser à une vache occupée à brouter dans un pré. Agacé par sa nonchalance, Naruto tapa du poing sur le comptoir. Elle sursauta et laissa tomber sa lime à ongles. Sa bouche s'arrondit de stupéfaction tandis qu'elle interrogeait le blondinet de ses grands yeux verts.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Tanaka, cracha Naruto d'un ton sec.

Confuse, elle piqua un far avant de se redresser, droite comme un piquet. En baissant la tête comme une enfant prise en faute, elle promena un index orné d'un faux ongle brillant sur le registre.

-Ch… chambre cent vingt et un, balbutia-t-elle.

Le blondinet ne daigna pas la remercier. Il tourna les talons sans même lui adresser le moindre regard. Qu'elle aille au diable, elle aussi. Elle ressemblait aux autres, vile et stupide. En la maudissant intérieurement, Naruto attrapa l'ascenseur et gagna le second étage. Il longea un long couloir, ses baskets raclant la moquette bordeaux, sa main effleurant la tapisserie aux motifs fleuris collée aux murs. Une porte au bois légèrement effrité où le nombre 121 se trouvait inscrit en gros chiffres noirs se dressa devant lui. Sans réfléchir, Naruto leva une main tremblante et toqua. Depuis l'autre côté lui parvint une voix grêle et un peu fatiguée. Il entra. Un vieil homme dégarni devant approcher la soixantaine se trouvait assis au bord du lit. Une cravate pendouillait autour de son cou et s'étalait sur sa chemise blanche, telle une langue bleue. Il avait des lèvres si fines qu'elles paraissaient presqu'inexistantes. Il arborait un visage rond, un peu grassouillet, où brillaient deux yeux gris piqués d'un jaune envoûtant. C'était la troisième fois que Tanaka prenait rendez-vous avec lui. Naruto l'avait rencontré par hasard, un soir d'avril, alors qu'il se promenait dans les rues d'Ikushima. Au volant d'une grosse berline noire, l'homme d'affaires l'avait abordé pour l'inviter à dîner. Le blondinet hésita un instant avant d'accepter et de lui expliquer que les heures passées en sa compagnie avaient un prix. Tanaka ne renâcla pas. Vantard, il affirma haut et fort que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Le vieil homme l'avait emmené dans un restaurant luxueux, pourvu de lustres en diamants et de couverts en argent. Inutile de préciser que Naruto se sentit comme un cheveu dans la soupe au milieu de tous ces riches tirés à quatre épingles. Finalement, ils terminèrent la nuit au _Sunrise Motel_. Tanaka le paya généreusement.

Avec un sourire, il se leva pour s'approcher Naruto. Bras tendus, il tenta de l'enlacer. Habile, le blondinet esquiva avant de le dépasser. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il se débarrassa de son t-shirt trop large, dévoilant un torse imberbe pourvu d'une musculature fine et harmonieuse. Il était prêt. Prêt à offrir son corps en échange de quelques billets. Dans le plus grand secret, le jeune homme pratiquait cette activité depuis son arrivée à Kyoto, trois ans plus tôt. Egaré dans la rue, seul, sans famille, sans diplôme, sans amis et sans métier, il fit ce qu'il put pour s'en sortir. Le sexe faisait partie de ses points forts. Il excellait en cette matière et il le savait parfaitement. Les hommes, vers lesquels se dirigeaient ses préférences sexuelles, prenaient du plaisir en sa compagnie simplement parce qu'il ne leur demandait rien. Il s'offrait à eux et se laissait guider, telle une marionnette désarticulée. Il n'était ni soumis, ni dominant. Cela dépendait des désirs, parfois insensés, de ses clients. Se modelant à leurs envies, il se glissait dans la peau d'un personnage, changeait de personnalité, marmonnait les paroles qu'ils souhaitaient entendre. D'une certaine façon, il ressemblait à ces acteurs de théâtres qui enfilaient mille costumes différents, formulaient mille discours différents, enchaînaient mille personnalités différentes. Naruto était comme eux, sauf qu'il utilisait ses talents de comédien pour autre chose.

Certains payaient pour se faire chevaucher par un homme, d'autres payaient pour chevaucher un homme. C'était un métier très variable, en fin de compte. La surprise était toujours au rendez-vous. On ne savait jamais sur quel genre d'individus on allait tomber. Serait-il tendre ou brutal ? Romantique ou rustre ? Beau ou laid ? Riche ou pauvre ? Marié ou célibataire ? Naruto l'ignorait. Cependant, la plupart du temps, ses clients étaient des vieillards en quête de nouvelles expériences ou en pleine reviviscence d'un désir longtemps refoulé. Beaucoup portaient une alliance et ne prenaient pas la peine de la retirer avant de passer à l'acte. Quelle ironie. Ils s'envoyaient en l'air sans vergogne avec un individu de sexe masculin et rentraient ensuite chez eux pour déguster les bons petits plats de leurs idiotes de femmes. Le mariage était décidément une belle blague. Une drôle de blague. Parfois, après l'amour, les clients s'abandonnaient à la confidence. Allongé sur le dos, une cigarette entre les lèvres, Naruto les écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Comme s'il se souciait de leurs vulgaires scènes de ménage ou de leurs repas de famille. Franchement. On le payait pour son corps et non pour effectuer une psychanalyse. Il se moquait comme d'une guigne de leurs petits tracas quotidiens mais feignait d'y prêter attention car, au moment de se quitter, certains de ses clients lui glissaient un ou deux billets supplémentaires en le remerciant de sa patience. Une fois seul, le blondinet s'esclaffait stupidement. L'homme était stupide, vulnérable. Il était facile de le plumer. Il suffisait de savoir jouer les bonnes cartes.

Tanaka contourna le lit et vint se placer derrière Naruto. Ses mains aux doigts boudinés et raidis par l'arthrite se cramponnèrent à ses hanches. Une langue chaude et humide roula sur sa nuque. En grognant, Naruto se retourna à la volée pour le repousser avec fermeté. Ses prunelles d'azur lançaient des éclairs.

-Doucement papy… tu me files d'abord le fric sinon tu te débrouilles seul pour calmer tes ardeurs.

Décontenancé, Tanaka se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de lui tendre une liasse de billets de deux cents yens.

-Sois pas si aride gamin, ça te va pas, bougonna-t-il.

-T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, papy, t'es pas mon père.

-Malheureusement. Car crois-moi, si t'étais mon fils, t'aurais certainement pas fini gigolo. Il fout quoi d'ailleurs ton père ?

La question de Tanaka resta en suspend. Avec un louable courage, Naruto réprima son envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Ce vieil homme puant la transpiration et le vice osait dénigrer son père alors qu'il s'apprêtait à coucher avec un gamin quarante ans plus jeune. Un vrai modèle de droiture, c'était évident. Quel genre de père pouvait-il bien être pour ses enfants ? Au lieu de dépenser son argent pour deux heures de coucherie paresseuse, il ferait mieux de le garder pour leur offrir un voyage ou un superbe cadeau de Noël. Minato Uzumaki était mort. Le malheureux n'en était aucunement responsable. D'ailleurs, s'il existait véritablement un Paradis et s'il avait l'occasion de garder un œil sur son fils unique, il devait se retourner dans sa tombe en constatant ce qu'il était devenu. Pauvre homme. Paix à son âme.

En silence, Naruto se débarrassa de son pantalon et plongea une main dans la poche arrière. Négligemment, il jeta sur le lit plusieurs préservatifs emballés. Un éventail coloré et plastifié se forma sous le nez de Tanaka qui s'offusqua.

-Pas besoin de ça gamin, j'suis clean !

Naruto le foudroya du regard.

-Alors là tu rêves mon vieux ! C'est la capote ou rien ! Si tu refuses d'en mettre une, je me tire d'ici pigé ?

L'air penaud, le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête, surpris par le ton employé.

-J'ai plusieurs couleurs alors choisis celle que tu préfères.

-Laquelle aimes-tu le plus ?

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai jamais raffolé des préférences, je prône plutôt l'égalité.

-Alors je vais choisir la bleue… comme tes jolis yeux.

Naruto se garda de répondre mais sa bouche se déforma en une grimace de dégoût, comme s'il venait de humer une odeur désagréable. Voilà que ce vieux chnoque carburant au viagra s'essayait au romantisme maintenant. Décidément, il aurait tout vu. En soupirant, il s'allongea sur le lit double d'où émanait un agréable parfum de lavande. Tanaka le rejoignit, nu comme un ver. Pour éviter l'embarras de l'impuissance, Naruto évitait soigneusement de jeter un œil à la virilité du businessman. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. D'ailleurs, la simple vue de son ventre poilu et flasque suffisait à lui donner des haut-le-cœur. Intérieurement, il jura solennellement de ne jamais devenir pareil à cinquante huit ans.

Les lèvres craquelées de Tanaka s'échouèrent au creux de son cou.

-Et surtout, tu m'embrasses pas sur la bouche, ordonna Naruto, c'est une règle à ne surtout pas transgresser.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers lui. Ses sourcils poivre et sel se froncèrent, formant un V broussailleux au milieu de son front plissé.

-T'es bien exigent pour un type qui demande plusieurs milliers de yens pour s'envoyer en l'air… ton cul ne vaut pas de l'or, que je sache ?

-Si j'te conviens pas je peux toujours m'en aller, persifla Naruto, y'a plein d'autres gars qui traînent dehors en attendant qu'un vieux croulant comme toi leur propose une affaire alors te gêne pas.

Tanaka esquissa un sourire amusé. Seigneur comme il aimait ce garçon. Si jeune et pourtant si cynique, si cruel. Sa franchise et son attitude détachée faisaient de lui une proie chaudement désirée. Une proie dont on se délecterait avec délice, une proie que l'on ne voudrait jamais laisser s'échapper. Au fil du temps, il était devenu son challenge. Tanaka était un homme d'honneur et de parole. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ne tolérait aucun compromis. Il fonçait, tête baissée, et son inébranlable détermination lui avait permis de se trouver au sommet d'une entreprise prospère à seulement trente ans. Un jour, un beau jour, Naruto finirait par lui manger dans la main. Comme tous les autres.

-Gamin… j'peux te poser une question avant de commencer ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi j'peux pas t'embrasser sur la bouche ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit un peu.

-Parce que seul l'homme que j'aime dispose de ce droit. Maintenant on y va, j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Tanaka opina de la tête avant de s'allonger, alangui et hâtif de goûter à nouveau aux plaisirs charnels que lui procuraient Naruto. Ce dernier fit son travail consciencieusement. Il lui grimpa dessus, sauvage, et l'envoya valser au septième ciel à coups de reins brutaux. Les cris rauques de Tanaka percèrent les murs de la petite chambre baignée dans la lueur sanglante du coucher de soleil.

Tandis qu'il accomplissait sa besogne avec une peine insoupçonnable, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers Sasuke. Sasuke. Oh, il n'imaginait pas une seconde que le corps en train de s'asticoter sous son poids était le sien. Ce serait une véritable insulte pour son ami. Cependant, il restait là, ballant, l'esprit grand ouvert et prompt à accueillir de vieux souvenirs.

En proie à une torturante mélancolie, il se remémora de son premier baiser.

Celui que Sasuke lui avait donné.

* * *

*Environ 12 euros

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Je vous poste le second chapitre assez rapidement, étant donné que nous sommes au début de la fiction et qu'il était déjà écrit. Je m'excuse pour sa longueur, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop ennuyeux ou lourdingue. J'avais pensé à le scinder en deux puis je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas utile... Je peine encore à trouver le bon équilibre entre descriptions, émotions, dialogues et actions. Je fais de mon mieux et j'espère m'améliorer encore, au fil des chapitres =) J'espère que ce second chapitre attise un peu votre curiosité et qu'il ne vous déçoit pas. Je l'ai relu avant de le publier mais je m'excuse s'il contient encore des fautes, des phrases étrangement tournées ou encore des répétitions qui m'ont échappées. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que les personnages de cette histoire sont OOC. J'espère que cet aspect-là ne vous dérange pas trop :s dans le cas contraire, je m'en excuse. Qu'avez-vous pensé des retrouvailles entre nos deux protagonistes ? =) j'ose espérer qu'elles ne sont pas plates héhé... sinon, je pense que l'activité professionnelle de Naruto est assez claire... mais ne le jugez pas trop vite, surtout =) il a ses raisons. Sont-elles bonnes ? Ce sera à vous de voir =)**_

_**J'espère vous retrouver pour le troisième chapitre intitulé "Les regrets du passé.**_

_**Gros bisous !**_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Kim : Coucou =) merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, et d'avoir laissé ton opinion =) Alors par où commencer ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais à la fin du premier chapitre, j'ai mentionné qu'il y aurait du Yaoi dans cette histoire et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un SasuSaku définitif donc pas d'inquiétudes de ce côté-là =) Ensuite, je tenais à préciser que dans mes écrits, tu ne verras jamais « 50 POV internes », la technique en ce moment très en vogue chez beaucoup d'auteurs, notamment de schoolfics. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, j'ai horreur de ce genre de chose, je trouve cela lourdingue et compliqué (désolée...). En plus, quel intérêt de faire un POV Sakura alors qu'elle n'est pas un personnage principal ? Deuxièmement, je déteste écrire à la première personne (ça encore, c'est une question de goût), je me sens plus à l'aise avec la troisième personne. Troisièmement, j'utilise un style littéraire, or il est peu courant dans un roman de littérature de voir se cumuler différents POV. Je ne dis pas que c'est inexistant, je dis que ce n'est pas ce qu'on voit le plus souvent dans les romans. Après, pour te répondre par rapport au dialogue, pourquoi aurais-je dû rajouter davantage de dialogues entre Sakura et Sasuke s'ils n'ont rien à se dire ? Je n'en voyais simplement pas l'utilité. Les dialogues sont là pour être utiles, transmettre des informations, faire vivre les personnages, ils ne sont pas là pour rallonger un chapitre =) Je juge la taille de mes chapitres en fonction des informations à transmettre, je peux très bien écrire un chapitre de 8 pages comme je peux en écrire un de 20 pages, d'ailleurs tu auras sans doute remarqué que ce chapitre-là est (beaucoup) plus long que le précédent. Je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de faire des longs chapitres en rajoutant des dialogues ou des scènes inutiles à l'histoire juste pour faire genre d'écrire de longs chapitres, cela ne sert à rien selon moi. L'essentiel n'est pas de le faire long mais de le faire juste et utile. Une fois que je juge que j'ai tout dit dans tel ou tel chapitre, je l'arrête. Voilà, c'est mon opinion et ma réponse à ta review, maintenant je prends note de ton avis et je le respecte =) je m'excuse si je parais un peu sèche dans ma réponse x) pourtant, je ne suis pas vexée ou autre, je tolère les critiques des lecteurs sinon je ne vois pas l'utilité de publier x) mais je tenais à exposer mon point de vue aussi =) sur ce, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ^^

Réponse à Tima-chan: Hello ^^ mon Dieu... que dire ? Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé sur mes écrits et auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ^^" merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fanfiction te plaise à ce point, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite =) eh bien, en ce qui me concerne, les descriptions sont utiles. Elles permettent de donner une idée de la scène au lecteur. Cependant, j'avoue qu'il m'est encore difficile de doser justement les descriptions, les émotions, les dialogues et l'action x) j'espère y arriver un jour =) je mets toujours beaucoup de cœur et d'énergie dans mes histoires, je fais de mon mieux et j'essaie de progresser chaque jour un peu plus. Pour répondre à ta question, évidemment que je compte terminer "Au nom de l'amour" =) je n'abandonnerais pas une histoire en cours =) cependant, je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite car j'ai une panne d'inspiration pour la troisième partie de cette histoire x) désolée x)

Réponse à Matt: Coucou ^^ merci pour ta review =) je suis contente que ce début de fiction te plaise et ne t'en fait pas, je continuerai bien sûr avec du yaoi, comme toujours x) mais il faudra se montrer un peu patient =) j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre =)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les regrets du passé

**Chapitre 3 : Les regrets du passé**

Sakura Haruno quitta le duplex aux alentours de huit heures, ce jeudi matin-là. Sans bruit, elle s'était extirpée du lit, avait contemplé son conjoint une poignée de minutes avant de déposer un doux bécot sur sa joue. Gambadant au pays des rêves, Sasuke se contenta de grogner avant de se tourner de l'autre côté, nullement enclin à finir étouffé sous une avalanche de baisers. A pas de loups, elle déserta la chambre baignée dans la lueur blafarde des premières heures du jour. Kusanagi, jusqu'alors couché dans son panier fait d'osier, trottina dans sa direction en remuant la queue, heureux de passer quelques instants en compagnie de sa maîtresse. Avec un sourire, Sakura lui gratouilla le ventre, remplit sa gamelle de croquettes et entreprit de prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner. Elle engloutit ses trois tartines pleines de confiture d'abricots affalée dans le canapé du salon en regardant la rediffusion d'un documentaire sur les animaux marins. Attentionnée, elle veilla à baisser le volume de la télévision pour ne pas réveiller son conjoint. Puis, en fredonnant le refrain d'une chanson pop-rock, elle se glissa sous la douche, attrapa les vêtements qu'elle avait prit soin de préparer la veille et qui gisaient sur la machine à laver et s'habilla rapidement. Coquette, elle enduit son visage naturellement pâle d'une fine couche de fond de teint, colora ses lèvres ourlées de rouge, se vaporisa généreusement de parfum et souligna l'émeraude de son regard à l'aide d'un habile coup de crayon noir. Vêtue d'une élégante robe en lin beige, elle déserta l'immeuble, un sac pesant sur son épaule, et se rendit au travail en songeant au repas qu'elle préparerait ce soir.

Dès qu'il se sut parfaitement seul, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. La pâleur du jour s'infiltrait entre les rideaux bordeaux encadrant la fenêtre située face au lit. Comme s'il pressentait que son maître était enfin réveillé, Kusanagi poussa la porte de la chambre avec son museau et grimpa sur le lit en ignorant superbement les réprimandes de Sasuke. En gémissant, l'Akita vint se coller à lui et posa la tête sur son torse nu. Vaincu par la douceur de ses grands yeux brillants, Sasuke le caressa entre les deux oreilles. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il cherchait une raison de sortir du lit. De ce grand lit d'où émanait de délicats arômes d'amande douce et de cannelle. Un soupir las franchit le barrage de ses lèvres tandis que sa main se perdait au milieu du pelage caramel de Kusanagi. Il détestait le mois de juin. Cela faisait onze ans qu'il détestait cette période marquant le début de l'été. Plus particulièrement, il haïssait la date du neuf juin. Chaque année depuis onze ans, à ce jour précis, la douleur provoquée par l'absence de son frère se décuplait, donnant l'impression qu'un milliard d'aiguilles lui perforaient la poitrine. Tous les ans, il prenait congé le neuf juin afin de rester fidèle au rituel qu'il avait instauré dix ans plus tôt.

Avec un courage insoupçonné, Sasuke se dégagea de l'épaisse couverture. En baillant, il se redressa sur son séant et s'étira comme un chat. Il grimaça en sentant les os de son dos craquer les uns après les autres. Dans la cuisine, il trouva sur le comptoir le mot griffonné à la va vite par Sakura. L'écriture illisible et légèrement penchée vers la gauche de sa compagne lui apprenait qu'il restait deux pancakes dans le frigo. Au dernier moment, après une longue hésitation, elle avait décidé de les lui laisser. Quelle charmante attention. Dans d'autres circonstances ou si nous n'étions pas le neuf juin, Sasuke en aurait certainement souri. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, en cette date fatidique, il ne sourirait pas. Il s'autoriserait à tomber le masque, à se murer dans d'interminables et inébranlables silences, à envoyer paître tous ceux qui oseraient le contrarier ou le déranger, à laisser sourdre son angoisse. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit le frigo et posa les yeux sur les pancakes empilés sur une assiette. Il fit la moue, estima qu'il ne pourrait décidément rien avaler, et se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bains. Le miroir, suspendu au-dessus du lavabo, ainsi que la fenêtre se trouvaient voilés d'une fine couche de buée.

La nuisette de Sakura traînait sur le bord de la baignoire et, en râlant, Sasuke la fourra dans le panier à linge sale. Les préjugés voulaient que les hommes se montrent désordonnés et irrespectueux de leur environnement. Sasuke était l'exception. Maniaque, il supportait mal le désordre et la saleté. Sakura l'agaçait à abandonner ses affaires un peu partout. Souvent, elle passait à côté d'une robe roulée en boule et abandonnée dans un coin d'une pièce, lui jetait un œil indifférent, et ne daignait pas se baisser pour la ramasser. Selon certains psychologues, il s'agissait d'un comportement primitif, à savoir le marquage du territoire. Sasuke commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol que Sakura marque son territoire dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Et hop, un pull par-ci, une paire de chaussures par-là, une brosse à cheveux sur la gazinière, un soutien-gorge sur la table basse du salon, un tube de rouge à lèvres dans la corbeille de fruits. Même Kusanagi semait moins d'indices qu'elle. Incroyable.

De mauvaise humeur, Sasuke se débarrassa de son boxer, le jeta négligemment dans le panier à linge sale, et pénétra dans l'étroite cabine de douche où un doux parfum fleuri planait encore. D'un geste où pointait une once d'irritation, il tira le rideau en plastique et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, dégoulinait de son nez, s'égouttait de ses cheveux. Son corps ne possédait pas un gramme de graisse. Le muscle net et saillant, le ventre où de fins abdominaux se trouvaient sculptés, les épaules larges au-dessus d'une taille svelte, le torse pourvu d'une pilosité modeste, rare, pareille à un maquillage discret ombrageant le bas de son ventre puis s'élevant jusqu'à son nombril, Sasuke suscitait l'admiration. Le visage en arrière et les paupières closes, il tentait vainement de faire le vide dans sa tête. Le souvenir d'Itachi ne cessait de le hanter, tel un passé que l'on souhaite oublier. Il se rappelait de son visage avec la précision d'une photographie en haute définition. Ses traits élégants, détendus, composés, ses lèvres roses et harmonieusement dessinées, ses cheveux noirs ondoyant dans son dos, sa carrure élancée, ses bras musclés et protecteurs. Et puis il y avait aussi les fous rires partagés, la douceur des regards échangés, les secrets confiés, les étreintes données.

Il y avait dans le regard d'Itachi une espèce de tendresse étonnée qu'il posait parfois sur lui. Jadis, lorsqu'il était enfant, Itachi endossait le rôle d'un père lorsque ce dernier était, une fois de plus, absent. Ces soirs où Sasuke regagnait la demeure familiale, son grand frère venait dans sa chambre et l'intimait de se mettre au lit. Trépignant d'impatience, Sasuke filait se laver les dents pendant qu'Itachi tirait les rideaux, masquant l'éclat argenté de la lune. Dans son pyjama en laine bleu, l'enfant se glissait sous les couvertures en compagnie de son frère aîné après avoir choisi un livre parmi les ouvrages s'amoncelant sur la bibliothèque murale. Sasuke entre les bras, Itachi ouvrait le livre et tournait les pages. Il racontait les histoires mieux que personne. Bercé par le timbre rauque de sa voix, Sasuke finissait par cesser de lutter contre la fatigue et sombrait dans un sommeil profond.

Quand la leucémie refaisait surface après une brève accalmie, Sasuke passait la nuit à l'hôpital, seul au milieu d'une chambre triste. Itachi lui rendait visite trois fois par jour et Sasuke l'attendait avec impatience, hâtif de l'écouter narrer sa journée. Une première fois à midi quinze, lorsque la cloche annonçant l'heure de la pause déjeuner retentissait entre les murs du lycée Kaijou. Contrairement aux adolescents de son âge, Itachi ne partageait pas son bentô avec ses camarades de classe ou ses rares amis. Non. Chaque midi, il quittait le lycée grâce à l'autorisation écrite et paraphée par sa mère. Fièrement, il agitait le bout de papier sous le nez du gardien prostré devant la grille métallique et promettait de revenir à treize heures quinze, dès le début des cours de l'après-midi. Sur ce, l'adolescent enfourchait son vélo, un sac plein de cahiers et de babioles inutiles sur le dos, et pédalait comme un forcené. Par chance, l'hôpital ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pâtés de maison du lycée. Sans scrupules, il abandonnait sa bicyclette sur le vaste parking et s'empressait de rejoindre son petit frère. Entre deux éclats de rire, ils dégustaient les _onigiri _soigneusement préparés par leur mère le matin même. Un repas certes modeste mais mille fois meilleur que les plateaux infects servis par les infirmières. Puis, rassasié, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres, Itachi s'en allait en lui soufflant un _à tout à l'heure ! _empreint de tendresse.

Il lui rendait visite une seconde fois en fin d'après-midi, à la sortie des cours. Souvent, ses parents se trouvaient là, eux aussi. Quand l'état de Sasuke le permettait, ils disputaient une partie de cartes ou s'amusaient avec un jeu de société. Qu'importe le jeu qu'ils choisissaient, Sasuke remportait la victoire à chaque fois. Au fil du temps, le garçon comprit que ses parents et son frère faisaient exprès de perdre. D'abord vexé puis flatté, il se délecta du goût de la victoire, savourant la douceur des louanges dont on le couvrait. Au bout d'une énième partie de cartes, il voyait sa famille quitter la chambre après s'être fait étouffer sous les baisers et les accolades. Dès qu'il les regardait franchir le seuil de la porte, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mâchoires crispées et poings serrés sur les genoux, il sanglotait sans bruit, recroquevillé dans l'obscurité, et haïssait sa maladie plus que jamais.

Enfin, Itachi revenait le soir, aux alentours de vingt et une heures, quand les couloirs se trouvaient pratiquement déserts et silencieux, un livre de contes sous le bras. Sans bruit, il se faufilait dans la chambre où il échangeait un sourire complice avec son petit frère. Sasuke aimait la connivence qui les unissait. Il avait l'impression d'être privilégié. Sans mot dire, Itachi se débarrassait de sa veste, retirait ses chaussures et grimpait sur le lit. Comme s'ils se trouvaient à la maison, Sasuke se lovait contre lui et posait la joue sur son épaule. Itachi commençait à lire, d'une voix lente et calme, comme s'il lui susurrait une berceuse. De temps à autre, un baiser inattendu frôlait le front de Sasuke ou le haut de son crâne d'œuf. Les bras noués autour de la taille d'Itachi, Sasuke voyait les contrées lointaines et imaginaires du livre pour enfants prendre forme dans son esprit. Sous ses paupières closes, il voyait les redoutables et redoutés dragons cracheurs de feu. Gigantesques et sans scrupules, ils crachaient d'ardentes boules composées de magma et de lave, carbonisant les champs de blé et de colza des villageois. Et puis, soudainement, vêtu d'une solide cotte de maille surmontée d'une armure, apparaissait le chevalier destiné à ôter la vie à l'effrayant animal. Muni de son épée, il se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille, entendant à peine les hurlements apeurés des habitants qui, affolés, assistaient à la destruction de leur village. La plupart du temps, le chevalier triomphait sur le dragon –qui souvent terminait transformé en charpie avec une épée plantée au sommet du crâne- et conquérait le cœur de la princesse. Fin de l'histoire.

Sasuke aurait aimé que les histoires se déroulant dans la vie réelle se terminent d'une pareille façon. Sur un bonheur complet et indestructible. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dans la vie, rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. Il y avait beaucoup de gris. L'homme menait bien des combats pour survivre en ce bas monde. Parfois, il en sortait guerrier, revigoré, fier et grandi. Et puis il arrivait aussi qu'il en sorte brisé, abattu, désespéré et aigri. Chacun menait ses propres combats. En fonction des cartes qu'il abattait sur la table du destin, il revenait victorieux ou perdant du champ de bataille. La chance se révélait souvent une alliée de taille. Parfois, il suffisait simplement d'un peu de bon sens pour faire le meilleur des choix, prendre la décision la plus adéquate. Aucun cependant ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir triomphé au moindre de ses combats ou se morfondre de les avoir tous perdus.

Sasuke coupa l'eau. Des volutes de vapeur s'élevaient de son corps mouillé et parfumé. Lentement, elles ondulaient un bref instant dans les airs avant de disparaître. Une serviette éponge ceinte autour de la taille, Sasuke se planta devant le miroir et, de la main, essuya la buée qui le recouvrait. Son reflet était flou, informe. Les gouttes d'eau désormais froides semblaient faire la course sur son torse au grain de peau opalin. Machinalement, il attrapa une autre serviette et s'essuya les cheveux. Yeux fermés, une main calée de chaque côté du crâne, il frottait énergiquement. Quelques mèches d'ébène venaient griffer ses joues rosies par la chaleur. Quand il s'arrêta, on aurait dit qu'une véritable explosion avait ravagé sa tignasse sombre. Soigneux, il plia la serviette humide et la déposa sur le bord de la baignoire. Sans efforts, il dompta sa crinière rebelle à grands coups de peigne. En traînant les pieds, il rejoignit la chambre, attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Kusanagi sur les talons, il regagna son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir où dormait la boîte à secrets et y attrapa l'appareil photo qu'il s'était acheté l'an dernier. Un Nikon dernier cri avec lequel il était possible de faire des clichés magnifiques, réalistes, presque vivants.

Avec précaution, Sasuke glissa la lanière du Nikon autour de son cou. Aujourd'hui, il allait prendre une tonne de photographies. Dans un sac en plastique, il fourra trois bougies aromatisées à la vanille, un cadre contenant une vieille photographie d'Itachi et une boîte d'allumettes. Il attrapa la laisse rouge appartenant à Kusanagi, l'attacha au collier de l'Akita et sans plus attendre, quitta le duplex. Le ciel, peint d'un gris maussade, semblait plonger la ville dans un décor monochrome. Sa couleur bétonnée, lugubre, venait déteindre sur les arbres aux branches maigres et parsemées de feuilles, les imposants buildings aux façades recouvertes de vitres opaques, les ruelles bruyantes exhalant moult fumets. L'air était dense, moite. L'orage approchait. Au loin, Sasuke pouvait l'entendre murmurer sournoisement.

Le parc Maruyama se situait à environ une vingtaine de minutes pédestres de l'appartement mais il mirent pratiquement le double de temps à cause des arrêts incessants de Kusanagi. Quand il ne s'arrêtait pas pour se soulager, il ralentissait en reniflant le caniveau ou le postérieur d'un autre chien. Sasuke avait beau tirer sur la laisse en le priant de se dépêcher, l'Akita l'ignorait superbement, trottinant gracieusement, la queue relevée. Ils arrivèrent à destination aux environs de dix heures. Constatant que le parc Maruyama était pratiquement désert, Sasuke débarrassa le chien de sa laisse. Ce dernier, heureux de retrouver les joies de la liberté, gambadait sur les pelouses verdoyantes et humides, s'y roulant parfois. Sasuke le contempla un petit moment avant de focaliser son attention sur son Nikon. Il retira le cache de l'objectif et le fourra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ses yeux sombres parcoururent les lieux avec intérêt. Un groupe d'oiseaux traçaient des figures invisibles dans le ciel, tandis que d'autres chantaient gaiement, posés sur les branches feuillues des pruniers bordant les sentiers terreux. Les fraîches odeurs de sève et d'herbe humide vinrent titiller ses narines, balayant les effluves rêches du centre-ville.

En gardant un œil sur l'Akita, occupé à mâchouiller de l'herbe, Sasuke s'approcha des fougères où, tapis, les criquets chantonnaient joyeusement. Une abeille était en train de butiner un coquelicot aux pétales rouges. Sans bruit, Sasuke s'accroupit au milieu des fougères sans la quitter des yeux. Concentré, il porta l'appareil à son œil tandis que sa main libre réglait le zoom de l'objectif. Une fois sûr que cette prise serait la bonne, il appuyait sur le déclencheur, immortalisant l'instant. Il y eut un petit _clic !_ et hop, l'abeille et le coquelicot se trouveraient à jamais figés sur le papier glacé. Satisfait, il se redressa au milieu de la voûte fraîche et verdoyante afin de scruter les environs, en quête d'une nouvelle cible à mitrailler avec autant de passion. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Sasuke avait toujours aimé la photographie. Dès qu'il apercevait une œuvre d'art, un animal, une personne ou encore un évènement qui lui plaisait, il ressentait le besoin de l'immortaliser à jamais. Alors il dégainait son Nikon et c'était parti pour des heures entières de photographie, traquant l'image comme le chasseur traque le gibier. Adolescent, lors des vacances d'été et d'hiver, il pouvait passer ses journées à prendre des clichés. Insouciant, il se baladait, une sacoche pleine de pellicules et d'objectifs cognant contre sa hanche, et captait la beauté de l'instant. Désormais, principalement à cause de son emploi, il avait moins de temps à consacrer à sa passion. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus rien photographié depuis l'année dernière, à exactement la même date. Le neuf juin. Un pincement lui serra le cœur et il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

En aboyant, Kusanagi galopa dans sa direction. Sa langue rose et humide pendouillait de sa gueule grande ouverte. Sasuke l'accueillit avec un sourire et lui frotta le dos une poignée de secondes. Jugeant qu'il avait eu sa dose de caresses, le chien s'éloigna et se coucha sur le chemin de terre pour se lécher l'arrière train. Une fois que l'animal eut fini, Sasuke combla la courte distance les séparant, le visage à moitié dissimulé par son Nikon. Un clic. Et voilà. Un cliché de Kusanagi qu'il pourrait lui-même développer dans son bureau le soir même. Sakura serait certainement ravie d'ajouter une photographie supplémentaire de son chien adoré à sa collection. Un peu plus loin, un majestueux cerisier en fleurs s'accapara toute son attention. Sasuke s'en approcha, apercevant à peine la vieille dame en train de promener son Yorkshire. D'une voix empreinte de fatigue, elle le salua mais il ne répondit pas, plein d'un désir qu'il ne parvenait à interpréter. Immortaliser l'instant, lui faire traverser le temps, le plaquer sur un rectangle de plusieurs centimètres de haut et de large le rassurait, le galvanisait. Les photographies demeuraient fidèles malgré les années. Contrairement aux souvenirs, elles ne mourraient jamais. Elles restaient nettes et précises. Et on pouvait les contempler autant de fois qu'on le souhaitait. Lors de ces soirs mélancoliques où, assailli par les regrets, il sentait la tristesse déferler en lui comme une vague, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir sa boîte à secrets et d'admirer les clichés qui s'y trouvaient pour se revigorer et sourire à nouveau.

Une photographie soigneusement prise, à l'instant propice, ne révélait pas seulement une image. Elle fournissait bien davantage. En plus de la représentation exacte et concrète du souvenir, elle offrait la palette d'émotions qui l'avait accompagné. Sasuke trouvait cela extraordinaire. Le pouvoir de l'image uni à celui des émotions le fascinait littéralement. A chaque prise, il espérait apercevoir ce kaléidoscope d'émotions dans le regard de celui qui contemplerait un jour ce cliché. Un peu comme si, par le biais d'une simple image couchée sur le papier, il parvenait à transmettre ses propres sentiments aux autres. Comme si ces derniers pouvaient ressentir exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti en appuyant sur le déclencheur de son Nikon. C'était pour lui l'essentiel.

La matinée défila à une vitesse vertigineuse. Pendant deux heures, Sasuke dégaina son appareil photo, changea la pellicule, partit à la recherche de nouvelles cibles. Il était midi. Petit à petit, le parc Maruyama s'était rempli. Quelques étudiants somnolaient sur la pelouse, visage offert à la douce chaleur du soleil, la tête appuyée sur leur sac de cours plein à craquer. Assises sur un banc recouvert de peinture blanche, trois jeunes femmes avoisinant la quarantaine poussaient des éclats de rire sonores. L'une d'entre elle tenait un chihuahua sur ses genoux et le caressait distraitement. De temps à autre, Sasuke croisait un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient à Cola Maya ou au chat perché en hurlant comme des sauvages. Loin de l'agitation, Kusanagi sur les talons, Sasuke traversa le pont en bois suspendu au-dessus du lac paisible. L'air absent, il s'accroupit au bord du lac hérissé de roseaux et, du bout des doigts, effleura la surface ondulante où se reflétait la grisaille du ciel. La fraîcheur émanant de l'eau lui donna la chair de poule et il se frotta énergiquement les avant bras. Le parfum fade des pierres humides mêlé à celui des roseaux vint bientôt remplacer celui des fleurs. Il s'en enivra, ému par tant de beauté.

D'une main tremblante, Sasuke disposa son barda sur le sol humide où une chevelure d'herbe verte ondoyait entre les pierres. Posé en équilibre contre un rocher, le cadre contenant le cliché d'Itachi se retrouva encerclé par trois bougies que Sasuke alluma. Derrière le verre protecteur du cadre en bois, Itachi arborait un sourire débordant d'amour et d'insouciance. D'épaisses mèches noires lui tombaient devant les yeux, atténuant un peu l'éclat malicieux qui y dansait.

-Bon anniversaire, grand frère. C'est aujourd'hui que tu fêtes tes vingt neuf ans.

Mains jointes devant son visage, il clôt les paupières un court moment, offrant une minute de silence à son frère disparu. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, les posant sur le sourire resplendissant d'Itachi. Il eut l'étrange sentiment de respirer sa présence. Une horde de frissons partit à l'assaut de son corps. Le parc Maruyama était un lieu particulier. Jadis, quand il s'y promenait en compagnie de Sasuke, Itachi s'émerveillait de sa magnificence. Selon lui, Maruyama ou la quintessence de la quiétude, était l'endroit parfait pour rendre l'âme, s'éteindre paisiblement.

-J'espère qu'en ce moment même tu es heureux et que tu vas bien.

Il marqua une pause.

-Moi ? Je vais bien… enfin je crois. Nan, en fait j'en sais rien.

Il baissa tristement les yeux.

-Je crois que personne ne voudrait me croire si j'avouais que je suis en train de rater ma vie.

Un boule lui noua la gorge. Il déglutit avec difficulté et la sentit glisser péniblement le long de sa trachée puis s'écraser au creux de son estomac, telle une lourde enclume.

- Tu sais, je me demande tout le temps où tu peux bien être, ce que tu es en train de faire, avec qui tu te trouves. J'aimerais que tu me reviennes, toi aussi. Tu me manques, Tachi. Ma vie n'est plus la même sans toi. Papa et maman ont peut-être laissé tomber mais sache qu'en ce qui me concerne, je n'aurais pas de repos tant que je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé. Il faut que je comprenne, Itachi. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as quitté la maison sans m'en parler… sans m'emmener avec toi. Tu dois m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé.

En dépit de ses courageux efforts, les larmes réussirent à se frayer un chemin entre ses paupières à demi-closes. Le temps ne permettait pas d'apaiser sa peine, de combler le trou béant qui lui grignotait le cœur. La douleur de l'absence continuait de gangréner son âme, de la transformer en une grosse pelote d'émotions contradictoires. Et parce qu'il n'en parlait pas, parce qu'il préférait souffrir seul en serrant les dents, sa colère et sa rancœur le rendaient aigri. Souvent, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour calmer l'ardeur de sa douleur. Evidemment, il n'ignorait rien des vertus de l'alcool sur le psychisme. Boire permettait d'oublier, ou du moins en donnait l'illusion, mais il préférait ne pas s'y résoudre, craignant de sombrer dans la dépendance. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à son père, devenu alcoolique suite au départ de son fils aîné.

Il ignorait pourquoi il se comportait comme si son frère était mort. A bien y regarder, son petit rituel annuel ressemblait à un recueillement. Au fond de lui pourtant, Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'Itachi était en vie. Ailleurs. Quelque part. Un jour, il en était convaincu, il découvrirait sa tanière et l'obligerait à rendre des comptes. C'était devenu son but.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, recroquevillé au milieu de sa souffrance, tournant habilement le dos aux promeneurs. Sans relâche, les larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues striées de pourpre. Quelques-unes se suspendaient un instant au bout de son menton avant de disparaître au gré du vent. Lentement, les bougies se consumaient, délivrant un parfum vanillé. Leurs flammes orangées se reflétaient sur le verre du cadre, paraissaient vouloir dévorer le souvenir d'Itachi. Réceptif à la détresse de son maître, Kusanagi se coucha à ses côtés et, en geignant, posa la tête sur ses genoux. Ses grands yeux marrons fixaient Sasuke avec une note d'inquiétude. Une brise bienvenue embrassa le visage de Sasuke, ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux noirs, sécha ses larmes. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya les yeux en reniflant discrètement. Peu à peu, il redevint apte à penser de façon rationnelle, sans impliquer ses sentiments. Le regard rivé sur la photographie de son aîné, Sasuke s'abandonna à la réflexion.

L'idée qu'Itachi puisse mettre les voiles sans emmener son petit frère lui semblait incongrue, voire stupide. Ou au moins, s'il décidait pour une raison ou pour une autre de laisser son petit frère entre les mains de ses parents, il n'aurait jamais oublié de lui donner des nouvelles régulières. Un tel comportement, un tel silence, ne ressemblait aucunement à Itachi Uchiha. Il tenait bien trop à Sasuke pour lui tourner ainsi le dos sans la moindre explication. Peu de temps avant sa disparition, les rapports qu'entretenaient Itachi avec son père étaient tendus. Compliqués. A la maison ou à l'hôpital, ils ne cessaient de se quereller pour une raison qui échappait à Sasuke. Le mois précédant l'hospitalisation de Sasuke, ils en étaient même venus aux mains.

Ce chaud soir de juillet là, ils dînaient tous les quatre sur la terrasse de la demeure familiale. La viande crépitait timidement sur le barbecue. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient en silence, le nez plongé dans leur assiette pleine de saucisses et de légumes froids, un nuage de moustiques tournoyaient, sournois, attendant le moment propice pour se jeter sur eux et leur dérober une goutte de sang. Sasuke, alors âgé de dix ans, se sentait mal à l'aise au point d'en éprouver des maux de ventre. Impossible d'avaler une seule bouchée. La seule vue de la nourriture le rendait nauséeux. Une animosité déconcertante flottait dans l'atmosphère, tel un gaz toxique. Installés l'un en face de l'autre, Itachi et Fugaku se foudroyaient du regard, traits crispés. Itachi semblait se retenir d'attraper son couteau pour égorger vif son paternel qui, de son côté, tremblait de colère. Avec une rage nullement dissimulée, il piquait les morceaux de viande avec sa fourchette et les fourrait dans sa bouche pour les mastiquer énergiquement, estimant préférable de passer ses nerfs sur la nourriture. Anxieux, Sasuke fixait sa mère avec insistance, cherchant désespérément à accrocher son regard. Malheureusement pour lui, Mikoto ne daignait pas lever le nez de son assiette. Nerveuse, elle ne cessait d'émietter sa serviette en papier.

Il y eut une parole de trop. Un mot de travers tout droit sorti de la bouche de Fugaku, un alignement de lettres pareil à une étincelle mettant le feu aux poudres. _Honte. _Ce fut une véritable bombe. _Tu me fais honte, Itachi_, avait murmuré son père entre deux bouchées. Avant que Sasuke puisse comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, Itachi bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux embrasés de colère, et saisit son père par le col. Fugaku se leva, le teint rougeaud et les lèvres écumeuses. Itachi hurlait tellement qu'il était impossible de comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Sans réfléchir ni se préoccuper du regard apeuré de son petit frère, il plaqua Fugaku sur le carrelage brunâtre de la terrasse, serra le poing et commença à le ruer de coups tout en l'accablant de reproches. Les yeux humides et traversés par la peur, Mikoto implorait son fils de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Cependant, Itachi semblait bien trop loin pour l'entendre. Alors elle se jeta sur lui, passa les bras autour de son cou et le tira vers elle pour l'éloigner de Fugaku, à moitié inconscient. Du haut de ses dix huit ans, Itachi était physiquement plus fort que sa mère. Les vains efforts de Mikoto pour l'aider à recouvrer ses esprits étaient risibles.

Assis sur sa chaise, serrant sa fourchette au point que ses doigts viraient au blanc, Sasuke assistait à la scène sans réellement la comprendre, terrifié. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état. Au contraire, Itachi incarnait la bonté et la douceur à l'état brut, certainement pas du genre à casser la figure au premier ayant l'audace de le contrarier. Où était passé son indiscutable gentillesse ? Sa tendresse ? Ses sourires chaleureux ? Là, il ressemblait à une bête furieuse. Ses poings aux phalanges ensanglantées continuaient de cogner le visage de Fugaku avec une violence effrayante. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, comme si une force invisible et étrangère avait pris possession de son corps. _Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! _s'époumonait Mikoto en sanglotant bruyamment. Mû par un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Sasuke se mit debout et s'approcha de son frère.

Sans réfléchir une seconde au sens de son acte, il posa une main tremblante d'hésitation sur son épaule et, d'une voix sans timbre, murmura _Arrête, Itachi nii-san. _Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à asséner un énième coup de poing à son géniteur, il suspendit son geste. Essoufflé, le visage perlé de sueur, Itachi contempla Sasuke comme s'il venait subitement de prendre conscience de sa présence. Le cœur battant la chamade, Sasuke soutenait son regard sans ciller. Itachi recracha l'air avec exaspération, comme s'il venait de lui brûler les poumons, posa les yeux sur son père au visage boursouflé, égratigné, hésita une fraction de seconde entre l'achever et lui laisser la vie sauve, puis décida finalement de se montrer clément. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son flanc. Veillant à éviter le regard interrogateur de Sasuke, il se redressa. En poussant un cri, Mikoto se précipita auprès de son mari pour lui caresser les joues avec amour.

_J'vais faire un tour ! _cracha l'aîné en tournant les talons. La porte du hall d'entrée claqua sauvagement. Il ne revint que trois jours plus tard. En proie à une inquiétude démesurée, Mikoto supplia Fugaku de se rendre aux urgences afin de passer des examens, histoire d'être sûrs qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un traumatisme crânien. Il fallait dire que l'arrière de son crâne avait violemment heurté le carrelage froid et dur de la terrasse. Fugaku rétorqua que ses blessures étaient superficielles et qu'une bonne dose d'aspirine viendrait à bout de l'horrible migraine en train de lui marteler la tête. Son visage était méconnaissable. Sa lèvre inférieure, fendue et enflée, était recouverte de sang séché, son œil gauche se réduisait à une simple fente brillante et humide nimbée de jaune et de violet, ses pommettes, rougeâtres, portaient encore l'empreinte des phalanges d'Itachi. Les joues gonflées par les larmes et les paupières rougies, Mikoto pansa les plaies de son époux avec douceur et patience. Le front et le nez couverts de pansements imbibés d'eau oxygénée, Fugaku termina la soirée au fond de son lit, le dos en compote et le cœur en vrac. Il exigea qu'on ne le dérange pas. Silencieux, Sasuke aida sa mère à débarrasser la table puis à faire la vaisselle. Cette nuit-là, il ne ferma pas l'œil.

Onze ans après, Sasuke ignorait toujours les raisons ayant retranché Itachi dans une colère telle qu'il perdit tout entendement et franchit des limites interdites. Les semaines suivant leur altercation musclée, père et fils s'évitèrent habilement. Chacun prenait soin de quitter une pièce lorsque l'autre y entrait. La plupart du temps, Itachi s'exilait de sa chambre uniquement pour se rendre en cours. Fidèle à ses habitudes attentionnées, il continua à faire la lecture à Sasuke, le soir venu. Cependant, il narrait les aventures du prince avec une voix blanche, dépourvue d'émotions, sans sourire aux anecdotes stupides figées sur les pages. Itachi, ce jeune homme qu'il admirait et croyait connaître sur le bout des doigts, lui devint étranger. Pourquoi détestait-il autant leur père ? Sasuke ne le savait pas non plus. Son frère ne se confiait jamais. Jusqu'à ce soir fatidique, Itachi et Fugaku avaient toujours entretenus d'excellents rapports. Ils furent même extrêmement proches, au point que Sasuke se sentit longtemps exclu de cette complicité qui les liait. Et puis un jour, tout bascula sans qu'il n'en connaisse le motif. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ?

Sasuke n'eut pas le luxe de l'interroger sur ce sujet devenu tabou.

Itachi disparut un mois plus tard sans laisser de traces, pareil à la caresse d'un vent d'été.

-Un jour, je te mettrais la main dessus Itachi. Et tu n'auras d'autre choix que de répondre à mes questions.

Oui, il le retrouverait. Il le traquerait sans relâche. A l'instar des forces de police, Sasuke n'envisageait pas la thèse du kidnapping. Allons, enlever en plein jour un adolescent de dix huit ans amateur d'arts martiaux sans que personne ne remarque rien paraissait une idée incongrue. Sasuke n'y croyait pas. La police penchait plutôt du côté de la fugue. Les conflits animant le quotidien de la famille Uchiha, la réserve soudaine d'Itachi, la désobéissance dont il faisait preuve, le passage à tabac de son père, ses fréquentations parfois douteuses, ses notes catastrophiques au lycée… tout concordait. Tout. Sauf un seul élément. A moins d'avoir une bonne raison, Itachi n'aurait jamais abandonné son petit frère.

Alors pourquoi ?

Les joues de Sasuke, désormais sèches, portaient encore l'empreinte de ses larmes. Il souffla doucement sur chacune des bougies pour éteindre leur flamme chatoyante. La cire avait commencé à fondre et de grosses gouttes blanchâtres s'étalaient sur l'herbe parsemée de pâquerettes et de pissenlits. Comme un automate, il rangea son barda, se leva, attacha Kusanagi et reprit la direction de son duplex, la tête pleine d'interrogations et le cœur lourd de regrets.

oOoOo

Acculé contre l'un des murs d'un bâtiment désaffecté aux façades barbouillées de graffitis ridicules, le regard égaré à travers la fenêtre donnant sur l'autoroute, une guitare entre les mains, Naruto laissait libre court à sa créativité musicale. Ses doigts fins, pareils à ceux d'un pianiste, flattaient les cordes de la guitare, les faisaient vibrer pour qu'elles donnent naissance à une mélodie teintée de mélancolie. Lentement, elles s'élevaient dans les airs et semblaient vouloir atteindre le ciel grisâtre où susurrait l'orage. Il ne possédait pas la fibre artistique mais il découvrait en la musique un moyen d'exorciser ses frustrations et ses colères. Gratter la guitare l'apaisait, le baignait dans une douce amertume. Inlassablement, il recomposait la même ritournelle, y ajoutant de temps à autre quelques nuances, modifiant certaines notes qu'il jugeait fausses ou superflues. Hinata, sa colocataire, lui avait appris à jouer de la guitare. Patiemment, elle lui avait enseigné comment positionner ses doigts et titiller les cordes. Passionnée, elle lui avait appris le sens de chaque son, ce qu'ils signifiaient, l'émotion qu'ils transmettaient.

Talentueuse, familière du sublime, elle lui avait insufflé les bases de cet art difficile en étreignant l'instrument avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nourrisson fragile, et en créant ses propres berceuses. Hinata ne composait pas. Elle inventait. Elle inventait la musique. Naruto ne se lassait jamais de la regarder, assise en tailleur, sa guitare jalousement serrée contre sa poitrine. Tels des serpents gracieux, de longues mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules graciles, dissimulaient l'éclat nacré de ses yeux. Ses phalanges fuselées, cerclées d'argent, caressaient avec une tendresse nullement contenue les cordes sensibles de l'instrument, tandis qu'à la lueur du poêle où se consumaient quelques bûches, les traits de son visage s'emplissaient de mystère.

Allongé dans son futon, les bras croisés sous la nuque et le regard perdu dans la contemplation de son amie, Naruto s'oubliait, bercé par les symphonies affables d'Hinata. Il fermait les yeux, absorbé par ses songes, et finissait par sombrer dans une demi conscience où il ne se souciait plus de rien. Tout lui importait. Il était comme en apesanteur, le corps soudainement léger porté par les notes justes et suaves murmurées par la guitare. Il se trouvait alors incapable de penser, de réfléchir. Un peu comme si ses neurones venaient de recevoir une dose conséquente de novocaïne. Ils paraissaient anesthésiés, endormis. Dans ces moments-là, ses pensées confuses vagabondaient vers Sasuke ou vers son défunt père. Il quittait Kyoto pour Tokyo, revoyait les immenses buildings où ricochaient les rayons du soleil, les interminables avenues bordées de pruniers aux branches feuillues de blanc, les commerces bruyants où s'affalaient les touristes vêtus de bermudas et munis de lunettes noires, les panneaux de publicité en idéogrammes.

Depuis environ un an et demi, Hinata et Naruto se partageaient ce vieux bâtiment faisant autrefois office de supérette. La moitié de l'établissement était en ruines. Des petits amoncèlements de pierre grise mêlée à des morceaux de briques rouges stagnaient ci et là, au milieu des murs vétustes et clairsemés de trous. La plupart des fenêtres étaient brisées et, afin d'éviter les courants d'air, Naruto les avait recouvertes d'une planche en bois qu'il avait clouée sur l'encadrement boisé les entourant. Grâce à ce stratagème, ils se trouvaient protégés de la chaleur du soleil et des indésirables rafales de vent. Ils aménagèrent la partie habitable du bâtiment abandonné, celle où les rares fenêtres demeuraient intactes, où les murs tenaient encore debout et où la toiture demeurait étanche. Naruto et Hinata n'habitaient pas dans un palace mais ils estimaient que c'était toujours mieux que de vivre sous une tente au bord du canal, comme ils le firent pendant presque deux ans. Par chance, ils parvinrent à mettre la main sur deux futons en soldes au magasin de literie du coin et dénichèrent un poêle d'occasion dans un commerce discount. Chaque année, l'hiver était rude, et le poêle carburait à plein régime, engloutissant des kilos de bois. Sur les marchés, Hinata réussissait toujours à dégoter des vêtements chauds, des couvertures ou des blousons. Sous des couches de laine ouatée, ils dissimulaient leurs corps minces, empêchant ainsi le froid hivernal de se faufiler pour caresser leur peau.

Le seul inconvénient, qui pouvait toutefois aussi être considéré comme un avantage, c'était qu'ils vivaient en bordure d'une autoroute. Quotidiennement, ils respiraient les effluves échappées des pots d'échappement, entendaient le vacarme incessant du trafic routier, regardaient, la nuit, la lueur blafarde des phares cavaler sur le plafond de leur modeste demeure. Pour se laver, ils utilisaient le lavabo des toilettes publiques de l'aire de repos, ouvertes vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept, situées à quelques centaines de mètres seulement. Prudents, ils évitaient de s'y rendre en pleine journée, lorsque les vacanciers ou les routiers s'y arrêtaient pour soulager leur besoin primaire et se dégourdir les jambes après un long trajet. Pendant que l'un débarrassait son corps des impuretés portées par le vent, l'autre montait la garde, l'œil aux aguets. Si l'inverse s'avérait possible, Naruto ne laissait jamais Hinata s'y rendre seule. La réputation des aires d'autoroute isolées ne le rassurait pas et il lui arrivait parfois de dormir d'un seul œil, inquiet.

La mélodie de Naruto s'acheva sur une fausse note. En soupirant, il déposa la guitare sur le sol et ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine. D'un œil absent, il fixait l'étendue verdoyante qui s'étalait devant lui, guettait le retour de son amie, partie depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Comme tous les jeudis matins, Hinata s'était rendue au marché avec l'espoir d'y chiner quelques trésors. Nullement enclin à l'accompagner, Naruto avait traîné dans son futon jusqu'à dix heures trente. Puis, après avoir longuement cherché une raison de ne pas en finir avec la vie, il s'était habillé avant d'engloutir des poignées de céréales, puisées à même la boîte. En proie à une indéniable fatigue mentale, il s'était emparé de la guitare de son amie et avait commencé à jouer, priant pour que la musique lui vienne en aide. Hinata et lui s'étaient rencontrés trois ans plus tôt, au cœur du quartier d'Ikushima. A l'époque, tout juste âgé de dix neuf ans, Naruto venait de débarquer en ville. Si son visage portait déjà les séquelles d'un rude passé, son cœur ne demeurait pas encore imperméable à la souffrance d'autrui. Il parvenait encore à ressentir une once de compassion ou d'amitié pour ses congénères. Les larmes des autres le percutaient encore, comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il ne pouvait y rester indifférent. Après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit avec un client exigent ayant des penchants pour le sadomasochisme, Naruto s'était presque enfui du _Sunrise Motel_, une liasse de billets enfouie dans la poche de sa veste.

L'automne s'épanouissait. Les piétons déambulaient sous une pluie de feuilles bariolées, les températures chutaient à n'en plus finir, la grisaille engloutissait le ciel azuré de l'été. Progressivement, octobre cédait la place à un novembre maussade et mélancolique. Les gens avaient revêtus leur grosse doudoune et leurs écharpes en laine, se promenaient avec un parapluie en main, marchaient tête baissée pour contrer les incessantes bourrasques glacées les faisant chanceler. Le corps engourdi par le froid, Naruto s'était surpris à songer qu'il trépasserait s'il ne passait pas la nuit au chaud. Soucieux, il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une ruelle pavée où s'amoncelaient les _sex-shops_ et les maisons closes, indifférent à la misère dans laquelle il pataugeait. A force d'y gîter, il ne s'apercevait même plus des horreurs qu'elle générait. Eclairé par un réverbère en fer forgé, il compta laborieusement son maigre butin.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué en mathématiques et d'ailleurs, il ne possédait aucun diplôme. Ayant redoublé plusieurs fois, il ne trouva pas le courage de terminer ses études secondaires et abandonna l'école à dix huit ans. Après s'être trompé maintes fois dans ses opérations, Naruto tira la conclusion qu'il avait de quoi se payer deux nuits dans un hôtel sordide avec petit-déjeuner compris. Finalement, cela valait peut-être le coup de se faire cogner pendant pratiquement trois heures d'affilée par le pervers sadique et déséquilibré qu'il venait de quitter. Une douleur lancinante lui perfora le flanc gauche et, en grimaçant, il se courba comme une poupée désarticulée. Il soupçonna certaines de ses côtes de s'être fêlées ou brisées sous la force des coups portés par son client.

Il soupira, blasé. Ah ça, il aurait dû se douter, en remarquant la gueule d'ange de ce jeune étudiant en économie épinglé dans un décor qui ne lui convenait en aucune façon, que quelque chose clochait. Bien que novice, il connaissait deux ou trois choses sur le métier. Ses clients avaient rarement en-dessous de cinquante cinq ans alors quand il se trouva nez à nez avec ce bellâtre avoisinant la vingtaine, il crut un instant qu'il pourrait savourer l'instant au lieu de le mépriser. Erreur. L'Apollon s'était montré brutal. Il semblait dissimuler son penchant pour la torture humaine derrière un sourire charmant. Sous prétexte qu'il était payé, le blondinet n'avait rien à dire, devant seulement se contenter de subir. Le corps de Naruto, couvert d'ecchymoses et de morsures, se rappellerait longtemps de ces heures passées à ses côtés.

Avec peine, il se redressa et reprit sa route en boitillant comme un vieux canard. Habilement, il évita les prostituées en quête d'argent, les proxénètes recruteurs, les clochards ivres, les junkies en pleine crise de manque, les adolescents occupés à racketter leurs aînés, et les voyous armés jusqu'aux dents. A trois cents mètres, il aperçut le square ou le point de rendez-vous privilégié des drogués et des dealers. Yeux rivés sur l'asphalte, il accéléra le pas. Il allait s'éloigner lorsque des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Il tourna la tête en direction du square et aperçut une jeune femme d'environ son âge allongée sur l'herbe. Elle semblait évanouie. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête renversée sur le côté, comme privée de toute énergie. Une bande de badauds tournoyaient sournoisement autour d'elle, la bave aux lèvres. Ivres, ils riaient à gorge déployée. L'un d'eux, lassé de s'en tenir à une simple contemplation, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et commença à la tripoter. De sa main grasse aux doigts boudinés, il souleva le pull de la malheureuse pour caresser sa peau diaphane.

Telle une meute de loups affamés, ses compagnons de beuverie l'encourageaient à poursuivre son exploration plus au sud, émoustillés par les courbes harmonieusement galbées de ce corps féminins. Le cerveau gâté par l'alcool, l'abuseur s'empressa d'obtempérer. Son désir malsain, animal, venait de grimper d'un cran. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation et il peina à déboutonner le jean de la jeune femme, toujours plongée dans l'inconscience. Tétanisé, Naruto fut d'abord incapable de bouger. Ses pieds, cloués au sol, n'esquissaient pas le moindre mouvement et ses yeux bleus, traversés par une lueur d'effroi, ne pouvaient se détacher de la scène. Il comprit qu'il allait assister à un viol collectif. Et, ironie du sort, il se trouvait aux premières loges. Quand bien même la malheureuse se réveillerait, secouée par les mouvements rapides et brutaux de ses assaillants, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour se dégager de leur étreinte. Au total, ils étaient quatre à l'encercler.

Pendant que leur copain grimperait au septième ciel, les trois autres attendraient patiemment leur tour en l'empêchant de gesticuler. Et puis, même si elle hurlait à s'en exploser la carotide, nul ne viendrait la secourir. Le bruit de la circulation couvrirait sans peine ses cris d'agonie. Mis à part Naruto, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Un bref instant, il hésita entre passer son chemin et se glisser dans la peau d'un super-héros, entre l'altruisme et l'égoïsme. A première vue, le choix semblait évident, presque enfantin. Néanmoins, cela restait une illusion. Il était humain donc un tantinet individualiste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer son bien-être personnel. Comment pourrait-il tenir tête à quatre hommes dont la corpulence égalait deux fois la sienne ? A côté d'eux, Naruto ressemblait à un gringalet nullement plus épais qu'une crevette rose. Il risquait fortement de terminer aplati comme une vulgaire crêpe. Mais comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre normalement s'il n'intervenait pas ?

Une panoplie de jurons franchit le barrage de ses lèvres et, chassant la petite voix lugubre qui lui susurrait de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, s'élança en direction du square. Appuyée contre une poubelle pleine à craquer gisait une barre en acier. Doucement, elle luisait sous les lampadaires. Naruto s'en saisit. Armé, il se sentit plus fort, prêt à batailler, pareil à un prince charmant venant secourir sa belle. L'individu penché sur la jeune femme était en train de lui ôter son pantalon lorsque Naruto lui bondit dessus en poussant un cri. L'homme ne réagit pas. Naruto ne le lui permit pas. Dénué de tout sentiment à son égard, persuadé qu'il agissait justement, il le frappa sur le dos avec sa tige métallique. En gémissant de douleur, l'individu s'étala sur le sol, juste à côté de sa victime potentielle. Les trois autres requins arborèrent une mine effarée. L'un d'eux se rua sur Naruto, le saisissant au cou. Surpris, ce dernier ne put réprimer un petit cri étranglé. Les doigts crispés autour de sa modique arme, il s'asticotait dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser du poids en train de lui écraser le dos. Il gémit lorsqu'un poing heurta brusquement ses côtes douloureuses. Les larmes noyèrent ses yeux bleus, voilèrent sa vue. Les phares blêmes des voitures, éclat fugace et incertain qui les éblouissait un instant, devinrent flous.

L'individu, toujours suspendu comme un chimpanzé au dos de Naruto, hurla à ses deux camarades de venir lui prêter main forte. Ces derniers obéirent en s'esclaffant bêtement. Le corps du blondinet se transforma en véritable punching-ball. Ses genoux flanchèrent. Ils se plièrent sans crier gare, menaçant de céder. Telle une épée, la barre de fer tranchait l'air à l'aveuglette. Par miracle, elle finit par atteindre l'un des assaillants en pleine figure pour lui briser le nez. Du sang jaillit de ses narines et, en pleurnichant, il s'écroula sur l'herbe fraîche. Naruto manquait d'air. Les bras solidement enroulés autour de son cou, l'individu pressait sans ménagement sa pomme d'Adam, bloquant sa respiration. Au creux de sa poitrine, ses poumons paraissaient en feu. Le monde tournait beaucoup trop vite à son goût et sous ses pieds le sol se dérobait. En luttant courageusement contre le sentiment de panique qui commençait à croître, Naruto pivota. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il aperçut un majestueux cerisier. Ses branches maigres et nues, pareilles à des haillons de sorcière, se balançaient au gré du vent âpre d'octobre, poussant quelques gémissements plaintifs. Le jeune homme y vit son salut. Suffocant, il se retourna et recula à toute vitesse. En zigzagant, il combla la courte distance le séparant de l'arbre. Et pan. La colonne vertébrale de l'agresseur cogna violemment le tronc en un bruit sourd. Il hurla en relâchant sa prise.

A genoux, Naruto toussota puis inspira de grandes bouffées d'air, le cœur à tambour battant, pendant que son adversaire gisait au pied du cerisier, inerte. Une lueur de défi au fond des yeux, le blondinet releva la tête. Un sourire presque carnassier s'arqua sur ses lèvres sanguinolentes. Les trois hommes prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, abandonnant sans scrupules leur ami, sans même se soucier de son état. Le silence reprit ses droits. La brise souffla, ébouriffant ses cheveux et balayant les larmes qui perlait au coin de ses paupières.

Le peu de chaleur que contenaient encore ses vêtements fut balayée par une violente bourrasque. Il frissonna et se frotta énergiquement les avant-bras pour se réchauffer. Son regard embrassa les lieux puis se posa sur la jeune femme, toujours étendue au milieu des pâquerettes. Avec difficulté, Naruto trouva la force de se redresser sur ses jambes et entreprit de s'approcher d'elle. Ses premiers pas furent laborieux, comme si ses articulations étaient rouillées, usées. Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés et se pencha vers elle. Avec soulagement, il constata qu'elle respirait encore. Un index sur la carotide de l'endormie, il décela la présence d'un pouls. Se rappelant ses cours de secourisme, Naruto compta les pulsations. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait anormalement vite. Inquiet, il tapota doucement ses joues pâles et froides tout en lui murmurant de se réveiller. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Sur son front et son cou perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Ses lèvres bleuies par le froid s'entrouvrirent et elle régurgita un peu de bile.

Naruto la souleva par la taille et la serra contre lui pour la tenir au chaud. Elle était maigre. Extrêmement maigre. Il pouvait sentir deux rangées de côtes sous son épaisse couche de laine. Ses yeux affolées scrutèrent les environs en espérant apercevoir une présence humaine. Il n'y avait personne. Pendant des secondes, il s'époumona, appela à l'aide, supplia qu'on vienne les secourir. Evidemment, personne n'arriva. Il n'avait pas de téléphone portable et la cabine téléphonique la plus proche se trouvait à deux rues d'ici. S'il se dépêchait, cela ne lui prendrait que cinq minutes pour s'y rendre et appeler une ambulance. Il se renfrogna, secouant la tête pour repousser cette idée saugrenue. Il ne pouvait la laisser seule dans ce parc malfamé. Instinctivement, il retroussa les manches de l'inconnue. Devant l'état de ses bras, il écarquilla les yeux d'au moins cinq millimètres. Il comprit alors les raisons de sa présence ici. La drogue. Junkie, elle était en train de vivre ce que l'on nommait couramment un mauvais voyage. Plus de temps à perdre. En grimaçant, il se hissa sur ses pieds et la souleva, telle une princesse. Au creux de ses bras, elle tremblotait de froid et de peur.

Il décida de l'emmener aux urgences. Adieu le lit douillet, le bain brûlant et le copieux petit-déjeuner. Non sans grogner, il utilisa son argent pour régler le chauffeur de taxi qui accepta de les conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche. Là-bas, un médecin administra un sédatif à la junkie. Par simple précaution, il décida de la garder en observation pour la nuit. Quelques infirmières vinrent questionner le jeune homme, désireuses d'en apprendre davantage sur cette pauvre gamine aux joues si creuses qu'elles semblaient aspirées de l'intérieur. Hélas, le blondinet ne pouvait apaiser leur curiosité. Il ne savait rien d'elle sinon qu'elle prenait régulièrement de l'héroïne. Pas besoin de diplôme en médecine pour le deviner. Il suffisait d'examiner ses avant-bras bleuis et légèrement enflés. Ses veines ressortaient anormalement et sa peau était aussi dure que celle d'un crocodile. Aux petites heures de la nuit, elle revint parmi les vivants. Naruto se trouvait encore à son chevet, la tête posée sur le bord du lit. Le souffle calme et l'air paisible, il dormait à poings fermés. Avec une tendresse qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'ambre, découvrant leur douceur singulière. Naruto gémit au contact de sa paume. Elle sourit.

Ils ne se quittèrent plus, devinrent amis. Elle s'appelait Hinata. Juste Hinata.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la grande pièce vide, arrachant Naruto à ses pensées. Il aperçut Hinata, les bras chargés de sachets en plastique et les joues rosies par l'effort. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs collaient à son front légèrement humide. En soufflant, elle déposa son barda à même le sol. Naruto lui décocha un sourire radieux.

-Alors ? T'as trouvé des trucs intéressants ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ouais. Des fringues, des fruits et quelques livres.

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Des livres ? Pour quoi faire ? Les brûler dans le poêle ?

Elle pouffa.

-Mais non ! Pour les lire !

Naruto haussa les épaules avec désinvolture tout en allumant une cigarette. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à l'amour qu'Hinata portait à ces maudits bouquins aux pages jaunies et empestant la poussière. Lire l'ennuyait. Plein de bonne volonté, il rangea les fruits tandis qu'elle se chargeait de plier et d'empiler les vêtements. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se leva et s'approcha d'une petite commode à la boiserie éraflée et aux tiroirs bancals. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et, d'une main, retourna les morceaux de tissu qui y gisaient. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, peignant sur son visage une mine soucieuse tandis qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Son trouble attira l'attention de Naruto qui leva les yeux vers elle, soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Hinata ?

D'un geste rageur, elle referma le tiroir avant de se tourner vers lui, poings serrés sur les hanches.

-On a un problème.

Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

-Y'a plus de came.

Effectivement, c'était un problème. Un sérieux problème même. Comme si un insecte venait soudainement de le piquer, Naruto sauta sur ses jambes et farfouilla partout, retournant les piles de vêtements, inspectant les tiroirs, regardant sous les rares meubles et dans la corbeille à fruits. Hinata le fixait, épuisée, les bras ballants. L'angoisse noua sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa que son amie disait vrai. Ils étaient à sec. Sans attendre qu'elle se soit entièrement consumée, il jeta sa cigarette à même le sol et l'écrasa avec son talon.

-Va falloir qu'on rende une petite visite à Osaki.

Hinata baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, anxieuse.

-Je… je déteste ce type, couina-t-elle. Il me fiche la trouille.

S'efforçant de sourire, Naruto posa une main sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas Hinata, il ne te fera rien. Je te le promets.

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus. A la vue des gros nuages noirs qui gagnaient du terrain, Naruto enfila une veste et, Hinata sur les talons, quitta son humble demeure. La ville se trouvait à environ quinze minutes de marche. Le bruit de la circulation cognant leur dos, ils longèrent la rambarde métallique bordant l'autoroute et empruntèrent la première sortie. Face à eux, un peu plus loin, se dessinait un rond-point obstrué par les voitures. Les deux amis dépassèrent le bouchon pour rejoindre la ville en traversant le parking bondé d'une grande surface. L'orage grondait au-dessus de leurs têtes et bientôt tombèrent les premières gouttes de pluie. Grelottant, Hinata leva ses mains aux phalanges glacées et souffla dessus pour les réchauffer. Galamment, Naruto se débarrassa de sa veste et la lui lança. Hinata la réceptionna, stupéfaite.

-Enfile ça ou tu vas être malade.

Elle le remercia, le gratifiant d'un doux sourire, avant d'obtempérer. Emmitouflée dans le parfum aux arômes épicés de Naruto, elle sentit une horde de frissons lui chatouiller le plexus. L'odeur singulière du cuir tanné vint titiller ses narines. La jeune femme s'en enivra, le nez égaré sur les revers de la veste. La veste que Naruto avait tant porté. Le feu lui monta aux joues et elle baissa les yeux pour masquer son trouble tandis que la pluie redoublait d'intensité. Un éclair fendit l'obscurité du ciel. Surprise, Hinata sursauta. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle vint se coller à Naruto qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le blondinet serra les dents. Il n'avait plus pris de drogue depuis la veille au soir et les symptômes de manque commençaient à apparaître progressivement, hésitants. Son cœur battait à n'en plus finir, au point qu'il le sentait pulser contre ses tempes et il avait l'impression que mille poignards parfaitement aiguisés déchiquetaient ses reins. Sa main droite, plongée au fond de la poche de son jean, vibrait comme des cordes de guitare et si les larmes du ciel ne s'abattaient pas sur eux en ce moment, Hinata remarquerait son visage trempé de sueur.

Naruto consommait régulièrement de l'héroïne depuis maintenant trois ans. Un beau jour, Hinata le lui avait fait goûter à cette substance délicieuse et envoûtante. Ce jour-là, une fois de plus dégoûté par la vie, il décida de tourner le dos à ses bonnes résolutions. Jusqu'alors, il s'était toujours promis de ne pas tomber dans la spirale infernale de la drogue. Adolescent, il fumait régulièrement de la marijuana mais ne se résolvait pas à toucher aux drogues dites plus fortes. Quand il eut brisé la règle qu'il avait lui-même instauré, il se jura de ne pas sombrer dans la dépendance. Jeune et naïf, il croyait pouvoir contrôler son corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire pantin indépendant de tout désir et de toute volonté. Là fut son erreur. Ce qui était alors une consommation récréative devint quelque chose de vital. L'héroïne rythma sa vie.

Il devint dépendant. Rapidement. D'abord psychiquement puis physiquement. Son modeste salaire, qu'il gagnait en exploitant son corps, se retrouvait dilapidé en quelques jours. Simplement pour quelques grammes de poudre blanche qu'il partageait avec Hinata. La recherche d'héroïne se révélait une interminable quête. Dès que leur réserve étaient asséchée, les deux amis sentaient poindre l'angoisse. Une angoisse sourde, terrible, qui s'immisçait au fond de leurs cœurs et anéantissait leur raison. Ils se transformaient en véritables machines, n'existant plus que pour leur dose quotidienne. Quand l'argent manquait, Naruto s'empressait de racoler un ou deux vieillards à Ikushima tandis qu'Hinata s'arrangeait pour séduire un homme et finalement lui chiper son portefeuilles. Et puis c'était parti. Ils se rendaient chez leur dealer, celui qui aimait se faire appeler monsieur Osaki. Naturellement, il s'agissait d'un nom d'emprunt.

Alors ils se payaient leur dose, rentraient chez eux, attrapaient une seringue et en route pour le grand voyage. Un aller simple pour l'apothéose. Le meilleur moment de la journée. Leur extase durait une heure ou deux, puis s'atténuait lentement, tel un rêve. Et hop, ils descendaient de leur doux nuage pour retrouver le carrelage froid et poussiéreux de leur habitation, le sol dur de la réalité. Et puis leur corps réclamait, quémandait, suppliait. Ils en rachetaient. Il fallait toujours en racheter. Alors on recommençait. Tout.

Il fallait redoubler d'efforts pour faire jouir de vieux hommes vils et fats qui vous prennent pour un simple objet sexuel, qui s'accaparent chaque parcelle de votre chair comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple marchandise tolérer à nouveau la sensation insupportable du manque, pareille à un trou béant qui se creuse lentement et écartèle chaque nerf, chaque organe, chaque membre avec sauvagerie retrouver son dealer, feindre d'ignorer ses sarcasmes, son attitude supérieure et ses regards hautains sans ciller, sans baisser la tête, affronter quotidiennement les yeux pleins de dédains qui glissent sur vous comme s'ils devinaient, comme s'ils présageaient qu'en réalité vous n'êtes rien qu'un pauvre junkie inutile à la société finalement, accepter de se transformer, de devenir un déchet humain, une loque au service d'une substance mortellement dangereuse. Un tourbillon duquel Naruto Uzumaki ne parvenait plus à sortir.

Sa vie ressemblait à un film interminable et parfois il espérait voir surgir la fin.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent au cœur d'Ikushima et retrouvèrent ses buildings grisâtres, ses ruelles sombres et empestant l'urine, ses clochards se disputant pour une bouteille de vin ou une miche de pain, ses prostituées occupées à rouler des hanches, ses familles nombreuses vivant sur le dos des aides sociales. Ikushima ou le bout du monde. Les voitures aux phares allumés sillonnaient à travers les rues, leurs essuie-glaces luttant courageusement contre l'averse. Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto trébucha contre la bordure du trottoir et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long au milieu d'une flaque d'eau glacée. De justesse, Hinata le rattrapa. Il la remercia puis se redressa, droit comme une statue, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits.

Dès qu'il parcourait le chemin menant à Osaki, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer sa première prise d'héroïne avec une pointe de nostalgie. Le flash de la première fois, il tentait vainement de le retrouver à chaque injection. Si la plupart de ses voyages se révélaient voluptueux, aucun ne possédait l'euphorie et le délice du premier. C'était à force de chercher à connaître de nouveau cette sensation unique qu'il plongea à pieds joints dans la dépendance. Qu'il devint héroïnomane. Junkie. Drogué. D'abord, il avait détesté la drogue. Il s'y était essayé simplement pour paraître brave et courageux –selon ses propres critères- aux yeux d'Hinata. Orgueilleux, il ne voulait pas passer pour une mauviette auprès d'elle. Quand elle lui proposa de goûter à l'héroïne, il hésita de longues minutes, les yeux fixés sur le rail de poudre blanche étalé sur une petite table. Balayant ses indécisions d'un énergique hochement de tête, il céda à la tentation. La sensation, à la fois étrange et merveilleuse, qu'il ressentit était inexplicable, indescriptible. Cela se vivait. A l'intérieur.

Une vague de chaleur soudaine déferla dans tout son corps, éradiquant au passage ses souffrances quotidiennes, gelant les remparts qui entouraient son cœur. Son anxiété disparut en une fraction de seconde. Alors il se sentait capable d'accomplir n'importe quoi. Il était fort, différent, autre. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Sa bouche, pâteuse, débitaient les plus grosses âneries que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Naruto déblatérait bêtise sur bêtise, ce qui amusait beaucoup Hinata, elle aussi noyée dans un monde à part. Les muscles de son corps se détendaient un par un, souples et anesthésiés. Enfin, il était en paix avec lui-même. Les torturants dilemmes qui l'habitaient en permanence l'avaient désertés. La douleur de l'absence et du manque d'amour cessait de creuser ses sillons au creux de sa poitrine. Le sentiment d'abandon qui lui gangrénait l'âme semblait subitement irréel, presque inexistant. Baigné dans l'insouciance illusoire du produit, il ne distinguait plus le vrai de l'artifice. Au bout de quelques heures, il reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Les bruits de la circulation bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, l'odeur nauséabonde de la pollution titillait ses narines, et plaies de l'âme recommençaient à saigner. Subitement épuisé, il s'endormait à même le sol, acculé contre un mur.

En plus d'apaiser la souffrance morale, l'héroïne, antalgique par nature, lui permettait de calmer les douleurs qui parfois lui frappaient le crâne comme un marteau piqueur. Une douleur insoutenable. Un peu comme si plusieurs milliers de lames de rasoir se glissaient à l'intérieur de son crâne pour lui émincer la cervelle. Souvent il lui arrivait, dans ses délires, d'humer des effluves hallucinatoires comme une odeur de brûlé. Ne supportant pas la lumière, il restait allongé de longues heures dans son futon, immobile, les yeux dissimulés sous un épais bandana noir. Il était si pâle qu'on aurait pu le croire mort. C'était à peine s'il respirait. Inquiète, Hinata veillait sur lui nuit et jour. Avec la douceur d'une mère, elle humidifiait une serviette et la posait délicatement sur le front brûlant de son ami. La langue de Naruto se déliait et il se mettait à marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles. Au milieu de ses monologues dépourvus de sens, un mot, ou plutôt un prénom, revenait sans cesse, comme une rengaine inoubliable.

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. _

_T'es où Sasuke ?_

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

_Reviens, Sasuke. _

Hinata se gardait de l'assommer de questions, bien qu'elle fut désireuse d'en apprendre davantage sur ce mystérieux Sasuke. Elle respectait l'intimité de son ami. Connaissant le tempérament réservé de Naruto, elle doutait fortement qu'il pourrait un jour se confier à elle. Tergiverser dans l'espoir de lui tirer les vers du nez était la meilleure façon de le faire fuir. Et Hinata ne voulait pas le perdre. Surtout pas. Elle n'avait que lui au monde et elle aimait croire que, de son côté, il n'avait qu'elle. L'un pour l'autre, ils étaient un véritable moment de répit au beau milieu de ce calvaire qu'était leur vie. Après plusieurs jours d'agonie et d'hallucinations, Naruto prétextait qu'une épidémie de grippe ravageait Ikushima. Et pas de chance pour lui, il y succomba. En écoutant ses excuses ficelées de vraisemblance, Hinata hochait la tête d'un air perplexe. Elle n'était pas dupe. La grippe n'y était pour rien.

Naruto ne parlait jamais de sa tumeur au cerveau, la maladie avec laquelle il avait grandi et qu'il ne daignait plus soigner depuis quatre ans. Nullement enclin à déceler une lueur de pitié ou d'insupportable compassion dans le regard d'Hinata, il gardait son existence secrète. Jusqu'alors, en dépit de ses maux de tête, il s'était efforcé d'entretenir l'espoir de guérison. Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'essayait plus de se voiler la face. Ces derniers temps, son crâne le faisait ardemment souffrir. Ses migraines gagnaient en intensité. Les périodes d'accalmie ne cessaient de raccourcir. Elles devenaient de plus en plus rares.

Sans mal, Naruto devinait qu'il ne tarderait pas à souffrir continuellement s'il n'agissait pas. L'époque de rémission qu'il avait connue devait sans doute être révolue désormais. Parfois, il se surprenait à songer à la mort. Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre ? Et comment comptait-il l'utiliser ? Ces soirs de lucidité, quand il prenait le temps de se retourner pour contempler le chemin parcouru, il ne ressentait qu'un profond dégoût. Un dégoût de lui-même. Il se haïssait du virage mortel qu'avait emprunté sa vie quelques années plus tôt. Depuis la mort de son père, il cumulait les mauvais choix, empruntait les mauvaises directions. Aucune de ses décisions ne s'avérait bonne et il finissait toujours par les regretter tôt ou tard. Si la drogue lui apportait un factice réconfort, il maudissait le jour où l'envie triompha sur la raison. A maintes reprises, il essaya d'arrêter. Seul. Persuadé qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans un coin du bâtiment lui servant de maison, bien loin d'Hinata et de ses seringues enchantées. Si sa volonté fut de fer, son organisme en décida autrement, peu enclin à coopérer.

Le sevrage fut une véritable torture. Son corps entier, secoué de tremblements, se révolta, réclamant son dû. Ses membres s'engourdirent et il fut bientôt presque incapable de remuer les doigts et les pieds. Une lourde enclume pesait sur son estomac et, souvent, la nausée le surprenait. Avant même d'atteindre l'extérieur de la maison, il régurgitait de la bile, substance jaunâtre sortie directement de son foie. Evidemment, ses maux de tête s'amplifièrent. Le moindre bruit lui perforait les tempes et, une main de chaque côté du front, il étreignait son crâne comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballon de football, espérant calmer ainsi les douleurs qui l'assénaient. La sueur trempait ses joues couleur pivoine, plaquait ses cheveux contre son front brûlant, perçait ses vêtements. Une vague de frisson ravageait son corps et sa température interne prenait des allures de girouette. A un moment il mourrait de chaud et la minute suivante, il grelottait de froid. Une horreur. Ce fut insoutenable. Il n'y arriverait pas. Foudroyé par l'évidence, il rendit les armes, résigné à perdre une bataille de plus. Il ne tint pas plus d'un jour et demi avant de replonger dans l'enfer de la drogue. Dès lors, ses symptômes physiques disparurent. Son corps se porta comme un charme. En revanche, le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait grimpa d'un cran. Encore.

Revoir Sasuke Uchiha lui lacérait le cœur. Sasuke incarnait l'idéal qu'il aurait aimé atteindre et dont il s'éloignait davantage au fil des jours. Le fossé creusé entre eux s'avérait large et remplis d'infâmes crocodiles qui n'hésiteraient pas à le transformer en charpie au moindre faux pas. Naruto se demandait s'il aurait la force de le traverser un jour, si l'authentique affection qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son ami d'enfance vaincrait la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Le désir ardent de demeurer aux côtés de Sasuke était bien là mais le courage lui faisait défaut. Pour repartir sur de bonnes bases avec Sasuke, il devrait impérativement se montrer honnête, lui avouer ses penchants prononcés pour les substances illégales, lui confier qu'il gagnait sa vie en vendant son corps. Il n'était pas certain d'y arriver et rien n'affirmait que Sasuke accepterait son choix de vie sans lui tourner le dos. Il imaginait le visage de son vieil ami, ravagé par la peine, déformé par la déception, et son regard sombre empli de mépris. Seigneur, il ne le supporterait pas. Ce serait l'échec de trop, la défaite ultime. Il ne s'en relèverait pas. Jamais.

Naruto s'arrêta face à un imposant immeuble qui, tel une épée, semblait défier les nuages. Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers Hinata.

-Si tu veux, tu peux m'attendre ici. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, déterminée.

-Hors de question. Je t'accompagne.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement, trempés jusqu'aux os. En laissant un sillon d'eau glacée derrière eux, ils traversèrent le hall et gravirent les deux premiers étages avant de se planter devant une porte cochère. Naruto frappa. Deux coups secs et vifs où pointait un semblant de rage. Depuis l'autre côté, une voix rauque leur permit d'entrer. Ils obtempérèrent sans broncher.

Affalé au fond de son canapé en cuir noir, les yeux rivés sur un jeu télévisé ridicule, Osaki ne daigna pas se lever pour les saluer. Il se contenta d'un bref signe de la main sans même leur adresser le moindre regard. Osaki était un quadragénaire encore séduisant malgré les filaments grisâtres qui irisaient sa chevelure auburn. Comme la plupart des habitants d'Ikushima, il vivait au crochet de la société tout en vendant un peu de plaisir mortel aux plus désespérés. Impertinent et imbu de lui-même, Osaki aimait le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur ses semblables. Les lamentations de ceux qui le suppliaient parfois à genoux se révélaient douces à ses oreilles. Sans honte, il s'en délectait. Côtoyer des êtres qu'il considérait inférieurs engendrait en lui un galvanisant sentiment de puissance et de suprématie. Certains de ses clients dépendants jusqu'à la moelle, les entrailles meurtries par le manque, la peau perlée de sueur et les yeux déments, ne possédaient pas toujours les ressources financières suffisantes pour s'octroyer quelques heures de plaisir quotidiennes. Croyant naïvement qu'un cœur devait certainement battre quelque part au sein de ce torse large et athlétique, ils se mettaient à supplier la seule personne capable d'atténuer leur souffrance. Osaki. Plus ils l'imploraient, plus le quadragénaire s'esclaffaient. Parfois, histoire de pousser la plaisanterie à son apogée, il leur donnait de faux espoirs, voyait naître un sourire plein de reconnaissance sur leurs lèvres craquelées, puis se ravisait au dernier moment en agitant sous leurs yeux larmoyants un sachet rempli de poudre blanche. Osaki était, au goût de Naruto, le diable en personne.

Hélas, à Ikushima, il restait le dealer le moins cher sur le marché. Son héroïne, de qualité souvent discutable, restait facilement accessible pour autant que l'on parvienne à jeûner plusieurs jours ou à enchaîner les nuits blanches pour gagner quelques billets. Prudent, Naruto veillait soigneusement à ne pas crouler sous les dettes. S'endetter auprès d'un dealer de drogue était certainement la meilleure façon de finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Hinata, elle, ne prenait pas ce genre de précaution. La drogue avait déjà désintégré bon nombres de ses neurones et elle réfléchissait autrement, de façon plus lente et parfois irrationnelle. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'injectait de l'héroïne depuis l'âge de quatorze ans. Sept ans passés dans l'univers de la drogue ne laissaient pas indemne, tant au niveau physique que psychique.

Irrité par l'indifférence du dealer, Naruto se planta devant le poste de télévision, lui cachant la vue.

-Hey ! Bouge de là ! pesta Osaki en battant l'air de la main, ton père il est pas vitrier !

_Mon père est mort, infâme connard, _eut-il envie de rétorquer.

-Il nous faut de la came alors lève ton cul de ce fauteuil et donne-nous ce qu'on veut.

Osaki se redressa, surpris par le ton employé.

-Du calme mon gars… faut pas t'énerver pour si peu.

Naruto le regarda se lever. En grimaçant, Osaki fit craquer sa nuque puis quitta la pièce. Il réapparut une minute plus tard avec un petit sachet d'héroïne. De quoi tenir deux ou trois jours.

-Tu connais le prix.

-Ouais… je connais le prix.

Le blondinet lui tendit quelques billets de mille yens pliés en trois. Osaki s'en empara et les passa en revue, comptant, vérifiant s'ils étaient vrais. N'ayant ni l'énergie ni le courage de protester, Naruto le laissa faire son numéro, blasé par tant de zèle.

-Au fait Naruto, dit-il en comptant son butin pour la seconde fois, comment tu fais pour te dégoter autant de fric ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-Rien du tout du moment que ton pognon finit entre mes mains. Je suis simplement d'un naturel curieux. Dis-moi un peu…

Un sourire mesquin s'arqua sur ses lèvres.

-Tu foutrais pas cette salope sur le trottoir par hasard ? cracha-t-il en indiquant Hinata d'un geste du menton, je suis sûre qu'elle doit te rapporter un paquet avec son joli minois et son incroyable paire de nibards… et puis… je te parle même pas de son popotin… on le mangerait tout cru.

Une insulte fusa. Les traits déformés par la colère, Naruto combla la courte distance le séparant du dealer, lequel souriait toujours, heureux d'avoir heurté la corde sensible. Hinata le retint par le bras, les yeux traversés par la peur. Quand il entendit le timbre mutin de sa voix, le blondinet cessa tout mouvement. Il se figea comme une statue de sel mais son cœur tambourinait au rythme de la haine.

-Allons, allons, reprit Osaki en fourrant l'argent dans la poche arrière de son jean, pas de bagarre entre nous, hein ? On est amis, non ?

-Amis, mon cul !

Osaki prit des airs choqués, presque mondains, comme si son propre vocabulaire ne contenait aucune grossièreté, comme si sa langue ne commettait jamais de bavures.

-Quelle vulgarité ! Tu as beaucoup changé Naruto… je me souviens de ce gamin poli et courtois que tu étais autrefois. Tu tremblais en me regardant, tu fermais ta gueule et tu remuais la queue comme un gentil clébard. J'ai fais de toi un véritable monstre.

-Ca te ressemble pas de parler autant, Osaki, alors va droit au but.

Hinata tira sur la manche de son pull. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Les orbes opalins de la brunette l'imploraient littéralement. Elle voulait fuir.

Osaki se racla la gorge.

-Ce que je veux ? Rien. Absolument rien. Je tenais simplement à préciser que si un de ces jours tu te retrouves à court de thune, on pourra trouver un autre moyen de s'arranger.

Le quadragénaire s'humecta les lèvres en posant sur Hinata des yeux mangés de désir. Celle-ci tressaillit, mal à l'aise. Une main aux doigts boudinés s'avança vers le visage de la jeune femme. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils caressèrent sa joue. Puis, avec une violence mal contenue, Naruto la repoussa. D'instinct, il se plaça devant son amie, incarnant un obstacle de taille entre la brebis et son bourreau.

-Ne la touche pas, ordonna-t-il.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Crois-moi, t'as pas envie de le savoir.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, tels deux chiens s'apprêtant à combattre. Naruto ne baissait pas la tête, sourcils froncés. Ses yeux, assassins, semblaient prêts à tuer. Il serra le poing, retint un coup, et inspira de grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Osaki songea qu'il demeurait encore en vie uniquement parce que tuer un homme était illégal et puni par la loi. Naruto ne souhaitait sans doute pas croupir au fond d'une cellule. Sinon, qui veillerait sur cette charmante Hinata ? Ce mignon petit bout de femme était son point faible, sa seule vulnérabilité. Osaki la dévisagea. La convoitise dansait au fond de ses pupilles en tête d'épingle. Les doigts crispés autour de la lanière de son sac à main, la brunette tenta vainement de soutenir son regard embrasé de désir. Elle se sentait comme nue sous ces deux perles brillantes et malsaines. Elle rêvait de prendre les jambes à son cou, s'enfuir loin de cette piaule empestant l'urine de chat et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Comme s'il suivait le fil de ses pensées, Naruto se décida à attraper l'héroïne que lui tendait Osaki avant de tourner les talons. Par pure précaution et non par galanterie, il intima Hinata de le précéder. Juste au cas où une main bourrue viendrait _accidentellement_ cogner son fessier. Soulagés de s'en être sortis indemnes, les deux amis quittèrent l'immeuble au pas de course.

Aujourd'hui, ils pourraient s'oublier.

Demain, il faudrait recommencer à chercher.

* * *

_**Ohayo minna-san !**_

_**Bon… comme d'habitude, je suis moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je le trouve assez mal écrit x) Pour le moment, il y a peu de dialogues et d'action mais ce sera différent par la suite. Là, je plante surtout le décor, je suis lente pour démarrer l'histoire, je prends toujours (trop) mon temps x) Eh bien je dois dire qu'en ce qui concerne Naruto, je ne l'ai pas loupé héhé. Le pauvre. Enfin, Sasuke aussi a sa dose de douleur et il n'a pas fini de souffrir, lui non plus. Bref, je ne leur fait jamais de cadeaux à ces deux-là x) et Seigneur, j'ai honte de ce que je fais de ma chère Hinata… dire qu'elle est mon personnage féminin favori dans le manga… la pauvre. **_

_**Dans le chapitre suivant, intitulé ****La douceur d'un rêve, ****je reviendrai sur le passé de Naruto. Certains se demandent si Naruto a une mère... je réponds que oui, il a évidemment une mère, comme tout être vivant sur notre charmante petite planète bleue. Cependant, où se trouve cette dernière ? Je répondrai à cette question dans le chapitre suivant. Sinon, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde =) pour ma part, je reprends le 17 septembre… c'est l'un des avantages de la vie étudiante : on reprend plus tard héhé =) **_

_**Je vous laisse en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**_

_**Gros bisous !**_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

Réponse à Lulu-chan: Coucou =) merci beaucoup héhé ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu penses ça de mes écrits, j'espère que la suite de cette histoire ne te décevra pas. Oui, c'est certain que Naruto ne baigne pas dans le bonheur mais je dois dire que Sasuke non plus... même si c'est peut-être moins apparent. Je ne peux pas spoiler sur la fin sinon ce serait pas drôle et vous n'auriez plus envie de lire mes histoires =) mais si ça peut te rassurer, cette histoire, contrairement à Embellie, n'est pas classée dans les drames et les tragédies... voilà qui devrait répondre à ta question =)

Réponse à Kim: Coucou =) oui pas de problème, je comprends ton point de vue et je le respecte. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ^^

Réponse à Tima-chan: Hello =) contente de te retrouver au chapitre 2 =) je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu. Je pense qu'à l'exception du premier chapitre, ils seront tous plus ou moins de cette taille-là. J'ai trop de choses à dire x) Naruto était un gamin naïf et joyeux autrefois mais il a beaucoup changé... je le trouve OOC mais Sasuke l'est aussi, cependant ça me semble important pour les besoins de l'histoire. C'est clair qu'on ne peut pas dire que Naruto adore son métier et je le comprends, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de le faire personnellement. Lol x) mais je fais aussi des OS Bisounours voyons sauf qu'ils sont plus rares... je préfère écrire des trucs que j'espère originaux mais c'est vrai qu'avec toutes les fictions écrites avec le NaruSasu, il est difficile de se démarquer des autres auteurs et de sortir un peu du lot, de trouver des idées inexploitées. Kiba est mon personnage favori dans le manga, je l'adore ! C'est pour ça qu'il apparaît souvent dans mes histoires ^^

Réponse à Matt: Coucou =) merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu bien que tu t'attendais un peu à autre chose. Cependant, j'ai plus joué sur la surprise que sur la passion étant donné qu'ils ne se sont plus vus depuis plus de 10 ans x) mais je te rassure la passion arrivera par la suite... enfin j'espère que je saurais la glisser entre mes lignes ^^" l'explication x) je ne sais pas de quelle explication tu parles lol mais j'espère que ce chapitre 3 t'aura éclairé x) Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question sans spoiler... donc je me contenterais de dire que cette histoire n'est pas classée dans les Drames =)


	4. Chapitre 4: La douceur d'un rêve

**Chapitre 4 : La douceur d'un rêve**

**NDA : ce chapitre contient des scènes sensibles qui peuvent déranger certains… je ne les décris pas de façon crue ou détaillée mais je tenais quand même à le dire, on ne sait jamais. **

_-T'as encore gagné ! Flûte, c'est pas juste ! Tu triches Sasuke ! _

_Ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes, Naruto jeta rageusement les quelques cartes qu'il tenait prisonnières entre ses mains. Boudeur, il croisa les bras tout en bougonnant des borborygmes entre ses dents. Une infirmière l'apostropha et le pria de cesser de gigoter s'il ne voulait pas que l'aiguille reliée à sa perfusion ne s'éjecte de son avant-bras. Le blondinet haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et, une fois qu'elle eut tourné le dos, lui tira la langue. Déçu d'avoir perdu au jeu des sept familles pour la cinquième fois consécutive, il se cala dans le fond de son siège et ne bougea plus. Sasuke le regardait, amusé par son mauvais caractère. Cela faisait déjà une heure et demie qu'ils se trouvaient en séance de chimiothérapie. Aujourd'hui, contrairement à d'habitude, la salle était déserte. A l'exception des deux garçons, seules quelques infirmières caquetaient comme des poules de basse-cour, trop préoccupées par leurs malheurs personnels pour daigner jeter un œil aux alentours._

_Mauvais perdant, Naruto s'était exclamé qu'il en avait assez de jouer au Monopoly. Son attitude lassée n'était en réalité que le rideau derrière lequel se développaient ses frustrations d'incorrigible perdant. Déterminé à mettre une raclée digne de ce nom à son ami dont le crâne aspirait à devenir chauve, il avait arpenté les allées d'un magasin de jouets en compagnie de son père. A la recherche d'un jeu suffisamment simple pour qu'il puisse sortir vainqueur mais assez corsé pour que Sasuke connaisse enfin la défaite, il passa de longues heures au rayon destiné aux jeux de société. Ecoutant les bons conseils de son père, il opta finalement pour le jeu à quarante deux cartes des sept familles dont le principe consistait seulement en la réunification du plus grand nombre de familles. En d'autres termes, pour gagner, il suffisait de posséder le plus de familles possible. Gourmand par nature, Naruto choisit le thème de la nourriture. De ce fait, chacune des générations se voyait affublée d'un nom étrange tel que la famille Ramen, la famille Onigiri, ou encore la famille Miso. Stupide mais drôle. Dans la famille Ramen, je demande le père. Amusant. Naruto en riait d'avance. _

_Cet après-midi-là, alors que quatre longues heures de chimiothérapie l'attendaient, Naruto plaqua son nouveau jeu sous le nez de Sasuke. La veille, il avait appris les règles par cœur et s'était entraîné avec son père. A plusieurs reprises, il avait remporté la partie. Candide, il croyait en sa bonne fortune, ignorant que Minato, attendri, faisait exprès de le laisser gagner. Cette fois, c'était sûr, Sasuke allait morfler. Ce fut avec le torse bombé et les yeux rieurs qu'il se pointa dans la salle de chimiothérapie, ce jour-là. Avec espièglerie, il agita son jeu cartes sous les yeux curieux de Sasuke, se pavanant comme un prince sous les regards interrogateurs des infirmières. Badin, il attendait avec une impatience grossièrement dissimulée que les infirmières aient terminé de le préparer pour les soins. Son regard ne lâchait pas son ami qui, sourcils légèrement froncés, tentait de deviner ses pensées. Une fois seuls, Naruto étala les cartes sur la table basse tout en expliquant les règles à Sasuke. Attentif, ce dernier n'en perdit pas une miette, loin de se douter que Naruto venait à peine de subir un entraînement intensif. En jubilant d'avance, le blondinet distribua les cartes puis confectionna un paquet où ils pourraient piocher. C'était parti. _

_La première fois que Sasuke l'emporta, Naruto mis cela sur le compte de la chance. La seconde fois, il commença à perdre confiance. La troisième fois, la colère commença à sourdre dans sa voix. Et la quatrième fois, il le soupçonna de tricher de façon perfide. Comme d'habitude, Sasuke gagnait. Haut la main. Son plan machiavélique destiné à anéantir l'air assuré, confiant, qui se peignait sur le visage de son ami dès qu'il remportait la victoire se révélait un échec cuisant. Perdre n'avait déjà rien de drôle. Mais perdre chaque partie de n'importe quel jeu, c'était carrément l'enfer. En sifflotant, Sasuke se chargea de ranger les cartes dans leur boîte en carton, présageant que Naruto avait eu sa dose de défaites quotidienne. _

_-Usuratonkachi… arrête de faire la tronche… allez… souris un peu… _

_Naruto se renfrogna davantage. D'un revers de manche, il essuya le début de larme qui perlait au coin de ses paupières. _

_-Laisse-moi tranquille ! T'es plus mon copain !_

_Sasuke parut profondément déçu. _

_-C'est vrai ça ? Je suis plus ton pote ?_

_Naruto fit la moue._

_-Ouais… enfin pour le moment tu l'es plus !_

_Sasuke soupira. A certains moments, la bêtise de Naruto était telle qu'il en perdait la voix. Soigneusement, il ferma la petite boîte cartonnée où gisait le jeu de cartes puis l'abandonna sur la table basse. Avec l'agilité d'un chat, il sauta de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Naruto en traînant sa perfusion comme un boulet. Soucieux de paraître crédible, Naruto se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Avec son crâne nu par endroits, Sasuke était hilarant. Des cheveux noirs perduraient encore sur l'avant de sa tête mais, à l'arrière, ils se raréfiaient. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un salon de coiffure aux professionnels peu compétents. Une coupe ratée. Un grognement, qui aurait été un rire s'il ne serrait pas autant les dents, jaillit de sa bouche. Sasuke le fixait avec insistance, un sourire de Joconde sur les lèvres, comme s'il devinait aisément ce qui se tramait dans cette petite tête blonde. Naruto tourna la tête et, stupéfait par la courte distance séparant leurs deux visages, sursauta sur son siège. L'haleine chaude et mentholée de Sasuke caressait ses joues. Hypnotisés, ses perles d'azur étudièrent avec un intérêt croissant le visage qui se trouvait face à elles, photographiant les moindres détails. Il repéra le minuscule grain de beauté incrusté à côté de la paupière gauche de Sasuke, la courbe élégante de ses lèvres, la malice pétillant dans ses pupilles. _

_-On fait la paix ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix où pointait l'amusement. _

_-Nan…_

_-Pff… dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes, usuratonkachi. _

_Naruto rougit violemment. Son teint cramoisi pourrait bientôt concurrencer celui d'une tomate trop mûre. L'idée qui venait d'effleurer son esprit lui faisait honte. Il détourna les yeux, inquiet que Sasuke s'aperçoive de son trouble. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur dansait la rumba. Il tambourinait à une vitesse telle que c'en devint presque douloureux. Interprétant son silence comme un refus, Sasuke s'éloigna, blessé. Discrètement, Naruto lui coula un regard plein de sentiments mêlés. L'impulsion qui le prenait aux tripes et qu'il peinait à contrôler derrière des airs agacés lui était totalement étrangère. Confus, il ne chercha pas à la comprendre, ni à lui attribuer un nom, estimant qu'aucun qualificatif existant ne serait suffisamment fort ou fidèle pour la décrire. En l'accablant d'un sobriquet quelconque, il craignait de l'érafler un peu, de la débarrasser de sa puissance et de sa magie._

_-C'est bon… j'ai une idée._

_Sasuke parut ravi que son ami daigne lui adresser à nouveau la parole. _

_-Ferme les yeux ! ordonna Naruto d'un ton sec, et triche pas cette fois hein !_

_Sasuke jura sans croiser les doigts. Confiant, il clôt les paupières et patienta. Naruto l'étudia une poignée de seconde avant de l'agripper par les épaules. Comme Sasuke grandissait plus vite que lui, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner de la hauteur. Angoissé, il se remémora la scène romantique du film qu'il avait vu autrefois avec son père. _Titanic. _Avec une exactitude déconcertante, il se souvint de chaque geste esquissé par Léonardo DiCaprio. La façon qu'il avait eu d'étreindre Kate Winslet, de rapprocher leurs deux corps brûlants de désir, puis d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Tout en douceur. Avec délicatesse. Silencieusement, il se répéta chaque étape, désireux de n'en épargner aucune. Quand ses lèvres heurtèrent celles de Sasuke, avec une sauvagerie telle que leurs fronts s'entrechoquèrent, il poussa un cri où perçait une note de surprise. En réalité, leur bref échange ressemblait plus à un violent coup de boule qu'à un baiser ingénieusement volé. A moitié sonné, Sasuke recula de quelques pas, peinant à ouvrir les yeux. _

_-Aïe ! T'es malade, se plaignit-il en se massant le front, ça fait mal Naruto ! _

_Le concerné ne broncha pas, mal à l'aise. Les joues striées d'un pourpre révélateur, il gardait les yeux rivés sur le linoléum beige et, à l'aide de son pied, y traçait des figures géométriques invisibles. La collision avait imprimé un cercle rougeâtre au milieu de son front. _

_Sasuke l'étudia un instant, dépité. _

_-Tu sais vraiment pas t'y prendre… tu me fais pitié. _

_Furieux, Naruto le foudroya du regard, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. _

_-Ah parce que toi tu sais embrasser peut-être ?! _

_Comme il avait crié, plusieurs regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers eux. Fier, Sasuke détourna les yeux et croisa les bras, menton levé. _

_-J'ai déjà vu mes parents le faire ! Et puis mon grand frère m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les filles ! Je sais tout sur elles !_

_Le blondinet aurait aimé rétorquer de manière cinglante, histoire de lui clouer le bec au moins une fois au cours de son existence. Hélas, les mots restèrent coincés au milieu de sa gorge. Impossible de les faire jaillir. Ah Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Sasuke adulé comme Dieu vivant par toutes les petites filles, Sasuke choyé par toutes les infirmières comme s'il représentait à leurs yeux un trésor précieux, Sasuke qui s'entendait à merveille avec les autres petits garçons de la salle de jeux, Sasuke qui gagnait à chaque fois. Dans n'importe quel domaine. C'était toujours la même rengaine. Ne connaîtrait-il décidément jamais l'échec ? La défaite ? La chance ne cesserait-elle jamais de se ranger de son côté ? Contrairement à ce qu'affirmait le proverbe français, le soleil ne brillait décidément pas pour tout le monde. Secrètement, Naruto admirait Sasuke autant qu'il l'enviait. _

_Avec peine, il redoublait d'efforts pour se hisser à son niveau, mimant inconsciemment chacun de ses gestes, reproduisant ses mouvements avec une précision frôlant le perfectionnisme, répétant ses paroles au mot près sans commettre la moindre faute, se surprenant à apprécier et à détester les mêmes choses que lui. Emmitouflé dans son orgueil, il s'efforçait de se croire différent de Sasuke alors qu'en réalité, il le prenait pour modèle. Il marchait dans ses pas, les yeux ancrés dans son dos, telle une ombre silencieuse. Son ambition était de devenir un jour comme son ami. Beau, agréable et désirable. _

_Parfois, quand l'envie prenait le pas sur l'amitié, il s'étonnait de la froideur avec laquelle il le regardait. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il lui arrivait de le contempler, l'œil jaloux, et de chercher ce qui rendait son ami si exceptionnel aux yeux des autres. Puis Sasuke, sentant un regard insistant lui vriller la joue, finissait par plonger ses grands yeux sombres dans les siens. D'un air innocent, il se mettait à sourire. Doucement, délicatement, ses lèvres se retroussaient, dévoilant deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches. Alors Naruto, le cœur soudainement plus léger, n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir. Sasuke, l'inaccessible étoile. Celle qu'il rêvait d'atteindre. Alors lui aussi pourrait peut-être devenir étoile… mais dans ce cas, il était pratiquement sûr que Sasuke se transformerait en une grosse lune blanche dont l'éclat argenté viendrait ternir le sien. _

_Les traits de son visage peignirent une mine triste. Il croisa les bras. _

_-Ouais ben moi j'ai pas de maman ni de grand frère alors c'est normal que je sache pas comment on fait, bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe, c'est pas ma faute d'abord. _

_Sasuke se garda de répliquer. Un malaise palpable plana entre les deux amis. Naruto n'avait effectivement pas de maman. Juste un papa débordé de travail ayant à peine le temps de lui consacrer une heure par jour. Sasuke l'examina avec attention. La bourde ! Il s'était pourtant toujours promis de ne jamais évoquer sa famille en présence de Naruto. Car les relations familiales étaient un sujet bien trop douloureux pour son ami. Il le savait. Il le présageait. Il suffisait simplement de remarquer la façon dont les traits de son visage se durcissaient lorsque les Uchiha venaient passer quelques heures en compagnie de Sasuke, la manière dont sa bouche se tordait quand il apercevait son ami assailli de baisers et étouffé par l'amour des siens. Seul un aveugle pourrait se fourvoyer. Du haut de ses sept ans, Sasuke faisait montre d'une perspicacité extraordinaire. On pouvait voir la finesse d'esprit briller dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles. Il était la preuve vivante que l'âge et l'intelligence n'étaient en aucun cas corrélés. Sensible à la souffrance muette de l'usuratonkachi, il s'obligeait parfois à se montrer distant avec ses proches. _

_Mettant un point d'honneur à lui rendre le sourire, Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui l'interrogea du regard. _

_-Laisse-moi faire, usuratonkachi. Je vais te montrer. Bouge pas. _

_L'hésitation se lut un instant sur le visage du blondinet. Puis, à la fois avide et tétanisé de goûter aux lèvres de Sasuke, il ferma les yeux, bouche en avant, et attendit. Il tressaillit quand quelque chose d'humide et de chaud se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres. Le parfum singulier de Sasuke s'installa dans ses narines tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux noirs lui chatouillaient le front. Embrasser son ami fut plus merveilleux encore que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. C'était doux, voluptueux, charmant. Pendant qu'il s'acharnait à se répéter qu'il agissait ainsi par simple curiosité, Sasuke interrompit leur chaste et court échange avant de reculer, un air triomphant sur le visage. Il ressemblait à un écolier venant tout juste de réussir un examen difficile. C'était à peine s'il ne bombait pas le torse en demandant _Alors ? Heureux usuratonkachi ?

_Heureusement, Sasuke n'en fit rien, ne souhaitant pas gâcher ce moment d'intense émotion avec des paroles malvenues. Egaré au cœur d'un kaléidoscope d'émotions contradictoires, Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux. Sasuke lui parut plus impénétrable, plus insaisissable encore. _

_-Plus tard, je t'épouserai Sasuke._

_Il avait débité cette phrase à toute vitesse, sans réfléchir, en prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Le sourire qu'arborait Sasuke fondit comme neige au soleil. _

_-On est deux garçons. On peut pas se marier, crétin. _

_S'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on le dise incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit, de concrétiser un rêve, d'assouvir un désir. Têtu, il secoua énergiquement la tête, se moquant des conventions, prêt à modifier les règles s'il le fallait. _

_-Je m'en fiche ! Moi, j'épouserai un garçon quand je serai grand, même si on a pas le droit ! J'aime pas les filles, c'est toutes des pisseuses ! Elles sont méchantes avec moi… _

_Sasuke pouffa, une main devant la bouche._

_-C'est normal si tu leur donnes des baisers comme celui-là…_

_Naruto lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule. _

_-C'est même pas vrai ! fulmina-t-il, c'était mon premier baiser ! J'ai embrassé personne d'autre !_

_Sasuke cessa de rire._

_-Moi non plus, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. _

_Il y eut un silence où flottèrent moult sentiments. Ceux que leurs bouches d'enfants ne parvenaient encore à formuler avec justesse. _

_-Usuratonkachi ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_Sasuke baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. _

_-Tu veux bien me donner un autre bisou ?_

Naruto fut tiré du sommeil par un vacarme assourdissant. Un accident venait de se produire au niveau de la bande gauche de l'autoroute. Un imposant 4x4 noir avait coupé la route à une Mercedes qui, roulant à toute allure, n'eut pas le temps de freiner. Le collision fut inévitable. Debout près de la fenêtre, Hinata ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle macabre, pensive. Bientôt, l'ambulance déboula sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, sirène hurlante, suivie par un véhicule de police. Enfoui sous les couvertures, confortablement calé au milieu de son futon, Naruto essaya de se rendormir. Il voulait épouser le passé, s'y replonger encore, s'y noyer même. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire, souvenir d'un instant délicieux, lui sembla d'une infinie douceur et il maudit presque les chauffards inconscients de s'être percutés. Plongé dans une demi-conscience, il se remémora son premier baiser. Celui que Sasuke lui avait offert, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Un baiser malhabile, indécis, empreint de curiosité. Le premier. Puis il y avait eu le second, celui quémandé par Sasuke. Là, ils avaient tenté de pimenter un peu le défi qu'ils s'imposaient. Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, sans infirmières ennuyeuses pour les surveiller, les deux enfants réitèrent l'expérience en ouvrant la bouche. Juste pour voir.

Leurs dents s'étaient rencontrées, leurs nez percutés. Lassé, Sasuke finit par abandonner. Son visage avait viré au rouge pivoine et quand ses parents débarquèrent pour lui rendre visite, il prétexta l'apparition soudaine de bouffées de chaleur pour expliquer son teint rougeaud. En y repensant, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke fut irrémédiablement son premier amour. Son amour d'enfance, certes, mais son premier tout de même. Celui qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Aujourd'hui, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard restaient confus, maladroits. S'ils gardaient contact par téléphone, ils ne s'étaient toujours revus depuis ce fameux après-midi où il avait tenté de dérober le portefeuilles de Sasuke. Des retrouvailles étranges, inattendues mais miraculeuses. Salutaires.

Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à l'année de ses onze ans. Celle où il perdit définitivement l'être le plus cher à son coeur. Son père. Allongé au fond d'un lit d'hôpital, le crâne continuellement asséné par d'horribles migraines, il luttait contre une énième rechute. Sur ses lèvres gercées, il s'efforçait de faire apparaître un sourire qu'il espérait neutre, serein. Au fond de lui cependant, il tremblait de peur à l'idée de trépasser. Trépasser seul au milieu de sa petite chambre aux murs peints d'un blanc commençant à s'écailler. A l'approche de la mort, trois appréhensions clairement distinctes hantaient les hommes : la façon dont on s'éteindrait, le moment où cela arriverait et le mystère qui nous attendait de l'autre côté. Malgré son jeune âge, Naruto s'avérait capable de donner une réponse aux deux premières interrogations. La tumeur au cerveau qui le rongeait depuis toujours aurait certainement raison de lui et peut-être même plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait. En revanche, il ignorait s'il existait un au-delà, un autre monde après la vie. Les histoires de religion, de Dieu et de foi étaient beaucoup trop compliquées pour qu'il en saisisse le sens. Même certains adultes s'y perdaient alors comment un enfant de onze ans seulement pourrait-il y comprendre un traître mot ?

Il n'avait pas confiance en la mort. Ce n'était pas tant mourir qui l'effrayait. Non. Ce qui le tétanisait à ce point concernait plutôt _l'après_. Pourrait-il encore se souvenir de son existence de vivant ? Retrouverait-il ses amis ? Sa famille ? Ou bien errerait-il à jamais seul dans les ténèbres ? Il n'en savait rien et l'épais mystère enveloppant la fin de vie était angoissant. Son père, Minato, fervent athée, clamait ne croire en rien. Pourtant, le garçon l'avait déjà aperçu se rendre à la chapelle de l'hôpital, installée au fond du parc aux allées bordées de tulipes resplendissantes de santé, aux pelouses verdoyantes clairsemées d'arbres aux troncs martelés par les becs de loriots, aux fraîches odeurs de résine et de fleurs. Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, il le voyait avancer à petits pas pressés, dos courbé et menton rentré, tel un vieillard, puis pénétrer entre les murs froids et silencieux de la chapelle où, derrière une vitre luisante, trônait, fière, une statuette de Bouddha. Minato s'y barricadait de longues minutes et en ressortait tantôt revigoré, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur gonflé d'espoir, tantôt abattu, l'air sinistre et les yeux rougis.

En proie au désespoir, Minato se mettait à croire, à joindre les mains et à prier. Pour le salut de son fils, il balayait d'un battement de cils ses convictions les plus profondes et essayait de se persuader de l'existence d'une force divine là-haut, quelque part au-dessus des nuages. Si la vision d'un père si dépité, si faible, serait susceptible d'effrayer moult enfants, Naruto avait fini par y trouver sa force. L'enfant faisait preuve d'une bravoure exemplaire pour ne jamais cesser de sourire, espérant ainsi transmettre à son père, par la douceur de ses gestes, le courage qui lui faisait tant défaut. Alors que la maladie rongeait son petit corps osseux, ombrait ses paupières, creusait ses joues, il s'efforçait de paraître au comble du bonheur. Naturellement, il serait abusif d'affirmer que le moindre de ses sourires n'était qu'artifice et illusion. Une part de sincérité les illuminait tous. Les instants partagés avec son père étaient inestimables aux yeux de Naruto. Au cours de ces heures où père et fils échangeaient maints regards complices, confidences inattendues, et fous rire partagés, le blondinet oubliait sa condition, savourant seulement la délicieuse sensation d'être comme n'importe qui. En bonne santé. Heureux d'exister.

En dépit de ce qu'aimait lui rabâcher son paternel, Naruto, jeune mais aucunement stupide, savait qu'il y avait des sujets à éviter s'il souhaitait passer un agréable moment. Par exemple, le sujet _Kushina _était formellement exclu de toute conversation. Le simple fait d'évoquer le nom de celle qui lui avait un jour donné la vie suffisait à gâcher la joie de Minato. Néanmoins contraint de répondre aux questions d'un enfant curieux de savoir d'où il venait, Minato lui avait confessé une vérité bouleversante. Sa génitrice, cette Kushina, l'avait abandonné à la naissance. Sans scrupules. Elle l'avait mis au monde avant de le refourguer aux infirmières comme si le fruit de ses entrailles ne valait pas mieux qu'un paquet encombrant dont on veut se débarrasser au plus vite. Puis, sans bruit, elle s'était enfuie, abandonnant Minato par la même occasion. Depuis, elle n'avait jamais donné de nouvelles, cherché à connaître son fils ou seulement à savoir s'il se portait bien. Rien. Silence radio. Le néant complet. Naruto ignorait à quoi elle ressemblait. De rage, Minato avait brûlé toutes les photos où elle apparaissait. Naruto le revoyait, accroupi devant la cheminée où crépitait un feu réconfortant, une pile de photographies à ses côtés. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il les déchirait une par une pour nourrir les flammes orangées s'élevant dans le foyer. Le feu dévorait tout. Les sourires, les regards amoureux, les sentiments voluptueux. Ne demeuraient que les souvenirs. Cruels, ils alimentaient la colère gîtant dans le cœur de Minato.

Pendant que les flammes mordaient le visage ovale de Kushina, Minato se demandait comment il avait fait pour aimer une femme pareille. Une femme qui, en se découvrant enceinte, avait d'abord voulu avorter. Se jetant à corps perdu dans la bataille, l'assommant d'arguments aussi bons que mauvais, prônant les bienfaits de la vie de famille, Minato parvint à la faire changer d'avis. Cet enfant, il le désirait ardemment. Devenir père était pour lui la concrétisation d'un vieux rêve jamais oublié. Pendant neuf mois, il se montra extrêmement présent et attentionné, achetant une tonne de vêtements pour enfants, décorant lui-même la chambre du futur bambin, l'ornant de peluches et de jouets. Il s'impliquait, s'engageait, songeait déjà à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait accomplir avec son marmot. L'été, il l'emmènerai à Okinawa où ils pourraient explorer les fonds marins et découvrir une multitude de poissons. L'hiver en revanche, il privilégierai la montagne et lui apprendrai à skier, à faire de la luge. Ils disputeraient d'interminables batailles de boules de neige et traceraient des anges dans la poudreuse. Et puis ensuite, il lui apprendrai à rouler à vélo, panserai ses plaies dès qu'il tomberait et s'écorcherai les genoux, sècherai ses larmes lorsqu'il essuierait sa première déception amoureuse, le soutiendrai quand il décidera d'entamer des études supérieures. Minato serai là. A chaque âge. A chaque étape.

C'était son enfant.

Après l'accouchement, Kushina décréta qu'elle n'était décidément pas faite pour être mère. Le visage dépourvu d'expression, elle regardait son fils pleurer et s'agiter entre ses bras sans même essayer de le consoler, de l'éteindre, de l'embrasser. Elle ne tiqua pas lorsque les infirmières en blouse blanche lui arrachèrent la chair de sa chair pour la placer en couveuse, suite à des problèmes respiratoires. A la fois inquiet pour la santé de son fils et la survie de son couple, Minato décida de jouer cartes sur table avec celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Froide comme la pierre, Kushina lui posa un ultimatum de taille. Deux options s'offraient à Minato. Soit il gardait l'enfant et perdait sa femme, soit il optait pour l'adoption et sauvait son couple. Le choix fut simple, rapide, évident. Le regard dur, les traits tendus, il contempla la femme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant cinq ans avec un intense dédain mâtiné de mépris. D'un ton persifleur, il cracha qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, que tout son amour était désormais dédié à son enfant. Kushina s'effondra. Les larmes ravagèrent son visage. Elle s'époumona pendant des minutes qui prirent un air d'éternité, rageuse, frustrée, incomprise. Mâchoires crispées et poings serrés, Minato l'écoutait, prenait notes de ses reproches, laissait ses interrogations en suspend. Irritée par son silence, elle se mit à lui asséner de minables coups de poing sur le torse. Il ne broncha pas, imperméable à sa souffrance.

Epuisée et vaincue, elle rendit les armes et s'en alla. Il ne la revit plus jamais.

Minato éleva son fils seul, sans réclamer l'aide de quiconque. Afin de subvenir à ses besoins, il enchaîna les heures supplémentaires sur les chantiers où il travaillait. Le soir, quand il allait récupérer son fils à la crèche, les mains et les joues barbouillées de poussière et de cambouis, il se sentait revivre. Naruto l'accueillait avec un grand sourire et, d'une démarche bancale, les bras tendus vers l'avant, comblait la distance qui les séparait. Juché sur ses petits pieds, il redoublait d'efforts pour tenir debout afin de sauter dans les bras de son père, accroupi de l'autre côté de la pièce. Quand enfin Naruto se laissait emprisonner entre ses deux bras musclés et protecteurs, Minato l'étreignait avec douceur, comme s'il craignait de le briser en mille. Ses lèvres déposaient quelques baisers tendres sur ses cheveux blonds et soyeux tandis qu'une de ses mains lui caressait le dos. Sur le trajet menant à la maison, installé à l'arrière, au fond de son siège pour enfants, Naruto narrait sa journée avec enthousiasme, n'épargnant aucun détail.

Minato l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir le sourire qu'il devinait se dessiner sur les lèvres ourlées de son fils. Arrivés chez eux, ils préparaient le dîner, lavaient les légumes, découpaient la viande, faisaient chauffer l'eau. Repus, ils prenaient leur bain ensemble, s'amusaient à noyer les petits canards en plastique, se fabriquaient une barbe blanche à l'aide du manteau de mousse citronnée drapant la surface de l'eau, s'éclaboussaient en riant campaient les bulles savonnées qui se formaient entre eux. Minato devait parfois batailler une minute avec Naruto pour que ce dernier consente enfin à se laver les dents. La peur d'un dentiste tortionnaire restait la plus forte. Finalement, ils terminaient la soirée devant un dessin animé, calé au fond du canapé du salon, une couverture autour des épaules. Souvent, Naruto s'endormait entre les bras de son père qui allait le déposer dans son lit à la fin du film. Il le recouvrait d'une couverture et l'embrassait sur le front avant d'allumer la veilleuse et de rejoindre son propre lit.

Père et fils, seuls mais heureux, menèrent une vie paisible et banale jusqu'à ce que Naruto fête son troisième anniversaire. L'année de ses trois ans, on lui découvrit une tumeur au cerveau. Victime d'intense maux de tête et de vomissements répétitifs, Naruto fut hospitalisé d'urgences au cours d'une nuit automnale. Sa température corporelle avoisinait les quarante et un degrés et il était gravement déshydraté. Dans un premier temps, les médecins cherchèrent à stabiliser son état, à faire baisser la fièvre. Une fois que cela fut fait, Naruto subit une série d'examens. Tests sanguins et urinaires, radiographies du crâne, scanners cérébraux. Le diagnostic tomba, cruel et sans appel. Naruto souffrait d'une tumeur localisée dans la région du quatrième ventricule cérébral. Précisément, il s'agissait d'épendymome malin, représentant environ quinze pour cent des tumeurs chez l'enfant. A cause de l'âge précoce de Naruto, une intervention chirurgicale n'était aucunement envisageable. La chimiothérapie se révélait, dans l'immédiat, la seule solution.

Le monde s'écroula pour Minato. Afin de payer le traitement de Naruto, il fut contraint de prendre un second emploi. Malgré son épuisement, il ne s'octroyait aucun jour de congé et trouvait toujours du temps à accorder à son fils unique. Leur vie aurait pu continuer ainsi, oscillant entre les périodes de rémission et de rechute, si Minato n'avait pas dégringolé du toit d'une des maisons dont il réparait la toiture. Alors qu'il fixait une tuile, son pied dérapa de l'échelle bancale où il se cramponnait. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus bas, inerte, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte sur un silence macabre. Sa chute fut fatale. Il ne se releva pas. L'hôpital fut alerté dans les heures qui suivirent et les infirmières s'octroyèrent la pénible tâche de mettre l'enfant de onze ans dans la confidence. Avec un père mort et une mère inconnue au bataillon, déchue de ses droits parentaux, Naruto se retrouva orphelin. Les funérailles eurent lieues trois jours plus tard. Le cercueil se trouvait fermé. Naruto n'eut pas l'occasion d'embrasser une dernière fois son père. Les yeux cachés derrière un rideau de larmes, l'enfant entendit sans le vouloir les murmures des adultes. La rumeur voulait que le côté gauche du visage de Minato fut complètement déchiqueté lors de l'impact.

Voilà pourquoi le cercueil était resté fermé.

Là commença l'odyssée tumultueuse de Naruto Uzumaki. Il fut envoyé dans un foyer pour mineurs à peine deux semaines après la mort de son père qui incarnait jusqu'alors son unique famille. A cause de son crâne chauve, les autres enfants de l'établissement l'accablèrent de sobriquets tous plus cruels les uns que les autres. _Boule de billard _fut celui qui revint le plus souvent. Bientôt, il oublia l'idée d'essayer de se faire accepter et aimer de ses pairs. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il se trouvait aux portes de l'Enfer. Les enfants plus âgés, dans le dos des éducateurs, exigeaient des plus jeunes qu'ils se livrent à des jeux sexuels, les contraignant en pratiquant le chantage affectif. Pour ces gamins en manque d'amour, pour lesquels relations sexuelles rimaient avec affection, succomber s'avérait facile. Après une lutte brève et peu convaincante, ils se livraient, s'abandonnaient aux griffes des plus grands. Naïvement, ils croyaient qu'en agissant ainsi ils finiraient enfin par gagner l'amour qui leur faisait défaut. Comme les autres, Naruto en fut victime. Trois fois.

La première fois fut douloureuse. Rin, un garçon de quinze ans, l'entraîna au fond du jardin où prospéraient les mauvaises herbes, juste derrière un mur souillés de graffitis ridicules, bien loin des regards indiscrets. Chétif et craintif, Naruto n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre. Les semaines précédant cet après-midi d'été, Rin s'était montré particulièrement attentionné à son égard, le protégeant des autres enfants, flattant son ego diminué, le couvrant de louanges et lui offrant les sachets de friandises qu'il dérobait dans la cuisine. Alors quand il lui avait proposé de participer à un jeu, Naruto, se sentant redevable, accepta.

Quand il aperçut une bouteille en plastique vide posée au milieu d'une planche en bois où des inscriptions bourrées de fautes d'orthographes se trouvaient griffonnées, le blondinet devina qu'ils allaient s'adonner au jeu de la bouteille. Beaucoup de ses camarades en parlaient, le nez plissé par le dégoût, mimant l'acte de vomir. Tétanisé par ce qu'il entendait, Naruto ne pouvait qu'imaginer leur souffrance et leur humiliation en priant pour ne jamais les connaître. Malheureusement pour lui, son heure était arrivée. Et hop, il allait passer à la casserole lui aussi. Le concept du jeu était simple. A tour de rôle, chacun pousserait la bouteille afin qu'elle tourne. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle s'arrêterait hasardement et le bouchon pointerait l'un des gages écrits le bois par un plumitif. Là, celui qui aurait fait tournoyer la bouteille devrait _impérativement _réaliser le gage que le hasard avait choisi pour lui. Simple, rapide, efficace. Toucher ou être touché. Aucune de ces deux propositions n'enchantait Naruto. Effleurer Rin, embrasser son visage piqué de boutons suintant, respirer son parfum malodorant le rendait malade. D'un autre côté, sentir les lèvres de Rin caresser sa peau, ses doigts se faufiler dans des endroits incongrus, sa virilité gonfler contre son ventre le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Peut-être valait-il mieux toucher soi-même finalement. Dans tous les cas, Naruto n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Souillé à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, il savait d'avance qu'il pleurerait de longues heures recroquevillé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec trois autres garçons de son âge.

Ce jour-là, Rin l'invita à s'asseoir. Les lèvres pincées, l'estomac martelé par l'angoisse, Naruto s'exécuta. Nerveux, il s'était mis à jouer avec un pan de sa chemise à carreaux blanche. Une chemise qu'il avait toujours détesté mais que son père aimait beaucoup de son vivant. Il disait qu'elle lui donnait des airs de petit gentleman. Rin l'avait imité, prenant place en face de lui. Galant envers son invité, Rin lui proposa de commencer. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Naruto se contenta d'opiner de la tête avant d'obtempérer. Pendant que la bouteille tournait, telle la girouette du destin, Naruto cherchait en lui le courage de s'enfuir en courant comme un lapin pris en chasse. Les surveillants n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de l'autre côté du mur, certainement occupés à siroter une tasse de café. Avec un peu de chance… s'il courrait suffisamment vite… sans trébucher… peut-être qu'il y arriverait. Il écarquilla les yeux, foudroyé par la fatalité. Mais que se passerait-il ensuite ? Rin ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. A la tombée de la nuit, quand le nombre d'éducateurs se réduisait, que les couloirs se vidaient peu à peu de toute présence humaine, Rin n'aurait aucun mal à se glisser hors de son dortoir pour rejoindre celui de Naruto. En plus, la chambre étant équipée de lits superposés, Naruto dormait en bas. Rin aurait bien vite fait de coller la lame d'un couteau fabriqué maison contre son dos et de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche pour le réduire au silence.

Et puis, dénoncer Rin ne l'amènerait à rien. Certains éducateurs n'ignoraient rien de ce qui se produisait mais pourtant personne n'agissait. Qui se souciait d'orphelins ? Tout le monde se taisait, autorisait l'impensable, devenant implicitement complice de ce qui se tramait dans les chambres ou dans les douches. Les adultes, censés les protéger, étaient devenus aux yeux de Naruto des êtres fats et égoïstes. Dépourvus de cœur et d'âme. Il ne leur accordait aucune confiance. Il les détestait. De ses yeux bleus, il les dévisageait avec haine et dédain, impérieux, les rendant responsables de son calvaire. A commencer par son propre père. Pourquoi était-il parti sans lui, celui-là ? De quel droit l'abandonnait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Et si les anges existaient réellement, pourquoi ne lui venait-il pas en aide dans un moment pareil ?

Réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire, l'enfant sentit les larmes voiler son regard. Adoptant des airs de grand frère, Rin posa une main sur son épaule et chercha à le réconforter. Tremblant de peur dans l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre, Naruto ne parvenait plus à esquisser le moindre geste. S'il avait pu, il aurait envoyer valser sa maudite main, capable des pires atrocités, d'un sec coup d'épaule.

Quand la bouteille s'arrêta enfin, Rin lui expliqua avec des mots simples mais crus le sens du terme _fellation_. Avec un certain soulagement, l'enfant se rendit compte que le mot était inscrit en vert. Rin ne le toucherait pas aujourd'hui. Un instant, il cru que cela serait simple, qu'il n'aurait qu'à fermer fortement les yeux et penser à autre chose pour oublier l'horreur du moment. Il déchanta rapidement. Peut-être que ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il perdit toute considération pour son corps. Quand le plus âgé se débarrassa de son pantalon, le blondinet eut des haut-le-cœur. Plus que jamais, il aurait voulu s'enfuir, formuler une prière et devenir subitement invisible, tel un Harry Potter drapé de sa cape magique. Malheureusement, en ce bas monde, la magie n'existait pas. Ou du moins, elle n'élisait pas demeure dans la vie de Naruto Uzumaki. Humilié et terrifié en imaginant les représailles qu'il pourrait subir s'il osait broncher, il se plia aux ordres de Rin. Ce dernier, un tantinet vexé par l'air dégoûté imprimé sur son visage écarlate, le pria de mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage. Allons, il n'était pas si repoussant. _Non, pas pour un myope qui a perdu ses lunettes et te regarde de très loin, _songea rageusement Naruto. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais, au goût de Naruto, les minutes devinrent des décennies.

Soucieux de concentrer son attention sur autre chose que les soupirs rauques de l'adolescent, Naruto se focalisa sur les bruits extérieurs. Ils lui parurent plus précis, plus clairs, plus intenses. Dans son dos, il entendit résonner les cris des enfants en train de jouer dans la cour, comme une incessante mélodie. Bientôt, l'un d'entre eux se fit réprimander par l'un des éducateurs. A en juger par la voix dure et rocailleuse de la réprimande, il s'agissait certainement de monsieur Moritaka, un cinquantenaire à l'air blasé. Le vent se faufilait entre les branches maigres et fleuries des cerisiers, faisant frissonner leurs feuilles verdoyantes et luisantes sous les rayons timides du soleil printanier. Discrets, les alizés semblaient lui murmurer moult secrets. Le chant des oiseaux, guilleret et mutin, s'étalait au milieu du ciel comme un ruban de sons harmonieux et singuliers. Infatigables, les moineaux volaient, pirouettaient entre les nuages cotonneux. Subitement, filandreuse comme une aiguille à coudre, une buse fendit l'horizon en poussant des cris ressemblant d'une certaine façon à un miaulement.

Ce fut sans aucun doute en reportant toute son attention sur l'environnement extérieur que Naruto ne céda pas à la folie. Quand le plaisir de Rin atteignit enfin son summum, il repoussa violemment l'enfant, et laissa jaillir sa semence sur l'herbe grillée par le soleil. Haletant, Naruto ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son bourreau, bien que sa volonté fut forte. Comme il le trouvait moche avec ses joues rouges, ses cheveux châtains emmêlés, ses lèvres sèches, ses petits yeux malins, ses mains plus rêches qu'un sarment de vigne. Naruto le détestait. Il le détesta pendant des année, lui souhaitant de subir les pires malheurs du monde. Certainement par miracle, Rin fut adopté et quitta l'orphelinat. Naruto ne le vit plus jamais. Un jour, l'enfant devint suffisamment grand pour se défendre et tenir tête à ses assaillants. Il gardait les lèvres scellées mais laissait parler ses poings. Sa colère, ayant pris trop d'ampleur pour qu'il puisse la contrôler, il l'exprimait à travers des regards meurtriers, des remarques sarcastiques, des attitudes teintées d'indifférence. Cependant, la haine ne dominait pas ses actes. Dès qu'il eut quatorze ans, que l'adolescence lui sculpta un corps fort et musclé, il entreprit de protéger ses cadets des vautours tels que Rin. L'enfer qu'il avait lui-même jadis connu, il ne le souhaitait à personne. Il veillait au grain, attentif, et n'hésitait pas à casser la figure au premier osant poser le doigt sur un enfant.

_Plus jamais ça, _se disait-il.

Outre son passé désastreux et le fait qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement des tripoteurs d'enfants, l'existence de Naruto Uzumaki s'avérait banale. Chaque jour, un bus conduisait les plus grands au lycée Okaido, situé à une quinzaine de kilomètres de l'orphelinat. Silencieux et sans amis, Naruto passait la plupart de son temps à rêvasser, assis dans le fond de la classe. Les filles le trouvaient plutôt joli garçon et tentaient vainement de dérider son visage, d'y coller un sourire. Imperméable à leurs sentiments, il les envoyait paître d'un regard glacial. Pour les plus déterminées d'entre elles, il s'autorisait à se montrer exécrable, riant à gorge déployée quand elles trouvaient le courage de lui confesser leur amour. Toutes finissaient en pleurs. Comme elles étaient stupides de sangloter ainsi pour un type comme lui. Pourquoi les filles s'amourachaient-elles de garçons détestables, froids et durs ? Que cherchaient-elles ? Qu'espéraient-elles réparer ? Rares étaient les filles qui pleurnichaient au nom d'un homme gentil et doux comme un agneau. Non. Ces hommes-là, tendres, prêts à leur décrocher la lune, elles ne s'en formalisaient pas, préférant les considérer comme des frères de cœur ou des meilleurs amis. Leur amour, elles le dédiaient aux vilains garçons, à ceux qui ne les aimaient pas. Tellement contradictoire. Tellement… féminin.

Naruto les trouvait pitoyables, ces gamines barbouillées de maquillage qui se prenaient pour de véritables femmes juste parce qu'elles portaient des talons hauts et arboraient une généreuse poitrine. Et le fait qu'elles ignorent combien elles se montraient ridicules l'agaçait davantage. Il n'avait jamais aimé les filles, de toute façon, et ne ressentait aucun scrupule à les blesser. Contrairement à ses pairs, il se rendait en cours pour une raison autre que la soif de connaissances ou les jolies gazelles. Il y allait pour la marijuana. Chaque après-midi, à la sortie des cours, il avait rendez-vous avec Haru Tachibana, un universitaire qui vendait de la drogue aux petits lycéens désireux de se forger une réputation de dur à cuire. En mourant, Minato lui légua un maigre héritage que l'orphelinat lui distribuait chaque dimanche sous la forme d'argent de poche. Evidemment, Naruto s'en servait pour se payer quelques joints et plusieurs grammes d'herbe. Le modeste héritage de Minato termina dans les poches de Haru Tachibana, vulgairement troqué contre un peu de marijuana que Naruto fumait en cachette, le soir, dans la cour de l'orphelinat. La drogue le calmait, l'apaisait, l'empêchait de se jeter du haut d'un toit, de fracasser le crâne des abuseurs d'enfants, de mettre le feu à ce maudit foyer aux allures de prison.

Elève médiocre, Naruto redoubla à plusieurs reprises. A l'âge de dix huit ans, il se trouvait toujours en quatrième année, mêlé à des gosses de quinze ans qui s'amusaient à titiller ses nerfs. Il décida que les études n'étaient décidément pas faites pour lui et les abandonna sans décrocher son diplôme, persuadé qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Sans regrets, il quitta ensuite l'orphelinat, laissant derrière lui une dizaine d'enfants qui désormais n'auraient plus personne pour les protéger. Pendant un an, il vécut dans les rues de Tokyo avant de récolter suffisamment d'argent pour sauter dans un train au hasard, sans se soucier de sa destination. Les rails de chemin de fer le conduisirent à Kyoto. Estimant se trouver suffisamment éloigné de sa ville natale, il posa ses bagages au milieu des buildings grisâtres de Kyoto.

La vie le guida vers Sasuke.

Coup de chance ou coup du sort ?

Son téléphone portable émit une sonnerie stridente, l'arrachant à ses rêveries. En grognant, il se redressa et décrocha.

-Quoi ?!

_-Eh ben… toujours aussi aimable. Je suis ravi de voir que le temps laisse certaines choses intactes. _

Un sourire béat illumina le visage de Naruto.

-Sasuke ?

_-Je te dérange pas ?_

-Jamais tu me déranges ! Quelle question débile !

Les deux amis échangèrent quelques banalités d'usage puis Sasuke alla droit au but.

_-Voilà… je voudrais t'inviter à dîner. _

Naruto sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

-Quand ?

_-Pourquoi pas demain soir ? Chez moi. _

Cet appel inattendu aurait pu éclairer sa journée entière. Alors Naruto n'aurait cessé de sourire, plongé dans un délicat et éphémère sentiment de bonheur intense. Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau. Une ombre si large qu'elle masquait toute lumière.

-Sa… Sakura sera là ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Sasuke parut décontenancé par cette question incongrue.

_-Hein ?Bien sûr qu'elle sera là, c'est aussi chez elle je te rappelle. Elle a très envie de te rencontrer et n'arrête pas de me casser les pieds pour que je vous présente. _

Sans raison aucune, Naruto se sentit vidé de toutes ses forces. Sakura. Il ne la connaissait pas. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un nom que Sasuke prononçait tantôt avec tendresse, tantôt avec dédain. Une ceinture de lettres dépourvue de visage et de voix. Il ignorait tout d'elle mais pourtant il la détestait déjà, cette femme qui s'accaparait le cœur de Sasuke. Il serra les dents, retint son souffle, et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Désolé Sasuke… demain soir ça va pas être possible. Je suis déjà pris.

Le ténébreux parut déçu.

_-Ah… et après-demain alors ?_

-Non plus.

_-Et après après-demain ?_

Naruto soupira.

-Je te rappellerai dès que j'aurais un moment à te consacrer, d'accord ? C'est plus simple.

A son grand soulagement, Sasuke n'insista pas. A l'autre bout du fil, il s'efforça de garder une voix neutre mais, pas dupe pour un sou, Naruto y décelait une once de colère et un zest de tristesse. Avait-il deviné ? Non. Impossible. Sasuke ne soupçonnait pas ses sentiments. Il ne les avait jamais soupçonnés, d'ailleurs. Doué pour démasquer les émotions d'autrui, il demeurait cependant incompétent lorsqu'il s'agissait de déchiffrer les sentiments que les autres ressentaient à son égard. Sa clairvoyance s'estompait quand il était lui-même la cible de sentiments troublants. Peut-être était-ce pour une lui une façon de se protéger, de se mettre à l'abri de toute souffrance. Pourtant Sakura avait réussi là où tous ne faisaient qu'échouer. Elle était parvenue à toucher Sasuke en plein cœur, à lui faire entendre et surtout accepter ses sentiments. Par quel miracle, Naruto l'ignorait aussi. Il ne serait jamais disponible. Pas tant que Sasuke continuerait de l'inviter chez lui. Avec Sakura comme cuisinière. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir toucher son ami, l'embrasser, lui parler avec tendresse. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, un défi qu'il ne se sentait pas apte à relever.

Un peu naïvement, il s'était toujours imaginé que s'il revoyait un jour Sasuke, ses problèmes toucheraient à leur fin. Comme si son ami d'enfance détenait le pouvoir de le secourir, tel un prince charmant. Mais s'il n'était pas capable de se montrer sincère et franc, Sasuke ne pourrait rien pour lui. Naruto détestait l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres et se méprisait de ne pouvoir leur en offrir une autre, bien plus belle. Souvent, il se demandait ce que Sasuke pensait de lui désormais, comment il le trouvait et s'il l'appréciait toujours autant. Incapable de l'interroger, Naruto ne put étancher sa curiosité.

Sans laisser une chance à Sasuke de deviner ce qui le tourmentait tant, Naruto raccrocha. Sous le regard inquiet d'Hinata, toujours plantée devant la fenêtre, il se leva et s'approcha d'un guéridon de bois. Il ouvrit le tiroir, en sortit un petit sachet de poudre blanche, attrapa une seringue et disparut dans une autre pièce. La brunette n'essaya pas le retenir ou de partager cette dose d'héroïne avec lui. Naruto s'injectait son poison seul, à l'abri des regards. C'était son moment. Le moment où ses idées lui paraissaient plus claires. Il s'assit en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre un mur et songea combien cela faisait mal d'entendre la voix de Sasuke. Si lointaine, si distante. Quel timbre adoptait-elle lorsque ses mots s'adressaient à Sakura ? Certainement qu'elle était douce et mielleuse, calme et bienveillante. Et puis quand il l'embrassait…

-Sûrement qu'il l'embrasse sur la bouche, grommela Naruto en ouvrant le sachet en plastique posé sur ses genoux. On embrasse toujours celle qu'on aime sur la bouche.

_Avant, c'était moi qui l'embrassait à cet endroit-là. Avant, je l'aimais déjà. Je l'ai aimé avant elle. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime toujours. Je m'en suis rendu compte en revoyant sa façon de sourire. Mais maintenant elle est là. C'est elle qui dort à ses côtés, qui lui prépare de bons petits plats, qui lave son linge et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Moi, je suis juste le bon vieux copain du CHU de Tokyo… le pauvre type qui n'a jamais été fichu de gagner une seule partie de Monopoly… merde, c'est pitoyable. _

Un soupir lourd de sens franchit le barrage de ses lèvres. Quel piètre ami il faisait ! Ne devrait-il pas se montrer heureux pour Sasuke ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ramait dans la mouise qu'il devait reprocher à Sasuke d'être heureux et de réussir sa vie. Il ne disposait nullement de ce droit. Mais non. Ce n'était pas de bonheur qu'irradiait son cœur quand il songeait à la réussite sentimentale de son ami d'enfance. Il avait mal. Comme si un poignard aiguisé lui sectionnait les myocardes un par un, comme si une poigne de fer arrachait son cœur pour le presser fermement, allant jusqu'à le broyer. Il aimerait vider son cœur comme on vide un grenier, le débarrasser de tous ces regrets encombrants, de cette rancœur tant inutile qu'envahissante.

D'une main tremblante, il arracha le plastique protégeant la seringue. Sain d'esprit et n'ayant aucune envie de contracter le virus du SIDA, il ne se piquait qu'avec des seringues stériles et neuves. Hinata se débrouillait toujours pour en dérober une ou deux dans les pharmacies. Avec l'aisance d'un habitué, il attrapa un foulard crasseux et, à l'aide de ses dents, le noua autour de son bras gauche afin de se fabriquer un garrot. Son poing s'engourdit un peu et il le serra. Rapidement, il chauffa le dos d'une cuillère en plastique à l'aide d'un briquet, mélangea l'héroïne avec un citron et glissa sa mixture dans la seringue. Toujours en pensant à Sasuke, il approcha le bout de la seringue de son bras veiné de bleu. Et c'était parti. Il s'injecta la substance douce et nocive, espérant qu'elle grignote une fois de plus le moindre de ses maux. Le délicieux poison voyageait dans ses veines, imprégnait chaque fibre de son corps, aspergeait la moindre de ses cellules. Sa magie enivrante fit son travail et il se mit à sourire. Alors cette douleur qui le tenaillait continuellement se tint enfin tranquille, endormie, anesthésiée.

Soulevé par une douce chaleur, il appuya la tête contre le mur et clôt les paupières.

oOoOo

Assis derrière le volant de sa Toyota, Sasuke attendait que le courage vienne lui botter l'arrière-train pour le forcer à traverser la route le séparant de la demeure de ses parents. En milieu d'après-midi, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Un crachin léger et brumeux qui ne mouillait pas. En quittant les bureaux d'_Observation, _Sasuke prit la décision de se rendre dans la campagne de Yuuko, là où d'infinies étendues verdoyantes entouraient les bâtisses. De l'autre côté de la chaussée où exhalait une odeur d'humidité se dressait une majestueuse maison boisée. L'allée menant à la porte d'entrée étaient bordée de fleurs aux pétales resplendissant de santé. La demeure familiale regorgeant de souvenirs. Comme toujours, il redoutait d'en franchir le seuil, sachant d'avance ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte en bois de chêne.

D'un œil absent, il regardait les feuilles humides des champs de maïs trembler sous la caresse d'un vent tiède. Ce matin, il avait profité de sa pause pour téléphoner à Naruto. A plusieurs reprises, téléphone portable à la main et sourire guilleret, il s'était éclipsé à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs de ses collègues qui le soupçonnaient de fréquenter une autre femme que la sienne. Aujourd'hui enfin il était parvenu à vaincre son anxiété et à composer le numéro de son bon vieux copain. Son Samsung collé à l'oreille, il avait laissé son regard se perdre sur le ballet incessant des voitures, craignant de se heurter à un nouveau silence. Quand il entendit le timbre rauque du blondinet, son cœur cessa de battre, piqué à vif. Véritable maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions aux autres, il n'avait laissé poindre dans sa voix ni la surprise ni l'enthousiasme. Cependant, si les traits de son visage demeuraient impassibles, si le timbre de sa voix avoisinait la neutralité ou l'indifférence, une tendresse étonnée traversait son regard d'encre. Ses yeux, pareils à des traîtres, exprimaient ce que sa bouche s'évertuait à taire. Ils viraient au gris quand on le contrariait, brillaient d'un éclat nouveau dès qu'on le charmait, et ses paupières se plissaient quand il se fâchait. Lorsque le sillon situé entre ses deux sourcils noirs se creusait, l'orage menaçait de gronder.

Depuis que Sakura connaissait l'existence de ce vieil ami d'enfance, elle désirait associer un visage au prénom qui semblait avoir élu demeure dans la bouche de son conjoint. Naruto. _Invite-le à la maison ! _claironnait-elle chaque soir, lors du dîner. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Sasuke avait toujours attendu un geste de Naruto, espérant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais non. Fidèle à lui-même, Naruto disparut dans la nature sans lui donner signe de vie. Sans l'appeler. Tourmenté par l'attitude de celui qu'il croyait connaître par cœur, Sasuke n'en dormit pas. Plusieurs nuits d'affilée, il resta allongé au milieu du lit, les yeux grands ouverts, à réfléchir, à se demander pourquoi les choses étaient devenues si différentes. L'effet du temps pouvait se montrer dévastateur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se résigna et comprit que s'il souhaitait garder Naruto dans sa vie, il devrait se battre avec véhémence. Pareil à un mince filet d'eau qui glisse entre les doigts, Naruto ne cessait de lui échapper, de l'esquiver, de l'ignorer même. Aujourd'hui, ironie du sort, c'était lui qui semblait inaccessible. Alors il téléphona, l'invita et essuya difficilement un refus en dépit de son insistance. Nouvelle déception. Le cœur en peine, il était resté immobile de longues minutes, les lèvres pincées, les bras ballants, à se demander la raison poussant son ami à refuser son invitation. Était-il le seul à vouloir reprendre contact ? Peut-être. Enfant déjà, Naruto ignorait superbement les appels au secours emballés dans une enveloppe qu'il lui envoyait chaque semaine. Les souvenirs permettent de corriger le tir, d'effacer les quiproquos, de dissiper les malentendus, de drainer la colère et parfois même d'atténuer la tristesse. Peut-être que Naruto avait raison dans le fond. Peut-être qu'il avait seulement idéalisé ses souvenirs.

Les gouttes de pluie s'amoncelaient sur le pare-brise de la Toyota. L'imposante demeure des Uchiha se résumait désormais à une palette de couleurs indissociables. Pourtant, il suffirait d'un vif et bref coup d'essuie-glace pour les envoyer valser et y voir de nouveau clair. Mais, en proie à une flemme incroyable, Sasuke ne trouva pas la force d'enclencher les essuie-glace. Sa situation actuelle ressemblait de près à celle de son pare-brise. Il n'y voyait plus rien, n'y comprenait plus rien. En soupirant, Sasuke déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et sentit son cœur se glacer d'effroi. La maison des Uchiha ou la cité des âmes déchues. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années que les cris, les injures et les complaintes remplaçaient les fous rire, les clins d'œil de connivence et les conversations courtoises. Itachi avait disparu et depuis les parents Uchiha perdaient littéralement la boule. Fervent alcoolique, Fugaku vidait des litres entiers de whisky agrémentés parfois d'un ou deux verres de vodka. Incapable de se lever le matin et de tenir une journée complète sans sombrer dans l'ivresse, il perdit son emploi. Ce cinquantenaire, autrefois si élégant et droit, n'était plus qu'une loque humaine. Mal rasé, les cheveux en bataille, l'haleine fétide, les yeux soulignés par de larges cernes noirs, il se trouvait aux antipodes de l'irréprochable père de famille qu'il avait jadis été.

Et puis Mikoto le suivit sur le chemin de la déchéance. Ecrasée par sa souffrance, elle ne ressemblait plus à la femme belle et digne que tous avaient connu. La douleur l'amaigrissait, la rendait hargneuse, lui donnait vingt ans de plus. Gravement dépressive, elle se gavait de Valium et de Prozac pour ne pas se jeter depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre ou se pendre à l'une des poutres du grenier. En même temps que son frère, Sasuke perdit sa mère. Egarée dans la souffrance que procure l'absence d'un enfant, elle en oublia son second fils. Dès lors, Sasuke ne rencontra plus la tendresse originelle de sa mère. Elle ne lui souriait plus, ne s'adressait plus à lui avec cette voix doucereuse, mélodieuse, ne l'étreignait plus contre son cœur en lui confessant combien elle l'aimait.

Une douleur cuisante piqua le cœur de Sasuke. Les doigts crispés sur le volant de sa voiture, il déglutit avec difficulté. Il y avait eu ce maudit soir de décembre. Il avait treize ans et cela faisait deux longues années qu'Itachi ne faisait plus partie de leur quotidien. Ce soir-là, la neige tombait silencieusement. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il se souvenait des moindres détails, de chaque odeur, de chaque sensation… jamais il n'oublierait.

_D'épais flocons blancs chutaient du ciel sans un bruit, étincelants sous l'éclat argenté d'une lune ronde et pleine. On aurait dit qu'une pluie de diamants s'écrasait souplement, gracieusement, sur les toits de Kyoto. Allongé sur le ventre, le corps recouvert d'une grosse couverture, Sasuke bouquinait tranquillement. Confortablement installé sur le canapé du salon, il humait à pleins poumons le délicieux parfum de jasmin planant dans l'air. Un feu réconfortant crépitait dans le foyer de la cheminée et un chat au pelage roux dormait à poings fermés, recroquevillé sur une chaise. Sorti de l'hôpital, Sasuke allait mieux. Ses cheveux repoussaient par endroits, formant un halo sombre et piquant sur son crâne chauve. Depuis la cuisine, il entendit l'éternelle voix douce et posée de sa mère. Avec un sourire, il se leva et la rejoignit, abandonnant au passage son bouquin sur une commode. Elle était là, radieuse dans sa robe en laine lilas. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène tombaient sur son dos en une élégante cascade silencieuse. Sasuke aimait les caresser, les faire glisser entre ses doigts. Doux et soyeux, ils revivifiaient ses souvenirs d'enfance. Un poulet était occupé à rôtir au fond du four et un gâteau au chocolat attendait d'être dévoré. D'ici plusieurs minutes, Fugaku rentrerait du travail et ils pourraient déguster ces mets délicats en regardant un programme à la télévision. Tout était normal. Parfaitement normal. Rien ne laissait présager la tragédie qui allait surgir dans leur vie._

_Mikoto lui annonça qu'elle allait prendre un bain. Sasuke acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle l'attira contre sa poitrine pour l'enlacer. D'abord avec délicatesse. Ensuite, ses bras se resserrèrent, tel un étau, autour des épaules de Sasuke. Elle l'étreignit avec tant de force que l'adolescent en eut le souffle coupé. Les lèvres collées à la surface blanche et parsemée de pics noirs de son fils cadet, elle susurra quelques paroles à peine inaudibles. Sasuke ne chercha pas à les décrypter, se contentant simplement de nouer les bras autour de la taille frêle de sa mère fleurant le patchouli et le génépi. Habitué aux imprévisibles élans de tendresse de sa mère, Sasuke ne s'enquit pas de cette étreinte inattendue. Sans mot dire, il la regarda grimper les escaliers de bois puis disparaître à l'étage. La porte de la salle de bains claqua et il put entendre l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Connaissant la coquetterie naturelle de sa mère, Sasuke sut qu'elle en aurait pour une bonne demi-heure au moins. Son estomac gronda furieusement. _

_Profitant de l'absence de Mikoto, il ouvrit une petite armoire, en sortit un paquet de biscuits au chocolat et décida de se rendre à la cave, là où il avait aménagé une chambre noire pour développer ses clichés. En descendant les marches en pierre blanche menant à la cave, il grignota quelques biscuits. La température dégringola de plusieurs degrés et il frissonna légèrement. Une odeur de poussière mêlée à celle des pommes de terre entassées dans un coin de cette pièce froide et aux murs faits de pierre titilla ses narines. Afin d'atténuer la lumière provenant de l'extérieur, il avait recouvert d'une épaisse bâche noire l'unique lucarne de la cave. Seule une lueur rougeâtre éclairait la pièce, timide et discrète, remodelant les vieux meubles acculés aux murs, traçant des plaques pourpres sur le sol carrelé. Les joues pleines de miettes chocolatées, il éteignit la lumière et commença à suspendre sur un fil ses photographies à l'aide de pinces à linge. Perdu dans un univers infrarouge, il contemplait le chapelet de photographies qui se balançait au-dessus de sa tête. Le sourcil froncé et lamine grave, Sasuke veillait à l'excellence de ses gestes. A l'aide d'une pince, il se saisit soigneusement de l'un des clichés qui trempait dans une boîte en plastique noyée d'un bain spécial et malodorant et l'observa avec intérêt. Quelques gouttes glissaient sur la surface glacée du papier, s'arrêtaient au niveau d'un coin pour s'y pendre un instant avant de s'écraser sur le sol. _

_C'était un portrait de sa mère, un cliché pris à son insu quelques mois plus tôt. On pouvait la voir au milieu du jardin, assise sur la balancelle, encerclée par d'élégants camélias blancs. Elle portait une jolie robe en satin jaune qui dévoilait ses longues jambes légèrement bronzées, ses épaules graciles, son cou où gisait un médaillon plaqué or contenant une photographie récente d'Itachi. Un gros livre se trouvait ouvert sur ses genoux osseux. Les yeux baissés, le front plissé par les tourments qu'elle taisait, Mikoto essayait vainement de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Parfois, il lui arrivait de tourner une page, de parcourir de nouvelles lignes, de réaliser qu'elle n'en comprenait pas un traître mot puis finalement de revenir plusieurs chapitres en arrière. De loin, Sasuke l'observait, attendant le moment propice pour en faire une cible de choix. Elle semblait si triste, si seule. Perdant l'appétit, elle s'alimentait à peine. Un creux fendait chacune de ses joues blafardes et on aurait aisément pu jouer du xylophone sur ses flancs, utilisant ses côtes en guise de clavier. Sans raison, elle se mit à pleurer sur sa vie, sur le sort réservé à ses deux enfants. L'un disparu, l'autre condamné. Oh oui, elle maudissait la vie. Le cœur en lambeaux, Sasuke fut pris de l'envie de la consoler mais fut incapable de bouger. Les pieds cloués à l'herbe fraîche du matin, il n'avait pu que lever son appareil photo –un vieux Canon- et capturer l'instant. _

_Un instant véritable, sincère, où il apprit véritablement à connaître sa mère et le malheur qui l'habitait. _

_Sentant la mélancolie le gagner, il accrocha la photographie et s'empara d'une autre. Pensif, il entendit à peine les pas précipités de son père marteler les escaliers. _

_-Sasuke, où est ta mère ? _

_Le concerné sursauta, surpris. Sanglé dans un costume de ville gris souris, Fugaku l'interrogeait du regard, les traits déformés par une inquiétude qu'il tentait de dissimuler. _

_-Tiens papa… tu es déjà là ?_

_-Où est ta mère, nom de Dieu ?!_

_Il avait haussé le ton comme cela lui arrivait rarement. _

_-Elle… elle est dans la salle de bains._

_-Vraiment ? C'est étrange… quand je l'ai appelée depuis le couloir, elle ne m'a pas répondu. _

_Père et fils restèrent un instant silencieux, immobiles, et se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Tandis qu'un scénario macabre s'écrivait dans la tête du chef de famille, le cœur de l'adolescent s'affola. En poussant un cri, Fugaku tourna les talons et gravit les marches à la vitesse de l'éclair. A la fois stupéfait et effrayé, Sasuke le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bains. Poing serré, Fugaku tambourina sauvagement à la porte tout en hurlant le prénom de son épouse. Cette dernière ne répondit pas. L'eau ne coulait plus. Un silence implacable régnait dans la salle de bains. Un silence de mort. Peu solide, la porte céda sous les coups de Fugaku, dévoilant le corps nu et diaphane de Mikoto, inerte dans la baignoire remplie d'une eau rouge. Une lame de rasoir souillée de sang et de petits morceaux de chair reposait sur le lavabo. Fugaku se précipita auprès d'elle et, sans efforts, l'extirpa de la baignoire avant de la couvrir d'une serviette. A moitié consciente, elle gémit contre le torse de son mari. Un torrent de sang s'écoulait de ses poignets, traçant un sillon pourpre sur ses avant-bras, pour terminer sur le bleu du tapis de bain. Paralysé par l'horreur, Sasuke n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Comme hypnotisés, ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à se détacher de sa mère, qui ressemblait désormais davantage à une poupée aux articulations brisées qu'à un être humain. _

_-Maman… _

_A l'aide d'une serviette, Fugaku tenta de stopper l'hémorragie. _

_-Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! Appelle une ambulance bon sang ! _

_Tétanisé, l'adolescent se contenta de l'interroger du regard. La sueur perlait sur le visage ovale et ridé de son père. Sa cravate et sa chemise étaient trempées et maculées de sang. _

_-Sasuke !_

_Il recouvra ses esprits. Sans perdre une minute, il fit volte face, descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et composa le numéro des urgences. D'une voix hachée, il parvint à donner son adresse à la femme qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du fil. Elle lui garantit qu'une ambulance serait là dans moins de cinq minutes. Sans songer à la remercier ou à la saluer, Sasuke raccrocha et retourna auprès de se mère. Allongée sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bains, la tête sur les cuisses de son époux, elle sombrait. Désespéré, Fugaku lui donnait de petites tapes sur les joues en la suppliant de se battre. Les larmes noyaient son regard vitreux. Sasuke ne pleurait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas, trop choqué. Mikoto ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui. Une sueur froide courut le long de son échine et il recula d'un pas. Muet d'effroi, il la dévisageait comme si elle était un monstre tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Avec ses cheveux emmêlés et répandus autour de son crâne, ses mollets égratignés, ses bras ensanglantés et ses yeux hagards, elle était méconnaissable. _

_Mikoto tendit une main dans sa direction. _

_-Vi…ens… _

_Il hésita. Fugaku l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Le cœur à tambour battant, les mains moites d'angoisse, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa mère. Elle lui sourit. Il tressaillit. _

_-Sasuke, souffla-t-elle, je… te dem… demande pardon. _

_-Merde ces serviettes sont imbibées de sang ! pesta Fugaku. _

_Il se redressa. _

_-Sasuke, appuie fortement sur ses poignets d'accord ? Je vais chercher d'autres serviettes dans la buanderie !_

_L'adolescent s'exécuta, les mains tremblantes. Bientôt, ses doigts, ses paumes, et même le dos de ses mains furent recouvertes d'un sang chaud et poisseux. _

_-Ca s'arrête pas, bafouilla-t-il, ça s'arrête pas…_

_-Continue d'appuyer au lieu de geindre ! cracha Fugaku avant de quitter la pièce. _

_Sasuke l'entendit descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Mikoto continuait de sourire. _

_-Je… je regrette… de ne pas être une… meilleure mère. _

_-Arrête de parler, maman. Tu vas pas mourir ! _

_-Je suis… déjà morte… ça fait deux ans… que je suis morte. _

_-Mais… mais je suis là moi non ? Je compte pas moi ? Je vaux pas le coup que tu vives encore ?Allez, accroche-toi !_

_Mikoto garda le silence et clôt les paupières. Paniqué, Sasuke appela son père. Ce dernier déboula, les bras chargés de serviettes propres. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance débarqua, toute sirène hurlante. _

Par la suite, Sasuke apprit de son père que Mikoto avait souvent menacé d'en finir avec la vie mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux. Longtemps, Sasuke lui en voulut, le tint pour responsable du malheur de sa mère. Au fil des années, la rancœur laissa la place au pardon. Après sa tentative de suicide, Mikoto, diagnostiquée dépressive, fut provisoirement placée dans un hôpital psychiatrique où elle séjourna environ six mois. Chaque jour, Sasuke allait lui rendre visite, remplaçait les fleurs fanées par de nouveaux bouquets colorés, brûlait de l'encens, étalait un châle en cachemire rose sur le lit. Il s'asseyait à ses côtés, lui attrapait la main et tentait d'entamer la conversation. Il prenait soin d'elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour lui. Le regard de Mikoto abritait deux yeux vides, éteints. Elle semblait perdue dans un autre monde. Parfois, il lui arrivait de sursauter puis de contempler Sasuke avec un air hébété, comme si elle venait subitement de prendre conscience de sa présence. Pour elle, Sasuke n'existait plus vraiment. Elle ne le voyait pas, ne l'aimait pas, ne le choyait pas. Itachi, même absent, prenait bien trop de place.

Sasuke dut grandir seul, affronter en solitaire le retour de sa leucémie et accepter, d'une certaine façon, la mort de ses parents. De ses _anciens _parents. L'époque de bonheur qu'ils avaient connus avant la disparition d'Itachi lui semblait étrangère, lointaine, presque inexistante. Itachi lui-même avait-il réellement existé ? Un de ces jours où, rongé par les regrets et accablé par le désespoir, il délia sa langue et se confia à Kiba. A l'époque, il se trouvait encore en dernière année de journalisme et effectuait son stage entre les murs d'_Observation_. Attentionné envers son jeune ami, Kiba l'invita à boire un chocolat chaud. Les yeux larmoyants et le cœur lourd de confidences, Sasuke accepta. Installé à la terrasse d'un café, il avoua au reporter que plus d'une fois, lassé par leurs querelles incessantes, il avait souhaité la mort de ses parents. Il ne supportait plus de les entendre s'hurler dessus, de voir sa mère délirer dans son coin en suppliant le Seigneur de lui rendre son fils aîné, d'assister à l'autodestruction de son père. Pour le jeune homme, ils étaient devenus de vrais fardeaux. Sasuke ne voulait pas finir comme eux. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas encore.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Kiba l'avait écouté du début à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne incapable de parler. Ce jour-là, il fut submergé par un torrent de larmes que ni sa fierté démesurée, ni la pudeur ne parvint à arrêter. Il pleura de tout son saoul tandis que Kiba lui pressait l'épaule, l'air gêné. Sasuke lui fit part de son désir de s'assumer seul, de prendre un appartement. _Comment feras-tu pour vivre, Sasuke ? _avait rétorqué Kiba en ponctuant son discours avec ses mains, _tu ne peux pas te trouver un job, tu pourras jamais être en même temps au stage et au travail. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est impossible de se couper en deux. _Avec désinvolture, Sasuke avait haussé les épaules. Ses paupières, rouges et gonflées, paraissaient lourdes de fatigue. _Ben je vivrais sur le dos des aides sociales tiens, _répliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Seulement, lesdites aides sociales ne s'avéraient pas suffisantes. Il gagnerait à peine de quoi payer son loyer. Foudroyé par l'évidence, Sasuke abandonna l'idée de prendre son indépendance. Avec hargne, il s'accrocha à ses études, aperçut en elles une porte de sortie, un aller simple pour une vie heureuse et dénuée d'ennuis. Quand ses parents continuaient de se battre aux petites heures de la nuit, Sasuke attrapait un oreiller et une couverture et allait dormir sur la banquette arrière du 4X4 noir de son père, dans le garage. A l'aube, il regagnait la maison pour prendre une douche rapide et revigorante, fourrer un bentô dans son sac à dos, et filait chez _Observation_.

Puis il y avait eu la proposition de Sakura. Suite au décès de sa grand-mère maternelle, la jeune femme hérita d'un généreux pactole de plusieurs millions de yens. Des rêves plein la tête et de l'argent plein les poches, elle demanda à Sasuke d'emménager avec elle. Pour échapper à son enfer quotidien, il accepta et quitta sans regrets la demeure familiale, s'exilant loin des cris et de la vaisselle brisée. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus de dormir dans un garage, de cohabiter avec une zombie et un bon à rien, il joua les amoureux transit, se faufila dans la peau d'un homme comblé. Sans lui dire _Je t'aime_, il fit comprendre à Sakura combien son désir de vie à deux était partagé. Elle y voyait un début d'avenir, il y décelait sa seule porte de sortie. Kyoto étant une grande ville, il s'avérait extrêmement difficile de trouver un appartement bon marché et en dépit de ses longues heures de travail intense, Sasuke ne gagnait pas suffisamment pour subvenir seul à ses besoins. En revanche, si le salaire de Sakura s'ajoutait au sien, sans oublier l'héritage de la mamie décédée, il n'aurait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Sasuke ouvrit la portière et déserta son véhicule. La pluie tombait toujours, avec davantage d'intensité. Protégeant son visage à l'aide de sa veste, il trottina de l'autre côté de la chaussée et gravit le perron. Un instant, il ferma les yeux, inspira, garda l'air pendant plusieurs secondes puis expira lentement. Il poussa la porte. Des éclats de voix le guidèrent jusqu'au salon. Sans grand étonnement, il surprit ses parents en pleine querelle. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, ils s'accablaient de reproches.

-Si Itachi n'est plus là, c'est à cause de toi ! T'as rien d'un bon père !

-Ca aurait dû se passer autrement, Mikoto ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner ce qui allait se produire, hein ?! Comment ?!

-T'as toujours été trop dur avec lui ! Même avant ça ! T'as jamais su lui parler !

Mikoto éclata en sanglots et brandit un petit poing. Un rictus amer franchit les lèvres de Fugaku.

-Mon fils me manque ! Tu comprends ça ?! Mon fils me manque !

-Mikoto… tais-toi… pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi…

-Non je me tairais pas ! J'en peux plus de me taire ! J'en peux plus !

Fugaku l'agrippa par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

-Tu vas la fermer ! Bon sang, tu vas la fermer un peu !

Sasuke serra les poings, inspira une bonne bouffée d'air et s'égosilla :

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez à la fin ?!

Remarquant enfin la présence de leur fils cadet, Mikoto et Fugaku scellèrent leurs lèvres. Ils ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot.

Sasuke avança vers eux, inquisiteur.

-Vous savez quelque chose à propos de la disparition d'Itachi ou quoi ?

Mal à l'aise, Mikoto baissa les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pantoufles. Fugaku toisa son fils pendant une salve de secondes avant de tourner les talons, d'attraper une bouteille de vin et de s'écrouler dans le canapé. Nullement gêné par le regard de son fils cadet, il but à même le goulot, l'œil absent. Au creux de sa poitrine, Sasuke sentit son cœur rater un battement. La colère déferla en lui comme une vague et il résista courageusement à l'envie de lui arracher la bouteille des mains pour la lui briser sur le crâne. Mais, en infortuné habitué, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de priver un alcoolique de son breuvage. De toute façon, il irait chercher une autre bouteille. A la cave, dans la cuisine ou à la supérette du coin. Fugaku avait de nombreuses réserves. On retrouvait des cadavres partout. Sous le canapé du salon, derrière les conserves amoncelées sur l'une des étagères de la cuisine, calée entre deux vêtements au dans la machine à laver, et même dans la trappe de la baignoire. Autrefois, désireux d'aider son père, Sasuke se glissait dans la peau d'un archéologue et entreprenait de nombreuses fouilles dans la maison. Naïf, il croyait qu'en dérobant les flasques précieuses de son paternel, il l'empêcherait de boire. Mais qu'importe le flacon, le goût ou la couleur du nectar enchanté, l'essentiel était de sombrer dans l'ivresse. D'oublier ou au contraire de basculer dans le passé.

A maintes reprises, Sasuke avait tenté de le convaincre de se faire soigner. En âme charitable, il lui proposa même de régler seul les frais de son hospitalisation. Fugaku, replié dans un inébranlable silence, se contenta de secouer la tête et de pousser un rictus amer. Se faire soigner ? Pourquoi donc ? Il n'était pas malade. Il avait seulement perdu un fils et aucun médecin ne pourrait soigner ce maux ou calmer la douleur cuisante occupée à lui dévorer le cœur. Résigné, Sasuke abandonna, accepta d'endosser le rôle du fils « en trop », de l'enfant qui demeurait présent alors que l'autre s'était envolé inopinément.

Fugaku, d'un naturel plutôt gentil malgré ses airs rustres, devenait agressif sous l'effet de l'alcool. Violent même. Un coup pouvait partir brusquement et atterrir sur votre joue sans raison aucune. Cela était rare mais bel et bien réel. Comme habité par un monstre sanguinaire, Fugaku laissait s'exprimer la part sombre qui sommeillait en lui. Mikoto, en proie à une haine féroce, titillait les nerfs fragiles de son époux, l'assommait de reproches, le giflait parfois. A bout de patience, il bondissait de son vieux fauteuil effiloché et lui collait une. Ou deux. Mikoto répondait, lui rendait les coups. Claque pour claque, poing pour poing, injure pour injure. Seul au milieu du chaos, Sasuke les regardait se battre, s'insulter, se cracher dessus. La colère avait, au fil des années, grignoté l'amour qui jadis les unissait. Mikoto attaquait Fugaku par la parole, utilisait les mots comme une massue pour frapper là où il aurait le plus mal. Taiseux par nature, Fugaku ne répliquait pas avec des paroles envenimées de reproches. Non. Ses poings parlaient à sa place. Il y avait tant de rage, de colère, dans chacun de ses coups… Sasuke le savait pour en avoir déjà fait les frais. Une seule fois, il rencontra la violence insoupçonnée de son paternel. Elle s'abattit sur lui comme un orage soudain tombe sur le monde.

Un soir, alors que Mikoto se trouvait encore en hôpital psychiatrique, Fugaku se déchaîna. Quatre à quatre, comme si le Diable en personne le poursuivait, il gravit les escaliers de bois. Allongé sur son lit, une paire d'écouteurs dans les oreilles, Sasuke ne l'entendit pas approcher. En hurlant une panoplie d'injures, Fugaku saisit son fils par les cheveux et confondit son corps malade avec un punching-ball. Il frappait, frappait, frappait. Il frappait en s'époumonant, en pleurant, en maudissant, en demandant pourquoi. Il avait besoin d'un réceptacle, d'un défouloir prompt à accueillir ses regrets, ses colères et ses craintes. Sasuke était là. Il fit l'affaire ce soir-là. Sous la force de ses poings, Sasuke sentait ses os craquer, comme s'ils menaçaient de se briser. L'adolescent ne se défendit pas. Lever la main sur son père lui était impensable. Le passage à tabac ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes mais pour l'adolescent, ce fut un moment pénible et interminable. Epuisé, Fugaku s'écroula aux côtés de son fils et se confondit en excuses maladroites. Il le serra dans ses bras. Ces derniers vibraient comme des cordes de guitare. Sasuke se laissa faire, effaré, et le regarda pleurer. Les yeux écarquillés, il contempla la déchéance de cet homme autrefois si fort. Un homme brisé par la perte d'un enfant. Un homme qui, pour continuer à vivre, se voyait obligé d'avaler des litres entiers de whisky. Un homme qui aimait sans le dire, sans le montrer.

Fugaku ne le toucha plus. Jamais. Mais Sasuke ne le vit plus de la même manière et perdit toute confiance à son égard. Ce soir-là, une parcelle de son cœur se détacha de son géniteur. Par précaution, il installa plusieurs verrous à la porte de sa chambre. Le soir venu, il s'enfermait à double tour, craignant que son père connaisse un nouvel accès de colère. Mettant un point d'honneur à sauver ce qui restait de sa famille, Sasuke garda cet épisode secret. A la fois pour ménager sa mère et protéger son père, il n'en parla pas. A personne.

En s'efforçant de sourire, il s'approcha de sa mère et l'interrogea de ses grands yeux noirs.

-Ca va, maman ?

Mikoto l'étudia une poignée de secondes avant de tourner les talons sans même lui répondre. Sasuke n'essaya pas de la retenir ou de la confronter. Habitué à être transparent dans les yeux de ses parents, il ne s'en émouvait plus. Les pensées de ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie se consacraient entièrement au fils prodige et disparu. Leurs cœurs, rongés par les regrets, les mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu prononcer, ne possédaient pas suffisamment de place pour deux enfants. Pourtant, derrière ses sourires fissurés, Sasuke dissimulait une grande souffrance. Se voir privé de l'amour censé être inconditionnel de sa mère était certainement l'épreuve la plus douloureuse que la vie lui ai jamais imposée. Mikoto ne lui offrait rien. Absolument rien. Pas même la moitié d'elle-même. Elle était morte des années plus tôt, elle était une morte qui déambulait avec la parure et le masque d'une vivante. Naturellement, elle ne pouvait rien ressentir à l'égard de Sasuke puisqu'elle n'existait plus vraiment. Itachi s'était enfui en emportant son âme avec lui. Pour Sasuke, il ne restait plus qu'un corps. Malade, épuisé, saturé d'antidépresseurs. Un corps vide, dépourvu de chaleur et d'amour. Elle le regardait grandir, lutter, sourire, pleurer, mais rien ne résonnait en elle. Rien ne l'atteignait. Elle lui parlait, parfois en arborant un joli sourire, mais aucune émotion ne colorait ses mots. Parfois, elle se surprenait à le contempler comme s'il était un étranger. Un inconnu. Elle le regardait en se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi la vie n'accordait aucun repos à leur famille, pourquoi Sasuke demeurait là, pourquoi Itachi les avait quittés, pourquoi elle continuait de respirer. Parce qu'elle avait perdu un fils, elle s'avérait incapable d'aimer l'autre.

Celui qui était resté. La douleur de l'absence mêlée à celle de l'ignorance lui gangrénait l'âme, rongeait jusqu'à la plus infime parcelle d'amour et d'humanité. Et le cadet en payait le prix. Un prix exorbitant. Sasuke était en rémission… d'accord. Sasuke sortait diplômé de l'université… d'accord. Sasuke emménageait avec Sakura… d'accord. Sasuke envisageait de devenir père… d'accord. Rien ne la faisait sourire, bondir son cœur, chavirer son âme, et elle se sentait infiniment coupable de ne pas se satisfaire de la seule existence de Sasuke, de ne pas se satisfaire de le voir réussir sa vie. Alors, à coups de reproches, elle se flagellait, se prenait pour un véritable monstre, se croyait indigne de son fils. Son fils qu'elle n'arrivait plus à aimer ou à regarder… il lui rappelait bien trop le disparu qui lui manquait tant.

En soupirant, Sasuke s'assit aux côtés de Fugaku et plaqua sur son visage un sourire fragile.

-Alors papa… comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Silence radio. Evidemment.

-T'as cherché du travail ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

En guise de réponse, Fugaku but une longue gorgée de whisky. Sasuke le regarda faire, dégoûté. En partie à cause de son alcoolisme chronique, Fugaku Uchiha pointait au chômage depuis maintenant six longues années. Sinon boire et s'abrutir devant la télévision, il ne faisait rien de ses journées. D'un œil absent, il regardait défiler sa vie comme les vaches regardent passer le train en se demandant s'il aurait encore l'occasion de la contempler le lendemain. Licencié de l'entreprise de meubles où il avait travaillé plus de vingt ans comme cadre, Fugaku ne prenait pas la peine de retrousser ses manches et éplucher les petites annonces. Lui aussi avait perdu goût à la vie.

_Quel bordel t'as foutu, Itachi._

Sans un mot, Sasuke abandonna son paternel à l'ivresse, grimpa les escaliers, longea un couloir, et s'enferma dans la chambre de son frère. Debout au milieu de la pièce où flottait un léger parfum à base de jasmin, il sentit naître au creux de sa poitrine un entrelacs de tristesse et de colère. Ses yeux photographièrent la chambre, passèrent en revue chaque détail, chaque objet, comme pour vérifier que tout se trouvait encore à la même place. Les posters aux coins érodés d'une célèbre équipe de football anglaise étaient toujours punaisés aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint beige orné de motifs complexes, la chaîne hi-fi, voilée d'une fine couche de poussière, trônait impérieusement sur une armoire pleine de vêtements rongés par les mites, le vieil ordinateur blanc mangeait la moitié d'un bureau sur lequel se consumaient autrefois des bâtonnets d'encens, et deux rideaux jaunis par les années ondulaient discrètement de chaque côté de la fenêtre entrouverte. Machinalement, Sasuke referma la fenêtre, la faisant claquer, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Le lit où, naguère, ils construisaient ensemble une cabane à l'aide de couvertures et d'oreillers.

Le regard embrasé de malice, ils se dissimulaient dans leur caverne, attrapaient une lampe torche et se racontaient des histoires effrayantes. La plupart parlaient de fantômes, de zombies, de loups-garous. Itachi restait le meilleur pour narrer les histoires, qu'elles soient guimauves ou effrayantes. Sa voix calme et posée soufflait ses mots, les caressait presque, les habillait d'une infinie douceur. Jambes repliées contre son corps, menton appuyé sur ses genoux, yeux grands ouverts, il susurrait d'une voix inquiète, se perdait dans des détails macabres, insistait sur la description des membres humains découpés en petits morceaux. Pavillons grands ouverts et traits tendus, Sasuke buvait ses paroles, sursautait au moindre bruit, se retournait toutes les dix minutes en redoutant presque d'apercevoir une main blanchâtre et squelettique sur son épaule. La nuit venue, il pleurnichait et refusait de dormir seul, la tête encore pleine des mots angoissants d'Itachi. Ce dernier, fier du résultat, se moquait de lui en l'insultant de trouillard tandis que Mikoto tentait de le convaincre que les monstres n'existaient que dans l'imagination débridée des petits garçons.

-Ah… c'était le bon vieux temps, souffla Sasuke.

Le bon vieux temps. Celui qu'il cherchait désespérément sans jamais retrouver.

Bien que secs, ses yeux le picotèrent étrangement. Le feu lui monta aux joues et il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il s'abrita au creux du silence de maître qui régnait. Si seulement un tel silence pouvait s'installer dans sa tête, si seulement il parvenait à arrêter de penser. Son cerveau carburait, tournait à plein régime, ne stoppait jamais. Si ses pensées ne s'adressaient pas à Itachi, elles cavalaient à toute allure vers Naruto, tel un cheval de course, et si par malheur le blondinet aux yeux bleus ne venait pas occuper son esprit, ses parents s'en chargeaient aisément.

-Putain… je suis crevé, Tachi. J'en peux plus de ces deux là, toujours en train de se chamailler, de se lancer des reproches… maman qui s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la dépression et papa qui n'arrête pas de picoler… qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Hein ?

Il entendit un oiseau chanter.

-Y'a vraiment des jours où je te déteste, grand frère.

* * *

**Bonsoir,**

**Je vous poste le chapitre 4 bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. Il était écrit alors je me suis dit que je pouvais le poster même si l'autre a été publié il y a seulement 2 petites semaines héhé. Qu'en dire ? D'abord j'ai honte mais, en tant que personne honnête par nature, je vous l'avoue: je ne l'ai pas relu. Donc je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographe, des répétitions ou des tournures de phrases étranges. ****Ce chapitre était... épuisant. Pfiou croyez-le ou non j'étais heureuse de l'avoir fini x) il y avait tellement de choses à y mettre… ce chapitre n'a pas été simple à écrire pour différentes raisons. Vous vous demandez peut-être pour quelles raisons Kushina a abandonné Naruto de cette manière ? Eh bien je peux vous dire que vous finirez par le savoir… mais pas tout de suite héhé. Je sais que la partie où je parle du foyer d'accueil peut paraître un peu clichée ou banale et, évidemment, tous les enfants de tous les foyers d'accueil ne sont pas abusés, heureusement. Hélas, c'est pourtant une réalité et je suis amenée dans le cadre de mes études à rencontrer des enfants, des adolescents placés en foyer qui ont parfois connus ce genre d'abus. Je n'écrirais pas sur ces sujets-là si je n'avais pas un minimum de connaissances ou d'expérience "professionnelle" dans ce domaine. Sinon j'espère que les flash-back ne vous gênent pas. Généralement, je ne procède pas de cette manière pour parler du passé mais je pense que pour ce chapitre en tout cas, c'était la meilleure façon de faire. Au fait, j'ai dis que Naruto se trouvait en quatrième année selon le système scolaire belge x) j'ai toujours éprouvé de grandes difficultés avec le système français désolée x) Sinon, courage chers lecteurs ! Au chapitre 6, c'est-à-dire bientôt, Naruto et Sasuke se reverront enfin. Patience… =) le guimauve n'est plus très loin. **

**PS : je viens de m'en rendre compte en relisant le chapitre précédent mais j'ai commis une petite erreur (faute de frappe que je n'ai sans doute pas relevée à la relecture) qui devient une incohérence. Lors du dîner dans le jardin en famille, quand Itachi s'est battu avec Fugaku, Sasuke avait bien 11 ans et non 10 ans, je me suis trompée. Désolée. **

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Matt : Coucou =) merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 3 aussi lugubre soit-il. C'est certain que cette histoire-là ne se passe pas dans le monde des Bisounours ^^ il y aura encore des passages difficiles, comme tu as pu le constater dans le chapitre 4 si tu as eu le courage et l'envie de le lire malgré ta réticence. Cependant, je pense que cette fiction, bien que complexe, reflète une certaine réalité. La misère, la prostitution, la drogue, le fait d'être SDF, ce sont des choses qui existent =) peut-être en croisons-nous tous les jours. Après c'est ton droit de ne pas aimer cette histoire à cause de son côté sombre, je comprends cela parfaitement =) je tenais juste à signaler que si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'histoire, je pense que la suite, si suite il y a, pourrait hélas te déplaire aussi et je m'en excuse… là je suis en pleine période de doute concernant ma « carrière » d'auteur de FF. Je songe à laisser tomber mais c'est une décision (enfin pas vraiment…) que je prends à chaud alors ça me passera sans doute… je connais une grosse perte de motivation et d'envie à publier mes histoires.

**********Merci à vous, mes chers petits lecteurs, pour vos quelques reviews qui me mettent des milliers de volts dans les doigts, me donnent envie de me surpasser et me boostent un peu en cette grosse période de doute littéraire. **

**********A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	5. Ch5La reviviscence des sentiments perdus

**Chapitre 5 : La reviviscence des sentiments perdus**

Installé derrière l'écran de son ordinateur portable, Sasuke fronçait le sourcil derrière d'épaisses lunettes noires. Nous étions samedi soir mais il continuait de travailler, de survoler la toile en quête d'informations susceptibles de nourrir son prochain article dédié aux fraudes fiscales. Les dernières statistiques étaient formelles : le nombre d'imposteurs qui se glissaient dans la peau d'experts comptables pour plumer le premier pigeon venu croissait de façon exponentielle. Hiruzen Sarutobi lui avait donc demandé de consacrer sa rubrique à cette arnaque peu connue mais dont les victimes s'avéraient nombreuses. Le soleil de juillet déclinait lentement au milieu d'un océan de nuages cotonneux, baignant Kyoto dans une lumière sanguinolente. De temps à autre, Sasuke levait le nez de son ordinateur pour jeter un coup d'œil au trafic dense qui défilait sur quatre bandes grisâtres ou offrir quelques caresses à un Kusanagi d'humeur câline.

En baillant, il déposa ses lunettes sur le bureau et se frotta les yeux. L'écran lumineux de son Mac lui donnait le tournis. Pensif, il consulta sa montre. Dix neuf heures trente. Bientôt l'heure de dîner. Quelque part sur le côté gauche de son buste, coincé entre l'œsophage et le duodénum, son estomac émettait des gémissements plaintifs. De délicats fumets provenant d'un des appartements voisins se faufilaient sournoisement à travers les fenêtres, emplissant la pièce de leurs arômes épicés. Un soupir à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il relisait les pages virtuelles noircies de témoignages et d'articles de lois. Cela faisait deux heures que ses neurones ouvraient sans s'accorder une seconde de repos et il avait seulement écrit une page. Une page. Désespérant. Il faudrait encore travailler demain pour rendre le début de l'article à l'éditeur en chef, lundi matin.

-C'est Sakura qui va être contente, murmura-t-il.

En effet. La jeune femme serait ravie d'apprendre qu'il passerait son dimanche cloitré entre les murs de son bureau. Sakura… il ne savait décidément pas prendre soin d'elle. Ses sourires demeuraient lumineux, ses yeux pétillaient encore d'admiration quand elle le contemplait et elle continuait de lever vers lui un visage éperdu d'amour et de confiance. Cependant, il décelait aisément, sur ses joues, l'empreinte de larmes sèches. Jusque-là, tel un rondin de bois malmené par les flots, il s'était toujours laissé porter sur ce grand océan qu'était la vie. Un océan peuplé de sirènes qui parfois pouvaient se métamorphoser en de véritables requins aux canines acérées. Il arrivait aussi qu'une sirène vous conte de délicieuses mélopées et qu'elle vous attrape par les cheveux pour vous hisser hors de l'eau. Plusieurs années en arrière, Sakura fut la main amie qui le tira des abysses glaciales de l'existence. D'abord abandonné de Naruto, puis de son frère et enfin de ses parents, il était, sans réellement le savoir, en quête d'une personne qui l'aimerait au point de ne jamais lui tourner le dos. Un être qui l'aimerait suffisamment fort pour accepter les affronts qu'il pourrait lui infliger, tolérer ses silences interminables, respecter le petit jardin secret qu'il continuait de cultiver. Sasuke ne cherchait pas à aimer. Il voulait juste être aimé. Etre aimé d'une personne qui n'attendrait rien en retour. Le sexe lui importait peu tant qu'il regagnait de l'importance auprès de quelqu'un.

Sakura était arrivée au bon moment. Impuissant, il assistait à son propre échec, regardait sa vie aborder un tournant tragique, voire fatal. Il luttait avec hargne, se raccrochait à de vieux souvenirs pour ne pas flancher et s'offrir au désespoir. _Certains vivent en mer, d'autres vivent en alignant des chiffres sur des feuilles de papier, d'aucuns encore vivent au milieu des boîtes de conserve dans le rayon d'un grand magasin. Moi, je vis dans mes souvenirs et je voyage à l'intérieur de moi-même. Et c'est pas si mal, _se disait-il parfois. Pour entretenir l'espoir d'un avenir, il s'inventait des buts et des projets, se mettait en tête qu'il retrouverait Itachi et qu'il sauverait ainsi sa famille. Mais il restait un jeune garçon de dix sept ans à peine. Il avait besoin d'amour, de reconnaissance, mais nul ne semblait prêt à lui en apporter. Naruto ? Il n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres. Preuve qu'il se moquait éperdument de son existence minable. Itachi ? S'il comptait réellement pour lui, son frère l'aurait certainement entraîné dans son périple ou continuerait au moins de lui donner des nouvelles. Là, c'était silence radio. La façon dont il devrait interpréter ce silence semblait évidente, enfantine même, mais il refusait de s'y résoudre. La flamme de l'espoir brûlait encore au sein de son cœur. Ses parents ? La bonne blague. Ces deux là étaient soit trop occupés à se crêper le chignon ou à pleurer la disparition du fils prodige pour lui accorder une seconde d'attention. L'amour n'était nulle part. Et il en souffrait. Protégé derrière un rempart d'égocentrisme, il feignait l'indifférence, mimait l'insouciance, se contentait de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer sur le chemin de la vie.

Mais derrière ses attitudes hautaines et parfois austères se cachait une infinie souffrance. La souffrance de ne pas être aimé ou du moins de ne pas se sentir aimé. La souffrance de rester seul. Isolé. Oublié. Oublié de ceux que l'on oublie pas. Puis il y avait eu Sakura Haruno, cette adolescente élégamment vêtue, joliment coiffée, soigneusement maquillée. Ce petit bout de femme de cinquante kilos l'avait serré contre son cœur, embrassé jusqu'à en perdre haleine, susurré les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre. Elle était arrivée quand il le fallait, telle une bouée inattendue au milieu d'une mer déchaînée sous les grondements d'un orage violent. Elle lui apparut comme son unique chance de survie alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes. A deux doigts de la noyade, il s'y cramponna solidement et ne la lâcha pas. Peu à peu, en lui faisant gratuitement don de l'amour dont il manquait tant, elle le sauva d'une mort certaine. Car si l'on peut mourir d'amour, on peut également succomber au manque d'amour. Aujourd'hui, il ne coulait plus. Ses pieds avaient retrouvé le rivage et le maintenaient debout. Droit et fier, il n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à abandonner à son tour la sirène qui l'avait jadis secouru. Sakura l'aimait encore. Il n'avait plus besoin de son amour. Il avait eu sa dose. Elle entrait en lui par effraction, cherchait à piller l'affection qu'il réservait à ceux qui comptaient vraiment pour lui. Sasuke, prisonnier d'un quotidien dont il ne parvenait à s'échapper, la laissait entrer, déverser son amour dans son cœur jusqu'à en être rassasié. Aveuglément, elle lui donnait ce que Naruto, ses parents et son frère ne lui donnaient plus depuis des années.

Aux yeux de Sakura, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Elle l'appelait l'homme de sa vie, son amour, son inspiration, sa raison d'exister. Aux yeux de Sasuke, elle fit l'affaire jusqu'à présent mais si elle ne s'était pas trouvée au bon endroit au moment opportun, quelqu'un d'autre aurait très bien pu prendre sa place, jouer son rôle. Elle était là, prête à lui offrir son cœur sur un plateau d'argent. Faute de mieux, il s'en était contenté. S'il souhaitait l'accabler d'un surnom, il aurait le choix entre le bouche-trou, la roue de secours, le canot de sauvetage ou la donneuse d'amour. Le cœur de Sakura chavirait facilement. Pour l'affoler, il suffisait de vomir une promesse somptueuse ou un flux de paroles romantiques. Et hop. Le tour était joué. Elle vous mangeait dans la main, vous installait sur un piédestal, chantait vos louanges et vous accordait sa confiance. Sasuke abusait d'elle. Il abusait de ses sentiments, s'en servait pour se rappeler combien il était séduisant, exceptionnel et intelligent, ces fameux soirs où la mélancolie gagnait sur la bonne humeur. Sans remords, il la dépouillait de son affection, tel un escroc.

Naïvement, elle considérait ses silences comme une marque de timidité ou de réserve. Sasuke, en revanche, savait pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas. Il ne lui parlait pas simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire. Il n'avait rien à lui dire parce qu'elle ne le troublait pas. Et si elle ne le troublait pas, c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ni plus ni moins. Mais Sakura était comme ça. Elle ressentait l'insatiable besoin d'attribuer un sens aux choses, de fournir une explication savamment ficelée aux évènements ou aux comportements d'autrui. Il la faisait souffrir mais elle se révélait suffisamment stupide pour rester à ses côtés, s'accrocher à de vains espoirs comme lui s'accrochait autrefois à de bêtes souvenirs. Des espoirs, des souvenirs, qui transformaient la réalité, la faussaient. Son cœur ne battait pas pour elle donc il ne décidait de rien. Il l'embrassait parce qu'elle le voulait. Il lui faisait l'amour parce qu'elle le demandait. Il lui souriait parce qu'elle en ressentait le besoin Il riait parce qu'elle l'en suppliait. Néanmoins, il restait deux choses auxquelles Sasuke ne pourrait se plier, qu'il ne pourrait lui offrir.

Un bébé et des sentiments.

Il n'était prêt pour aucun des deux. Pour concevoir les deux, il fallait s'aimer, bâtir l'avenir ensemble, brique par brique. Si Sakura imaginait s'éteindre à quatre vingt ans aux côtés de Sasuke, ce dernier envisageait son futur autrement. Il avait retrouvé Naruto. A cette pensée, son cœur rata un battement. Songer à Naruto lui donnait l'impression qu'un milliers de papillons virevoltaient dans son bas ventre. Ah… si le blondinet avait été une femme, c'aurait été un enfant d'elle que Sasuke aurait voulu. Pourtant, même si son ami d'enfance s'avérait être un homme, un vrai, avec une barbe légère, une voix rauque et une paire de maracas entre les jambes, Sasuke ressentait à son égard autre chose qu'une simple amitié. Était-ce de l'amour ? Peut-être. Comment le saurait-il, lui qui ne faisait que feindre ses émotions ? Lui que tous avaient un jour laissé pour compte ?

Quand on reçoit un bouquet de roses, on prend garde, on s'en empare avec précaution car si l'on s'empresse, les épines plantées dans les tiges risquent fort de nous écorcher les doigts. De nous faire saigner. Sasuke s'était dépêché. Trop vite, sans se montrer prudent, dans sa hâte de se sentir à nouveau aimé, il avait empoigné le bouquet de sentiments que lui tendait Sakura. Il s'était blessé, écorché le cœur en découvrant qu'elle ne possédait pas la clé de son bonheur. Les roses s'étaient fanées. Il y avait désormais bien trop d'épines plantées dans sa chair, dans chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il était épuisé. Epuisé à l'idée de toutes les retirer. Alors il n'y touchait pas. Bout à bout, il avait cousu les paroles pleines de sentiments de Sakura pour s'en faire une parure. Une parure qui, pendant longtemps, l'avait maintenu au chaud, l'empêchant de grelotter. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait à s'effilocher. Elle était pleine de trous et Sakura s'efforçait vainement de rapiécer. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke grelottait à nouveau.

Quand Sakura insistait pour discuter de ce qu'elle nommait leurs _projets parentaux_, Sasuke tremblait d'effroi. Afin de s'en sortir indemne, il jouait la carte de la peur. Pas celle du doute car il ne désirait pas s'éterniser dans une conversation ennuyeuse. _Je crains d'être un mauvais père, _affirmait-il. Attendrie, elle lui prétendait le contraire avant de lui dire qu'elle attendrait. Heureux d'être parvenu à gagner un peu de temps, Sasuke lui décochait un sourire tendre. Et, comme toujours, il la faisait fondre sous ses baisers, sous ses caresses. Il l'allongeait sur le lit ou la plaquait contre un mur et, à grands coups de bassin, la débarrassait de ses tracas et de ses rancunes. C'était comme ça qu'il s'en sortait le mieux, qu'il la menait en bateau. Bien qu'il ne fut pas doué pour le montrer, Sasuke ressentait néanmoins pour elle un semblant d'affection et un profond respect. Sakura incarnait pour lui une alliée de taille. Elle passait chaque seconde de son existence à le soutenir, à l'aimer, à le protéger sans rien demander en échange et il ne pouvait qu'acclamer son courage. Cependant, il se savait incapable de lui offrir davantage. Au bout du chemin, elle ne recueillerait que larmes et souffrance. Il n'y avait aucun bébé, aucune vie de famille à l'horizon. Un jour, Sasuke quitterait à nouveau les berges rassurantes pour l'océan. Et elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. Il était comme un voyageur en escale qui garde un billet de retour dans le fond de sa poche.

-Sasuke ? T'es où ?

-Dans mon bureau.

-Tu veux bien descendre dans le salon ? Faut que je te montre un truc.

Lassé, il laissa échapper un profond soupir avant d'obtempérer.

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte du salon, emmitouflée dans un peignoir en soie noir, elle lui lança un regard aguicheur.

-Mon amour… j'ai une surprise pour toi…

Il sourit.

-Ah ? Montre-moi ça.

D'un geste ponctué de malice, elle dénoua sa ceinture et fit glisser son peignoir sur ses épaules. Le tissu brillant dégringola le long de ses jambes blanches et fines pour se retrouver sur le parquet. Une lingerie fine et élégante couvrait les parties de son anatomie féminine. Un balconnet rose pâle aux revers amande dissimulait sa poitrine modeste mais agréable à regarder. Le tissu, parsemé de cercles assortis à la couleur des revers, affinait sa taille, la parait de dentelles, la rendait désirable. Un discret nœud marron gisait au creux du sillon moelleux creusé par ses deux seins fermes et opalins. Avec ses joues striées de pourpre, elle ressemblait à une vierge effarouchée qui rencontre un homme pour la première fois. Cependant, un désir évident embrasait ses prunelles de jade. Sakura était belle et elle le savait. Fière de sa plastique, elle l'exhibait sans pudeur, privilégiant les jupes courtes aux pantalons larges, les débardeurs aux t-shirts amples. Quand elle arpentait les rues d'une démarche souple et gracieuse, tel un chat, quelques regards se retournaient sur son passage. Les hommes la mangeaient du regard, la désiraient, humaient les effluves tenaces de son parfum. Les femmes médisaient en la fixant, faisaient des pieds et des mains pour lui inventer des défauts.

Quand elle accompagnait Sasuke dans les dîners organisés par _Observation_, les collègues du jeune homme tombaient comme des mouches. Ils se mettaient à envier Sasuke, à lui demander quel était son secret pour séduire une femme pareille. Même Kiba la trouvait à son goût. Si cette situation le gênait beaucoup, Sakura semblait s'en amuser. Elle était jeune, belle, fraîche, et voulait en profiter. Il ne disait rien mais le tempérament provocateur de sa compagne lui tapait sur les nerfs. S'il n'était pas jaloux, il détestait se faire remarquer, être pointé du doigt. Elle ne lésinait pas d'efforts pour attirer l'attention et il souhaitait rester dans l'ombre. Tout les opposait.

Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, elle se colla contre lui et noua les bras autour de sa nuque.

-Tu aimes ? lui chuchota-t-elle, la bouche collée à son oreille.

Pour ne pas avoir à répondre, il captura ses lèvres. La sentant sourire contre ses baisers, il devina qu'elle interprétait son geste comme une réponse positive. Bien. Une fois encore, elle venait de tomber dans le panneau. Il la prit dans ses bras, fit glisser ses doigts sur son épiderme pâle, fourra le nez au creux de son cou. Bercé par les soupirs de Sakura, il clôt les paupières. Sans effort, il la souleva, telle une princesse, et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé envahi de coussins en velours. Tandis qu'il recouvrait son corps de baisers, elle se cambrait sous son poids, gémissait discrètement, offerte. D'une main habile et experte, il la débarrassa de son soutien-gorge à dentelles pendant qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Plus que quelques bouts de tissu à enlever et leurs corps n'en formeraient plus qu'un. C'était uniquement dans ces moments-là qu'ils ressemblaient à un véritable couple. Le reste du temps, ils se contentaient de faire figuration. Ou plutôt Sasuke se contentait de faire figuration car Sakura croyait dur comme fer en leur bonheur commun. L'admiration que sa meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka, avait pour leur couple frisait la jalousie. Sakura le devinait quand elle la surprenait en train de dévorer Sasuke de ses grands yeux bleus piqués de violet. Satisfaite, elle bombait le torse, croisait les jambes, esquissait un sourire triomphant et, d'une voix où perçait l'ironie lui demandait si elle le trouvait à son goût. Gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit de contemplation, Ino piquait un far et se confondait en excuses.

Sakura considérait les autres filles, Ino y compris, comme des rivales, des maîtresses potentielles. A travers ses gestes, ses attitudes, elle s'appliquait à leur rappeler que ce bellâtre, ce Sasuke Uchiha, lui appartenait. Entièrement. _Emplacement réservé mes jolies, _leur faisait-elle clairement comprendre. Ses yeux de jade assassinaient littéralement celles qui osaient ne serait-ce que le dévisager, flinguaient les vaillantes idiotes qui daignaient lui adresser la parole. Dans la rue, à défaut de pouvoir lui enfiler un collier autour pour le promener en laisse, elle lui serrait la main avec une force telle que les phalanges du jeune homme menaçaient de céder. Elle était comme ça. Possessive. Réfugiée dans ses illusions, elle croyait tout connaître de lui. En réalité, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de l'homme qui partageait ses nuits. Elle ignorait tout des peurs qui l'habitaient, des désirs qui le consumaient, des rêves qu'il espérait voir se réaliser. Pourtant, elle avait de nombreuses fois tenté de percer sa carapace, de sonder son âme, de déchiffrer ses pensées comme un archéologue décrypte de vieux hiéroglyphes. Hélas, Sasuke restait une éternelle énigme qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais d'essayer de résoudre. Le mystère qui l'entourait, telle une parure à la fois sombre et envoûtante, le rendait d'autant plus désirable, attirant. S'il ne se montrait pas si buté, si réservé, si elle parvenait à tout deviner de lui en un seul regard, alors il perdrait de son intérêt et de son charme. Elle l'aimait parce que d'une certaine manière, il lui demeurait inaccessible. Il lui faudrait un parcours fléché pour qu'elle l'atteigne en plein cœur et c'était justement ça qu'elle trouvait drôle.

Avec Sasuke, elle ne connaissait ni l'ennui, ni la déplaisance. Malgré les années, il continuait de la fasciner, de la surprendre, de lui donner des vertiges, de la combler à sa façon. Naturellement, certains jours se révélaient difficiles. La vie n'était pas toujours rose. Il arrivait que le comportement taiseux et la réserve de Sasuke l'irritent, la frustrent, la vexent. Parfois, elle décelait une once de méfiance à l'intérieur de ses silences, une note de lassitude dans le noir de ses yeux. Sensible au bien-être de son cher et tendre, elle trouvait la force de laisser ses propres ressentiments de côté et s'acharnait à essayer de lui plaire sans se douter qu'elle entamait là un interminable périple. Elle tournait en rond. Sans cesse. Elle changeait à vue d'œil mais Sasuke restait le même, froid et taciturne. Les yeux de Sasuke restaient tristes. Même quand il souriait. Elle l'avait toujours connu triste et s'était imposé la mission de le rendre heureux. A n'importe quel prix. Elle ne reculerait devant rien pour le voir sourire, partager avec lui d'incalculables éclats de rire. Un instant, elle crut y être enfin parvenue mais la mine contrite scotchée sur le visage du ténébreux la fit immédiatement déchanter.

_Mais ce n'est pas grave, _se répétait-elle pour se rassurer, _nous sommes encore jeunes. J'ai encore tout le temps de le faire goûter au bonheur. _

Sakura faisait partie de ces personnes qui croyaient qu'à force d'amour et de patience, on arrivait à tout.

D'un geste vif, Sakura envoya valser la chemise de Sasuke. Le vêtement de lin beige atterrit malencontreusement sur la table basse. Le corps perlé de sueur et les lèvres gonflées à force de baisers donnés et rendus, Sakura prononça quelques paroles inaudibles que Sasuke ne chercha pas à comprendre. Les doigts fins et moites de la jeune femme s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas et entreprirent de déboucler la ceinture de Sasuke. Pour lui faciliter l'accès, ce dernier se redressa légèrement, lui mordillant l'oreille au passage. Elle allait lui ôter son jean quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. En soupirant, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur sa partenaire aux joues marbrées de pourpre.

-C'est pas vrai, pesta-t-elle, réponds pas !

-C'est peut-être important.

-Sasuke…

Sans prêter attention à ses complaintes, il se leva et décrocha le téléphone de son socle.

-Allô ?

_-Monsieur Uchiha ? Sasuke Uchiha ?_

-Lui-même.

_-Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Yokata, du commissariat de Kyoto._

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les tréfonds de son âme. Se pourrait-il qu'Itachi ait refait surface ? Percevant son trouble, Sakura se redressa sur son séant et chercha à tâtons son nouveau soutien-gorge.

_-Je vous appelle pour vous signaler que votre père se trouve en ce moment même en cellule. Il nous a donné votre numéro. _

Sasuke lâcha un profond soupir, déçu. Son père… évidemment.

-Il va bien ?

_-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Apparemment, il aurait provoqué une bagarre dans un bistrot en début d'après-midi. Le patron de l'établissement nous a contacté. Votre père était ivre et comme il ne se décidait pas à coopérer et à rentrer tranquillement chez lui, nous l'avons embarqué. Là, il a récupéré. Vous pouvez venir le chercher ?_

Les traits de son visage se crispèrent et il ravala un juron avant de s'appuyer contre une armoire à la boiserie ornée d'arabesques complexes, pareilles aux lettres arrondies d'une maîtresse d'école. Contrarié, il porta une main à son front.

-Bien sûr, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, j'arrive tout de suite.

Puis il raccrocha. Entre temps, Sakura s'était enveloppée dans son peignoir. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Mon père est chez les flics, expliqua-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture, je vais le chercher.

-Je t'accompagne.

Il n'eut pas l'énergie de la contredire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils retrouvèrent un Fugaku Uchiha en piteux état. Assis sur une chaise au milieu d'un couloir éclairé par un vieux plafonnier jaunâtre, il ressassait ses idées noires, les yeux égarés sur le linoléum blanc. Ironiquement, une affiche s'alarmant des problèmes d'alcool et conseillant aux personnes concernées de se rendre aux Alcooliques Anonymes se trouvait punaisée juste au-dessus de sa tête. L'échine ployée, les coudes en appui sur les genoux, il ne prit pas la peine de saluer son fils et sa belle-fille. Un sillon de sang séché maculait la commissure de ses lèvres, son œil droit auréolé de violet et de noir exhibait un impressionnant cocard, et plusieurs égratignures encore suintantes recouvraient ses joues. Un officier de police, vêtu d'un chemisier bleu ciel et d'un treillis sombre, vint accueillir le jeune couple. D'une voix calme, il leur expliqua que Fugaku, ayant plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans les veines, s'était sauvagement battu avec plusieurs clients du _Kotoya, _un pub peu recommandable. Selon les dires du patron de l'établissement, qui avait gentiment décidé de ne pas porter plainte, le ton avait commencé à monter quand une femme avait malencontreusement renversé sa bière sur le chemisier de son petit ami. Ce dernier, également ivre, l'avait giflée si violemment qu'elle était tombée sur le sol. Ensuite, sous les rires de ses acolytes, il l'avait assommée d'insultes. Outré par un tel comportement, Fugaku s'était levé de son tabouret pour aller s'en mêler et termina finalement la journée au poste de police.

Sasuke soupira, en proie à une fatigue soudaine. Si maintenant son père se mettait à se battre dans les bistrots, il n'aurait décidément plus une minute de tranquillité. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Sasuke aida son père à se lever. Sakura sur les talons, père et fils regagnèrent la voiture en silence. Les mains crispées sur le volant, Sasuke serrait les dents. Sur ses joues, ses maxillaires vibraient comme deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. De temps à autre, il jetait un œil dans son rétroviseur et rencontrait le regard inquiet de Sakura, assise sur la banquette arrière. Il roula ainsi pendant quatre ou cinq kilomètres avant de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté de la route. Sourcils froncés, il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers sa petite amie.

-Sakura, sors de la voiture.

-Mais Sasuke…

-Sors de cette foutue bagnole !

Il avait littéralement crié. Sakura en fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle sursauta. Jamais encore elle n'avait entendu Sasuke hausser la voix. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle de cette manière. Bouleversée, elle déserta le véhicule sans oublier de claquer la porte. En marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles entre ses dents, elle fit le tour de la Toyota et alla s'appuyer contre le coffre, bras croisés.

Connaissant son tempérament rancunier, Sasuke présageait qu'elle le bouderait durant plusieurs jours mais il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Il avait d'autres problèmes à régler, des problèmes bien plus importants que l'humeur changeante de Sakura. L'air absent, Fugaku contemplait le coucher de soleil à travers le pare-brise.

-Papa… est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de la disparition d'Itachi ?

Les lèvres du concerné restèrent scellées mais une ombre noire glissa sur son visage boursouflé et fatigué. Sasuke venait de prononcer le mot tabou. Celui qui le faisait tressaillir, lui rappelait ses plus grosses erreurs et ses plus douloureux échecs. En tant que père, il s'était planté sur toute la ligne. Avec Itachi comme avec Sasuke. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses fils, à leur parler. Ses relations avec Itachi se révélaient autrefois excellentes. Jusqu'au jour où ils ne furent plus d'accord, où Itachi se rebella et remit ses principes en question. A partir de ce moment-là, le temps vira à l'orage. En tant que père, Fugaku s'estimait le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui s'avérait bon ou mauvais pour ses enfants. Itachi, jeune homme à peine majeur, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et affirmait qu'il était le seul à savoir ce dont il avait ou non besoin. Il voulait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, ne s'intéressait pas aux études universitaires et rêvait de devenir peintre ou musicien. Il passait son temps à regarder des vieux films en noir en blanc tout en grignotant des chips et prenait des cours de solfège le soir. Fugaku l'imaginait chirurgien, vêtu d'un uniforme bleu et d'un bonnet en plastique, sans cesse enfermé dans un bloc opératoire en compagnie d'infirmières dévouées. Lui, il se voyait plutôt sur la scène d'un bar enfumé, une guitare à la main, ou au milieu d'une place pavée avec un chevalet sous le nez et un pinceau dans la main.

Homme pourvu d'une mentalité conservatrice, Fugaku ne supportait pas qu'on le contredise. Il avait raison et Itachi se trompait, point final. Après tout, Fugaku était un adulte. Sa parole valait donc bien mieux que celle d'un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence. Itachi l'avait prit en grippe, s'était mis à le mépriser. A le haïr peut-être. Et Fugaku, en parfait abruti, il ne fit rien pour lui donner tort. Plus Itachi se fermait, plus il empiétait sur son espace personnel. Sans remords, il fouillait sa chambre, ouvrait les tiroirs, lisait les pages qu'il noircissait dans un cahier quadrillé, inspectait scrupuleusement le disque dur de son ordinateur. Afin de se donner bonne conscience, il se persuadait s'agir dans l'intérêt de son fils aîné. Un beau jour, quand il eut l'audace de s'attaquer à ce qu'Itachi avait de plus cher en dehors de son petit frère, c'est-à-dire son ego, il reçut une horde de coups de poing en pleine figure.

Et pourtant, s'il avait su écouter et accepter les choix de son fils, tout serait peut-être différent aujourd'hui. Il ne culpabiliserait pas autant car les dernières paroles qu'il lui aurait adressées avant de le perdre auraient été teintées d'amour et non pas colorées de rancune.

Il ne s'en remettait pas, ne se pardonnait pas ses erreurs. C'était comme une gueule de bois qui ne passait pas. A l'instar de Mikoto, il perdit goût à la vie mais contrairement à cette dernière, il trouva refuge dans l'alcool. En engloutissant des rasées et des rasées de whisky, il parvenait enfin à filtrer ses souvenirs et à se concentrer uniquement sur les meilleurs. Alors, égaré dans un monde de songes et d'ivresse, il souriait en se rappelant du petit garçon vif et curieux qui autrefois l'admirait tant.

-De quoi vous parliez avec maman la dernière fois ? reprit Sasuke, pourquoi elle t'en veut à ce point-là ? Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Fugaku n'émit qu'un léger grognement.

-Je suis plus un enfant papa, je suis un homme. Je peux tout entendre alors si tu es au courant de quoi que ce soit, tu dois me le dire.

Il posa sur son fils un regard empreint de fatigue et de lassitude. Aujourd'hui, il reproduisait d'autres erreurs avec Sasuke. S'il s'était imposé de force à Itachi, il demeurait absent pour Sasuke. Il le regardait et réalisait qu'en réalité, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il ignorait quel était son plat préféré, son groupe musical préféré, sa couleur préférée, sa plus grande phobie et son plus audacieux espoir. Si être père s'apprenait au fil des années, il avait dû louper plusieurs étapes.

_Quel genre de père suis-je ? _se répétait-il chaque jour en croisant son reflet dans le miroir.

-Ta mère m'en veut car elle me tient pour responsable du départ de ton frère. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, Sasuke.

Fugaku ne mentionnait jamais le prénom d'Itachi. Il l'appelait toujours _ton frère_ ou _mon fils_.

Sasuke sentit les relents de scotch dans son haleine et recula un peu.

-Tu mens ? Dis-moi que tu mens ! Tu sais forcément quelque chose !

Née d'un murmure, sa voix devint hurlement.

-Je ne mens pas. Ton frère est… il a…

Fugaku déglutit avec peine.

-Il a disparu. C'est tout. Et comme Mikoto, je souffre chaque jour un peu plus de son absence. Crois-moi, si j'avais le moyen de le ramener, je le ferais. Je le ferais sans réfléchir, sans hésiter. J'aimais profondément ton frère.

-Pourquoi tu parles de lui au passé ?

-Sasuke… tu devrais te faire une raison. Cela fait plus de dix ans maintenant. Il ne reviendra pas. Toi aussi tu devrais commencer à accepter cette idée.

-Jamais je n'abandonnerais, t'entends ? Un jour, je découvrirais où il se planque et là… là il me devra des explications.

-A quoi bon ?

Sasuke fut touché en plein cœur. Il asséna un faible coup de poing au volant.

-Comment ça, à quoi bon ? Merde, c'est mon frère ! Je dois savoir ! J'en ai besoin pour avancer dans ma vie !

La bouche de Fugaku s'ouvrit sur un silence puis se referma, lasse. Elle ne laissa plus échapper le moindre son. Sasuke étudia son père pendant une poignée de secondes avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et d'appeler Sakura. Cette dernière le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre place sur le siège arrière de la Toyota. Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Sasuke redéposa son père à son domicile avant de rentrer chez lui en compagnie d'une Sakura boudeuse. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du duplex, elle cracha d'un ton persifleur qu'elle ne préparait rien à manger ce soir et que si son estomac criait famine, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul. Préférant la tranquillité au conflit, Sasuke ne releva pas et se contenta de fourrer les restes de la veille dans le micro-ondes. Un bol de nouilles _ramens_. Il s'exila dans son bureau pour dîner en paix tandis que Sakura se posait devant la télévision aux côtés de Kusanagi.

Debout devant la fenêtre, au milieu d'une pièce baignée dans la pénombre, il contemplait les allées et venues incessantes du trafic routier. Kyoto ne s'éteignait jamais. Les panneaux publicitaires, les enseignes des magasins et les réverbères longeant les avenues restaient allumés. Le soir, si on se promenait dans les quartiers de Kyoto, on pouvait parfois se demander si la nuit était réellement arrivée tant les rues demeuraient éclairées et bruyantes. Les habitants ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter de courir, de se dépêcher. Ils vivaient pour travailler. La doctrine du métro-boulot-dodo rythmait leur quotidien. Le matin, ils se réveillaient en songeant à la journée qui commençait, avalaient une bonne dose de café noir et s'engouffraient dans le métro avec le vague espoir d'y trouver une place assise. Le soir, après une journée de dure labeur, ils regagnaient leur foyer, dînaient, se détendaient une heure ou deux devant la télévision et filaient au lit. Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient. Seul le climat parfois changeait. Les saisons s'enchaînaient comme un cycle infini. Un peu malgré lui, il s'était laissé emporter par ce mouvement incessant, cette danse frivole qui lui donnait le vertige.

_J'ai besoin que quelque chose m'arrive, que quelque chose de nouveau se passe dans ma vie, _se répétait-il. Il lui arrivait de penser qu'il était en train de se tuer à petit feu, comme s'il se trouvait empêtré dans des sables mouvants qui, lentement, le tiraient vers le bas. Enfoncé jusqu'au cou, il n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtrer. Il se disait parfois qu'il devrait quitter Sakura et tout recommencer ailleurs. Avec Naruto peut-être si ce dernier cessait enfin de l'éviter. Mais il ne trouvait ni le bon moment, ni les mots justes. Il se cachait derrière une montagne d'excuses et repoussait leur rupture à plus tard. Plus tard. Toujours plus tard. Mais _plus tard_ n'arrivait jamais. Tandis qu'il stagnait dans l'attente de l'instant propice, le courage le désertait, s'évaporait comme de la fumée. Abandonner Sakura signifiait aussi regagner, la queue entre les jambes, la demeure familiale. Retrouver les éclats de voix sonores de ses parents, assister, impuissant, à leurs querelles insupportables, entendre les sanglots de sa mère et se heurter à l'éternel silence de son père. La seule idée de retourner en Enfer suffisait à lui arracher un frisson d'angoisse. En y repensant, il se demandait même par quel miracle il avait pu tenir le coup durant toutes ces années.

Il avait toujours été comme ça, dans le fond. Il rêvait sa vie sans la vivre, élaborait des projets qu'il ne tentait pas de concrétiser. A défaut de courage, de foi ou de dessein, il se réfugiait dans l'illusion, l'irréel, le songe. Afin de justifier sa oisiveté, il se prétextait jeune et patient, se racontait qu'il disposait encore de suffisamment de temps pour réaliser ses rêves ou changer de vie. Cela faisait déjà quatre ou cinq ans que ce flux d'excuses défilait dans sa tête, tel l'inoubliable refrain d'une chanson. Craignant d'oser, il reportait ses projets au lendemain. A plus tard. Mais n'y prêtait jamais une sérieuse attention. Il rendait les armes avant même de livrer bataille. Son ambition de retrouver la trace de son frère aîné incarnait un projet parmi tant d'autres. Il se l'était juré des années plus tôt mais n'agissait toujours pas. Jadis, il mettait son jeune âge en cause et se promettait que, dès la majorité atteinte, il mènerait son enquête. Aujourd'hui, il avait vingt deux ans. Bientôt vingt trois. Et il ne cherchait pas. A dix huit ans, il décida finalement de se concentrer sur ses études, repoussant à _plus tard _son projet de mettre la main sur son frère aîné. Une fois ses études terminées, il canalisa son énergie sur son emploi, sur son couple, sur son déménagement. Et puis aujourd'hui, il venait de dégoter un nouveau prétexte. Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi attendrait encore un peu. Ses priorités se trouvaient pour l'instant ailleurs, dirigée vers un abruti blond aux yeux bleus.

En réalité, il tremblait de peur. Découvrir la vérité au sujet d'Itachi l'effrayait, le paralysait. Mille questions lui martelaient inlassablement le crâne et il redoutait leurs réponses. Certaines révélations feraient mieux de rester tues ou dissimulées dans l'ombre. Simplement car elles pouvaient détruire. Si l'ignorance pouvait se révéler un véritable fardeau, elle était par moment source de réconfort et d'espoir. En ne sachant pas, il osait encore prêter à Itachi moult excuses pour expliquer son comportement incongru, se dire que son frère l'avait abandonné par obligation et non par choix. Sans doute ses raisons étaient-elles bonnes.

Sur la surface plane et boisée du bureau sonna son téléphone portable.

Sasuke avala un morceau de viande avant de décrocher.

-Allô ?

_-Sasuke ? C'est moi… Naruto. _

Sasuke faillit renverser son bol de _ramens_. Sentant ses jambes défaillir, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en cuir noir. Sous son poids, ce dernier couina légèrement.

-Je suis content que tu m'appelles.

En réalité, entendre le timbre rauque de sa voix lui faisait un bien fou.

_-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le vingt trois juillet c'est ton anniversaire. Pas vrai ?_

-Bon sang… comment tu fais pour te souvenir de trucs pareils ?

Naruto ne daigna pas lui répondre.

_-Eh bien c'est dans une semaine. Dans une semaine, mon vieux copain, tu feras un pas de plus vers la mort. _

-Ouais… et alors ?

_-Alors… et si on fêtait ça ensemble ? _

-Après avoir refusé mes invitations à dîner tu voudrais que l'on fête ensemble mon anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi, Naruto ?

Une fois de plus, la question de Sasuke resta en suspend.

_-Je te propose un truc. Ton anniversaire tombe un vendredi. Merveilleux non ? Tu bosses le week-end ?_

Il croisa les jambes sur son bureau et se renversa dans son fauteuil.

-Non.

_-Splendide ! Ca te dirait de sauter dans un train et de te rendre à Tokyo avec moi ? On pourrait aller se promener à Shinjuku et se remémorer le bon vieux temps. Et puis, bien sûr, on ferait la tournée des bars et on se saoulerait la gueule jusqu'à l'aube !_

-Jusqu'à l'aube, hein ?

_-Ben ouais ! Bordel vingt trois ans ça se fête dignement ! C'est quasiment un quart de siècle, tu te rends compte !_

Comme toujours, même dans les instants les plus sombres, Naruto parvint à lui arracher un discret sourire.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore pendant de longues minutes avant que Sasuke ne raccroche. L'esprit ailleurs, il garda son Samsung au creux de sa paume. C'était tout. La mélancolie qui jusqu'à présent lui donnait du vague à l'âme s'était envolée. Ne restait en lui qu'un doux sentiment de plénitude. D'apaisement. En revoyant Naruto après dix ans de silence, ce début d'après-midi-là, il avait été frappé par leurs différences. Cependant, le temps laissait certaines choses immuables, inchangées. Intactes. Et aujourd'hui comme hier, Naruto possédait toujours le don d'exorciser ses angoisses. Il suffisait d'un rien. D'un appel, d'un sourire, d'un échange de regard, d'une pensée. Et hop c'était reparti ! Hop, il retrouvait le sourire ! Hop, il oubliait un instant son frère, ses parents, Sakura pour ne songer qu'à son vieil ami ! Hop, il se sentait à nouveau prêt à déplacer des montagnes ! Naruto était comme l'énergie qui lui permettait de remettre son moteur en route lorsque celui-ci tombait en panne. Cinq minutes quotidiennes de conversation avec lui valait bien dix ans de thérapie. Aux côtés de Naruto Uzumaki, il s'éveillait, tel un vieil arbre qu'une montée de sève revigore. Et Seigneur, comme il en était heureux. Enfant déjà, Naruto faisait montre d'un talent exceptionnel pour remonter le moral des autres. Avec ses paroles mélodieuses et ses regards angéliques, il parvenait à le rassurer avant chaque séance de chimiothérapie. D'abord sensible à la douleur, il redoutait toujours l'instant où une infirmière venait lui incruster une aiguille dans l'avant bras. S'il taisait ses craintes afin de paraître brave, son estomac semblait faire du saut à l'élastique. Il se tordait dans tous les sens. Ses joues devenaient plus blêmes que d'ordinaire et ses mains tremblaient un peu. Réceptif à son malaise, Naruto se donnait pour mission de le réconforter, de triompher là où même les adultes échouaient à plates coutures.

Avec ses blagues maladroites et nullement drôles, il réussissait toujours l'exploit de coller un sourire sur le visage de Sasuke en ces moments difficiles. Tel un super-héros prompt à secourir les âmes en peine, il lui venait toujours en aide. Dans la salle de jeux, il boxait sans remords ceux qui osaient se moquer du crâne chauve de Sasuke. Un jour, il cassa même une dent à un petit effronté qui pointait Sasuke de l'index en l'accablant de désagréables surnoms. Les enfants savaient se montrer cruellement inventifs quand il s'agissait de dégoter des sobriquets humiliants. Attentionné envers ses amis, il n'hésitait pas à mettre ses propres problèmes de côté pour se consacrer à ceux des autres. C'était de ce gamin-là, insouciant et solidaire, dont Sasuke se souvenait. Et, en dépit de l'attitude distante et des airs arrogants du blondinet, il restait persuadé que cet enfant-là n'avait pas totalement disparu. Il dormait à poings fermés, quelque part, dans un coin de l'âme de Naruto et attendait qu'une douce lumière vienne le tirer du sommeil en se propageant sous ses paupières closes.

Oui. Il partirait en week-end avec Naruto. Rien qu'avec Naruto. Oh, en petite amie attentionnée et envahissante, Sakura avait certainement dû déjà prévoir une fête surprise à l'occasion de son anniversaire et sans doute qu'elle ferait la lippe pendant des semaines quand il lui apprendrait l'heureuse nouvelle mais qu'importe ! Il s'en fichait comme de ses vieilles chaussettes. A l'idée de passer trois jours en compagnie du blondinet, il sentait l'adrénaline voyager dans ses veines. C'était à peine s'il ne bondissait pas de son fauteuil pour enchaîner valses, polkas et pirouettes sur le parquet lisse et poussiéreux de son bureau. A bien y regarder, il ressemblait à un adolescent en pleine puberté qui découvre… quoi ? L'amour ? Sasuke fit la moue. Qu'était-ce l'amour ? Un truc horrible. Une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il associait au passé. L'amour, sentiment pareil à une arme à double tranchant, l'effrayait. Telle une médaille, chaque sentiment portait son revers, son contraire. Ainsi, aucun amour ne pouvait se flatter d'être exempt de toute haine. La main qui effleure avec tendresse brandira tantôt une dague, les mélopées s'achèveront en injures, l'admiration se transformera en dédain.

Aimer Naruto revenait à prendre le risque de le perdre. Il s'interrogeait sur ce qui serait pour lui le plus douloureux. Perdre Naruto sans rien avoir vécu ou le perdre après avoir connu l'amour, le vrai, celui qui donne des ailes. Perdre Naruto, s'écraser au sol après avoir partagé avec lui un morceau de Paradis, quelque part au-dessus des nuages.

La chute serait-elle plus douloureuse que le regret de ne s'être jamais envolé ?

oOoOo

Avec soulagement, Naruto Uzumaki voyait s'achever sa journée de travail. L'horloge de la pharmacie indiquait vingt et une heures trente. Son dernier client de la soirée, particulièrement satisfait de ses prouesses physiques, lui avait laissé un généreux butin. Acculé contre la façade d'un restaurant, une cigarette à moitié consumée entre les lèvres, il comptait ses billets de cents yens pour la seconde fois, l'air détendu. Il avait téléphoné à Sasuke avant de rejoindre monsieur Matsuoka, un homme d'affaires en perpétuelle quête d'affection. Manquant de courage, il avait ressenti le besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix. Sasuke avait décroché au bout de la seconde sonnerie. Debout au milieu d'un trottoir bondé, le corps assailli de coups de coude et de bousculades, il avait souri en l'écoutant parler, s'esclaffer, s'offusquer. De véritables bulles de bonheur qui lui éclataient à la figure, l'enivraient de leur parfum sirupeux, l'aspergeaient d'une délicieuse félicité. Quelques regards se retournaient sur lui, l'interrogeaient, inquisiteurs. Naruto rayonnait. Il rayonnait tant qu'on ressentait une folle envie de se glisser sous son projecteur afin de se réchauffer le cœur. A côté de lui, les gerbes blafardes des réverbères faisaient pâle figure.

Sasuke avait accepté. Le week-end prochain, ils remonteraient le temps, rattraperaient les années perdues, sillonneraient les ruelles du vieux Tokyo, rendraient hommage à leurs proches disparus au Temple Zenkoji puis se baladeraient sur les sentiers terreux et parsemés de pétales roses de Shinjuku Gyoen. Alors peut-être retomberaient-ils en enfance. Pour demeurer fidèle à ses souvenirs, il n'oublierait pas d'emporter un sachet plein de pain sec à lancer aux canards et aux cygnes. Peut-être même qu'ils se disputeraient encore pour savoir qui donnerait la dernière tartine aux volatiles amassés à la surface d'une eau calme et aux reflets lumineux. Il avait hâte. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait au rythme de l'empressement. Un week-end où il ne penserait à rien sinon à Sasuke et à l'enfant qu'il avait naguère été, qu'il avait oublié. Cet enfant pour qui rien ne semblait trop beau. Celui qui, à la loterie de la vie, avait tiré le mauvais numéro, celui dont l'innocence s'était envolée prématurément. Cet enfant qu'il protégeait, dissimulait, derrière une personnalité de dur à cuire. Incarnant le juste reflet de ses faiblesses, cet enfant restait à l'écart, silencieux, endormi. Un jour, il en était persuadé, il ferait machine arrière et viendrait le prendre par la main. Alors l'enfant rencontrerait l'adulte. Peut-être rencontreraient-ils certaines difficultés au début mais sans doute parviendraient-il à s'entendre.

L'enfant doux et candide croiserait la route du jeune adulte qui, après s'être fait tant entubé, prenait un malin plaisir entuber le monde entier.

Au contact de l'enfant, l'adulte apprendrait à s'émouvoir, à ouvrir son cœur, à s'émerveiller. Au contact de l'adulte, l'enfant renoncerait à une part de sa naïveté, s'obligerait à lutter contre ceux qui tenteraient de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, s'inspirerait de ses erreurs d'antan pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Cependant, une chose resterait indemne. Ni l'enfant, ni l'adulte ne cesserait d'affectionner Sasuke. Car, bien que différent, leur tendresse à son égard demeurerait éternel. Ensemble, en unissant leurs forces, ils pourraient sans doute atteindre un but existentiel : se hisser au niveau de Sasuke Uchiha et ne plus éprouver de honte en se confrontant au miroir des toilettes publiques.

Le cœur gonflé d'un nouvel espoir, Naruto fit un détour par la supérette où il acheta le strict minimum. Deux kilos de riz, un peu de charcuterie, et un pain aux céréales. Puis, la démarche traînante, il regagna son habitation. Allongée dans son futon, une couverture rabattue sur le corps, Hinata bouquinait tranquillement, en appui sur les coudes. Elle parcourait les lignes d'un épais roman à la lueur d'une lampe de poche, l'air fasciné. Absorbée dans sa lecture, elle ne l'entendit pas rentrer. A l'aide d'un crayon à l'embout rongé, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon improvisé. Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, Naruto se faufila derrière elle et lui agrippa les épaules en poussant un cri. D'un geste vif, la brunette se redressa, droite comme un piquet, et se débattit à coup de pieds et de poing comme si elle était agressée. Elle ressemblait vaguement à un sioux effectuant la danse de la pluie. Son livre lui échappa des mains. Tandis qu'elle recouvrait ses esprits, le cœur affolé, Naruto partit dans un éclat de rire sonore. Affalé sur elle, il continuait de s'esclaffer pendant qu'elle l'éblouissait avec sa lampe torche. Entre deux gloussements, il bafouilla quelques excuses.

Puis le calme revint. Hinata rangea son roman policier dans une boîte en carton en se promettant de reprendre sa lecture plus tard puis fit chauffer une casserole pleine d'eau au-dessus du poêle. A deux doigts de découvrir l'identité du coupable, elle peinait à résister à son envie d'en dévorer les chapitres. D'un naturel patient, elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle s'attardait sur chaque mot, prêtait autant d'attention à chaque personnage, se glissait dans la peau du détective pour mener l'enquête, s'imprégnait des émotions qui habitaient les lignes. Elle savourait sa lecture, ne se hâtait pas de refermer son bouquin de presque huit cents pages. Quand elle passait des heures entières derrière un ouvrage, Hinata se disait en plein voyage. Elle voyageait à travers les lignes, laissait les mots s'immiscer dans son existence, telles des petites souris discrètes. Sur les marchés, elle réussissait toujours à dégoter des bouquins de seconde main à un prix abordable. Tous les genres lui convenaient, tous les styles la ravissait du moment que l'auteur s'avérait capable de l'emporter ailleurs, de l'entraîner dans un monde faits de mots, de figures de style et de syntaxe admirable. Sans difficulté, elle passait d'un Stephen King macabre à la poésie de Charles Baudelaire, un écrivain français dont elle admirait le talent. Rien ne l'importunait tant qu'elle pouvait s'oublier. Sous ses yeux pâles et brillants, les mots dansaient, pirouettaient, tournoyaient. Et, le cœur à tout rompre, elle admirait et se maudissait de ne pouvoir en faire autant.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours aimé les livres. Pendant longtemps, ils furent ses uniques amis. A l'âge de douze ans, elle dévorait les romans d'Hemingway, de Dostoïevski et de Dickens. Si par malheur le sens d'un mot venait à lui échapper, elle quittait sa chambre, sa grande chambre au lit moelleux où trônait un méli-mélo de coussins roses, et se précipitait dans le bureau de son père. Elle le voyait encore, assis derrière un large bureau en bois d'acajou, penché sur son cahier de comptabilité, ses doigts fins pianotant sur le clavier d'une calculatrice. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé en plein travail et la brunette le savait bien. Pourtant, elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'interrompre dans ses calculs ou ses méditations financières afin de lui poser une ou deux questions sur les citations d'Hemingway. C'était pour elle la seule façon de se faire remarquer. Partagé entre son entreprise d'objets décoratifs et ses nombreuses maîtresses, Hiashi n'accordait que très peu de temps à ses deux filles. S'il était l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays, il était aussi le plus austère, le plus froid, le plus redoutable. Impitoyable avec ses adversaires, glacial avec ses enfants, manipulateur envers sa femme, il suscitait l'interrogation et la curiosité. Certains se demandaient même s'il avait un cœur, s'il était capable d'aimer réellement.

A cinquante cinq ans, Hiashi Hyûga mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ses filles, Hinata et Hanabi Hyûga, incarnent la perfection même. La vie des deux adolescentes était réglée comme une montre à gousset. Vomissant les lycées publics et les écoles privées, Hiashi leur payait des cours par correspondance. Naturellement, il triait sur le volet les professeurs qui auraient l'immense privilège de bourrer le crâne de ses filles de connaissances et de formules mathématiques. N'importe qui n'entrait pas dans la vaste demeure Hyûga, manoir en pierre blanche soutenu par de majestueuses colonnades en marbre perdu au milieu de vingt hectares de prairie où broutaient, tranquilles, ânes et poneys. De chaque côté du perron se dressaient, incrusté dans le marbre, droits et fiers, deux lions à la crinière dense. Ils levaient l'une de leurs pattes avant en dévoilant leurs crocs. Dans le jardin aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'afféraient trois jardiniers. Quotidiennement, ils arrosaient les camélias, taillaient les rosiers, entretenaient les bonzaïs, plantaient de nouveaux arbres fruitiers, nourrissaient les poissons Koi occupés à barboter au milieu d'un étang piqué de nénuphars.

Les meilleurs professeurs tentaient de leur transmettre leur savoir. Le soir, après dix sept heures, Hanabi prenait son cours de danse entre les murs d'un Conservatoire réputé avant d'enchaîner avec plusieurs heures de piano. De son côté, Hinata prenait une leçon de chant avec un professeur privé et s'efforçait ensuite de s'intéresser au cours d'histoire supplémentaire que lui débitait une enseignante à la retraite. Elles n'avaient pas une seconde à elles et, la nuit tombée, elles s'écroulaient, épuisées. De temps à autre, Hinata gribouillait quelques morceaux de phrases hasardeux sur un bout de papier, s'inspirant de ce qu'elle avait lu ou appris au cours de la journée. Le week-end, Hiashi les autorisait à monter à cheval. Un cavalier de renommée mondiale venait leur inculquer l'art de l'équitation. Il leur apprenait à se tenir droite, à ne pas laisser les rênes glisser entre leurs doigts, à serrer les mollets, à fixer leur attention sur l'horizon à l'approche d'un obstacle, à placer correctement la nuque de leur cheval. Debout au milieu d'une piste sablée et délimitée par une barrière en bois, il crachait ses directives, cravache en main. Hinata y découvrit une véritable passion. Ce n'était pas vraiment le sport en lui-même qui la fascinait mais le contact avec l'animal. Elle pouvait passer des heures entières dans le boxe de Chantilly sans s'en lasser. Se préoccupant peu des regards tantôt moqueurs tantôt inquiets qui se tournaient vers elle, Hinata parlait à Chantilly, une belle jument baie. Elle lui confiait ses peines et ses joies. Mieux qu'un journal intime, Chantilly dressait l'oreille en l'étudiant de son œil brillant.

Orphelines de mère, les deux sœurs s'appuyaient l'une sur l'autre. Au fil du temps cependant, chacune emprunta son propre chemin. Hanabi se complaisait dans son quotidien tranquille et écrit à l'avance par un scénariste exigent. Elle se regardait vivre, voyait sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Telle une spectatrice, elle semblait prendre place sur un strapontin et se contempler en train de redoubler d'efforts sur la scène de sa vie. Le perfectionnisme d'Hiashi avait déteint sur elle. Hinata ne partageait pas le même entrain que sa sœur. Les dîners mondains, les robes en soie véritable, les lits à baldaquin et les soirées à l'opéra ne la galvanisaient pas. Quand elle eut dix sept ans, son père lui annonça qu'il venait enfin de lui trouver un mari. Un mari digne de sa beauté et de son excellence. Un garçon de vingt ans dont le père se trouvait à la tête d'un important cabinet d'avocats. Hinata reçut la nouvelle comme une claque en plein visage. Elle se dressa contre la paroi de glace qu'était son père, tenta vainement de le faire revenir sur sa décision, essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait se marier par amour et non par obligation. Revêche et strict, Hiashi balaya ses complaintes d'un geste las de la main. Hinata abandonna. Hanabi, de trois ans sa cadette, l'insultait d'ingrate. _Tu as une chance énorme, _affirmait-elle en lissant les pans de sa robe, _avec un homme tel que monsieur Motori, ton avenir est assuré_. Hinata étudiait sa sœur, consternée par tant de cynisme et de lucidité. L'appât du gain la clouait au sol, l'empêchait de rêver. Et même si on lui en tenait rigueur, Hinata était heureuse de croire encore en ses rêves d'enfant. Eprise de liberté, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à demeurer enchaînée auprès d'un homme que son cœur n'avait pas choisi.

Un jour, elle épouserait un homme. Qu'importe qu'il soit riche ou pauvre, beau ou laid, avocat ou ouvrier, du moment qu'il l'aimait.

La veille de son dix huitième anniversaire, elle décida de s'enfuir de Niigata. Bien qu'elle éprouva une grande tristesse à l'idée de quitter Chantilly, elle fut persuadée que son choix était le bon. Le soir de son départ, elle se comporta normalement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle dîna en compagnie de sa sœur et de son père. Hiashi embrassa ensuite ses deux filles tandis que son chauffeur se chargeait d'empiler ses valises dans le coffre d'une berline à la carrosserie luisante. Cette nuit-là, il s'envolait pour la Chine afin de parler affaires avec l'un de ses associés. Un sourire de Joconde sur les lèvres, Hinata lui souhaita bon voyage. Ensuite, elle lut égarée au milieu d'une montagne de coussins moelleux, le corps enfoui sous une épaisse couverture. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, lorsque la gouvernante et Hanabi gambadaient au pays des rêves, elle déserta son lit, fourra dans un sac à dos quelques vêtements, une photographie de sa famille et un ou deux livres dont elle ne pouvait se séparer. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta la demeure. Avant de partir, elle fit un bref détour par les écuries, déposa un doux baiser sur le chanfrein de Chantilly et lui promit de revenir un jour. Prudente, elle se rendit ensuite au poste de police et glissa une lettre sous la porte. Dans ses lignes maladroites, elle leur avouait être partie de son plein gré et les suppliait de ne pas la rechercher.

Puis elle sauta dans un train pour Kyoto et prit un nouveau départ.

Fraîchement débarquée de Niigata, elle enchaîna les petits boulots et prit une chambre dans un hôtel. Elle ne roulait pas sur l'or mais avait réellement l'impression d'exister. Pendant six mois, elle mena une existence banale et sans accrocs, travaillant le jour et regagnant sa chambre d'hôtel le soir. Hélas, lors d'un jour de pluie, ses pieds la conduisirent à Ikushima, là où la débauche et la misère se côtoyaient. En mal d'affection, désireuse de s'intégrer à un groupe d'amis, elle fit de mauvaises rencontres, fréquenta les parcs malfamés et goûta à l'héroïne. _Juste pour essayer, _s'était-elle promis. Puis ce qui était autrefois un plaisir occasionnel devint un besoin vital. Elle sombra dans la dépendance. Le patron du restaurant où elle était employée comme serveuse la flanqua à la porte quand il remarqua ses pupilles en tête d'épingle. Sans salaire, elle fut bientôt incapable de payer sa chambre d'hôtel et se retrouva à la rue. Trop fière pour rentrer chez elle, elle accepta l'idée de vivre dans un caniveau. Eternelle rêveuse, elle restait pourtant persuadée qu'un jour tout finirait par changer, par s'arranger. C'était sans aucun doute grâce à sa foi inébranlable en l'avenir qu'elle tint bond pendant un an.

Un soir de novembre, alors qu'elle se trouvait aux portes de la mort, Naruto Uzumaki croisa sa route.

Et depuis son existence, bien que modeste, ne cessait de s'emplir de bonheur.

Elle l'aimait. Depuis quand l'aimait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui avant même de le connaître vraiment. Avec ses sourires innocents et ses grands yeux bleus, il mit son âme en vrac. Naruto Uzumaki représentait tout pour elle. Il incarnait à la fois un grand frère bienveillant et protecteur, un confident prêt à entendre chacun de ses secrets, une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait déverser son chagrin, un amour au nom duquel elle pourrait donner sa vie. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'elle l'aimait silencieusement, secrètement. Elle l'aimait à distance. La nuit, elle se réveillait pour le regarder dormir. Plongé dans un sommeil de plomb, Naruto n'arborait plus le masque d'une personne forte. Les traits détendus et sereins, il laissait entrevoir l'enfant espiègle et heureux qu'il avait été. De temps à autre, dans un élan de tendresse, elle s'autorisait à caresser ses joues, à lui murmurer des mots doux qu'il n'entendait pas.

Elle rêvait qu'il lui passe la bague au doigt, qu'il l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, qu'il l'étreigne entre ses bras. Rêveuse, elle nourrissait des espoirs stériles et infortunés. Naruto était homosexuel. Il ne s'intéressait pas au sexe féminin de cette manière. Quand il lui en fit la confidence, Hinata eut l'impression qu'une poigne de fer s'était emparé de son cœur pour le broyer férocement. Peinée, elle se renferma plusieurs jours dans un silence de plomb. La préférence sexuelle de Naruto ne l'aurait jamais irritée si elle ne ressentait à son égard qu'une amitié profonde. En découvrant son attirance exclusive pour les hommes, Hinata vit s'envoler ses espérances. Finalement, elle avait bel et bien réussi à trouver l'homme de sa vie. Mais jamais elle ne l'épouserait. Ses courbes féminines n'éveillaient pas l'appétit de Naruto. A maintes reprises, quand ses sentiments devenaient trop lourds à supporter, elle songea à le quitter. A l'abandonner. A poursuivre sa route en solitaire. Néanmoins, elle n'en fut jamais capable. Il suffisait qu'elle s'éloigne un peu trop pour que le manque vienne tenailler son estomac. Depuis, elle se complaisait dans le rôle d'une amie fidèle et s'évertuait à taire ses sentiments.

Parfois, le véritable amour se révélait aussi muet qu'aveugle.

Le riz était cuit. Elle s'en remplit un bol tandis que Naruto mangea à même la casserole.

-Hey Hinata…

La bouche pleine de riz brûlant, la concernée l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu crois qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un si on a jamais vraiment reçu d'amour ?

Elle en était la preuve vivante. Son cœur battait pour lui alors qu'il n'avait connu que mépris et ignorance.

-Et ton père ? rétorqua-t-elle, il ne te donnait pas d'amour ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Ca fait des années qu'il est mort… je me souviens à peine de son visage et du son de sa voix, alors autant dire que son amour, je l'ai carrément oublié. C'est horrible, pas vrai ?

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Naruto de se confier ainsi. Elle cessa de manger, s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette, et ancra son regard dans le sien. Un sourire niais s'arqua sur les lèvres du blondinet tandis qu'un éclat nouveau faisait pétiller le bleu de ses yeux. Nerveusement, elle se mit à jouer avec les pans de son gilet, présageant que la conversation allait prendre une tournure déplaisante. Elle ne ressortirait pas indemne de cet échange verbal.

-Sasuke, je l'ai aimé. Je l'ai aimé… je l'aime à un point que tu n'imagines pas, Hinata. Je pensais plus vraiment à lui. J'avais oublié tout ça. Mais je l'ai revu et tout est revenu. Si tu le voyais... il est beau, loyal, sincère, tendre, humain. Ce mec est une vraie boule de douceur. Moi, à côté… je suis rien du tout.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Naruto. Tu as vécu des choses difficiles. Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu s'il avait subi les mêmes épreuves que toi ?

-Oui mais bon… tu sais, quand je suis avec lui, je suis à la fois heureux et honteux. Je me sens heureux de marcher à côté de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde mais en même temps, je me sens si sale à côté de lui. Avant, j'étais pas comme ça, j'étais un gentil gamin. J'ai honte de ce que je suis devenu. Son succès, sa réussite, sa beauté, me rappellent mes échecs, ma laideur et mes vices. C'est drôle parce que des fois, j'ai l'impression que renouer avec Sasuke va me foutre en l'air. Mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Il m'a trop manqué.

Il s'arrêta de parler et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, comme s'il peinait à croire les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Il se mordit la langue et se tu un instant, perdu dans la contemplation de sa casserole pleine de riz. Longtemps, il crut avoir apprivoisé l'idée de ne jamais revoir Sasuke. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Contrairement à son vieil ami, il ne perdait pas de temps à pleurer sur le passé. On ne gagne rien en pleurant ou en s'apitoyant. Les plus désespérés s'obstinaient à tenir le destin pour responsable. _C'est comme ça, c'est la vie, _se lamentaient-ils. Elle a le dos large, la vie. On la rend coupable de nos malheurs alors que nous sommes les seuls à décider de nos choix. Mieux valait avancer. Même avancer de travers, d'une démarche lente et hésitante, avancer en trébuchant de temps en temps, continuer en faisant parfois demi-tour. Mais avancer. Mettre un pied devant l'autre valait toujours mieux que de rester figé dans un espace-temps qui n'existait plus.

Sasuke Uchiha était comme un miroir. A chaque fois qu'il le contemplait, Naruto s'apercevait de l'homme fourbe et hargneux qu'il était devenu. Les qualités de Sasuke faisaient ressortir ses propres défauts. Il craignait de ne pas être digne de son amitié. Au moindre bémol, il le fuirait. Il le fuirait avant d'apercevoir le dégoût et le mépris au fond de son regard sombre.

-Et toi Hinata ? Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un au point de vouloir en crever ? Car tu sais d'avance qu'une fois que cette personne ne sera plus là, tout serait de nouveau fade, triste, ennuyeux, artificiel ?

Elle préféra ignorer la question.

-C'est ce que tu ressens pour Sasuke ?

Naruto eut un petit rire embarrassé. Elle le trouva attendrissant.

-Ouais. Je l'aime au point de vouloir m'éteindre. Il m'a réchauffé avec ses paroles et ses sourires. Le problème, c'est que j'ai aucune chance. Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Une fille.

-Il l'aime ?

Le blondinet haussa les épaules.

-Ils vivent ensemble… je suppose que c'est sérieux, non ?

-Mais il accepte d'abandonner sa copine pour passer le week-end avec toi. C'est pas sérieux ça peut-être ?

-Sans doute…

Son sourire s'élargit. Pensif, il laissa son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre. Dans une semaine, il passerait le week-end avec Sasuke et en était déjà tout émoustillé. Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour le mettre dans des états pareils. Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir ou de lui parler pour flotter sur un nuage. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler de ses grands yeux noirs, terriblement expressifs, de songer à la douceur de ses sourires et à la suavité de sa voix. Une horde de frissons lui remonta l'échine. Oh oui, il aimait Sasuke Uchiha. Au point que le moindre pore de sa peau hurlait au manque. Sasuke était la seule personne au monde qui parvenait à le faire rougir ou baisser les yeux. Naruto ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec Sasuke. Il avait seulement envie de demeurer à ses côtés, de le serrer dans ses bras, de se libérer de tous ses maux et de lui voler un baiser ou deux. Juste pour voir si sa technique désastreuse s'était améliorée.

Hinata se força pour terminer son bol de riz. Entendre Naruto prononcer à l'égard d'une autre personne les paroles dont elle rêvait depuis des années lui brisait le cœur. Cependant, elle continuait de l'écouter, de le soutenir, de se comporter comme une véritable amie. Après tout, elle n'était rien d'autre aux yeux du blondinet. Vivre en compagnie de Naruto et souffrir de son indifférence sentimentale ou bien abandonner ce garçon au cœur pur et souffrir de son absence… elle avait fait son choix. Et elle l'assumait au quotidien. Quitte à finir en lambeaux, elle préférait de loin partager son existence avec lui.

Lui qui, jour après jour, sans le savoir, brodait son bonheur à petits points serrés.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien =) J'espère que le petit début de "lemon" (si je peux dire ça comme ça) entre Sasuke et Sakura ne vous a pas donné mal aux yeux x) Je conçois que ce chapitre est un peu transitoire, il est d'ailleurs un peu plus court que les précédents. Cependant, il vous permet d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de Hinata, un personnage que j'adore dans le manga et que j'apprécie aussi dans cette fiction. De plus, je pense que vous en apprenez plus sur le caractère de Sasuke, sur les sentiments de Sakura, ainsi que sur les véritables raisons qui ont poussé Sasuke dans les bras de Sakura. Et puis, comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, le chapitre suivant racontera le week-end de Naruto et Sasuke :p un chapitre qui risque d'ailleurs d'être très long... j'hésite** **à**** le scinder en deux ou à le laisser en un morceau... je verrais bien ^^ **

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

Réponse à Sara : Coucou =) avant toute chose, je te remercie INFINIMENT pour cette superbe review que tu m'as laissée. Elle m'a réchauffé le cœur et m'a donné envie de poster ce chapitre 5. C'est drôle que tu me parles de la profondeur émotionnelle de cette fiction car au contraire j'ai tendance à penser que mes lignes manquent cruellement d'émotions, ces derniers temps. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et de savoir que tu passes un agréable moment en me lisant =) tu as raison, je doute énormément de ce que je fais ces derniers temps et je perds l'envie, non pas d'écrire, mais de publier. J'ai l'impression de poster mes chapitres dans le vide. J'en viens à me demander si je ne régresse pas ou si mes histoires ne deviennent pas de moins en moins intéressantes ou de plus en plus nulles. Bref, je n'écris pas pour battre le record du nombre de reviews, au départ j'écris parce que j'aime ça, mais il est vrai qu'à force de perdre des lecteurs, on finit par se poser des questions sur la qualité de ses écrits x) Je me demande si cette fiction en vaut la peine ou si je devrais me contenter de l'écrire pour mon petit plaisir et la garder jalousement. Oh Seigneur, l'écriture est une passion, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter d'écrire. D'ailleurs, j'ai énormément d'idées d'OS (notamment pour mon recueil des 4 saisons) et de fanfictions ! Je dois juste trouver le courage et l'envie de m'y mettre sérieusement. En tout cas, tout ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup, je ne sais pas si je mérite tant d'éloges car il y a tellement de bons auteurs et de bonnes fictions sur ce site (surtout dans ce fandom) que parfois je me demande si j'y ai vraiment ma place. Mais en tout cas, tes mots m'ont vraiment touchée. Je te remercie de m'avoir remonté le moral à ta façon et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre 5 en savourant un bon thé =)

Réponse à Matt: Hello =) oh t'en fait pas, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça =) ah ben voilà, j'espère que ta curiosité est un peu satisfaite grâce au chapitre précédent, en tout cas concernant leur premier baiser. Héhé les enfants sont moins innocents qu'on le croit. Non, c'est vrai. Avant, quand je débutais dans la publication, j'avais tendance parfois à moduler mes scénarios en fonction des attentes des lecteurs mais maintenant je ne le fais plus. J'écris ce que je veux, tant pis si on ne me lit pas, l'essentiel est de faire un truc qui me plaise avant tout =) maintenant, il est clair que c'est toujours mieux d'avoir des lecteurs =) J'abandonne rarement mes histoires, quand je le fais c'est vraiment parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration du tout ^^" j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas pour "Puisqu'il faut vivre" mais logiquement tout devrait bien se passer de ce côté-là =) en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, je suis ravie que tu aies envie de continuer à suivre cette histoire malgré les quelques points qui t'embêtaient un peu la dernière fois =)

**Je vous fait de gros bisous en espérant vous retrouver au chapitre 6 !**


	6. Chapitre 6: Shinjuku Gyoen

**Chapitre 6 : Shinjuku Gyoen**

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, Sasuke ?

-Je crois oui… j'ai bientôt terminé.

Sakura ne pipa mot, se contentant de croiser les bras. Assise au bord du lit, elle regardait son conjoint remplir une grosse valise de vêtements légers. Difficile de croire qu'il ne s'absentait qu'un week-end. Machinalement, comme un automate, il attrapait un pull, le pliait soigneusement et le déposait au milieu de sa large valise rouge où étaient collés plusieurs autocollants ridicules. Il se plantait devant la garde-robe, détachait un jean de son cintre et l'étalait au-dessus des autres. Sakura suivait des yeux le moindre de ses gestes, se permettait parfois quelques commentaires quant à la tenue choisie, se chargeait de plier une seconde fois les vêtements qu'elle jugeait le travail mal fait. Sasuke contenait sa hâte et son excitation avec difficulté. Elle les voyait poindre dans chacun de ses mouvements. De temps à autre, un t-shirt ou un caleçon lui échappait des mains tant il se dépêchait et il ne cessait de consulter sa montre. Il soupirait quand il constatait que seulement cinq petites minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant pressé de rejoindre une colonie de vacances. Ce week-end aux côtés de Naruto lui apparaissait essentiel, vital même, au point que la veille il n'avait pu fermer l'œil, obnubilé par l'idée que le blondinet annule tout au dernier moment. Apparemment, il ne ressentait aucun scrupules à abandonner sa petite amie durant le week-end de son anniversaire. Devant ce cruel constat, Sakura eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu si enthousiaste. Pas même quand ils partaient en vacances ensemble.

Comme s'il ressentait l'exaltation de son maître, Kusanagi s'était assis à côté de la valise et remuait la queue, oreilles dressées. Il lui arrivait d'aboyer sans raison apparente. Trop absorbé dans sa tâche pour remarquer sa présence, Sasuke ne le réprimandait pas. Dans moins d'une heure, il serait assis dans un train à destination de Tokyo. Retrouver sa ville natale le temps d'un week-end l'enchantait peu mais songer qu'il allait passer pratiquement trois jours entiers en compagnie de Naruto le galvanisait au plus haut point. Il voyait en cette brève escapade une manière de rattraper les années perdues, de jouer cartes sur table, de clarifier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du blondinet. Ce week-end serait comme un vif coup d'essuie-glace sur le pare-brise embué de sa vie. Après, il en saurait davantage sur ses véritables sentiments.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il ferma sa valise pleine à craquer sous le regard triste de Sakura. La veille, ils s'étaient sauvagement disputés. Sakura, qui avait déjà prévu de passer un week-end romantique à l'occasion des vingt trois ans de son amour, lui reprochait de la délaisser, de préférer gaspiller son temps avec un ami d'enfance plutôt que fêter son anniversaire avec sa conjointe. Appuyé contre la table de la cuisine, muré dans l'un de ses éternels silences, Sasuke prenait notes de ses blâmes, bras croisés. N'ayant aucune envie de se lancer dans un duel de joutes verbales avec Sakura, il s'était contenté de serrer les dents. Face à ses accusations, à ses montagnes de reproches et à ses piques acerbes, Sasuke gardait les lèvres scellées. Naturellement, pour Sakura qui exigeait des réponses, ressentait le besoin d'être rassurée, cette froideur apparente fut insupportable. En hurlant, elle lui jeta en plein visage le torchon humide avec lequel elle était en train d'essuyer la vaisselle propre. Il atterrit au sommet du crâne de Sasuke. Ce dernier fut heureux qu'elle ait préféré lui lancer un vieux chiffon souillé et dégoulinant plutôt que l'assiette en porcelaine blanche qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main.

Ivre de colère, Sakura passa ses nerfs sur la vaisselle. Elle lavait les couverts sales puis ouvrait un placard pour s'attaquer aux assiettes et aux verres déjà propres. Puis elle attrapait une éponge et frottait sauvagement la porcelaine en vomissant moult insultes et reproches. Dans sa rage, elle exécutait de grands mouvements avec ses mains gantées de caoutchouc et une petite flaque d'eau savonneuse vint bientôt se répandre à ses pieds. Sentant qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air Kusanagi se fit discret et alla se réfugier dans son panier, la queue entre les jambes. Sans surprise, Sasuke apprit que Sakura lui avait organisé une fête surprise samedi soir.

Pendant des semaines, elle s'était trituré les méninges afin de trouver une date qui conviendrait à tout le monde. Fidèle à elle-même, elle avait invité une soixantaine de personnes et Sasuke s'était demandé comment leur duplex aurait pu abriter autant de gens. Mais, soucieux de ne pas l'énerver davantage, il se garda de poser la question. Minutieuse, elle n'avait oublié personne. Elle avait convié à la fête son alcoolique de père, sa dépressive de mère, sa famille restée à Tokyo et même son cousin Obito qui vivait à Nagoya. Lui qui haïssait par-dessus tout les réunions de famille, le voilà servi. Ajouté à cela, il fallait compter leurs amis communs, les copains de lycée de Sasuke ainsi que ses collègues de travail. A l'entente de l'interminable chaîne de prénoms qui s'échappait de la bouche de Sakura, Sasuke effectua un rapide calcul mental et le budget que demandait cette fête surprise lui donna vite le tournis.

Et maintenant il lui annonçait qu'il partait loin d'elle pour ses vingt trois ans ? Qu'il partait fêter son anniversaire avec ce Naruto Uzumaki, un type qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et qui s'acharnait à refuser continuellement leurs invitations à dîner ? La bonne blague ! Qu'allait-elle pouvoir raconter aux invités, à présent ? Quelle excuse leur servir ? De quoi aurait-elle l'air ? Et puis c'était reparti pour un tour. Les joues striées de pourpre et les cheveux emmêlés, elle l'insulta d'égoïste, de sans cœur, et de parfait salopard. En poussant des cris de rage, elle glissait inlassablement une main dans ses cheveux roses, essoufflée. Sasuke ne pipait mot. Au fil du temps, il avait apprit la valeur du silence. Sakura avait fini par se calmer. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle se garda de lui adresser la parole et le chassa du lit conjugal. Doux comme un agneau et désireux de garder sa tranquillité, Sasuke obtempéra. Il ouvrit un placard, attrapa deux oreillers, une grosse couverture et dormit sur le canapé. Souvent, Kusanagi venait se coucher sur lui et, jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit, le maître et le chien enchaînaient les programmes télévisés.

Comme toujours, Sakura revint vers lui la première. Timidement, avec un sourire navré au coin des lèvres, elle lui proposa une trêve. On aurait dit un pécheur en train de se repentir pour un crime odieux. Elle s'allongea contre le corps chaud de Sasuke dans le canapé et lui demanda de la serrer dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit. D'une petite voix aigue, elle balbutia de maladroites excuses et reconnut s'être comportée comme une idiote. Sasuke ne la contredit pas. Quelques larmes tièdes et pleines d'une authentique culpabilité dégringolèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Cela le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En soupirant, il passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Sakura et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la réconforter. Il détestait la voir pleurer, surtout quand il sa savait l'unique responsable de ses larmes. Elle ne s'était pas encore démaquillée et le Rimmel balafraient ses joues de noir. L'une de ses mains, glacée, vint se poser sur la nuque de Sasuke. En geignant un peu, elle enfouit son nez au creux de l'épaule nue du jeune homme pour respirer l'odeur singulière de sa peau. Tendrement, Sasuke l'avait bercée de longues minutes. Contre son corps, il la sentait trembler tandis qu'elle lui murmurait combien elle l'aimait. Sakura, habituellement si digne, si aguerrie, ressemblait à une minuscule chose fragile et vulnérable. Il était étrange de la voir sangloter ainsi, elle qui souriait en permanence. Vidée de ses forces et de ses larmes, elle finit par s'endormir.

Ce soir là, alors qu'il la maintenait tout contre lui, Sasuke fut foudroyé par l'évidence. Sakura était malheureuse, elle aussi. Malheureuse de demeurer étrangère à son cœur. Pour rester la femme noble et fière qu'elle avait toujours été, elle s'évertuait à se voiler la face. La vacuité de son existence lui était insupportable. Elle s'acharnait à l'ignorer, à croire que Sasuke l'aimait à sa manière, sans rien lui montrer. La distance qu'il instaurait entre eux l'affolait. Un cercle vicieux s'était installé au sein de leur couple, comme un vilain virus dont on ne se débarrasse pas. Plus elle redoublait d'efforts, plus il la fuyait, et plus il la fuyait, plus elle lui courait après. Pendant un moment, elle avait prit ses distances dans l'espoir de lui redevenir précieuse, indispensable. Et puis, se rendant compte qu'elle demeurait la seule à souffrir de cet éloignement, elle abandonna ses résolutions.

-Dire que tu pars fêter ton anniversaire sans moi, murmura-t-elle, j'en reviens pas…

Sasuke parut désolé.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Non, je t'en veux pas. Je suis juste un peu triste. C'est tout.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Sasuke soupira en songeant que cette courte séparation était une véritable bénédiction. Il enfila une veste, donna une caresse à Kusanagi et, traînant sa lourde valise, quitta le duplex, Sakura sur les talons. Dehors, une douce brise embrassa son visage, secoua ses cheveux d'ébène, lui arracha un léger frisson. Un véritable tapis de pétales roses ornait le trottoir et perchés sur les branches des cerisiers fleuris, gazouillaient quelques oiseaux. Le soleil planait au beau milieu d'une étendue bleutée où plusieurs martins traçaient des arabesques invisibles, virevoltant parmi les nuages cotonneux. Le visage illuminé par un doux sourire, Sasuke inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais avant de flanquer sa valise dans le coffre de la Toyota. Les yeux humides et les traits tendus, Sakura s'installa derrière le volant. Elle s'était proposé de jouer les taxis aujourd'hui. Ainsi, peut-être aurait-elle l'immense privilège de découvrir enfin la figure et la voix de ce Naruto Uzumaki qui lui volait son petit ami pendant trois jours entiers. Ankylosée par la tristesse, elle n'avait pas encore souhaité un bon anniversaire à Sasuke. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un cri pendant que Sasuke bouclait sa ceinture de sécurité. La Toyota s'engagea dans la circulation. Le trafic était fluide mais Sakura roulait lentement, retardant au maximum l'instant où elle dirait au revoir à Sasuke. Pour éviter de parler, elle alluma la radio et mit le volume au maximum.

De temps à autre, elle lui coulait un regard à la dérobée, le cœur serré, en espérant déceler sur ses traits une once de culpabilité ou un semblant de tristesse. Hélas, elle n'y aperçut qu'une joie authentique. L'air insouciant, Sasuke regardait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Alors le pincement qui lui comprimait la poitrine devenait un véritable broiement. Elle eut l'impression qu'un rouleau-compresseur lui aplatissait le cœur avec sadisme. Elle était jalouse. Jalouse que Sasuke s'amuse avec une autre personne, jalouse d'un parfait inconnu qui, en peine une semaine, réussissait l'immense exploit de plaquer sur son visage un sourire sincère, naturel, alors qu'elle échouait depuis six ans. Et en même temps, elle se sentait si triste. Triste d'être laissée sur le carreau, triste de compter si peu. Sasuke la prenait pour plus bête qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Son manque de considération la blessait. Elle espérait que la venue de cet enfant qu'ils désiraient ardemment suffirait à tout changer, à les rapprocher.

Deux semaines plus tôt, elle s'était rendue chez le coiffeur afin d'égaliser son carré. Tandis que la coiffeuse s'afférait sur ses cheveux, vêtue d'une blouse légère, elle feuilleta un magazine féminin. Le hasard voulut qu'elle tomba sur un article destiné à la parentalité. Le témoignage de certaines femmes l'émut au point qu'elle en versa quelques larmes. Par le biais des lignes habilement couchées sur le papier glacé du magazine, elles ouvraient leur cœur à qui souhaitait entendre leurs confidences. Celles dont le couple battait de l'aile vantaient les bienfaits de la parentalité. La naissance de leur enfant avait donné un nouveau souffle à leur vie conjugale. Devenu papa, leur mari faisait montre d'une attention et d'une délicatesse attendrissantes. Sakura s'attendait aux mêmes effets concernant son couple. Devenir père permettrait à Sasuke de prendre un nouveau départ, de se concentrer enfin sur l'avenir, de songer à autre chose qu'à son frère disparu et à ses parents dépressifs. Si elle tombait enceinte, elle lui redeviendrait peut-être essentielle. Devenir mère était un vieux rêve pour Sakura. Un rêve qu'elle voulait concrétiser avec Sasuke. En portant l'enfant de Sasuke, elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups. D'abord, elle réaliserait son désir le plus cher. Ensuite, elle sauverait son couple de la ruine.

Durant tout le trajet, elle pria silencieusement, invoqua les Dieux pour que Sasuke change d'avis. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, plus ils s'approchaient de la gare, plus il s'asticotait sur son siège, trépignant d'impatience. Le masque était tombé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait presque oublié quel effet cela faisait d'être heureux. La Toyota arpenta les allées du parking pendant au moins quinze minutes avant de trouver une place libre. Les yeux larmoyants et la gorge nouée, Sakura coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au quai ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait la supplication.

-Non, ça ira.

Sans un regard pour elle, il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière. Un froid vent de panique souffla en Sakura. Elle le saisit par le poignet. A la volée, il se retourna pour l'interroger du regard, l'air impatient. Timidement, elle baissa les yeux, telle une enfant prise en faute.

-Tu m'embrasses pas avant de te sauver ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Un baiser fade, conventionnel, dépourvu de passion. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassée avec fièvre en la plaquant contre un mur ou en la poussant sur un lit ? Sa mémoire lui fit défaut. Puis elle réalisa que si elle ne s'en rappelait pas, c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais embrassée de cette manière.

-On se voit lundi matin.

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil complice.

-A neuf heures trente précises ! Je serai là !

-Je n'en doute pas. Passe un bon week-end.

-Toi aussi mon amour… et bon anniversaire.

En guise de réponse, il lui décocha un sourire tendre. Il s'extirpa du véhicule, ouvrit le coffre pour prendre sa valise et traversa le parking bondé pour rejoindre le quai de gare. Trainant sa valise comme un boulet, il gagna le quai. En ce vendredi soir marquant le début du week-end, la gare était pleine à craquer. Une imposante masse humaine grouillait sur les voies. Un brouhaha sonore couvrait le ronronnement des trains prêts à démarrer. Tandis qu'il cherchait Naruto des yeux, Sasuke se confronta à la diversité des classes sociales japonaises. Les hommes d'affaires pressés et tirés à quatre épingles, attaché-case dans une main et téléphone portable dernier cri dans l'autre, se mêlaient aux familles nombreuses vêtues de bermudas et de débardeurs légers, aux célibataires fatigués, aux couples euphoriques à l'idée de s'exiler ensemble le temps d'un week-end ou au contraire éplorés de devoir de séparer. Quelques passagers prudents s'arrêtaient pour demander au contrôleur si tel ou tel train se rendait bien à telle ou telle ville. Histoire de ne pas se tromper. Des enfants couraient dans tous les sens en poussant des éclats de rire hystériques. Parfois, leurs parents les réprimandaient, l'air sévère. Un petit groupe de personnes se bousculait devant le panneau d'affichage où se reflétaient les rayons du soleil.

Debout au milieu du quai, une main en visière, les côtes assaillies par des coudes maladroits, Sasuke scruta les environs en quête d'une bouille blonde et rieuse. Quand il aperçut enfin son ami d'enfance assis sur un banc, un sac à dos sur les épaules, un large sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres. Etrangement, il se sentit soulagé. Il l'apostropha en levant la main. Naruto leva le nez dans sa direction, esquissa un léger sourire, et bondit sur ses pieds. Sasuke arriva à sa hauteur et résista à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. En proie à une candeur soudaine et inattendue, ils restèrent un instant à se regarder sans dire, se contentant de se sourire bêtement, comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. Sasuke le contemplait d'un œil brillant, une nouvelle fois envoûté par l'harmonie de ses traits, l'ourlet singulier de ses lèvres, le bleu très doux de son regard. Naruto était réellement devenu beau garçon. Ses cheveux blonds sans cesse en bataille lui donnaient un air rebelle qui lui sied à ravir. Il eut envie d'y glisser les doigts, simplement pour découvrir leur douceur satineuse. Les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur sa valise débordant de vêtements et dont la fermeture menaçait de céder d'un moment à l'autre. Il poussa un sifflement amusé.

-Waouh ! T'es pire qu'une nana !

-Ferme-la crétin. Où sont tes bagages ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question.

-Mes bagages ? Quels bagages ? J'ai juste ma trousse de toilette et deux ou trois fringues de rechange. Tu sais, ça tient largement dans un sac à dos… Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on partait en lune de miel ?

Sasuke détourna le regard et croisa les bras, vexé.

-Sakura m'a aidé à faire ma valise, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Naruto eut un rire moqueur. Sasuke lui trouva subitement un lien de parenté avec les hyènes.

-Voilà qui explique tout, commenta le blondinet. Dis-moi Sasuke, t'es un vrai labrador. Jamais tu montres les dents ? Mec, ton collier est tellement serré que t'es sur le point d'étouffer.

Sasuke ne releva pas, blasé. Naruto continua de s'esclaffer stupidement en prétendant qu'il était moche de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Pourtant, il ne mentait pas. Bien que ce fut l'été, Sakura l'obligea à emmener deux ou trois pulls en laine au cas où le mercure chuterait de façon soudaine, un imperméable hideux pour se protéger du vent et de la pluie, une veste légère pour se balader dans la douce lumière du coucher de soleil, plusieurs paires de chaussures pour ne pas se laisser surprendre, ses lunettes au cas où il aurait mal aux yeux… Sakura le croyait fragile à cause de sa leucémie. Elle le surprotégeait, le couvait comme une poule veille sur ses œufs. Elle vivait dans la peur constante qu'il fasse une nouvelle rechute. Elle était pire que sa propre mère ! Sa propre mère qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas jugé utile de lui passer un coup de téléphone à l'occasion de son vingt troisième anniversaire. Une douleur aigue lui perfora le cœur et il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

Les deux amis grimpèrent dans le train et, par miracle, trouvèrent une place assise. Naruto fit un caprice pour s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre crasseuse. Sasuke prit place en face de lui. Malheureusement, ils ne restèrent pas seuls très longtemps. Une femme à l'embonpoint généreux accompagnée d'une tribu de cinq enfants vint s'installer auprès d'eux. Les marmots, tous des garçons, hurlaient comme des possédés, couraient dans les allées en levant les poings. Le plus jeune, blotti entre les bras graisseux de sa mère, commença à pleurer sans raison apparente. Les joues rouges de colère et ruisselantes de larmes, il poussait des cris stridents. Epuisée, la mère ne famille se contentait de le bercer distraitement en demandant à ses quatre autres enfants de s'asseoir et de se taire. Naturellement, aucun d'entre eux n'obéit. Petite vermine intraitable. Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard situé à mi-chemin entre fatigue et irritation. Le trajet menant à la capitale durait trois longues heures.

S'ils devaient le parcourir en compagnie de cette bande de marmots hystériques et mal élevés, ils en viendraient au meurtre. Le ténébreux contemplait la scène d'un œil apeuré, en songeant tout à coup à l'enfant que Sakura et lui essayaient d'avoir. Il regardait le bambin de dix huit mois en train de verser des torrents de larmes, il voyait la morve verdâtre couler de ses narines rouges et irritées, les petits boutons révélateurs d'une varicelle indétrônable incrustés sur ses joues pleines, le filet de salive qui pendouillait sur son menton. Et puis il y avait les autres, les quatre aînés. Deux d'entre eux se battaient un peu plus loin sous les regards outrés des autres passagers. Des insultes peu dignes d'un enfant fusaient dans l'air, comme des flèches empoisonnées. Enfin, il y avait cette bonne femme aux yeux soulignés par de larges cernes noirs, aux seins si lourds qu'ils tombaient sur son ventre, à la tignasse emmêlée, au ventre strié de vergetures et aux cuisses gonflées de cellulite.

Une question traversa alors l'esprit de Sasuke. Il se demanda si Sakura deviendrait comme ça suite à sa grossesse. Avec sa taille de guêpe et ses jambes interminables, elle était désirable, belle, gracieuse. Mais alors si elle se transformait subitement en baleine à bosse, ce serait décidément la fin des haricots pour Sasuke. Sans compter l'accouchement. Il l'imaginait déjà allongée sur une table, cuisses ouvertes, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche. Il l'entendait hurler et il se voyait lui tenir la main. Elle la serrerait tellement fort que ses phalanges finirait par se briser en mille. Et si elle donnait naissance à des jumeaux ? L'horreur. Deux fois plus d'ennuis, de dépenses et de couches sales à changer. La gorge soudainement plus sèche qu'un vieux parchemin, Sasuke détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Naruto. Comme s'il suivait le cours de ses pensées, le blondinet gloussa discrètement. _Alors, tu vois ce qui t'attends, Sasuke ? _semblait demander son regard espiègle. En bougonnant des injures dans sa barbe, Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied. Naruto laissa échapper un _aïeuh ! _sonore avant de riposter, sourcils froncés. Et les voilà en train de se bagarrer comme deux adolescents stupides, à se chamailler, à s'asséner mutuellement de coups de pied, à éclater de rire sans aucune raison. Désormais, c'était la mère de famille qui les dévisageait avec dépit.

Les portes se refermèrent et le train démarra. Le nez collé à la vitre, comme des enfants, ils essayèrent de les lire les panneaux des différentes gares. D'abord, le défi fut facile à relever. Ils ne se trompaient jamais. Puis le train gagna de la vitesse. Ils parvinrent à déchiffrer un panneau sur deux. Ensuite, ils distinguèrent à peine les lettres imprimées sur les panneaux bleus. Un paysage verdoyant se déroulait sous leurs yeux, telle une bobine de film. De temps à autre, ils passaient sous un tunnel et la lumière du soleil laissait place aux ténèbres. Naruto se concentrait, le cœur battant. Son moment préféré allait arriver. Il adorait quand le train jaillissait du tunnel pour bondir à nouveau dans le ciel bleu. Cette image lui donnait une intense sensation de liberté, un peu comme s'il se trouvait capable de déplier de longues ailes blanches pour prendre son envol. Et il était là, impatient, avec un petit bout de langue rose coincé entre ses lèvres. Sasuke le regardait faire, attendri. Plus ils s'éloignaient de Kyoto, plus ils se retrouvaient. Ils se retrouvaient eux-mêmes mais ils retrouvaient aussi l'ami qu'ils avaient quitté une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Comme s'ils désertaient leur vie nouvelle le temps d'un week-end pour se glisser dans un passé heureux, fait d'insouciance.

Là-bas, ils espéraient oublier leurs tourments quotidiens. Ils ne voyageaient pas. Ils fuyaient carrément leur Enfer routinier. Ces trois petits jours seraient pour eux un véritable moment de répit. Lassés de se remémorer sans cesse les souvenirs du passé, ils désiraient en créer de nouveaux. Ensemble. Alors ils pourraient se les repasser en boucle dans la tête, les soirs où la tristesse et le doute viendraient noircir leur cœur. Inlassablement, comme un vieux film dont on ne se lasse jamais, ils défileraient sous leurs yeux. Chapelet d'instants merveilleux, ils leur redonneraient espoir, leur rappelleraient que la solitude ne faisait désormais plus partie de leur vie. Chacun avait retrouvé un ami, un pilier solide qui empêcherait leur existence de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Pendant trois jours, Naruto s'autoriserait à redevenir celui d'autrefois. Sans craindre de paraître faible, il pourrait laisser libre court à ses larmes, dévoiler sa grande sensibilité, délier sa langue et conter mille confidences. Sans craindre de paraître idiot, il pourrait débiter une tonne de blagues nullement drôles, grimper sur la rambarde des ponts et s'efforcer de marcher en équilibre comme un somnambule, bras en croix, flirtant avec le vide. Courir comme un forcené au milieu des étendues verdoyantes de Shinjuku Gyoen et attraper des papillons pour les relâcher ensuite, enviant leur inégalable liberté.

Avant de partir, il avait abandonné dans un placard le Naruto Uzumaki teigneux, junkie et sans domicile fixe pour revêtir le costume d'un jeune homme souriant et heureux de demeurer sur Terre. Le regard de Sasuke jamais ne jugeait, jamais ne méprisait, jamais ne haïssait. Treize ans s'étaient égrenés mais Sasuke continuait de le fixer avec cette tendresse étonnée, cette douceur sirupeuse. Et, sans l'avouer, il aimait ce qu'il incarnait à travers le regard de Sasuke. Si les réussites de son ami lui rappelaient cruellement sa déchéance, les fous rires qu'ils partageaient et les regards qu'ils échangeaient lui rappelaient quant à eux celui qu'il était vraiment. Celui qu'il s'efforçait de cacher au monde entier pour survivre au sein des ruelles hostiles d'Ikushima. A Sasuke, il ne voulait rien cacher sinon ses vices. Il se permettait d'être simplement lui-même, lui-même dans ce qu'il était de meilleur en sachant que son ami d'enfance ne profiterait jamais de ses faiblesses pour le détruire, n'utiliserait jamais ses secrets pour le faire chanter. Ils se parlaient, se souriaient, se regardaient et c'était comme si rien n'avait véritablement changé.

Naruto était là, juste devant lui, mais Sasuke peinait encore à croire qu'il se trouvait bien dans le monde réel. Pris de l'irrésistible envie de le palper sur tout le corps, histoire de vérifier s'il ne nageait vraiment pas en plein rêve ou si Naruto ne sortait pas tout droit de son imagination débridée, il gigotait sans cesse sur son siège. Il se tournait, se retournait, changeait de position. Pendant des années, il avait prié. Prié pour retrouver une personne chère. Son frère, son père, sa mère… ou Naruto. Enfin son vœu le plus précieux venait de s'exaucer.

Le train entra dans la capitale à la tombée de la nuit. Quand ils posèrent le pied sur le quai, une vague de mélancolie déferla en eux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'y étaient rendus ensemble, c'était pour se dire au revoir. Et une dizaine d'années plus tard, Naruto s'y était précipité pour fuir un quotidien insupportable sans se douter une seconde qu'il quittait un enfer pour un autre. Aucun des deux cependant ne s'exprima sur le flux d'émotions contradictoires en train de s'écouler dans leur cœur. Aucun ne voulait rappeler à l'autre de douloureux souvenirs. Naruto, un sac à dos pesant sur son épaule, et Sasuke, traînant une lourde valise, gagnèrent Shinjuku. Emerveillés comme deux enfants qui foulent le sol d'un parc d'attractions, ils enregistrèrent chaque image sur leur rétine. Les gargantuesques buildings baignant dans la douce lumière du crépuscule dont les plus hautes fenêtres semblaient opaques, les panneaux publicitaires où défilaient environ dix spots par minute, le trafic dense obstruant les ruelles, les hommes vêtus de complet chics et les femmes sanglées dans un tailleur impeccablement repassé. Tokyo ou la ville qui ne s'éteignait jamais, qui ne dormait jamais. En papotant comme des pies, les deux amis rejoignirent leur hôtel. Les portes de verre les engloutirent et quand ils s'approchèrent à grandes enjambées, la réceptionniste les accueillit avec un sourire obséquieux.

-Bonsoir, s'exclama Sasuke, j'ai réservé une chambre au nom d'Uchiha.

Le sourire poli de la trentenaire aux cheveux noirs irisés de violet disparut. Surprise, elle haussa les sourcils.

-Vous dîtes que vous avez réservé _une _chambre ? répéta-t-elle pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Elle avait particulièrement insisté sur le déterminant commun. Derrière ses lunettes, ses petits yeux malins jonglaient entre Naruto et Sasuke, les étudiaient avec attention comme s'ils s'attendaient à chaque instant de dénicher chez eux une quelconque anomalie.

-C'est ça… j'ai réservé une chambre pour ce week-end. Un problème ?

Le ton de Sasuke était si glacial qu'elle en baissa les yeux en piquant un far, confuse. En se raclant nerveusement la gorge, elle pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur en évitant soigneusement le regard dédaigneux de Sasuke. Irrité par son attitude peu professionnelle et irrespectueuse, Sasuke tapotait le comptoir de l'index. Tel un lion affamé, il semblait à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge. Devant cette scène ô combien hilarante, Naruto fut pris d'une irrésistible envie d'éclater de rire. Une main devant la bouche, il pouffa discrètement. Trop habitué à ce genre de regard décontenancé, il avait cessé de s'en émouvoir. A chaque fois qu'il déboulait au _Sunrise Motel _au bras d'un nouvel amant et qu'il réclamait une chambre, l'hôtesse d'accueil le dévisageait parfois avec une pointe de dégoût. L'être humain se révélait naturellement effrayé par la différence de ses congénères, qu'elle soit visible ou non.

Voilà qu'on les prenait pour un couple gay. Cela dit, le blondinet ne trouvait pas cette idée si déplaisante. Arpenter les rues de Tokyo en tenant la main de Sasuke serait sans aucun doute formidable. Et lui voler un ou deux baisers sans qu'il ne s'y attende puis observer l'air offusqué qu'il collerait ensuite sur son visage serait certainement magistral. Sans oublier ce qu'ils pourraient faire à la tombée de la nuit… au milieu de _cette_ petite chambre d'hôtel. Sous son regard chaud, il vit se dessiner un Sasuke qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'imagina nu, étendu sur le lit, les joues striées de pourpre, en train de lui murmurer des désirs inavouables, des paroles à vous décoincer une none. Avec appétit, il capturerait ses lèvres, ses belles lèvres roses et tendres qu'il rêvait de mordiller, d'embrasser, de suçoter. Sous ses phalanges, il sentirait sa peau bouillir, frémir, frissonner. Il sentirait rouler les muscles de son dos. Rouler. Se crisper. Puis rouler encore. Entre ses bras, Sasuke abandonnerait ses airs altiers pour s'offrir corps et âme à la débauche. De doux geignements viendraient lui effleurer l'oreille pour l'encourager à poursuivre son chemin sur ce corps qu'il considérait comme une terre promise, un territoire encore inexploré. Et sa bouche, quémandeuse, provocatrice, gourmande, se tordrait en laissant échapper un véritable concert aux symphonies sensuelles. Il l'embrasserait à en perdre haleine, il l'embrasserait pour déverser à l'intérieur de son âme ces infinis sentiments qui l'habitaient. Enfin viendrait le moment où Sasuke lui ouvrirait la porte, l'autoriserait à entrer. Alors il se glisserait dans son antre, se fondrait en lui avec volupté et tendresse. Et puis là…

-Oh ! Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Le blondinet reprit contact avec la dure réalité. Sasuke le toisait, sourcils froncés. Son agacement était presque palpable. Un tantinet déçu de quitter le sensuel, chaud comme la braise, pour retrouver l'original bientôt plus froid que la calotte glacière elle-même, Naruto ne put réprimer un petit soupir.

-Pardon… tu m'as parlé ?

Sasuke soupira, dépité.

-Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que je parle dans le vide, répliqua-t-il en attrapant sa valise, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

Naruto détourna les yeux, honteux.

-M… moi ? Mais à rien Sasuke. A rien du tout.

Son ami ne parut pas très convaincu mais se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-J'ai les clés de la chambre. On monte.

Il le lui ordonna d'un ton si autoritaire que le blondinet en eut des bouffées de chaleur.

-Grouille !

Naruto s'exécuta, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Seigneur, s'il continuait à se montrer si viril, si autoritaire, il peinerait à refouler ses envies charnelles. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et Sasuke appuya sur le bouton où le chiffre 3 se trouvait inscrit. En silence, ils longèrent ensuite un long couloir désert éclairé par des lanternes accrochées aux murs. Sasuke glissa la clé dans la serrure de la chambre deux cent cinq et les deux amis y pénétrèrent. S'ils furent à peine surpris par l'étroitesse de la pièce, un détail pour le moins inattendu attira leur attention. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Un seul lit. Sasuke grinça des dents avec mauvaise humeur. Quelle bande d'incompétents ! Il était pourtant certain d'avoir mentionné, lors de sa réservation, qu'il désirait une chambre avec deux lits séparés. Mais non. On les avait flanqués dans une chambre avec un seul lit. Comme s'ils formaient un joli petit couple en pleine lune de miel. Pas étonnant que la réceptionniste les ait dévisagés de cette manière.

En sifflant, Naruto jeta négligemment son sac à dos sur le lit avant de s'exclamer d'une voix amusée :

-Je rêve… tu me fais des avances ou quoi, Sasuke ?

Piqué à vif, le concerné sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

-Va pas t'imaginer des trucs craignos, abruti ! J'ai pris une chambre pour deux parce que ça revenait moins cher ! Je pouvais pas deviner qu'il y aurait un lit double !

Le sourire espiègle de Naruto s'évapora comme de la fumée.

_Des trucs craignos… tu m'en diras tant. _

Si Sasuke n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce qu'il rêvait de faire subir à son petit corps diaphane et innocent, il en tomberait dans les pommes.

-C'est bon, t'énerve pas. Je plaisantais.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de déposer sa valise sur le lit. Un lit double aux draps amidonnés se partageait le modeste espace avec une large garde-robe remplie de cintres dépeuplés. Annexée à la chambre se trouvait une salle de bain pourvue de toilettes, d'une douche et d'un lavabo immaculés. _Ca me rappelle les chiottes de l'hosto mais avec la mauvaise odeur en moins, _songea distraitement Sasuke. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils occupaient la chambre et Naruto commençait déjà à déballer son barda un peu partout. Il ouvrit son sac en grand, y extirpa ses boxers et ses vêtements de rechange qu'il laissa choir au milieu du lit avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Et hop, il fourrait sa brosse à dents dans l'un des deux gobelets en plastique, déposait un peigne saucissonné de mèches blondes sur le bord du lavabo, abandonnait un rasoir sur la commode, installait son aftershave et ses parfums sur le petit guéridon de bois, fourrait son shampooing à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche. En trébuchant sur une paire de baskets noires chues à même la moquette, Sasuke prit conscience que la cohabitation serait une véritable épreuve de survie si Naruto ne prenait pas la peine de ranger ses affaires.

Après s'être chamaillés pendant une salve de secondes pour savoir qui dormirait du côté droit du lit, celui acculé au mur, ils entreprirent de dîner à l'extérieur. Naruto se saisit de son sac à dos à moitié vide et Sasuke embarqua son Nikon dernier cri qu'il exhiba fièrement autour de son cou. D'une démarche leste et décontractée, ils sillonnèrent les rues grouillantes et pavées, quittèrent le boulevard pour le piétonnier. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, égarées sur l'étendue obscure d'un ciel dépourvu de nuages, commençaient à briller les premières étoiles. A côté de leur éclat, la lune semblait bien pâle. Tous les cents mètres, Sasuke s'arrêtait pour prendre une photo ou deux. Il finit par convaincre Naruto de poser avec lui. S'en suivit une chaine de clichés à la fois tendres et insolites. Qu'ils grimacent ou adoptent un air sérieux, ils souriaient sur chacun d'entre eux. Ensemble, ils souriaient toujours. Etrangement, à plusieurs reprises, Naruto eut envie de saisir la main de Sasuke. De le saisir par la main, de le plaquer contre la façade d'un des nombreux bistros bordant la chaussée et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il le regardait, une ébauche de sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres. Il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur Sasuke pour que son front se déplisse, que ses traits se détendent, que la courbe triste de ses lèvres vire à cent quatre vingt degrés.

C'était incroyable comme un seul être parmi des milliards arrivait à moduler toute votre vie, à ébranler vos convictions les plus profondes en un regard, à faire chavirer votre cœur en un sourire, à vous rendre fou en un battement cils. Subitement, comme tombée du ciel, elle apparaissait sous nos yeux et l'univers entier s'en trouvait bouleversé. Les oiseaux se mettaient à chanter plus fort, à gazouiller avec davantage d'entrain. Les rayons du soleil devenaient aveuglants et brûlants, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à vous griller sur place. Le vent ne semblait plus si froid. On arrivait même à l'apprécier, à prendre en affection ses rafales violentes et frisquettes. Les pétales des fleurs n'avaient jamais été si colorés, si resplendissant de santé. Et le parfum qu'elles émettaient n'avait jamais été si doux, ni si sucré. Il aurait pu se trouver en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille, Naruto aurait continué de sourire avec Sasuke à ses côtés.

Après tout, sa vie entière n'était faite que de luttes éreintantes. Rares étaient celles qui débouchaient sur une victoire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour gagner et la vie incarnait un jeu parmi tant d'autres. Un jeu ingrat et dangereux où la victoire n'était jamais certaine. Un jeu où l'on pouvait tout gagner comme l'on pouvait tout perdre. Et puis, il arrivait même que l'on triomphe excessivement pendant des années et puis que l'on perde son précieux butin un beau matin sans en comprendre la raison. Si à la naissance on tirait le bon numéro, on pouvait encore s'en sortir indemne, mener une petite vie bien rangée, rentrer dans le moule et se laisser porter par les flots tranquilles du quotidien. En revanche, quand la chance nous tournait le dos, mieux valait faire preuve de bon sens. Là, il fallait s'armer d'un sabre et n'éprouver aucune pitié en tranchant les obstacles que la vie s'amusait à nous imposer. Eternel perdant, Naruto traversait son existence avec deux sabres à la main.

Un pour découper ses adversaires en morceaux. L'autre pour se le planter en plein cœur le jour où la volonté de se battre l'abandonnerait, elle aussi.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait Sasuke. Sasuke était là et il avait rengainé son second sabre dans son fourreau. Sasuke était là et il ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Sasuke était là et il voulait au contraire redoubler d'efforts. Pour devenir meilleur. Pour devenir étoile à son tour. Pour remporter sa toute première victoire. Celle de la vie. Sasuke marchait à ses côtés sans en ressentir la moindre gêne ou la moindre honte. Sasuke le supportait alors qu'il se détestait. Sasuke lui souriait alors qu'il avait envie de cracher à la figure de son propre reflet, cet ennemi redoutable qu'il croisait chaque jour dans un miroir. Tel un remède, Sasuke lui rappelait ce qu'il possédait de meilleur. Il lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un junkie obligé de se prostituer pour s'offrir une dose. Il lui rappelait qu'il valait bien mieux que ça.

Il y croyait pour deux.

Et Naruto le contemplait, les yeux traversés par mille étoiles. On aurait dit que la Voie lactée avait élu demeure dans le bleu de son regard. Sasuke parlait, s'arrêtait pour prendre une photo, puis parlait à nouveau. Naruto se délectait du timbre suave de sa voix, s'amourachait des expressions qu'adoptaient les traits de son visage, s'enivrait de son parfum mentholé. C'était drôle de réaliser que pendant des années il s'était interdit de penser à Sasuke. Simplement parce que cela faisait trop mal de vivre dans un monde fait de vieux souvenirs. Alors qu'il est impossible d'en créer de nouveaux. Avec d'autres personnes. Et aujourd'hui pourtant, il se demandait comment il avait pu fourrer ce visage angélique et cette voix mélodieuse dans un tiroir de son âme sur lequel il avait apposé de nombreux scellés. _Attention, zone en quarantaine, interdiction formelle d'entrer sous peine de finir en lambeaux. _Désormais, Sasuke demeurait le seul à occuper ses pensées. Jour et nuit. Nuit et jour. Chaque seconde de sa misérable existence lui était dédiée.

-T'aimes le poisson ?

Naruto secoua la tête et reprit contenance. C'était la deuxième fois déjà qu'il vagabondait dans des pensées mielleuses et romantiques. Décidément, son cas était grave. Sasuke lui faisait face et attendait sa réponse, bras croisés sur son Nikon.

-Le poisson ? répéta le blondinet d'une voix rauque, euh… ouais j'aime le poisson.

-Bien. Alors ça te dis de dîner dans ce restau ? Leur spécialité, c'est le poisson.

Il aurait très bien pu lui demander s'il souhaitait manger dans un boui-boui à l'hygiène douteuse dont la spécialité se révélait être les sauterelles grillées et les araignées émincées, Naruto aurait acquiescé, doux comme un agneau. Que la volonté de ce bellâtre aux cheveux noirs soit faite ! Au menu de ce soir, il privilégierait le poisson ! Le thermomètre affichait encore vingt sept degrés. Ils choisirent de s'installer en terrasse, autour d'une table en bois recouverte d'un nappe en lin beige. Une chandelle se consumait entre les deux sets de table en plastique. Les baffes fixées à l'entrée du restaurant distillaient une balade languissante que couvrait parfois un brouhaha léger. De délicats fumets émanaient des cuisines et l'estomac de Sasuke gronda furieusement. Un serveur vêtu d'un traditionnel pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche vint prendre leur commande.

Les deux amis dégustèrent des dorades grillées. Par gourmandise, Sasuke en engouffra deux. Par simple esprit de compétition, Naruto s'acharna à en engloutir quatre. Au dessert, le blondinet plongea une main dans son sac à dos et leva les yeux vers le ténébreux.

-Hey Sasuke… t'es prêt ?

-Prêt pour quoi ?

La question à un million de yens.

Le blondinet sourit en lui tendant un paquet orné d'un gros ruban de soie bleue.

-Bon anniversaire, Sasuke.

Sasuke parut presque surpris, comme s'il avait complètement oublié qu'il célébrait aujourd'hui son vingt troisième été. Ses joues rosirent un peu tandis qu'il commençait à déballer la cadeau de Naruto. Impatient, le blondinet se dandinait sur sa chaise. Naruto avait gardé certaines habitudes enfantines. Quand il achetait un cadeau à quelqu'un, ses semaines devenaient un véritable compte-à-rebours tant il avait hâte de l'offrir. A l'approche de Noël ou des anniversaires, il semblait monté sur piles. Il ne tenait pas en place. Quand son impatience devenait intolérable, il se résignait à offrir son cadeau quelques jours avant la date prévue. L'an dernier, incapable d'attendre le vingt cinq décembre, il avait donné son cadeau de Noël à Hinata deux semaines plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet en argent qui désormais ne la quittait jamais. Il se rappelait encore de la mine confuse de la jeune femme quand elle lui avait bafouillé qu'elle n'avait pas encore acheté de cadeau pour lui. Naruto se moquait de recevoir. D'un naturel généreux, il préférait donner. Il aimait apercevoir cette étincelle fugace qui illuminait un instant le regard de celui qui recevait. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'agréable sensation d'accomplir une bonne action. Habituellement proche de son argent, il s'autorisait néanmoins à se montrer plus flexible en période de fêtes. Pour mettre un sourire sur le visage des personnes qui lui étaient chères, il n'hésitait pas à payer le prix fort même si cela signifiait exploiter son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Les personnes qui occupaient une parcelle de son cœur se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Hinata et Sasuke. Pour eux, rien n'était trop beau.

Le grossier papier cadeau recouvert de motifs ridicules se déchira et révéla une boîte en carton de la marque Sony. Elle abritait un caméscope numérique noir. Le modèle dernier cri avec mémoire flash, objectif grand angle, zoom optique et écran LCD. Avec une lenteur presqu'effrayante, Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto, pantois. Gêné, le blondinet se gratta la joue.

-Je sais que ton truc c'est plutôt les appareils photo et tout ça… mais je me suis dit que ce bidule-là pourrait t'être utile un de ces jours.

Délicatement, Sasuke ouvrit la boîte. L'appareil était emballé dans un sachet à bulles qu'il se ferait une joie enfantine d'éclater plus tard. Craignant de l'abîmer, il n'osa le sortir de son antre de carton. Il lui décocha un sourire allègre.

-Merci Naruto, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci.

Il baissa les yeux, coupable.

-Mais tu as dû te ruiner… non ? Où t'as trouvé le fric pour acheter ce caméscope ?

Naruto tiqua un peu. Ah… pour payer ce fichu caméscope, il avait dû donner de sa personne. Et pas qu'un peu. Ses reins se souviendraient longtemps de ces deux dernières semaines. Tanaka, riche mais avare, lui en avait fait baver. Le vieil homme le portait dans son cœur mais, d'un naturel sévère, il estimait que tout se méritait dans la vie. Ainsi, pour _mériter _ses liasses de billets bien garnies, il l'avait envoyé au septième ciel une bonne dizaine de fois, s'était plié à ses exigences les plus obscènes, acceptant même de se faire attacher dans des positions peu confortables et un chouia humiliantes. Mais bon… aujourd'hui, il réalisait que le jeu en valait la peine. Le sourire scotché sur le visage de Sasuke n'avait pas de prix et s'il le fallait, il recommencerait. Il recommencerait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

-Tu sais moi aussi je travaille, tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Sasuke eut envie de lui demander s'il ne l'avait pas plutôt dérobé dans un magasin mais la peur de le vexer l'en empêcha.

-Dans quel domaine ?

-Je suis indépendant.

-Tu réponds pas à ma question là.

Et hop. Coincé. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et alluma une cigarette en feignant de pas remarquer l'air réprobateur de son Sasuke.

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le mettre au parfum concernant son métier. Il se contenta de boire de longues gorgées de soda pour éviter de parler. Comprenant le message, Sasuke changea de sujet. Naruto parut soulagé. Le malaise palpable qui planait entre eux se dissipa progressivement, au fil de leurs paroles. Le passé s'incrusta dans leur conversation. Non sans sourire, ils se remémorèrent les caniculaires après-midi d'été où ils courraient comme des forcenés sur les pelouses verdoyantes de Shinjuku Gyoen après s'être empiffré de crème glacée. Naruto conta le soir où il s'était sauvagement battu avec d'autres enfants parce que ces petits avortons avaient eu l'audace et la stupidité de se moquer du crâne chauve de Sasuke. L'un de ses adversaires s'était retrouvé avec un bras cassé et une dent en moins. Naruto, quant à lui, se fit sévèrement sermonner par les infirmières et par son père. Il termina en pleurs, à genoux dans un coin, la tête basse. A son tour, Minato subit les remontrances des infirmières qui le qualifièrent de « père laxiste » et « extrêmement pacifique ». Minato, qui ne supportait pas que l'on remette en doute ses maximes éducatives, les envoya sur les roses avec une diplomatie discutable. Aujourd'hui, ils évoquaient cet épisode en sirotant un café –noir pour Sasuke, avec quatre sucres pour Naruto- et en riaient presque. Autrefois en revanche, cela n'avait rien de drôle.

Les évènements qui s'invitent dans notre quotidien peuvent tantôt être interprétés comme une catastrophe, tantôt être vécus comme un miracle ou une simple plaisanterie. Une farce de la vie. Ils possédaient l'impact, l'importance que l'on choisissait de leur attribuer. Naruto se surprit à songer qu'un jour, peut-être, lui aussi se moquerait de ses erreurs de jeunesse dissolue. Qu'un jour, il parlerait de ses nuits folles en éclatant de rire, qu'il vaticinerait sans pudeur sur les effets de la drogue, qu'il avouerait sans honte aucune vivre entre les murs d'un bâtiment abandonné aux fenêtres prestement raccommodées.

Dans un élan de générosité, Naruto insista pour régler l'addition. Mal à l'aise, Sasuke combattit cette décision avec hargne pendant dix bonnes minutes, imperméable aux regards curieux tournés vers lui. Les clients installés autour des autres tables étaient persuadés d'assister à une scène de ménage. Certains s'esclaffaient, d'autres détournaient les yeux, gênés, certains encore écoutaient leur querelle infantile avec attention. Déterminé, Naruto ne lâcha pas le morceau. Sourcils froncés et poings serrés, il contrecarra les arguments crachés par Sasuke en prétextant qu'il souhaitait l'inviter à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Par miracle, il parvint à lui clouer le bec et le ténébreux rangea les armes, vexé. Fier comme un paon d'avoir remporté ce duel public de joutes verbales, le blondinet bomba le torse et laissa un généreux pourboire au serveur. Stupéfait, Sasuke lui demanda pourquoi il avait jugé utile d'abandonner cents yens de pourboire à un type qui s'était seulement contenté de déposer deux assiettes, quelques sodas et deux cafés sur une table. Naruto se contenta de répondre qu'il n'était pas resté insensible au joli minois du serveur. Le ténébreux fit la moue, touché en plein cœur. En marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles entre ses dents, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, laissant Naruto en plan au milieu de la terrasse du restaurant.

Naturellement, comme toujours, ils se réconcilièrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient emportés.

Repus, ils se promenèrent sur la place pavée. Un peu plus loin, ils aperçurent un marché nocturne faiblement éclairé par des lampions rouges et jaunes. Ils s'y rendirent d'un pas précipité, hilares. Ils furent englouti par le mouvement lent de la foule qui allait et venait parmi les stands. Les maraichers, plantés derrière leur table, s'époumonaient en espérant attirer le client, exhibaient des bijoux soi-disant artisanaux, vendaient des boulettes de riz. Un bracelet tressé en cuir brun attira l'attention de Naruto. Sans plus écouter ce que Sasuke était en train de lui raconter, il s'approcha du stand. Le sourcil froncé, il attrapa le Graal, l'étudia avec intérêt, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bijou d'une valeur inestimable. Il le tournait, le retournait, puis le tournait encore. Enfin, quand il estima que sa minutieuse inspection avait duré suffisamment longtemps, il le glissa autour de son poignet. Sa bouche se déforma en une grimace indécise. Tel un lion bondissant des fourrés pour sauter sur une valeureuse gazelle, le maraicher rappliqua pour lui dire que ce bijou coûtait la modique somme de deux cents yens. Un prix abordable. Néanmoins, deux cents yens restaient deux cents yens. Le moindre centime prenait toute son importance quand on devait se serrer la ceinture sous peine de devoir jeûner pendant plusieurs jours.

Sasuke s'était faufilé derrière lui à pas de loups, telle une ombre. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Naruto sursauta légèrement, surpris. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres. _Tu devrais le prendre_, lui avait-il murmuré, _il est vraiment joli. _Naruto resta muet, envoûté par les arômes sucrés de son parfum. Devant son silence, Sasuke soupira. Il sortit son portefeuilles de la poche arrière de son jean et tendit un billet de cents yens au maraicher qui le remercia grassement. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Naruto avant de réaliser que Sasuke venait de lui offrir un cadeau. Un bracelet. Un bracelet qu'il ne quitterait plus. Jamais. Avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres, il bafouilla un _Merci _à peine audible. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le bout du marché, ils firent demi-tour et parcoururent le même chemin dans le sens inverse. Aux alentours de vingt deux heures, ils regagnèrent leur chambre, épuisés. Quand ils déboulèrent dans le hall climatisé de l'hôtel, la réceptionniste leur jeta un regard avisé, inquisiteur. Ils l'ignorèrent superbement.

Naruto fila sous la douche tandis que Sasuke prenait cinq minutes de son temps pour téléphoner à une Sakura triste et délaissée. Pour se changer les idées, elle avait invitée Ino Yamanaka, sa meilleure amie, à passer la nuit à l'appartement. Vêtues d'un pyjama léger, en compagnie de Kusanagi et d'un gros bol de pop-corn, elles nourrissaient copieusement le lecteur DVD de films à l'eau de rose où jamais, ô grand jamais, le héros n'abandonnait sa belle pendant un long week-end. Quand Naruto réapparut avec un boxer noir en guise de pyjama, Sasuke sentit le sang pulser contre ses tempes. Gêné, il se racla la gorge et s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte en priant pour que le temps n'ait pas amélioré le manque de perspicacité dont faisait preuve son ami d'enfance. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux blonds dégoulinant, ses joues légèrement rosies par la chaleur, son torse imberbe où se dessinait une musculature discrète, timide, que même un homme ne pourrait s'empêcher de le détailler de haut en bas. Une douce odeur fruitée exhalait de la petite salle de bains. En soufflant, Naruto s'écroula sur le lit frais, bras en croix. Pendant que Sasuke monopolisait la cabine de douche, il clôt les paupières un instant et songea à Hinata.

Lorsqu'il l'avait informée de son absence, la brunette s'était montrée ravie pour lui. _Tente quelque chose, _l'avait-elle encouragé. Mais non. Il ne tenterait rien. Absolument rien. La réaction qu'avait eu Sasuke en découvrant qu'ils partageraient le même lit lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Sasuke vivait avec une fille, couchait avec une fille, embrassait les lèvres d'une fille, dormait aux côtés d'une fille. Pas de chance, le blondinet ne disposait pas du bon sexe pour le séduire. Sasuke préférait les courbes harmonieusement galbées des femmes aux torses fermes et musclés, la petite voix fluette au timbre rauque et viril d'un homme. Tant pis. Il continuerait de l'aimer à distance, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il se demanda si Hinata allait bien, ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire en ce moment même. _Moi, ma petite Hinata, je viens de prendre une douche brûlante et je m'apprête à me glisser sous les draps avec mon premier amour. Elle est pas belle la vie ? _se disait-il à lui-même. Elle lui avait interdit de lui téléphoner au cours de ce week-end, désirant qu'il profite de chaque seconde avec Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde son temps avec elle qui cohabitait avec lui à longueur d'année. Ce week-end était le sien. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'y immiscer.

Pourtant, en dépit de sa promesse de se concentrer exclusivement sur Sasuke le temps d'un week-end, il pensait à elle. Nullement doué pour s'exprimer, il demeurait néanmoins parfaitement conscient de l'importance qu'avait la jeune femme dans sa vie. A ses yeux, elle était comme une sœur. Une sœur qu'il protégeait, choyait, aimait. Lui aussi, en fin de compte, avait une femme pour mettre un zest de douceur dans sa vie. Cela le consola un peu.

Sasuke, habillé d'une simple culotte de pyjama grise, vint s'allonger aux côtés de Naruto. Pendant une poignée de minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, à se regarder. Dans leurs pupilles véhiculait un flux de sentiments mêlés. Des sentiments qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Des sentiments nés dans le passé mais revivifiés par le présent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que se contempler, se manger le velouté du cœur. Puis ils rabattirent la couverture sur eux, éteignirent les lumières et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. D'abord, chacun dormait précautionneusement de son côté du lit. Naruto à droite, contre le mur, Sasuke à gauche. Le blondinet fut la première victime du marchand de sable et s'endormit rapidement. Sasuke, yeux grands ouverts, désespérait de trouver le sommeil. La présence de Naruto le rendait nerveux. Il fallait dire que son ami était étendu à ses côtés, à moitié nu. Des scénarios obscènes défilaient dans sa tête et c'était à peine s'il ne sautait pas du lit pour prendre une deuxième douche. Glacée, cette fois. C'était étrange. Jamais encore il ne lui était arrivé de penser à Naruto de cette manière, d'imaginer, voire d'espérer, qu'il pourrait un jour y avoir autre chose qu'une pure amitié entre eux.

Sa réticence à l'idée de partager un lit avec Naruto prenait sa source dans ce constat nouveau et effrayant. Il était pratiquement certain que si le blondinet se jetait sur lui, là, maintenant, dans la seconde, il serait incapable de le repousser. Naruto était un homme, pourtant. Il n'avait encore jamais été séduit par un homme. Cela dit, il ne ressentait pas d'attirance particulière pour les femmes non plus. S'il vivait avec Sakura, c'était par pur intérêt personnel. Il s'était contenté d'elle parce qu'il n'avait, à l'époque, trouvé personne d'autre. Point. Les sentiments n'existaient pas au sein de leur couple, du moins pas de son côté à lui. En revanche, ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Naruto le faisait presque rougir. Se moquant bien des concepts, il ne chercha pas à savoir s'il se rangeait plutôt dans la catégorie des hétérosexuels ou dans celle des homosexuels. Ce n'étaient que des mots. Les émotions peuplant son cœur se révélaient bien plus complexes. Il songea à leur tout premier baiser et un sourire niais s'arqua sur ses lèvres. Peut-être pourraient-ils à nouveau tenter l'expérience un de ces jours. Juste pour s'assurer que la technique catastrophique de Naruto s'était améliorée.

Et il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité envers Sakura en imaginant toutes les choses qui pourraient se produire entre les murs de cette chambre d'hôtel.

Au cours de la nuit, Naruto se colla contre lui. Doucement, le blondinet déposa une multitude de baisers sur sa nuque avant d'enfouir le nez entre ses deux omoplates. Sasuke ne tiqua pas quand deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille. Il aimait le contact de Naruto. Il aimait sentir la chaleur de sa peau nue contre la sienne, la caresse de ses cheveux blonds sur sa nuque, entendre le souffle calme de sa respiration. Comme un réflexe, il frôla du bout des doigts ses cheveux dorés. Une horde de frissons lui remonta l'échine. Il sourit, résista un instant au désir soudain qui accélérait les battements de son cœur puis s'y abandonna. En prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son ami, il se retourna. Naruto dormait à poings fermés. Comme il était beau, innocent. Dans un élan de douceur, Sasuke le serra contre sa poitrine et se surprit à songer que sentir le cœur de Naruto battre calmement contre sa peau était certainement la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait vécue jusqu'à présent.

-Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, Naruto.

Il l'étreignit toute la nuit.

oOoOo

Naruto sortit des profondeurs du sommeil aux alentours de neuf heures et quart. La pâleur du jour, atténuée par les rideaux tirés, s'était infiltrée sous ses paupières bien plus tôt mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'extirper trop vite de ce grand lit moelleux embaumé du parfum de Sasuke. En ronronnant comme un chat, il se tournait, se retournait, changeait de position, rabattait la couverture jusqu'à couvrir son nez. Cela faisait des années qu'il dormait dans un futon à même le sol alors il savourait pleinement le bonheur de somnoler sur un matelas confortable, au milieu de draps épais. La chambre état insonorisée, les bruits de l'extérieur lui parvenaient à peine. Rien à voir avec les réveils en sursaut provoqués par une voiture au pot d'échappement trafiqué qui accélérait sur l'autoroute avoisinant le bâtiment désaffecté où il vivait. Dans la confusion du sommeil, il glissa une main sur le côté gauche du lit, s'attendant à rencontrer le corps chaud et doux de Sasuke. Alors là son bonheur aurait été complet. Hélas, sa paume se heurta aux draps désormais froids. Le genre de chose qui vous rappelle que vous ne vous trouvez pas dans une comédie sentimentale digne de Hollywood, n'est-ce-pas ?

Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux, étudia un instant les néons fixés au plafond et se redressa sur les coudes. En baillant, il frotta ses paupières encore lourdes de fatigue puis scruta la pièce. Quand il aperçut Sasuke dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, penché au-dessus du lavabo, une brosse à dents en bouche, une vague de soulagement déferla en lui. Un instant, il avait cru que Sasuke s'était enfui. Qu'il l'avait abandonné. Après tout, Tokyo les avait déjà séparés une fois. Sasuke se rinça la bouche, cracha dans le lavabo, rangea soigneusement sa brosse à dents dans sa trousse de toilette et vint s'assoir au bord du lit. Frais, rasé, vaporisé de parfum et d'eau de Cologne, les cheveux maintenus par une noisette de gel, il semblait prêt à attaquer la journée. Naruto le regardait, les bras ballants et la tignasse en pétard.

-Bien dormi ? sourit Sasuke.

Naruto hocha mollement la tête, n'ayant pas la force d'articuler. Le matin, il bavardait rarement, grognon. Mieux valait éviter de lui adresser la parole durant les premières minutes suivant son réveil. Ce côté-là de sa personnalité n'avait pas changé, lui non plus. Sasuke se sentait rassuré de constater que certaines choses étaient restées indemnes chez Naruto. En lui, il retrouvait ses repères. D'un pas traînant, le blondinet gagna la salle de bains. Il s'y enferma une bonne demi-heure et en ressortit pimpant, impeccablement coiffé. Les deux amis quittèrent la chambre d'hôtel et descendirent prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner. Aux alentours d'onze heures, ils attrapèrent un bus pour Shinjuku. Dans l'habitacle régnait une chaleur écrasante. Il ne restait qu'une place assise. Sasuke la laissa à Naruto et fit le voyage debout, se cramponnant aux dossiers des sièges quand le bus abordait des virages serrés. Les rues grouillaient de touristes en bermuda et aux lunettes de soleil opaques. Sur la chaussée embouteillée, des gamins juchés sur leurs vélos déboulaient de nulle part, zigzagant habilement entre les voitures. Les coups de klaxons couvraient le bruit des moteurs, les piétons traversaient n'importe où, pressés, les commerçants grillaient une cigarette ou deux devant la façade de leur établissement. Ayant troqué leur uniforme contre une tenue décontractée, les étudiants profitaient du week-end, s'arrêtaient à la terrasse d'un café pour descendre quelques bières.

Naruto et Sasuke descendirent au troisième arrêt. Ils parcoururent plusieurs centaines de mètres et quittèrent les trottoirs obstrués pour les sentiers terreux recouverts de pétales roses de Shinjuku Gyoen. Le parc n'avait pas changé. Il possédait toujours ses vastes étendes verdoyantes constellées de pâquerettes et de pissenlits, ses chemins de promenade bordés de majestueux cerisiers fleuris et de pruniers aux branches piquées de pétales blancs, son pont de bois suspendu au-dessus d'un lac paisible où barbotait une horde de canards au plumage humide, son temple bouddhiste où venaient prier de fervents croyants, ses haies aimablement sauvages d'où exhalaient un délicat parfum de sève. Au loin, derrière les arbres au feuillage verdâtre, on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses gratte-ciels blancs dont l'ambition semblait être d'atteindre le ciel. Du bout des doigts, Naruto effleurait les buissons nettement taillés, un sourire aux lèvres. Shinjuku Gyoen ou le temple de leurs souvenirs. Les meilleurs instants de leur enfance souillée par la maladie, ils les avaient vécus ici, au milieu des cerisiers et du chant des oiseaux. Les promeneurs allaient et venaient sur les sentiers, parfois accompagnés d'un chien.

Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, le blondinet avait pris soin d'emballer quelques morceaux de pain dans sa serviette en papier. Naturellement, ses pieds le guidèrent jusqu'au pont. Le vent soupirait entre les branches des cerisiers. Emportés par le souffle de l'alizé, les pétales roses virevoltaient silencieusement un instant avant de s'étendre à la surface ondulante du lac où se reflétait l'étendue céruléenne du ciel Japonais. Les canards nageaient souplement sur le sillon doré gravé par le soleil. Quelques pétales de cerisier venaient parfois s'égarer sur leurs ailes repliées. De l'autre côté du lac, dans la pelouse, un écureuil escaladait avec adresse le tronc d'un vieux chêne. Il grimpa jusqu'à la plus haute des branches et grignota la noisette qu'il venait de dénicher dans l'herbe. Naruto plongea une main dans son sac à dos, en sortit sa serviette en papier soigneusement pliée, émietta le pain et le balança aux canards. Gourmands, ces derniers cancanèrent joyeusement. Ils n'hésitaient pas à plonger la tête dans l'eau froide pour attraper la succulente friandise que leur jetait cette âme charitable.

Sasuke lui chipa quelques miettes et, faussement outré, il lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Le ténébreux soupira d'aise en offrant son visage aux chauds rayons de soleil. Comment avait-il fait pour rester si longtemps à Kyoto sans même jamais penser à revenir dans sa ville natale ? Maruyama était un parc agréable mais il faisait pâle figure à côté de Shinjuku Gyoen. _Tu vois Tachi, c'est ici l'endroit idéal pour mourir_, songea-t-il. Non loin de là, installées sur un banc public, trois femmes âgées d'une trentaine d'années riaient à gorge déployée. Assis sur un rocher légèrement humide en bordure du lac, un chevalet de bois sous le nez, un peintre tentait de reproduire sur une toile en lin la beauté pure et naturelle des lieux. Quand il eut terminé de distribuer son pain, Naruto jeta sa serviette dans une poubelle. Ensuite, les deux amis s'allongèrent dans la pelouse, à l'ombre d'un prunier. Bras repliés sous la nuque, Sasuke somnolait à moitié. Naruto le fixait d'une intensité troublante, pris de l'envie soudaine de tout lui raconter, de lui avouer l'inavouable. La douceur de son regard et la tendresse de ses sourires encourageaient à l'abandon et à la confidence. Les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvrirent tandis qu'il se tournait sur le côté pour mieux admirer le profil de Sasuke.

-Mon père est mort quand j'avais onze ans, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur lui. Il parut étonné.

-Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence…

-Pardon ?

Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Ben… mon frère a disparu quand j'avais onze ans moi aussi. La vie sait se montrer drôle parfois, tu trouves pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être stupéfait. Il se redressa sur un coude, le regard interrogateur.

-Ton… Itachi a disparu ? Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Nan, idiot, c'est le moment où c'est arrivé que je trouve drôle. On a perdu quelqu'un en même temps.

C'était vrai. Au même moment, une personne chère avait déserté leur vie. En marmonnant quelques borborygmes incompréhensibles, Naruto se redressa sur son séant. Il sortit le paquet de cigarettes qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste et en porta une à sa bouche. Il fit craquer une allumette et des volutes de fumées blanches s'élevèrent de ses lèvres pour atteindre les nuages.

-Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, commenta Sasuke, t'as déjà une tumeur au cerveau, pas besoin d'en rajouter avec un cancer du poumon.

Naruto se contenta de lui tirer la langue, tel un enfant capricieux. D'ailleurs, sa tumeur au cerveau recommençait à faire des siennes. Un moment, il crut même devoir annuler ce fabuleux week-end tant ses maux de tête gagnaient en intensité.

-Je me suis juré de tout faire pour le retrouver, reprit Sasuke.

Naruto comprit qu'il parlait d'Itachi. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

-Et ?

Un soupir lourd de sens franchit le barrage de ses lèvres. Un voile de tristesse glissa sur son regard. Naruto en eut un pincement au cœur.

-Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas pu m'y consacrer… tu comprends, je devais continuer mes études et puis ensuite j'ai emménagé avec Sakura. J'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi ces dernières années.

Derrière ces belles paroles ficelées d'exactitude se cachait une tout autre vérité. La peur de savoir. La peur de découvrir des secrets déplaisants au sujet d'Itachi, d'apprendre sa mort, d'apprendre pourquoi il l'avait abandonné. C'était parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à tout entendre, à tout encaisser, qu'il choisissait de rester dans l'ignorance.

-Sakura veut qu'on fasse un bébé.

Si mille poignards lui avaient écorchés le cœur, Naruto aurait certainement eu moins mal. Un oiseau passa devant lui, glissant une ombre sur son visage. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter négligemment dans l'herbe et de l'écraser du talon. Respectueux envers la nature, il fourra le mégot dans la poche de son jean et se promit de le flanquer dans une poubelle. Sasuke. Père. Avec Sakura. Oh Seigneur, quelle horreur. Le savoir en couple avec Sakura, une femme, lui tenaillait déjà l'estomac mais l'imaginer père brisait carrément ses maigres espoirs. Peut-être sa réaction était-elle égoïste mais il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant.

-Un… bébé ? Merde, quelle galère.

Les sourcils du ténébreux se froncèrent légèrement.

-Merci pour ton soutien, Naruto. Il m'est d'un grand secours.

Naruto fit la moue, coupable. Sasuke se redressa et commença à arracher de petites touffes d'herbe, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

-Mais Sasuke, cafouilla Naruto, un bébé c'est une énorme responsabilité, un truc qui engage pour la vie. T'es sûr d'être prêt pour ça ?

Toute l'histoire de son quotidien se résumait en cette sempiternelle question. Était-il prêt ? La réponse était évidente. Non, il ne l'était pas et sans doute ne le serait-il jamais. Son cœur était fermé à double tour et il avait jeté la clé depuis bien longtemps. Sakura n'avait pas su la trouver, cette clé unique. Alors, insatiable, elle patientait devant ces grandes portes toujours closes en espérant naïvement les forcer un jour.

Masochiste sur les bords, Naruto se résolut enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-T'aimes ta nana au moins ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux, penaud.

-J'en sais rien, souffla-t-il.

La douce note de l'espoir frétilla au creux du cœur de Naruto. Il dut presque s'empêcher de sourire tant cette confidence le remplissait d'une joie infinie. Généralement, l'hésitation était un signe annonciateur de la fin du couple. Quand on commençait à douter sur ses propres sentiments ou sur ceux de son conjoint, les choses devenaient plus compliquées.

-Alors ça veut dire non. Quand on aime quelqu'un, crois-moi, on le sait.

Sasuke lui décocha un sourire amusé avant de le bousculer de l'épaule.

-Parce que toi tu aimes quelqu'un ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

_Depuis quand t'es une gonzesse, Uchiha ? _

Sasuke se moquait de lui et de ses sentiments insoupçonnés. Il le prenait pour un iceberg, une montagne de glace, mais si seulement il daignait ouvrir les yeux, s'il osait s'approcher un peu plus près pour découvrir tout l'amour qu'il abritait, il serait brûlé au troisième degré.

-On a commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée. Honnêtement, je pensais pas que ça allait durer, d'ailleurs à l'époque déjà je ne ressentais rien pour elle. Et puis, je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de la quitter. Je pense que je me suis installé dans une petite vie tranquille et que depuis je n'arrive pas à en sortir. Le changement m'effraie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Naruto, on sait ce que l'on perd mais jamais ce que on gagne. Sakura est gentille, elle m'aime vraiment.

-Donc tu optes pour la sécurité.

-Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour préférer le risque ?

-Ca te plaît d'être aimé sans aimer en retour ? Tu trouves pas ça un peu… fade ?

-Je m'y suis habitué. De toute façon, ceux que j'aime finissent par me laisser tomber.

_Même toi, _faillit-il ajouter. _Même toi Naruto. Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes lettres, tu n'as jamais cherché à me retrouver. Aujourd'hui encore, je me plie en mille pour renouer contact avec toi, te faire une place dans ma vie et tu m'envoies paître à chaque fois. Là, on passe un moment formidable mais où seras-tu demain ?_

-D'accord, acquiesça le blondinet. Je comprends ton point de vue mais pourquoi t'as emménagé avec elle alors ? Tu viens clairement de me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, que tu restes avec elle par habitude et par peur du changement, et malgré ça tu veux faire un gosse ? Oublie Sasuke. C'est n'importe quoi.

-Eh bien… au départ, je me suis installé avec elle pour échapper à la demeure familiale. Tu sais, depuis la disparition de mon frère aîné, mes parents déglinguent complètement. Mon père est devenu alcoolique, ma mère est gravement dépressive… ils passent leur temps à se hurler dessus et à se battre. Je ne supportais plus de vivre avec eux, tu comprends ? Alors quand Sakura m'a proposé d'emménager avec elle, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je n'ai pas agi ainsi par amour mais par simple intérêt personnel.

-Mais tu couches avec elle.

-Je paie mon loyer d'une certaine façon… et puis je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins. Sakura est plutôt bien fichue alors j'y trouve mon compte.

-Tes pitoyable. Tu me déçois.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Ces paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sasuke parut navré.

-Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules. L'excuser ? L'excuser pour quoi ? Sasuke n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Finalement, il faisait la même chose que lui. Il essayait de survivre. A sa manière. Qui était-il pour le juger, lui qui se prostituait pour se payer une dose quotidienne d'héroïne ? Jusqu'à présent, il s'était arrêté aux apparences. Il n'avait pas su voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et repérer la grande souffrance de Sasuke. Frustré du succès de son meilleur ami et écœuré par ses propres échecs, il mit la réussite de Sasuke sur le compte de la chance. Mais en réalité, la chance n'était nulle part. Sasuke était malheureux, lui aussi. A la différence qu'il vivait entre les murs d'un charmant duplex et travaillait pour un magazine réputé.

L'après-midi défila à une vitesse folle. Aux alentours de vingt heures, ils déjeunèrent au bord du lac. En mordant à pleines dents dans leurs _onigiri_, ils regardèrent le soleil décliner dans l'horizon. Lentement, le crépuscule enveloppait Tokyo d'un drap d'encre bleue. A travers les nuages cotonneux fusaient de minces filaments orange et rose pâle. L'imagination débridée de Naruto fit des siennes et le blondinet s'égaya à déchiffrer les formes esquissées par les nuages. Tantôt il décelait une tête de cheval, tantôt il apercevait une main aux doigts longilignes, pareils aux branches fines et coupantes d'une paire de ciseaux. Amusé, Sasuke se prêta au jeu. Ses perles onyx où brillait une constellation d'étoiles interrogeaient le ciel, curieux. Un groupe d'oiseaux survola Shinjuku Gyoen en piaillant gaiement. L'un d'entre eux, se résumant à un simple petit point noir au milieu d'un paysage aux couleurs bariolées, était à la traîne et battait énergiquement des ailes pour rattraper les siens.

Fidèle à lui-même, Naruto tint sa promesse et emmena Sasuke faire la tournée des bars. Fervent habitué des bistros et des soirées arrosées, Naruto descendit plusieurs verres sans ressentir une seconde l'effet de l'alcool. En revanche, ne buvant qu'en de rares occasions, Sasuke éprouva d'énormes difficultés à le suivre sur le chemin de l'ivresse. Dès le deuxième verre, ses paupières devinrent lourdes, son regard vitreux et ses joues se teintèrent d'un pourpre révélateur. Le cerveau gâté par la tequila, Sasuke devint inhabituellement sociable et se fit vite de nouveaux amis. L'esprit fêtard, il paya plusieurs tournées à ses compagnons de boisson. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Naruto, encore plus ou moins sobre en dépit des quelques dizaines de bières englouties, l'empêcha de faire un strip-tease sur le comptoir du bar. La chemise déboutonnée et la ceinture débouclée, il s'apprêtait à enlever son pantalon quand Naruto, pareil à la voix de la raison, l'aida à recouvrer ses esprits. Oh, cela ne l'aurait aucunement dérangé de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher en-dessous de cette modeste couche de vêtements, cependant il n'avait aucune envie que les gamines hystériques occupées à le manger des yeux depuis le début de la soirée en profitent aussi. Il partageait déjà Sasuke avec Sakura et cela lui suffisait amplement. Pas besoin d'un harem par-dessus le marché, Sakura à elle seule était déjà assez difficile à supporter.

En éclatant de rire sans raison aucune, le ténébreux glissa une pièce dans le jukebox et commença à danser comme un forcené au milieu des tables et des tabourets de cuir vert. Bouche bée, Naruto le regardait en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour le ramener dans la chambre d'hôtel. Puis, l'alcool aidant, il imagina tout un tas de scénarios charnels. Il pourrait facilement abuser de Sasuke dans l'état où il se trouvait. Le blondinet se demandait même par quel miracle il tenait encore debout. Cette allure débridée, négligée, presque libertine l'affublait d'un air sauvage qui, s'il surprenait, lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux noirs, collés à son front par la sueur, partaient dans tous les sens, comme si une dizaine de pétards avaient explosés sous son cuir chevelu. Les pans écartés de sa chemise dévoilaient un torse habilement sculpté, pourvu de larges épaules et d'une taille fine. Une carrure de rêve, similaire à celles des grands sportifs. Et ses hanches harmonieusement galbées s'agitaient d'une manière presque obscène. Elles partaient à gauche puis se balançaient à droite. A gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite. Les yeux étincelants, Naruto suivait la régularité de leurs mouvements, tel un spectateur qui suit attentivement les déplacements de la balle lors d'un match de tennis.

Une vingtaine de personnes buvaient, chantaient, se trémoussaient, mais Naruto ne voyait que lui. Dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans les tréfonds de son âme, il n'y avait que Sasuke.

Tant bien que mal, ils regagnèrent leur chambre d'hôtel vers trois heures du matin. Si Naruto tenait encore la route, Sasuke savait à peine articuler deux mots les uns à la suite des autres. Un bras autour de ses épaules, Sasuke s'appuyait de tout son poids sur Naruto. Ses jambes flageolantes semblaient tricoter un tissu invisible. En le posant sur le lit, le blondinet ne put réprimer un long soupir de soulagement. Il fit craquer les os de son dos et grimaça d'aise en les sentant se détendre un par un. Alors que Sasuke gambadait déjà au pays des rêves, ronflant comme un cochon, il se chargea de lui retirer ses chaussures avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Sans bruit, il s'allongea à ses côtés et le contempla, un sourire aux lèvres. Machinalement, ses doigts vinrent s'égarer sur ses joues marbrées de rouge. Sa peau était douce comme celle d'un nourrisson. Il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Le cœur en vrac, il déposa un doux baiser contre ses lèvres closes. Il resta ainsi sans bouger pendant une salve de secondes. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il se sentit étrangement pathétique. Allons, pleurnicher bêtement en contemplant un homme endormi n'était pas une attitude très virile. Ce constat le fit sourire et, d'un revers de manche, il essuya ses larmes.

Sasuke le bouleversait. Sa beauté pure et naturelle, son authentique gentillesse, ses sourires tendres et sincères, ses regards compassionnels… tout en lui le bouleversait. Il l'admirait encore, comme autrefois. Seulement, le fossé qui jadis les séparait s'était transformé en véritable gouffre. Le traverser se révélait plus ardu encore. Désormais, marcher derrière lui en gardant les yeux fixés sur son dos ne l'intéressait plus. Aujourd'hui, il voulait marcher à ses côtés en lui tenant la main et en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Pour lui, il pourrait changer. Si Sasuke le lui demandait, il pourrait changer. Il pourrait essayer de devenir une bonne personne.

De devenir la personne dont rêvait Sasuke.

oOoOo

Sasuke s'éveilla deux heures plus tard avec un mal de tête dont il se souviendrait longtemps. C'était comme un milliers de couteaux aux lames parfaitement aiguisées lui dépeçait l'arrière du crâne. La bouche pâteuse et les paupières encore collées par le sommeil, il se redressa péniblement. En geignant, il se massa les tempes. Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Il en eut un haut-le-cœur.

-Naruto ? coassa-t-il en s'extirpant de la couverture, t'es où ?

-Dans la salle de bains. T'es réveillé ?

-A ton avis ? Si je te parle c'est que j'suis réveillé, Einstein.

Le blondinet garda le silence. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Un mince filet de lumière léchait la moquette sous la porte de la salle de bains. Que pouvait bien fabriquer l'usuratonkachi dans cette pièce ? Il tendit l'oreille. Silence total. Apparemment il ne se trouvait pas sous la douche. Il poussa un profond soupir et se rallongea. Si sa vessie ne menaçait pas d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre, il se serait sans aucun doute rendormi. Mais rien à faire. Dérangé par la douleur légère occupée à tenailler son bas-ventre, il se résolut à sortir du lit. Son mal de tête lui arracha quelques borborygmes à peine audibles. La chemise déboutonnée et maculée d'alvéoles alcoolisées, les cheveux emmêlés et les paupières lourdes, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. A sa grande surprise, la porte était fermée à clé. Etrange si l'on savait que la veille aucun des deux n'avait pris la peine de la verrouiller quand ils s'étaient douchés. Allons, voilà que Naruto faisait des manières. Pile au moment où il devait satisfaire son besoin primaire. Sasuke leva le poing et toqua.

-Naruto… je dois aller… aux toilettes. Ouvre…

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Ben pisse dans une bouteille ou par la fenêtre, répliqua finalement le blondinet.

Sasuke fit la moue, irrité.

-Déconne pas… c'est dégueulasse.

Un nouveau silence.

Debout comme un idiot devant la porte de la salle de bains, le poing flottant dans le vide, Sasuke tentait d'analyser le comportement grotesque de son ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, cela ne posait donc aucun problème à Sasuke d'uriner en la présence de Naruto. Après tout, dans les toilettes publiques, rares étaient les hommes gênés à l'idée d'uriner aux côtés de leurs congénères. Sans oublier que, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants de leur âge, il leur était arrivé de jouer une ou deux fois à ce que Naruto appelait grossièrement « touche-pipi ». Dans le dos des infirmières et des parents, évidemment. En catimini, ils leur arrivaient aussi de glisser un regard curieux sous les jupes des petites filles, histoire de voir comment elles étaient faîtes. Alors aujourd'hui, Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi, à bientôt vingt trois ans, Naruto faisait montre d'une telle pudeur.

De mauvaise humeur, il tambourina plus sauvagement.

-Naruto… allez, c'est plus drôle maintenant ! Ouvre !

De l'autre côté de la porte, le blondinet ne pipa mot. Décidément, il semblait prendre un plaisir incroyable à l'ignorer. Et nul n'ignorait que Sasuke Uchiha détestait l'ignorance. Ou du moins, qu'il détestait être ignoré de ceux qu'il affectionnait. Trop souvent abandonné, il ne tolérait plus d'être laissé pour compte. Surtout pas de la part de Naruto. Cette nuit-là, Sasuke découvrit qu'il partageait un autre point commun avec son père. L'alcool fragilisait ses nerfs. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à marteler la porte à l'aide de son poing puis de son épaule tout en hurlant à Naruto de lui ouvrir. Outre son envie pressante, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de louche se tramait dans cette petite salle de bains aux murs blancs et moroses. Il le sentait, le devinait, le présageait. C'était plus qu'une impulsion ou une simple intuition. Là, tout de suite, il sentait que Naruto avait besoin de son aide, même s'il ne lui demandait rien.

Il en était d'eux comme de certains amis dont le lien s'avère si fort qu'ils semblent partager le même cœur, la même âme. Nul besoin de longs discours, de regards insistants ou de larmes sur les joues pour se comprendre. D'instinct l'autre devinait. Comme s'ils étaient connectés.

Même caché derrière une porte close, Naruto n'échappait pas aux radars de Sasuke.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la porte finit par céder. Le verrou se brisa en mille et s'écrasa sur la carrelage en une pluie de métal argenté. Sasuke releva la tête. Le spectacle en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux le cloua sur place. Décontenancé, la bouche ouverte sur un silence indécis, les yeux écarquillés, il dessoûla en une fraction de seconde. Assis sur le bord du lavabo, Naruto venait de s'injecter dans le bras ce que le ténébreux soupçonnait être de la drogue. L'aguille se trouvait encore enfoncée dans sa chair veinée de bleu. A l'aide du ruban en soie bleu qui, la veille, nouait l'emballage du cadeau de Sasuke, il s'était fabriqué un garrot. Astucieux. Son regard fiévreux abritait deux têtes d'épingle en guise de pupilles. Une désagréable odeur de plastique brûlé planait dans l'étroite pièce et vint bientôt se propager dans toute la chambre, tel un gaz toxique. Le nez de Sasuke se plissa. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le lavabo et y firent une macabre découverte. Une boîte d'allumettes désormais vide, une cuillère à café en plastique à moitié carbonisée, l'emballage plastique de la seringue, et une traînée de poudre blanche.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Naruto fourra le reste de l'héroïne dans la boîte d'allumettes et la rangea dans la poche de son jean, comme s'il espérait encore que Sasuke n'ait rien remarqué. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami d'enfance avait parfaitement compris. Et voilà qu'il le jaugeait d'un air à la fois sévère et inquisiteur, comme un officier gradé réprimande un simple soldat. Les secondes durèrent une éternité. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, aucun des deux ne parlait. Nerveux, Naruto se mordillait les lèvres, prêt à entendre le sermon de Sasuke. C'était toujours la même chose. Il commettait une erreur et on le sermonnait. A vingt deux ans, il continuait de cumuler les échecs et n'apprenait rien de ses erreurs d'antan. De son côté, Sasuke se triturait les méninges, encaissait le fait d'avoir un junkie pour ami, cherchait quelque chose à lui dire.

A quel point avait-il changé ?

-C'est… c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous depuis tout à l'heure ?

Naruto soupira. D'un geste lent, il se débarrassa de la seringue et de son garrot.

-T'étais pas vraiment censé voir ça.

-Depuis quand tu te drogues ?

Sa question tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il réalisa qu'il lui importait peu de savoir depuis combien de temps Naruto s'injectait la mort elle-même à l'intérieur de son corps malade. Ce qui comptait vraiment était de savoir _pourquoi_ il s'amusait à malmener un organisme déjà rongé par une tumeur. Se soignait-il encore au moins ? Oh, le blondinet lui avait affirmé à plusieurs reprises que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais peut-être était-ce un infâme mensonge. Peut-être avait-il volontairement _oublié_ de mentionner quelques détails au sujet de sa maladie, tout comme il avait probablement _oublié_ de lui parler de ses problèmes de drogue. Et sur quoi d'autre mentait-il encore ? Sasuke serra les poings. Même si cela lui semblait un tantinet excessif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Comme si Naruto s'était moqué de lui. Comme s'il jouait un rôle depuis le début du week-end. Tout à coup, Naruto lui apparut comme un mélange de tendresse et de fourberie. Comme un masque à deux facettes. Sasuke le regardait et cherchait l'erreur, tentait de distinguer le vrai du faux, la sincérité de l'artifice.

-T'es bouché ?! reprit Sasuke, je t'ai posé une question, abruti !

Naruto le toisa de toute sa grandeur. Nullement impressionné, le ténébreux continua de le défier du regard, impassible.

-Me fais pas la morale Sasuke ! Tu sais rien de ce que j'ai pu endurer pendant toutes ces années ! Rien, tu m'entends ?!

-Très bien alors raconte-moi ! Je demande que ça d'en savoir plus sur toi Naruto, parce que tu vois j'ai parfois l'impression de plus te connaître !

Malgré l'indifférence factice derrière laquelle il se réfugiait, le blondinet fut touché en plein cœur.

-J'ai rien à te dire ! cracha-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Au contraire ! Toi et moi on a beaucoup de choses à se dire !

-Fous-moi la paix ! Toi et ta petite vie tranquille, je vous supporte plus !

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il fréquentait Sasuke Uchiha, la quintessence même du sublime, il s'autorisait à cracher le morceau. Au fil des secondes, sa langue devenait acide, se gorgeait de venin. Elle ne cesserait de frétiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rassasiée.

-C'est facile de juger les autres quand on a une vie peinarde ! Tu réalises que tout le monde n'a pas cette chance, Sasuke ?!

Puis il éclata d'un petit rire ironique en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

-Ah mais non ! Evidemment que tu réalises pas ! T'es tellement égocentrique, tellement centré sur toi-même que t'es pas foutu de remarquer ceux qui t'entourent ! Ca a toujours été toi, toi, toi, et toi ! Toujours toi ! Et les autres dans tout ça ?! Et moi, hein ?! Ca t'arrive de penser à ce que je peux ressentir ?!

Comment Sasuke pourrait-il lui expliquer combien il lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années ? Comment lui dire que pendant dix ans, il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à lui ?

Les mots de Naruto étaient de véritables flèches empoisonnées. Des flèches qui venaient se planter au milieu du cœur pour tenter de noircir les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Afin de ne pas céder à la colère qui bouillonnait au creux de sa poitrine, il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas vraiment Naruto qui parlait. La drogue parlait à sa place. L'héroïne voyageait dans ses veines, gonflait son cœur de courage, transformait ses mots. Avec une certaine stupeur, il réalisait qu'après avoir été longtemps confronté à l'alcoolisme de son père, il se retrouvait face à la toxicomanie de son meilleur ami. Encore un mauvais tour de la vie, cette bonne vieille amie. Pourquoi Diable fallait-il que toutes les personnes chères à son cœur disparaissent ou sombrent à tour de rôle dans une spirale autodestructrice ?

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur Naruto.

-Donne-moi ça ! ordonna-t-il en plongeant une main dans la poche de jean de Naruto.

En l'assommant d'injures, le blondinet le repoussa sans ménagement. Sasuke fut propulsé en arrière et heurta violemment la cabine de douche.

-Touche pas à ma came ! aboya Naruto en le pointant d'un index accusateur, t'y touche pas t'entends ! J'en ai besoin !

A moitié sonné, il leva une main pour masser son crâne douloureux. Quelle erreur. Il devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de priver un junkie de sa drogue, tout comme il s'avérait inutile de dérober ses bouteilles à un alcoolique. Un drôle de schéma semblait se répéter. Il revivait la même scène avec une personne différente. Et une fois encore, il ne savait comment réagir. Poings serrés sur les hanches, la respiration saccadée, Naruto l'assassinait de son regard haineux, comme si tout l'amour qui, quelques heures auparavant, peuplait le bleu de ses yeux s'était envolé en un battement de cils. Sasuke aurait voulu trouver les bons mots pour effacer tout ce noir en train de ronger ce merveilleux cobalt qu'il aimait tant. Mais voilà, Sasuke Uchiha ne trouvait jamais les bons mots. Tristement habitué à perdre ceux qu'il aimait, il ne s'acharnait plus à tenter de les retenir auprès de lui. En réalité, il était à peine surpris par l'attitude de son ami d'enfance. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ce week-end démarrait trop bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Et quand sa vie commençait justement à aller trop bien, cela signifiait qu'une tempête se préparait.

Le goût prononcé de Naruto pour les substances illicites le laissait de marbre. Ce qui l'atteignait de plein fouet, ce qui lui brisait littéralement le cœur, était le silence de Naruto. Pourquoi cherchait-il à lui dissimuler son addiction ? Que redoutait-il ? Ne lui faisait-il plus confiance ? Depuis quand les secrets avaient une place au sein de leur relation ? Il aurait pu accepter le penchant de Naruto s'il l'avait découvert d'une autre façon. Difficilement peut-être, mais il aurait pu l'accepter. C'était dur de se rendre compte que Naruto n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Tout à coup, une boule noua sa gorge. Il se sentit naïf. Stupide et naïf. Comme un enfant qui découvre la vie, il s'était complu dans l'idée que les années n'avaient effiloché le lien l'unissant à Naruto. Certes leurs vies avaient changées mais leur relation demeurait intacte, jusqu'à cet instant de cruelle révélation. En découvrant qu'ensemble, ils riaient toujours, Sasuke s'était senti rassuré. Rassuré de constater qu'au moins un élément de son existence restait stable en dépit des années. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Naruto aussi pouvait changer. Naruto aussi pouvait l'abandonner.

Une vieille blessure à peine refermée commençait à se rouvrir au creux de sa poitrine.

Sans un regard pour Sasuke, Naruto s'enfuit presqu'en courant de la salle de bains. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il fourra ses affaires dans son sac à dos et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Ses yeux le picotaient étrangement. Un voile de larmes tiède dissimulait le bleu de ses yeux. Le menton rentré et les mâchoires serrées, il traversa le hall de l'hôtel à grandes enjambées. Quand la réceptionniste le salua avec courtoisie, il préféra l'ignorer. Dehors, le bruit de la ville l'engloutit immédiatement. Au milieu de la pollution urbaine et de ces bruits familiers, Naruto éprouva un étrange sentiment de sécurité. Il rabattit la capuche de son sweet-shirt sur ses cheveux blonds en fixant le trottoir. Seul en compagnie de son ombre, il s'éloignait de Sasuke. Il fuyait comme un lâche. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le cœur battant, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une silhouette svelte lui courir aux fesses. Mais il ne vit qu'une enseigne illuminée sur le fond noir du ciel d'été.

Une par une, silencieuses et fières, les larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues. Elles étaient brûlantes de haine. Il se haïssait d'être si stupide. Si tout ce que touchait Sasuke se transformait en or, tout ce que lui touchait devenait pareil à un gros tas de cambouis. Il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout. Pris au piège, il fuyait. Il fuyait Sasuke et son regard sévère, Sasuke et ses sermons moralisateurs, Sasuke et tous ces fichus sentiments qu'il faisait naître en lui. Il avait mal. Mal comme si un infâme sadique lui avait arraché le cœur pour le jeter négligemment sur le sol et le piétiner en éclatant d'un rire dément. Et cette petite voix sournoise qui lui soufflait des mots cruels à l'oreille. Cette petite voix insupportable qui n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler combien il était idiot. Cette même voix qui se moquait de lui dès qu'il avait le malheur de croiser son reflet dans un miroir. Ce soir, il venait de tirer le gros lot. Il avait perdu la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Sasuke Uchiha, l'imbécile hétérosexuel dont il était amoureux depuis des années.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à Kyoto. Car à Kyoto, Hinata l'attendait. Dès qu'il franchirait le seuil de leur humble habitation, elle accourrait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lui poserait un tas de questions, désireuse de tout savoir sur son _agréable _séjour. Evidemment, le blondinet ne pourrait lui mentir. Quand bien même il essaierait, elle devinerait immédiatement qu'il se moquait d'elle et ferait montre d'un talent exceptionnel pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Bref, dans les deux cas, il serait contraint de lui dire la vérité, de lui avouer les raisons de son retour précipité. Et, naturellement, en apprenant qu'il avait une fois de plus jouer aux cons, elle ne manquerait pas de le sermonner à son tour. Il la voyait déjà, le visage gonflé de colère, les joues striées de pourpre, les poings serrés sur les hanches. Avec ses sourcils froncés et son regard réprobateur, elle se perdrait dans des discours moralisateurs. Lui se contenterait d'écouter en hochant de temps à autre la tête, de lui donner raison et de maudire sa grande lâcheté.

Il se l'était promis. Il s'était promis de fuir dès que Sasuke poserait sur lui un regard empreint de dédain, de méfiance ou de déception. Ce soir, dès que ses orbes onyx s'étaient posées sur la traînée de poudre blanche, Naruto avait aperçu dans les profondeurs de son regard ces trois choses à la fois. Elles s'étaient succédées les unes après les autres, passant du dédain à la déception pour finalement se terminer sur une note de profonde et sincère déception.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il marcha de longues heures au bord de la route, jusqu'à s'éloigner de la ville et de ses lumières. Dans le silence de la nuit, il rejoignit un chemin de campagne. A sa gauche remuaient doucement les épis de maïs titillés par le souffle tiède de l'alizé, à sa droite, au milieu d'un champ à moitié labouré, gisait un vieux tracteur rouillé. Mains dans les poches et yeux rivés sur le sol, il accéléra le pas comme s'il savait exactement où il se rendait. Au loin, un chien se mit à aboyer. Son hurlement fit écho quelques instants avant de s'estomper, tel un fantôme. Il pleurait toujours. Ses larmes feutrées brillaient sous le reflet argenté de la lune et ses joues semblaient recouvertes de paillettes. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Tout finissait toujours par se savoir dans la vie. Sasuke avait su. D'une façon brutale, il avait découvert son penchant pour les substances illicites. Il avait découvert et, d'emblée, son regard s'était métamorphosé.

Et maintenant ?

-Tout est foutu, bougonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Ses craintes ne se résumaient désormais plus à de simples fantasmes. Elles s'inséraient dans la réalité. Prenaient de l'ampleur. Entachaient les souvenirs fabuleux qu'ils venaient de construire ensemble, ces dernières heures.

Il longea un muret de briques rouges. Les graviers crissaient sous les semelles de ses baskets. Tout à coup, le vent lui parut glacial. Il serra ses bras contre son corps pour se réchauffer un peu. Il se retrouva face à une grille métallique et tenta de l'ouvrir. Puis il constata la chaîne grise nouée autour des barreaux. Un gros cadenas la maintenait fermée. Las, Naruto soupira. Il leva les yeux, évalua la hauteur et entreprit d'escalader le muret. Agile comme un chimpanzé, souple comme un chat, il se retrouva de l'autre côté en deux temps trois mouvements. La rue lui avait enseigné bien des leçons. Entrer par effraction dans une propriété privée était l'une d'entre elles. La rue l'avait aidé à grandir, à survivre, à compter sur lui-même, à distinguer les vrais amis des faux. En revanche, la rue ne lui avait pas apprit à aimer. Au contraire. Elle lui apprit à _désaimer. _A haïr et à garder rancune.

A ses pieds s'étalaient une cinquantaine de pierres tombales. Des croix de toutes les formes. Sur quelques-unes se trouvaient des cailloux. Une coutume juive, apparemment. Il régnait un silence de plomb. Une main crispée autour de la lanière de son sac à dos, Naruto entreprit d'avancer parmi les caveaux polis. Si l'idée de rôder dans un cimetière en pleine nuit en effrayait plus d'un, Naruto n'en éprouvait aucun malaise. Il ne craignait pas les morts. Il redoutait plutôt les vivants. Ses yeux ne pleuraient plus mais ses joues demeuraient humides et brillantes. Cela faisait dix ans au moins qu'il n'avait plus mis un pied dans ce maudit cimetière, là où reposait son père. Pourtant, il se rappelait du chemin, se souvenait parfaitement de l'emplacement où il gisait, dix pieds sous terre. C'était un peu plus au sud, juste en-dessous d'un majestueux chêne centenaire dont les feuilles frétillaient sous la caresse du vent. Une émotion nouvelle lui serrait le cœur. Un instant, il fut tenté de rebrousser chemin, la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Minato étant encore vive. Mais ses pieds ne lui obéirent pas. Naturellement, ils le guidèrent jusqu'à la tombe de Minato. Une élégant caveau en marbre gris où se trouvait incrustée à jamais une photo de Minato. Sur le papier glacé, il souriait d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Pareil à celui de son fils. Les lignes d'une authentique bonté semblaient inscrites sur le bleu de son regard.

Juste en-dessous de la photographie et des dates de naissance et de mort de Minato étaient écrits quelques mots. Les mots maladroits d'un enfant de onze ans. Un enfant en proie à un chagrin incomparable qui peinait à trouver les mots justes pour faire ses adieux à son bien aimé père. Il se souvenait encore de ce soir-là, où après avoir découvert la mort de son père, il tentait vainement de coucher ses sentiments sur une feuille de papier quadrillée. _Ton papa va être enterré dans trois jours, Naruto. Il faut que tu lui écrives quelque chose. _Comme si elles craignaient qu'il souffre d'amnésie, les infirmières lui répétaient inlassablement ce refrain. Alors il écrivit. Les yeux voilés de larmes et le cœur lourd de sentiments contradictoires, il écrivit. Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, au milieu d'une petite chambre blanche et silencieuse, il chercha les mots. Sourcils froncés, mâchoires serrées, gorge nouée et joues ruisselantes de larmes, il aligna et aligna des mots peuplés de colère. Des assemblements de lettres empestant la rancune. Il était en colère contre ce père qui l'avait abandonné.

Ne lui avait-il pourtant pas juré de demeurer à ses côtés à tout jamais ?

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Mais, en dépit de son jeune âge, Naruto Uzumaki savait très bien que les éloges faîtes à un défunt devaient être emplies d'amour et de tendresse. Pas de colère et de reproches. Alors l'enfant ratura. Il tira un trait sur ses sentiments, les entassa tout au fond de son cœur, verrouilla la porte et jeta la clé.

_« Je t'aimerais toujours, mon papounet d'amour. _

_Naruto »_

En relisant ses propres lignes, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. C'était drôle d'affirmer à une personne qu'on l'aimerait toujours alors qu'on finit tôt ou tard par en oublier jusqu'aux traits de son visage, jusqu'au son de sa voix, jusqu'à l'éclat de son rire.

Il s'assit face à la tombe et posa une main sur le marbre froid. Un bouquet de camélias blancs reposait tranquillement sur le caveau. Leurs pétales tremblaient un peu, sensibles au souffle du vent. Naruto ne chercha à pas à deviner l'identité de l'envoyeur. Il s'en moquait.

-Salut papa. Ca fait un bail.

Sa voix se réduisait à un faible murmure, comme si elle jaillissait d'un intérieur dévasté.

-Je vais pas te raconter de bobards… ça me prends la tête, les bobards. Je sais pas trop ce que je fous ici… je crois que j'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Il marqua une courte pause.

-Parait que tu gardes un œil sur moi depuis _là-haut_ alors je vais pas te dire ce qui m'amène. Je suppose que t'as tout vu, non ?

Il pouvait entendre la douce voix de son père susurrer au creux de son oreille.

_Dis-moi, Naruto, tu n'aurais pas pu faire un effort et te passer de drogue pendant un week-end ?_

Le blondinet serra les dents. D'un œil hargneux, il dévisagea son père, éternellement jeune, figé sur le papier glacé. Non justement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Plus maintenant. L'héroïne apaisait ses douleurs, calmait ses maux de tête et ses maux de cœur. Il avait besoin d'elle comme un enfant a besoin d'une mère. L'emmaillotant dans un tissu d'illusions, elle le rassurait, le consolait, lui redonnait du courage. Au moins, la drogue ne le trahirait pas.

_Sasuke non plus ne t'aurait pas trahi. _

-Sasuke m'aime pas… pas comme moi je l'aime. Alors c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Il ne croyait pas une seconde en ce qu'il racontait. Epuisé et frigorifié, il tergiversait à propos de Sasuke, vaticinait au sujet de la confiance. Il était décidément bon à enfermer. De quel droit parlait-il de confiance alors qu'il passait son temps à mentir ?

_Pourquoi tu lui as menti, Naruto ?_

Il eut l'impression qu'une main chaude et familière venait de se poser sur son épaule.

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse déferla en lui et les larmes revinrent mouiller ses yeux.

-Parce que j'avais peur qu'il me rejette, couina-t-il, misérable.

Il soupira.

-Alors tu vois papa… j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Encore. A croire que je sais rien faire d'autre. Tu dois me trouver pitoyable hein ?

Un rictus amer franchit le barrage de ses lèvres.

-Ouais, j'sais que tu me trouves pitoyable mais ça serait jamais arrivé si t'étais pas mort ! C'est ta faute tout ça ! Fallait pas m'laisser ! Fallait m'emmener avec toi !

La voix de Minato disparut.

Il ne l'entendit plus.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ce chapitre commence de façon légère mais se termine plutôt mal… C'est 50/50. Allons, vous n'avez quand même sérieusement pas cru que j'allais vous pondre un chapitre d'autant de pages avec que du bonheur ? Ce serait mal me connaître. En parlant de taille, je me rends compte avec une certaine stupeur que mes chapitres vont bientôt devenir aussi longs que mes One-Shots. Honnêtement, j'ai longuement hésité. Je ne savais pas s'il valait mieux couper ce chapitre en deux ou le laisser en un seul morceau. Bref, j'ai décidé de tout vous balancer en une fois héhé et je pense que grâce à cela, vous pourrez patienter un peu pour le prochain qui n'est pas écrit. Je suis très lente pour écrire en ce moment, en plus je travaille aussi sur mon prochain OS du recueil des 4 saisons (« Le printemps, ou la valse des sentiments ») et je dois dire qu'il m'inspire beaucoup alors j'ai du mal à avancer dans ma fiction. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard que je risque donc d'avoir =)**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Tima-chan: Coucou =) alors toi tu vas avoir une BIG réponse à toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé x) j'espère que ce sera pas trop indigeste après la lecture d'un chapitre pareil. Commençons d'abord par ta review sur les chapitres précédents. Je suis bien contente qu'ils te plaisent ^^ le chapitre 5 était transitoire mais le chapitre 4 ne l'était absolument pas. Je ne sais plus de quoi il parlait exactement mais je pense qu'il en apprenait pas mal sur la vie des protagonistes. Je suis contente que tu parviennes à t'attacher un peu aux personnages ainsi qu'à l'univers que j'essaie d'installer maladroitement. Eh oui, pauvre Hinata. En plus, c'est mon personnage féminin favori dans le manga, je l'adore vraiment. Mais je lui réserve un triste avenir. En revanche, je pense différemment de toi pour Sakura. Sakura est un personnage que je ne supporte pas dans le manga x) vraiment, j'ai essayé mais j'y arrive pas. Je reconnais sa force et ses qualités mais je ne pardonne pas le comportement qu'elle a eu avec Naruto, elle lui a fait beaucoup de mal et ça, ça passe pas, sa fausse déclaration me reste au travers de la gorge. Autant te dire que j'ai horreur du NaruSaku, je préfère de loin le NaruHina, quant au SasuSaku c'est un couple qui me laisse de marbre x) mais bon voilà après je ne participe aucunement à cette petite gueguerre ridicule entre fans concernant les couples. Chacun ses préférences, chacun ses goûts et puis ça reste un manga donc je m'en fiche de savoir avec qui Naruto va finir, ce qui compte pour moi c'est de le voir devenir Hokage. Cela dit, même si je n'apprécie pas tel ou tel personnage dans le manga, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais la rendre ridicule dans mes fictions. Dans "Sur un air de musique", "L'automne" ou même dans d'autres écrits, Sakura occupe une place importante et elle n'est pas malheureuse. J'adore Hinata mais dans cette fiction-là, elle a une vie difficile. Je ne choisis donc pas les personnages en fonction de mes affinités vis à vis du manga ^^ lol je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est trop dingue mais j'espère qu'il t'a plu x) Tiens, tu as aussi lu "L'homme de sa vie", la fiction la plus nulle et la plus niaise à mon humble avis x) depuis l'écriture de cette fiction, je suis moins dans le cucul (enfin je crois et je l'espère xD). Je suis contente que tu l'aies apprécié aussi =) Ah oui ? Ca me surprend que "Sur un air de musique" ne soit pas la première, en général ceux qui ont lu toutes mes fictions préfèrent celle-ci ^^ Enfin, pour "Les couleurs de la vie", je suis aussi contente que tu aies apprécié malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un couple un peu improbable. Oui, Hinata est assez fidèle à elle-même dans cette histoire ^^ oh merci c'est très gentil de me faire de la pub héhé =) j'apprécie. Ah toutes les filles ou presque complexent sur leur poids, j'ai eu une période comme ça aussi bien que je ne sois pas spécialement rondouillette. Maintenant, je ne me prends plus la tête avec ça et je mange ce que j'aime (raisonnablement x) ). Pour ce qui est de Naruto et Sakura, c'est Hinata qui les perçoit de cette façon dans l'OS. Elle les perçoit comme ça parce qu'elle se trouve laide et inutile. Sa perception du monde est erronnée à cause de ses complexes jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Sasuke héhé. En tout cas, un ENORME merci pour ces reviews et tous tes encouragements, cela me fait chaud au cœur d'avoir une lectrice fidèle =)

Réponse à Sara: Hello =) merci pour cette review, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent. Oui, c'est vrai qu'on en vient à se poser des questions mais maintenant je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Je suis la première à dire qu'on ne juge pas une histoire à son nombre de lecteurs et de toute façon, je n'échangerais pas mes deux ou trois lectrices telles que toi, qui prennent parfois le temps de me laisser un avis construit, contre une bande 200 KikouLol qui comprennent rien à mes histoires et qui me laissent des reviews qui servent à rien sinon à grossir le chiffre x) Et puis, j'ai l'impression que les auteurs qui se démènent à écrire des fictions originales (tant pour le YAOI que pour les couples tels que le SasuSaku ou le NaruHina) sont les moins lus. Les school-fics clichées écrites à la première personne avec 50 POV différents vont des ravages par contre x) enfin j'arrête de dire des méchancetés. Merci, les personnages sont effectivement plus adultes mais épanouis j'en suis pas sûre x) il est vrai que je fais toujours de gros efforts pour coller au réalisme même si je suis consciente que chacun a des réactions différentes face à un même évènement. Je suis heureuse que ce point-là ressorte ^^ Non, ma panne d'inspiration est en train de me quitter progressivement x) je ne pense pas m'arrêter tout de suite... enfin, je n'espère pas en tout cas.

**Merci à tous pour reviews :) A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ^^**


End file.
